KANNAZUKI NO MIKO EL AMOR QUE TRASCIENDE
by ClareWong777
Summary: Hola amigos (as) en este mi primer FIC daré el 100% puesto que amo KNM ;) ¿Que ocurre cuando en todas tus vidas pasadas se te ha negado la felicidad? y si en esta época actual tuvieras una última oportunidad para cambiar ese maldito destino... (Chikane & Himeko) apostando contra los dioses para estar finalmente juntas. (Romance, drama, lemon, traición, etc...)
1. CAPÍTULO I UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kannazuki no Miko le pertenecen a Kaishaku, a TNK Studio y a Geneon Entertainment… Yo sólo me inspiro en ellos con fines recreativos ;).**

* * *

 **KANNAZUKI NO MIKO: EL AMOR QUE TRASCIENDE**

 **CAPÍTULO I: UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA**

En un mundo divino denominado Izumo gobernado por el Dios supremo **Riggardo** el cual poseía inigualable belleza, masculinidad, sabiduría, una imponente mirada de color esmeralda, con un cuerpo fornido, una cara y piel tan tersa que lo hacían lucir extremadamente joven que su única imperfección era una pequeña cicatriz en su frente pero su color de piel era tan clara que sólo se podía igualar con la nieve, su cabello y barba de color gris perfectamente alineadas expresaban un genuino toque de elegancia. Ese mundo sólo era habitado por otros dioses y deidades, en ese momento se estaba a punto de llevar una conversación entre el Dios supremo y su hija mayor **Galatea** , diosa de la sabiduría; la cual era poseedora de una gran inteligencia que solamente podía ser igualada con su tremenda belleza. Sus cuerpo era extremadamente exuberante, su cabello era largo de color dorado, ojos color azul cielo que irradiaban una gran bondad y una sonrisa tan encantadora que podría persuadir a cualquier divinidad o mortal con su labia…

La hermosa diosa exclamó lo siguiente…

"Padre, me parece que ya es hora de poner fin al sufrimiento y dolor que le has impuesto a esas pobres sacerdotisas reencarnación tras reencarnación… Hasta tú ya debiste de haber perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces han pasado por ese cruel destino, matándose la una a la otra, cruzando también por el más cruel de los escenarios que es el de sellar el alma de una de ellas por varios siglos en ese templo lunar lleno de obscuridad e infinita soledad; esperando por su siguiente reencarnación sólo para reencontrarse con su amada y reconocerse para recordar todo su infinito amor el cual trasciende el tiempo y el espacio; experimentar ese gran sentimiento por un periodo muy corto para al final enfrentarse al **Orochi** , sellarlo; y llevar a cabo ese fatídico ritual. ¿Por qué sigues, padre? Jamás he podido entender ese actuar tuyo y será mejor que me expliques la verdad de una vez por todas…".

Le reclamó Galatea mientras le obsequiaba a su padre esa sonrisa tan encantadora y dulce la cual ni el mismo puede resistir.

"Amada hija escucha con atención puesto que esta será la primera y última vez que hablaré de este asunto… Hace más de ocho mil años e inclusive antes de conocer a tu adorada madre y que nacieras mi encantadora diosa de la sabiduría yo era realmente joven e inexperto y me encantaba tener una vida tranquila y sin responsabilidades pero eso terminó muy pronto puesto tuve que ascender al trono ante la abdicación de tu abuelo… y mientras atendía los asuntos de nuestro reino sentía una infinita soledad y que algo me faltaba a pesar de tener el amor de tus tíos y de tu abuela… Fue así que empecé a observar con detenimiento el planeta tierra constantemente hasta que llamó mi atención una mujer hermosa la cual poseía el cabello más hermoso del mundo que era de un rubio dorado deslumbrante… tenía un cuerpo perfecto, una sonrisa angelical, los ojos amatistas más bellos y expresivos que haya visto… y lo mejor era su corazón tan puro y tan lleno de infinita bondad que sólo podía existir uno así en el mundo entero… Ella era la princesa Kurusugawa del reino del norte y a pesar de su linaje de nobleza y poder militar era sumamente amable, pura, llena de energía y codiciada por todos los hombres e inevitablemente me enamoré ante semejante existencia la cual casi era igualada por la de un ser divino…".

El Dios supremo de Izumo hizo una leve pausa, entrecerró los ojos y continuó:

"Sin embargo a pesar de ser un dios no podía acercarme a ella tan abiertamente y confesarle mis sentimientos pues no me conocía puesto que yo solamente la observaba de muy lejos… Lo más triste era que ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de alguien más… Era de una chica atlética, de cabellera azul larga, de gran estatura, de tez blanca, era demasiado inteligente, poseía una gracia con la cual siempre brillaba y salía victoriosa en cualquier ámbito al que estuviera expuesta, era acechada por cientos de doncellas y caballeros de cualquier clase social, era la princesa **Himemiya** del reino del sur, la cual también estaba enamorada de la princesa **Kurusugawa** y prácticamente eran la pareja perfecta y estaban a punto de formalizar su relación… la cual las llevaría en un futuro no muy lejano al matrimonio así que me decidí a evitar esa unión a toda costa… Para ello me valdría de cualquier jugarreta o canallada y de mis poderes para lograr mi objetivo que no era más que quedarme con esa mujer tan maravillosa hasta el fin de los tiempos puesto que la convertiría en una Diosa para que tuviera vida y juventud eterna y pudiera permanecer a mi lado. Y así fue cómo conspiré en su contra… Escribí unas cartas citándolas a ambas en un lago, en una cita romántica a la luz de la luna sólo con la variante de una hora de diferencia. Me decidí a tomar la forma de la princesa **Himemiya** vistiendo unos ropajes de color negro, a diferencia de ella siempre vestía de color azul, una vez que llegó la princesa **Kurusugawa** me dispuse a platicar con ella cosas triviales para hacer tiempo y preparar la escena más romántica y apasionada que pudiera existir en lo que llegaba la princesa **Himemiya** , pasado el tiempo escuché a lo lejos el cabalgar de la citada princesa, enseguida tumbé a mi princesa en el pasto justo a la orilla del lago… Empecé a besarla y a acariciarla apasionadamente a lo cual ella no opuso resistencia y me secundó… Nuestros cuerpos ya desnudos sólo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna… En ese instante sentí la presencia de la princesa **Himemiya** observando a lo lejos a través de unos arbustos y pues ella veía solo una silueta de cómo alguien más le hacía el amor a su princesa… Y cómo ella gozaba y gemía de placer, no necesitaba ver más ya que su corazón prácticamente se detuvo y rompió en llanto. Mi plan había salido a la perfección puesto que ella se retiró del lugar sin reclamar o hacer ruido alguno y mi adorada princesa tampoco notó nada extraño así que salí triunfante. Pasaron dos meses desde que monté ese acto perverso y mi princesa no había tenido noticia alguna de la princesa **Himemiya** lo cual la tenía triste y desorientada… Transcurrida una semana más le llegó a mi princesa la noticia del matrimonio que se llevó a cabo entre la princesa **Watanuki** del oeste y la princesa **Himemiya** del sur… Su corazón se hizo mil pedazos, quería morir de dolor, no daba crédito de lo ocurrido y así logré mi objetivo, bueno… al menos eso creí... Decidí presentarme ante mi anhelada princesa para conquistarla y ganarme su amor pero no ocurrió así; constantemente fui rechazado por ella aparte había algo que cambió en su ser: esa luz, ese resplandor tan cálido que irradiaba como el mismo sol, el que tanto deseaba, se había extinguido por completo, pasaron dos años y no perdí las esperanzas y por fin logré el tan anhelado "Sí" sabiendo perfectamente que no me amaba, pero eso a mí no me importaba, solo deseaba tenerla a mi lado, por fin llego el día de nuestra boda en el cual le confesaría mi verdadera identidad para poder partir de ese mundo para siempre con ella a mi lado.

Eran las 10:00 am, faltaban tan sólo dos horas para la ceremonia, me dirigí al cuarto de mi futura esposa cuando de pronto escucho unas voces…:

"Te lo suplico por favor no te cases, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, me divorcié de mi esposa al año de que me casé, no podía engañarme más, te amo sólo a ti, a pesar de lo que me hiciste, eres mi sol que me ilumina todos los días, mis ganas de vivir, el aire que respiro… ¡Por favor no te cases con ese hombre!".

Enseguida escucho romper en llanto a mi prometida… Ella decía en susurros:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Sin ninguna explicación… Si yo te amo con todo mi corazón, ni un solo día he vivido sin amarte, hasta el día de hoy mi alma y corazón te pertenecen, eres mi luna que ilumina todas mis noches llenas de soledad, a la que miro constante e incansablemente cada vez que se oculta el sol susurrándole que cuando volverás a mí lado… De hecho perdí la fe el día de hoy, me di por vencida y decidí unirme a alguien más sin amor sólo para olvidarte y arrancarte de mi corazón…".

En eso entro abriendo lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno pero muy en mis adentros explotando de rabia y de una furia irracional porque veo a mi amada en los brazos de la princesa **Himemiya** fundiéndose en un beso tierno y apasionado, parecía que sus labios no se despegarían nunca hasta que escucho en unísono sus voces apasionadas susurrándose un te amo…

Ellas aún no se percataron de mi presencia y mi adorada princesa murmuro…:

"¡Está bien amor! ¡No me casaré con ese hombre y ambas olvidaremos los errores de nuestro pasado para poder ser infinitamente felices y comenzar de nuevo!".

Ellas se disponían a besarse nuevamente hasta que no pude contenerme más y grité:

"¡Felicitaciones! Así que a pesar de todo lo que hice para separarlas no tuve éxito… Permítanme presentarme: soy el dios supremo **Riggardo** ".

Empecé a explicar todo referente a mi "amor" por la princesa **Kurusugawa** y lo que hice por separarlas, ellas se sorprendieron mucho al saber de mi identidad. Tomé a mi amada princesa de la mano dispuesto a llevármela a la fuerza a mi mundo pero ella oponía resistencia mientras me gritaba que me odiaba… que jamás sentiría amor por alguien tan despreciable como yo y ella me miró fijamente a los ojos con desprecio…

"Me causas infinita repugnancia y hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás tener mi amor, ese solo le corresponderá a mi amada princesa, a mi luna resplandeciente… ¡ **Nuestro amor trascenderá hasta el fin de los tiempos!** ".

En ese instante la princesa **Himemiya** toma un florero de bronce, estampándomelo con brutalidad en mi frente haciéndola sangrar, me parecía imposible que alguien pudiera herirme físicamente siendo un dios pero rápidamente comprendí que era por estar en ese mundo, sin utilizar mis poderes al cien por ciento y caí de rodillas sujetando fuertemente mi herida que no dejaba de sangrar… Cuando levanté mi cabeza ellas se encontraban abrazadas como completamente aterradas por la manera en que reaccionaría al ser un Dios. Me levanté lentamente, liberé mis poderes de Dios completamente para poder curar mi herida y detener el sangrado aunque quedó una pequeña cicatriz en mi frente lo cual me puso nuevamente furioso. Dirigí una mirada a ellas con un profundo odio y las condené… No sé cómo es que se me ocurrieron todas esas ideas y las llegué a articular en una maldición pero fue lo que me salió en el momento...:

"Ambas serán castigadas por esta insolencia y desprecio: las condenaré a ser las sacerdotisas de la luna y el sol por la eternidad pues ambas reencarnarán una y otra vez repitiéndose siempre la misma historia en la cual lucharán contra mi rival la deidad de la oscuridad el **Orochi** que intentará destruir su mundo, el será inmortal y la única forma de contenerlo será sellando su alma en el templo de la luna con la ayuda de mi hermana la Diosa de las espadas **Ame no Murakumo** la cual sólo podrá ser invocada si mantienen la castidad de sus cuerpos con total pureza; y también para poder restaurar su bello mundo tras los destrozos y muertes dejadas por el paso del **Orochi** tendrá que entregar su vida cualquiera de ustedes dos pero eso sí; con la única condición que debe morir una a manos de la otra; ustedes de momento no recordarán nada de sus vidas pasadas… Nacerán el mismo día en distintos lugares, y al cumplir los 16 años empezará su castigo y lo mejor de todo… nunca recordarán el amor que se tienen…".

Acto seguido reí con demencia y ellas me miraban con un profundo desprecio y temor al saber lo que les esperaba… Luego les dije burlonamente…:

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo puesto que soy un Dios para observar ese amor infinito que trasciende el tiempo y deseo saber cuántas veces soportarán el separase, el arrebatarse la vida sin llegar a odiarse y créanme que será muy divertido observar esta penitencia que llevarán por la eternidad".

Ellas se tomaron de las manos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza. En ese instante la princesa **Kurusugawa** le dijo a su amada:

"Juro que jamás me olvidaré de ti, sea como sea te reconoceré y nunca podré olvidar este amor tan inmenso que siento por ti".

La princesa **Himemiya** le tomó la mano y la beso diciéndole fijamente a los ojos con todo el cariño del mundo:

"Juro que reencarnaré y también te prometo el mismo amor porque te amo, siempre serás mi número uno, mi única princesa, siempre serás todo para mí".

Ambas unieron sus labios en el beso más tierno, hermoso y lleno de esperanza mientras derramaban lágrimas de tristeza ante su inminente despedida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos utilizando mis poderes detuve el tiempo, las teletransporté a mi mundo donde borré sus memorias y las hice reencarnar para comenzar con todo lo que les había dictado y así sucedió tal cual lo planeé una y otra vez a excepción de que hasta la fecha siempre recuerdan su amor como ellas mismas lo sentenciaron sin importar lo que haga siempre sucede lo mismo y hasta su última reencarnación que han experimentado sigue ocurriendo y eso me desquicia…

"¿Ahora entiendes todo mi amada y hermosa Galatea?".

"Sí, padre… ahora lo entiendo y en verdad me encuentro profundamente decepcionada de ti… Tú, mi ídolo y ejemplo a seguir está lleno de tanto resentimiento por no ser correspondido a pesar del largo tiempo que ha pasado… Pero padre, respóndeme a algo más… ¿En verdad nos amas a mamá y a mí? Porque al escuchar tu historia no lo parece".

 **Riggardo** respondió en un tono fuerte, decidido y lleno de amor.

"Oh Galatea, las amo a ambas con todo mi corazón más que a nada en el universo, lo que sentí por la sacerdotisa del sol ya quedó hace mucho en el pasado porque comprendí que sólo fue una estúpida obsesión puesto que al conocer a tu madre descubrí lo que es el verdadero amor".

 **Galate** a abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y besó su mejilla, lo miró a los ojos y le respondió:

"Padre, ya es hora de terminar con el tormento de esas pobres sacerdotisas… Te lo pido por favor…".

 **Riggardo** la miró sorprendido y le contestó que era imposible puesto que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Entonces **Galatea** propuso lo siguiente:

"Sé que estás enfadado por lo ocurrido y también porque ellas siempre recuerdan su amor y por esa cicatriz que ahora sé de dónde te viene pero se me ocurre poner una última prueba a las sacerdotisas en la cual hagamos que pasen por las situaciones terrenales más difíciles… Algo como que no puedan recordase tan rápidamente para lo cual sellaremos sus memorias con unos collares mágicos que me encargaré de obsequiarles al cumplir sus 3 años de vida, los cuales no se podrán quitar sin darse cuenta… Cada una llevará la mitad de una almeja rosada y si ellas logran superar esas pruebas difíciles y se vuelven a enamorar sus collares desaparecerán y lograrán recordar todas sus vidas pasadas. En lugar de los collares les aparecerá una especie de tatuaje en su hombro pero esta vez invertido: el sol llevará a la luna y la luna llevará al sol para que nunca olviden en esta vida y en las demás que les toque vivir su inmenso y maravilloso amor".

Galatea puso su expresión más seria y concluyó:

"Padre… sí llegaran a fallar prometo jamás interferir en tus deseos y sus almas serán consumidas eternamente y se perderá su existencia definitivamente y así jamás tendrás que volver a preocuparte si llegan a recordar su amor… ¿Qué opinas padre?".

"Acepto con gusto hija mía, sé plenamente que esta vez por fin ganaré pero antes que nada debe existir un límite de tiempo para todo esto…: si al cumplir los **26 años** no han logrado superar esta prueba tendré la victoria asegurada en automático".

"Sin ningún problema. Que así sea y mucha buena suerte para ambos".

" **Galatea** , voy a ir a donde está **Ame no Murakumo** para informarle de la situación y que platique con la sacerdotisa para que estén conscientes de la única oportunidad que tendrán en esta vida para reafirmar su supuesto amor…".

 **Unos momentos después en el Templo Lunar…**

En la luna existe un templo abandonado del que nadie sabe algo pero aquí es donde empezó todo y es donde el alma de la sacerdotisa lunar se encuentra atrapada en la oscuridad siendo atormentada por los recuerdos de su amada sacerdotisas solar la cual fue separada una vez más de su lado… En ese templo se pierde la noción del tiempo pues todo transcurre apaciblemente a excepción de los sentimientos que existen implacables y latentemente resonando en el alma de la sacerdotisa lunar…

"No sé cuánto tiempo llevaré en este maldito templo… Ni siquiera puedo recordar el número de vidas que he reencarnado sólo para poder sentir el inmenso amor de mi amada aunque sólo dure por unos instantes para después terminar arrebatándole su vida y separarme de su lado… ¡Maldigo mi destino…!".

La sacerdotisa de la luna empieza a derramar lágrimas de amargura pero repentinamente escuchó una voz celestial llamándola:

"Sacerdotisa lunar, escúchame: tengo algo importante que debo hablar contigo…".

"¿Qué carajo quieres de mí?".

 **Murakumo** empezó a reírse…

"Déjate de estupideces y dime a que has venido…".

 **Murakumo** le cuenta pormenorizadamente las órdenes que recibió y espera una respuesta de mi parte.

La sacerdotisa encerrada no podía creerlo, estaba completamente perpleja, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le latía a mil por minuto, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas al saber que pronto vería a mí amada y no solamente eso sino que por sobre todo tendría la oportunidad de luchar para que fuera para siempre… Se secó las lágrimas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

"¡Claro que acepto y saldremos victoriosas…!".

La sacerdotisa de la luna esgrimió una leve sonrisa…

"A mí no me agradezcas nada, sacerdotisa lunar, eso se lo debes únicamente a la bondadosa Diosa **Galatea** , que ha visto el gran sufrimiento que ustedes han pasado a través de los siglos y ella ha intervenido y apostado por ustedes ante su padre así que deben esforzarse y no fallarle… Así pues, te pregunto por última vez: ¿Quieres volver a reencarnar y quizás por última vez para aceptar el nuevo reto que te espera?".

La joven de ojos azules respondió con una ligera sonrisa:

"Más que nunca".

Y enseguida para la sacerdotisa lunar todo se volvió borroso y luego oscuro…

 **Continuará...**

Nota: - Agradezco mucho a mi amigo y editor Saizouhhh quien me ha apoyado en este proyecto para poder compartirlo con ustedes, como les he comentado soy principiante y por consiguiente no soy buena con la redacción y ortografía :3 También si desean hacer algún comentario con el fin de mejorar siempre será bien recibido :)

 **Saludos! , Cheers!, cumprimentos!, Привет,** **問候** **, Üdvözlet :D**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	2. CAPÍTULO II UN DESAFIO PARA EL AMOR

**CAPÍTULO II: UN DESAFÍO PARA EL AMOR**

Una hermosa mujer de estatura media, cabello rubio y de cuerpo perfecto, poseedora de unos ojos amatistas bellos y expresivos proyectaba una personalidad tierna y despreocupada. Esa mujer va caminando por las calles de Tokio (va vestida con una hermosa falda tableada color blanco, una blusa sin mangas y capucha color verde, un elegante bolso azul y unas zapatillas color beige, en su cuello porta un collar con una media concha rosada, lleva un poco recogido su cabello) y se llama **Kurusugawa Himeko**. Se encuentra en espera de que el semáforo cambie de color para cruzar la avenida, del lado opuesto también se encuentra en espera de que el semáforo indique el cambio de color para poder cruzar, una chica de cabello largo color azul, tez blanca, de exuberante cuerpo, ojos de color zafiro, poseedora de una inigualable belleza y elegancia va vestida con hermoso vestido blanco, cabello suelto que ondea el viento, su sandalias blancas perfectamente combinadas y en el cuello llevaba un collar con una media almeja rosada que se llama **Himemiya Chikane**. El semáforo cambia de color e inmediatamente ambas empiezan a caminar en sus respectivas direcciones hasta que se topan de frente… **Himeko** se quedó paralizada al ver al amor de todas sus vidas a la cual reconoció al instante, por el otro lado la chica de cabello azul también quedó impactada al ver a aquella rubia que le devolvió todos sus recuerdos de un solo golpe… **Himeko** no pudo evitar sonreír… No soporto más y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a lo que de inmediato fue correspondida y en un instante sus labios ya se habían encontrado y se besaban desesperadamente, hasta que los sonidos de los automóviles tocando el claxon las regresaron a la realidad. El semáforo ya se encontraba en rojo para los peatones así que rápidamente **Chikane** tomó de la mano a **Himeko** para cruzar corriendo la avenida y ponerse a salvo. De inmediato llegaron a un parque donde se dispusieron a buscar un lugar y platicar sobre ese encuentro tan repentino pero sobre todo tan anhelado.

" **Himeko** ;mi amor, noto como si esto fuera un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar pero sé que es tan real por ese beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que me obsequiaste…".

 **Himeko** se sonrojó de inmediato.

"No soy capaz de evitar sentirme inmensamente feliz y agradecida por estar viviendo este momento tan esperado…".

Repentinamente **Himeko** sujeta fuertemente la mano de su musa azulada y entrelaza sus pequeños dedos con los suyos…

" **Chikane-Chan,** ¿qué está ocurriendo…? ¿Por qué pude recordar todo tan rápido? Aún faltan ocho meses para nuestro cumpleaños número dieciséis... ¿Acaso el **Orochi** ha despertado y tenemos que llevar a cabo el ritual inmediatamente…?

Ella empezó a temblar, su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a llorar y sin dudarlo **Chikane** la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurraba en su oído que todo estaría bien. **Himeko** seguía llorando hasta que se lee ocurrió a **Chikane** una idea para terminar con su llanto pues tomó su mentón, clavó los ojos zafiros en sus ojos amatistas y acercó los labios a los suyos respondiéndole con firmeza:

"Volví a cumplir con mi promesa, estoy aquí a tu lado para amarte por siempre mi preciado sol".

Selló su llanto con un cálido beso en sus labios, fue un beso tierno hasta que notó la necesidad de introducir la lengua en su exquisita boca para poder encontrarme con la suya y así poder iniciar una danza con las lenguas para poder sentir esa sensación tan maravillosa que se nos había negado por tanto tiempo.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y pudo mirar que en sus ojos había cesado el llanto y los cuales ahora se encontraban extasiados por mi beso… besé su mejilla y le susurré:

"Ey, aquí estoy mi amor…".

Ella reaccionó pues se sonrojó y la acurrucó entre los brazos y prosiguió a explicarle su plática con **Ame no Murakumo** y la propuesta que recibió del Dios **Riggardo** puesto que en esa ocasión sólo le informaron a **Chikane** así que la empezó a poner al tanto:

"Sólo por el día de hoy recordaremos nuestras vidas pasadas, nuestro amor eterno y después de este día todo será borrado y empezará el desafío para ambas".

 **Chikane** le contó los detalles a **Himeko** y esta última con toda la buena actitud y decisión del mundo pronunció…:

"Sin duda alguna ganaremos mi amada **Chikane-Chan** …".

Seguida de una seductora sonrisa y una mirada pervertida giró de lado su cabeza mirando fijamente a su musa azulada…

" **Así que solamente tenemos todo el día de hoy…".**

Fue lo que pronunció la rubia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y de inmediato **Chikane** notó arder la cara de vergüenza ante tal insinuación de mi amada,

" _Jamás esperé algo así de_ ** _Himeko_** _pero realmente me encanta… ¿y por qué no decirlo? Estaba excitada terriblemente"._

" **Chikane-chan,** no hay tiempo que perder".

Así que de prisa ella me jaló para empezar a caminar a paso redoblado.

 **Himeko POV:**

En unos instantes llegamos a un gran estacionamiento. Me dirigí a mi camioneta **Land Rover** del año, color roja metálico con asientos de piel sintética, tiene quema cocos y está equipada con el máximo lujo. Me acerco a la puerta del copiloto, la abro y tomo de la mano a mi amada **Chikane-Chan** y con voz galante le digo...

"Señorita sería tan amable de abordar mi vehículo para poder invitarla a comer, ella me obsequio una gran sonrisa diciendo".

"Tienes un lindo vehículo, pero lo mejor de todo es la hermosa conductora que me invitara a comer".

Ambas sonreímos y nos sonrojamos, **Chikane-Chan** lucía un poco sorprendida puesto que en mis vidas pasadas siempre me tocaba reencarnar en una familia de escasos recursos económicos.

Encendí el motor de mi vehículo y en menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos en el valet parking de un enorme rascacielos, el distinguido y exclusivo hotel seis estrellas **Kurusugawa Inn** el cual obviamente pertenecía a mi padre, uno de sus tantos negocios y al entrar al hotel todos los empleados se acercaron a saludarme…

" **¡Bienvenida** **Kurusugawa-Sama!".**

Realmente era muy querida por todos mis empleados, gracias a mi sencillez y humildad para con ellos, respondí tiernamente.

"Gracias a todos ustedes por su cálida bienvenida pero les quiero pedir un enorme favor: dispongan todo para que mi acompañante y yo pasemos lo que resta del día lo más cómodamente posible sin interrupción alguna incluyendo a mis propios padres y si ellos llaman preguntando por mí nieguen mi presencia en este sitio".

El gerente respondió con sencillez:

"Será un placer atenderla y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite **Kurusugawa-Sama.** Le juro que le seremos leales aunque su petición sea un tanto extraña".

Entrelace mis dedos con los de mi amada, nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel en la zona VIP, ordené la mejor mesa y la más deliciosa comida del lugar, pedí una botella del más exquisito vino, solicité a un violinista que amenizara nuestra comida con bellas melodías, ambas degustamos nuestros alimentos sin parar de mirarnos, sin soltar nuestras manos… Fue un tanto difícil comer así pero realmente no queríamos soltarnos por un solo instante… Fue la comida más dulce y romántica del mundo. Levante mi copa y realicé un brindis por nuestro amor eterno e inminente triunfo ante el Dios **Riggardo**. Fijé mi mirada en esos ojos profundos color zafiro que me miraban con inmenso amor, bajé unos centímetros mi ojos amatistas posándome en sus rosados, húmedos y sensuales labios, en los cual deseaba embriagarme con toda mi alma y así lo hice, uní mis labios a los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión e infinita ternura, brindamos una y otra vez, nos besamos, abrazamos y miramos no sé cuántas veces. Nuestros cuerpos se habían llenado de demasiado calor y alcohol, estábamos notablemente mareadas por el vino, así que le dije a mi amado ángel tímidamente…

" **Chikane-Chan, mi** **Amor…** **Ammm…** ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi suite privada en un piso alto para poder platicar y descansar unos instantes?

Ella sonrió con lujuria y me preguntó:

"¿Estás segura que será para descansar?".

Instantáneamente me sonrojé pero ella se rió un poco y me susurró…

"Lo haré con una sola condición… Ordena que nos lleven una botella de la mejor champagne a la suite y que tengan listo el jacuzzi.

No pude evitar sonreí, la besé apasionadamente y le respondí:

" **Tus deseos serán siempre mis órdenes".**

 **POV Acoso:**

Entramos a la suite personal de mi adorada rubia. Era realmente enorme de hecho ocupaba todo el último piso. Tenía una cocina súper equipada con una elegante barra, una amplia estancia con un gran equipo de entretenimiento, cuarto de gimnasio, cuatro recamaras, alberca en el balcón y un cuarto de juegos con una elegante mesa de billar… Mi tierna rubia me comentó que su padre se la obsequió cuando cumplió quince años y lo ocupa ocasionalmente cuando viene a Tokio puesto que la mansión que habita y la vida que lleva es en la provincia de **Mahobora** a lado de su familia, en cuanto cerró la puerta ambas tiramos nuestras bolsas al suelo y a su vez apagamos nuestro celulares y los dejamos en una mesa de centro, en una hábil movimiento sujete del brazo a mi dulce rubia arrinconándola contra la pared e inmediatamente la bese con desesperación y lujuria… **Himeko** me correspondía plenamente sin oponer resistencia ya que nuestros besos empezaban a subir de tono. Tenía las manos cada vez más incontrolables puesto que sin darme cuenta las tenía acariciando lenta y firmemente su perfecto trasero. Al transcurrir escasos minutos nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos por la falta de oxígeno y mi princesa se encontraba plenamente sonrojada y con la respiración entre cortada al igual que yo… Se quitó sus zapatillas para estar más cómoda y me invitó a hacer lo mismo… Ella se acercó a la estancia la cual tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad, me mostró un par de copas y una botella de champagne completamente fría y me susurró:

"De tus dos deseos el primero está cumplido el segundo sólo está esperando por ti".

Tomé la champagne y le ofrecí una copa, sentadas en esa hermosa terraza observamos la puesta de sol más hermosa del mundo, ambas estábamos abrazadas en un trance hipnótico lleno de amor y profunda tranquilidad, así permanecimos una hora hasta que nuestra botella se terminó. **Himeko** se levantó del sillón para ir a su recamara y cambiar su blusa en la cual había derramado un poco de bebida, su caminar era realmente encantador, con tanto alcohol no podía mantener el equilibrio, note como con docenas de esfuerzos logró entrar a su recamara y seguido de ese acto escuché un fuerte sonido así que corrí de inmediato a su habitación puesto que a pesar de estar mareada aún podía mantener el equilibrio y coordinar todos mis movimientos. La encontré tirada en el suelo riendo a carcajadas mientras maldecía en broma.

"Ay sí que seré pava… ¿Cómo es posible que el piso tenga la capacidad de moverse de un lado al otro sin previo aviso…?".

No podía creer lo tierna que se escuchaba al decir eso y pues me tiré a un lado de ella, la abrace intensamente para después posicionarme encima y comencé a besar su cuello lentamente. Con una mano acaricie una de sus espléndidas senos por encima de la blusa y escuche un ligero gemido que me écxito aún más.

No sé en qué momento pero mi amada princesa me aventó a un lado, se incorporó de inmediato y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras me miraba fijamente sentí palidecer, me encontraba completamente apenada y asustada, agache mi cabeza y le susurré:

"Perdóname por excederme, por no pedirte permiso… debí detenerme al saber que te encontrabas con unas copas de más… Lo lamento…".

Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control y mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente pero en cuestión de segundos mi rubia se lanzó a mis brazos, me levantó el mentón para besarme y me dijo algo apenada lo siguiente:

" **Chikane-Chan,** mi amado ángel, obviamente no me molesta para nada lo que sucedió… De hecho lo deseo con mucha intensidad pero ahora quiero pedirte dos deseos...

"Primero quiero que ambas tengamos nuestro primer sexo esta noche en un acto de genuino amor… Mi segundo deseo es ser la primera en hacerte sentir el inmenso amor que te tengo y llenarte de un intoxicante placer el cual deseaba entregarte desde nuestra última reencarnación puesto que tú has sido la que más ha sufrido y quiero recompensarte por ello y aparte no quiero que por cualquier motivo exista en mi cuerpo o en el tuyo alguien más a quien le entregáramos erróneamente nuestra virginidad".

No podía creer las palabras que escuche moría de infinita felicidad y de inmediato le respondí…

" **Himeko,** mi hermosa princesa, también tus deseos son ordenes para mí. **Aparte a quien más si no a ti para entregarte mi virginidad y quien más si no yo para tomar la tuya".**

Acto seguido extendió su brazo, mano y dedos para levantarme, me giró y me tumbó en la cama posicionándose encima de mí.

 **Narra Himeko**

Me subí encima de ella y le sonreí tiernamente susurrándole al oído un agradecimiento pero lleno de infinita felicidad.

Comencé besando su sensual cuello, seguí bajando lentamente pero en esta ocasión lo hacía con mi lengua, llegue a la altura de sus senos y me detuve sólo un momento para poder despojarla de su vestido blanco, su sujetador y así prácticamente la dejé en pantaletas. Comencé a besar sus enormes senos los cuales me fascinaban por su gran tamaño. Ella respiraba cada vez más rápido. Al llegar a sus pezones los lamí con gran desesperación… **Chikane-Chan** dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido y al sentir que sus pezones estaban completamente erectos, baje aún más mi mano hasta llegar a su plano abdomen y empecé a acariciarlo… Bajé todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la intimidad de mi amada la cual solo estaba cubierta por su pantaletas. Acerqué el rostro y empecé a mordisquear suavemente a través de su ropa interior. Se retorcía disimuladamente y le quité la prenda lentamente y sin aviso alguno introduje mi lengua en su centro, lamí una y otra vez degustando ese delicioso líquido que derramaba mi ángel. Cuando sentí que se aproximaba al orgasmo le dije suavemente:

"¿Me permites tomar ahora lo que me pertenece?".

Asintió y en ese instante introduje un primer dedo, lo moví lentamente para no lastimarla en unos cuantos movimientos me topé con su barrera (virginidad) e introduje un segundo dedo para apoyar al otro y de una vez por todas derribar esa invaluable barreara y así lo hice, metía y sacaba lentamente mis dedos y una vez que la penetré por completo supe en ese instante que ya era mía. Me pertenecía en su totalidad y ahora con mayor velocidad movía dentro de su intimidad, ella contrajo sus piernas apretándolas y supe que se acabada en ese instante pero al llegar a ese estado orgásmico gritó:

"¡ **Himeko!** ¡ **No pares! ¡Sigue!** ¡ **Más fuerte!** ¡ **Argrrrr!** ¡ **Te amo…!".**

Y así fue cómo sucumbió a mi placer. De inmediato me le acerqué a su cara y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas diciéndole cuánto la amaba.

 **Narra Chikane**

Me encontraba completamente extasiada al haber recibido esa gran muestra de amor por parte de mi rubia así que no me quería quedar atrás. La puse de pie y arrinconé contra la puerta mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo sacándole toda su ropa. Una vez desnuda mi rubia la solté y giré para poder admirar su escultural cuerpo y la senté en un pequeño banco que tenía en su cuarto… **Himeko** tenía recargada su cabeza contra la pared y los ojos cerrados así que me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla, después lamí las mejillas hasta llegar a las orejas para poder mordisquear sus lóbulos. Lo que noté que a ella le encantaba y mis manos acariciaban sus pechos… Con la lengua recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo. Mientras ella se retorcía de placer y una vez mi lengua llegó a su intimidad no dudé en tocar con mis dedos su centro mientras susurraba sensualmente:

" **Estás completamente empapada y derramando este líquido tan tibio… ¡Todo esto por mí!** ¿Me amas porque sé precisamente el cómo hacerte gozar a pleno…?".

Me miró con sus ojos amatistas completamente extasiados y me respondió con gran seguridad y lujuria:

"Así es mi amada **Chikane-Chan,** sólo tú puedes mojarme de esta manera… Sólo tú puedes hacerme delirar y gemir de placer…".

Procedí a lamer el clítoris de **Himeko** con movimientos ondulatorios y una y otra vez le susurre lentamente:

"Mi princesa, ha llegado el momento de hacerte mía, ¿me lo permitirías?".

Sonrió y me respondió:

"Ya te estás tardando en penetrarme".

Eso claramente era un sí: de inmediato introduje dos dedos en su centro y lo hice con suma gentileza pero con la fuerza necesaria para romper su barrera de virginidad. Le metía y sacaba los dedos una y otra vez mientras veía cómo el banco donde ella estaba sentada se manchaba con un líquido blanco y con un poco de sangre de mi princesa…

" _Ay Dios, de sólo verla así, siento que estoy a punto de acabar nuevamente"._

Cuando noté que estaba a punto de acabar la abracé y la guié hacia la cama… Me puse encima de ella y juntamos nuestras partes íntimas: ambas movíamos las caderas rítmicamente, subíamos y bajábamos y no tardamos mucho tiempo en acabar y gritar al unísono un "Te amo".

Me desplomé encima de su cuerpo y en cuanto recuperé el aliento le dije es hora de mi segundo deseo… y así entramos al jacuzzi… Nos bañamos la una a la otra, platicamos sin parar y jugamos con la espuma, una vez terminado nuestro baño nos pusimos unas pijamas ligeras, entramos a la cama, pusimos una película romántica y ordenamos la cena al cuarto, una vez que terminamos de cenar ambas nos dirigimos al baño a cepillarnos los dientes, salimos tomadas de la mano a la terraza para observar la imponente luna que nos iluminaba. Nos miramos fijamente, nos abrazamos, también lloramos un poco de felicidad y agradecimos muy sinceramente a la Diosa **Galatea** por haber intercedido por nosotras y darnos esta gran oportunidad la cual no habríamos de desaprovechar, nos dimos un último, largo y apasionado beso antes de irnos a dormir pues sabíamos perfectamente que para el día siguiente todo sería distinto y ninguna de las dos recordaría nada… Nos acostamos en la cama abrazándonos fuertemente protegiéndonos la una a la otra y antes de ser vencidas por el sueño al unísono ambas volvimos a pronunciar un tierno "Te amo" seguido de un " **¡Happy Birthday!"** puesto que al día siguiente ambas cumpliríamos los 16 años…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Editado por** **Saizouhhh**


	3. CAPÍTULO III EN UN MISMO MUNDO

**CAPÍTULO III: EN UN MISMO MUNDO**

 **Himeko POV:**

En un lugar de este mundo se encuentra el pueblo de **Mahobora** , en este pueblo el tiempo transcurre muy despacio, la gente, la naturaleza y todo en su conjunto; muchas cosas buenas y malas se entrelazan y se repiten, en un sitio como este yo…

"Himeko… ¡Himeko…!".

Alguien pronuncia mi nombre, despierto de ese extraño y repetitivo sueño, es Makoto, mi linda y codiciada novia, ella estudia en la preparatoria conmigo y también es una modelo de medio tiempo de una exclusiva marca de ropa interior con fama a nivel nacional y cómo no serlo, si ella es demasiado atractiva, tiene su cabello corto color café perfectamente arreglado, unos ojos color verde tan intensos como una esmeralda, es bastante alta y eso me fascina porque me hace sentir sumamente protegida, es de tez morena clara, sin mencionar que es una excelente deportista. Llevamos tan sólo 2 meses siendo novias y noto algo muy intenso por ella. Cuando sus padres se mudaron al extranjero ella decidió quedarse a vivir aquí en **Mahobora** hasta terminar la preparatoria y como antes de ser pareja éramos las mejores amigas la invité a vivir en mi mansión para que ella no se sintiera sola y de hecho lleva 6 meses viviendo conmigo.

 **Makoto POV:**

Toco la puerta del cuarto de mi novia y al no recibir respuesta entro y comienzo a llamarla con una voz más fuerte. Llamo a mi novia en repetidas ocasiones pero ella sigue soñando despierta…

La llamo tiernamente…:

" **Cariño…".**

 **E** s como acostumbro a llamarla afectivamente. Por fin abre sus hermosos ojos amatistas así que le digo que hoy rompió el récord ya que se despertó ocho minutos antes que ayer y que eso merece un premio… Un apasionado beso y sin aviso alguno uno mis labios con los suyos plantándole un beso el cual ella me corresponde… pero debo interrumpirla porque ambas debemos terminar de alistarnos para asistir a la preparatoria. Le digo que vayamos a desayunar rápidamente para que el chofer nos lleve al colegio. Asiente y empieza a ponerse el uniforme no sin antes de salir de su cuarto toma su cámara fotográfica **Nikon** de la cual nunca se separa. Es tan tierna y excelente tomando fotografías que estoy segura que en un futuro no muy lejano será la mejor fotógrafa de todo Japón y no lo digo porque sea mi novia sino porque en verdad tiene un gran talento para esa ocupación.

Nos sentamos en el enorme comedor y ahí se encuentran sentados mis suegros el **Sr. Takeshi Kurusagawa,** un señor de aspecto intelectual y muy elegante, tiene su cabellera tan rubia como la de mi novia, es demasiado alto, su tez es de un blanco deslumbrante, a pesar de utilizar lentes se pueden apreciar perfectamente sus ojos color amatista, no existía duda alguna, él era la versión masculina y madura de **Himeko.** Él amaba profundamente a mi cariño **,** por otra parte mi suegra la **Sra.** **Youko Kurusagawa** madre de **Himeko** es de tez blanca, estatura media, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Es voluntaria en cuantas obras de caridad le solicitan y es muy cariñosa y divertida… también ama y consiente a mi **Himeko** y de hecho hasta la fecha no sé quién la ama más de ellos dos. Nos invitan a sentarnos a desayunar mientras que mi novia va a abrazarlos y a darles los buenos días. Desayunar con ellos es lo más divertido y ameno del mundo. Ellos me adoran porque saben cuánto quiero y protejo a mi linda rubia. Terminamos rápido de desayunar y partimos hacia el colegio.

 **Narrador:**

Cuando llegan a la entrada del colegio son interceptadas por varias admiradoras y admiradores que poseen cada una de ellas por ser la pareja más popular y **"GUAY"** del colegio. Siempre se quieren sacar fotografías con ellas y les entregan muchos obsequios aunque algunas veces unos pasados de tono como ropa íntima pero siempre reciben todos con mucha alegría y gratitud, son simplemente muy sencillas y geniales. Ambas disfrutan pasar el tiempo juntas a la hora del almuerzo y convivir lo más posible ya que en cuanto ambas pasen a sexto semestre de prepa tendrán que mudarse a Tokio para concluir sus estudios e ingresar a la mejor universidad de todo Japón y lo más seguro será de que en adelante les toque tener salones distintos.

 **Chikane POV:**

Me encuentro sentada en el comedor esperando la llegada de mis padres para desayunar en familia e irme al colegio, pero no llegan y se me comienza a terminar el tiempo, llamo a mi ama de llaves **Otoha** para preguntarle donde se encuentran. Ella me responde alegremente diciéndome:

" **¡Ojou-Sama buenos días!** Sus padres no tardan en bajar, andan preparando sus maletas por que a medio día partirán a un viaje de negocios en la ciudad de **Osaka** donde permanecerán una semana completa".

"Ya veo, **Otoha,** te lo agradezco mucho".

A veces siento un poco de tristeza por pertenecer a una familia tan importante y poderosa como los **Himemiya** pues nunca tienen tiempo para mí y siempre le dan prioridad a los grandes negocios… Me aterra pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano tenga que asumir ese rol y no tenga tiempo para las personas que realmente me importan.

"Uff, qué pensamientos tan cursis… Pero por ahora no es importante pensar en ello puesto que todavía me falta un año para concluir con mis estudios de bachillerato".

Escucho unos pasos acercarse al comedor y levanto la mirada para ver a un señor elegante, de cuerpo robusto, cabello azul, ojos azul zafiro idénticos a los míos, de personalidad impactante, pero lamentablemente es débil ante su esposa ya que siempre se deja manipula por ella…

Sí, efectivamente ese señor es mi padre, el **Sr.** **Ichigo Himemiya,** el padre más cariñoso y noble del mundo que se acerca a mí sujetándome por los hombros besando mi frente y susurrándome al oído.

"¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?".

Le respondo que muy bien, padre, besando cariñosamente su mano…

En ese instante sin hacer ruido entra mi madre la **Sra.** **Ophelia Himemiya** , ella es alta, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar, de personalidad dominante, es fría, muy egoísta, solo le preocupa la posición social y los intereses de la familia en el mundo de los negocios, se sienta en la cabecera del comedor dándome los buenos días de la manera tan fría en la que ella suele hacerlo, sin mirarme a los ojos, sosteniendo un periódico de finanzas, debo admitir que antes me dolía su desamor pero ahora me es completamente indiferente, gracias al inmenso amor que recibo por parte de mi padre, amigos y mi pareja.

Termino de desayunar rápidamente, me despido de mis padres y subo a mi veloz **Camaro** del año color amarillo con franjas negras. Está sumamente equipado y lo ocupo para asistir al colegio, en menos de 8 minutos me encuentro en el estacionamiento de mi escuela, bajo de mi automóvil lentamente cuando repentinamente me siento apresada fuertemente de mi espalda, una voz increíblemente sexy y con tono burlón me dice:

"¿Cómo amaneció la cotizada y talentosa, **Miya Sama**?".

Me giro lentamente para encontrarme con una chica realmente sensual, de ojos verdes, cabello corto color rojo, de tez blanca, cuerpo escultural y unos labios delgados color cereza que se llama **Shizuka Matsumoto** y la aparto con gentileza.

"Déjate de tonterías y bésame… ¿o será acaso que no eres digna de recibir los besos de la gran **Miya Sama...?".**

Ella se sonríe, me jala hacia sus brazos, levanta mi cara y me planta tremendo beso en los labios que para cuando se me agota el oxígeno, me separo de ella y le digo…:

" **¡Besas muy bien!** Ahora me explico por qué eres mi novia, empezamos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos al salón de clases".

 **Himeko POV:**

Por fin… terminaron las clases por el día de hoy… en verdad me encuentro fastidiada de la escuela, nunca ha sido mi fuerte sin embargo me esfuerzo y doy lo mejor, sé que apenas tengo **17 años** y en un futuro tendré varias responsabilidades con las empresas de mi familia pero como sea el día de hoy tengo planeado invitar a **Makoto** a salir a pasear por la tarde al parque, para después ir al cine a ver una película de comedia romántica (simplemente esas películas me fascinan) y me encuentro en el estacionamiento del colegio esperando a mi encantadora novia puesto que el chofer llegó por nosotras y la alcanzo a ver, ella sube de inmediato, me empieza a comentar que se entretuvo puesto que su profesor de natación le pidió apoyo para esta tarde entrenar un par de horas a dos chicas que tiene un bajo desempeño. Ella tuvo que aceptar porque estima mucho a ese profesor que la ha entrenado por años y la ha llevado a ganar un sinnúmero de trofeos, así que tendré que olvidar mis planes románticos para otra ocasión.

 **Makoto POV:**

Me siento terrible por mentirle a mi novia pero si quiero darle una gran sorpresa debo hacerlo, el día de hoy tendré una audición para poder postularme como una modelo de **Victoria Secret** , en pocas palabras un Ángel o en su defecto de la marca **Versace** cualquiera de las dos opciones sería una gran oportunidad y excelente currículo para incursionar en el modelaje profesional. Eso me abriría muchas puertas a nivel mundial y seguramente mi adorada **Himeko** se sentiría orgullosa de mi, adquiriría mucha fama y dinero, de esa manera estaría a la altura de ella para poder pedir su mano en matrimonio a mis adorados suegros, sin embargo el resultado de esta audición no lo sabré hasta dentro de diez meses pero sé muy bien que valdrá la pena esta larga espera.

 **Chikane POV:**

Es algo tarde y sigo en la espera de que pase mi novia para salir a cenar. Estoy algo impaciente por lo que me miro al espejo para confirmar que luzco perfecta, tengo mi cabello recogido con una coleta de caballo, llevo una blusa negra ajustada con un gran escote acentuando el gran tamaño de mis senos, una chaqueta de piel color negra, unos jeans entubados color azul que hacen lucir la perfección de mis piernas y glúteos, por último unas botas altas de piel sin tacón color negras.

Empiezo a reír hasta que miro mi reloj y se borra mi sonrisa, mi linda pelirroja lleva retrasada 30 minutos y eso si me pone de malas… Sé perfectamente que su obsesión por las compras la hace perder la noción del tiempo y más cuando va a comprar algo lindo para mí pero… en ese instante tocan el timbre de la mansión… **Otoha** se dispone a atender el llamado, sube y toca a mi puerta informándome que mi novia se encuentra en la sala esperándome, como estoy demasiado molesta por su retraso la hago esperar por más de treinta minutos...

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión lentamente en silenció para encontrarla en el sofá apunto de dormirse. Se veía realmente adorable pues su vestimenta era una camisa negra entallada semi-desabotonada permitiendo ver un poco sus lindo pechos, traía un blazer color negro, llevaba puesta una minifalda entallada en color gris súper sensual, medias caladas en negro y unas sexys botas altas con tacón de aguja. Me derretía de sólo verla para sacarla de ese trance somnoliento le hablo gentilmente…

"Buenas noches Señorita **Shizuka, ¿** qué la trae por aquí?".

Ella responde muy tranquilamente.

"Vengo a buscar a mi novia para llevarla a ver la sorpresa que le preparé pero al parecer ella se encuentra muy molesta conmigo por haberme retrasado unos minutos. Será una pena puesto que se perderá una cena romántica a la luz de la luna en una cabaña exclusiva que conseguí con miles de trabajos puesto que ya no había reservaciones y encima también se perderá de un delicioso vino y lo mejor de todo… también se perdería de mí haciéndole el amor toda la noche".

Se levantó del sillón mirándome y pidiéndome que si veía a su novia le hiciera llegar sus disculpas y que volvería en otra ocasión.

La tomé con fuerzas de la mano y la jalé hacia mis brazos susurrándole al oído.

"¿En verdad hiciste todo eso para mí?".

Shizuka sonrió y me dijo:

"Por ti haría lo que fuera, mi amor…".

De inmediato nos besamos apasionadamente.

 **Narrador:**

Ambas amantes salieron apresuradamente de la mansión subiéndose a la camioneta de **Shizuka,** era una **Porsche Cayenne** del año, color plateada, con los interiores color beige, completamente equipada. En unos instantes ya se encontraban en la carretera atravesando un hermoso bosquecillo, con una luna majestuosa que iluminaba su camino y después de casi 45 minutos de trayecto llegaron a una cabaña que se encontraba a un lado de un hermoso lago. En la pequeña cabaña había una terraza donde se encontraba acomodada una mesa muy elegante adornada con velas y unas hermosas rosas rojas, una botella de vino tinto y una exquisita cena, ambas se sentaron para empezar a cenar. **Chikane** insistió en descorchar el vino y servir las copas para ambas. La cena estaba por terminar hasta que **Shizuka** interrumpió para hacer un brindis por su felicidad. De inmediato encendió el micro componente y extendió el brazo galantemente para invitar a bailar tiernamente a **Chikane** a la orilla del lago con el tema de **The Cranberries.**

 **SUEÑOS**

Toda mi vida

está cambiando todos los días

en todo lo posible

en todos mis sueños

nunca es bastante lo que parece

nunca como parece

Sé que he sentido así antes

pero ahora me siento aún más

porque vino de usted

entonces abro y veo

la persona que cae aquí soy yo

una forma diferente de ser

Y advierto más

imposible de ignorar

imposible de ignorar

vendrán verdad

imposible no hacerlo

imposible no hacerlo

ahora yo digo abiertamente ...

Terminaron de bailar y entraron a la cabaña, se sentaron al pie de la chimenea para mantenerse calientes mientras bebían otra botella de vino pero esta vez directamente de la botella, empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, ambas ya se encontraban completamente desinhibidas por el alcohol, sus besos empezaron a subir de tono, llenos de pasión y una infinita lujuria. Tal cual lo prometió **Shizuka** ambas hicieron el amor toda la noche, retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer hasta terminar agotadas y profundamente dormidas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	4. CAPÍTULO IV REENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO IV: REENCUENTRO**

 **Narrador:**

Es un nuevo día... cierta rubia se siente muy ansiosa por su próximo cambio de vida ya que se marchará a la ciudad de Tokio. Muy dentro de ella siente que en esa ciudad vivirá y encontrara algo indescriptible que aún no puede descifrar con exactitud el qué es... También se encuentra muy entusiasmada y feliz puesto que no se va a ir sola… Su querida novia se mudará con ella. Hoy inicia la que será su última semana en el colegio, en la que terminará de cursar el quinto semestre de la preparatoria. La semana transcurre con normalidad hasta que llega el día viernes, sus compañeros de clase y algunos amigos de otros grados les organizaron una fiesta sorpresa en un salón de eventos que alquilaron para despedirlas, puesto que ambas son admiradas y muy queridas en ese colegio.

La noche llegó muy rápido y ambas chicas se encontraban en la fiesta que sería su despedida del colegio y de su amado pueblo **Mahobora.** Realmente se encontraban felices ya que el salón lucia realmente prendido, música electrónica a todo volumen, luces y láseres de colores que creaban un ambiente de lujo, bocadillos pequeños y sobre todo mucho alcohol, botellas de todos los estilos, desde un whiskey, coñac, champagne, vodka, hasta barriles de cerveza de raíz, esa sería una noche demasiado loca e inolvidable… **Himeko** estaba muy agradecía puesto que cuando cumplió sus **17 años,** sus padres le organizaron una fiesta demasiado elegante pero sobre todo muy aburrida, solo para complacer a las amistades de su círculo social un simple protocolo que ella siempre detestaba.

La noche era joven, bailaron y bebieron sin parar, complacieron a todas y a todos sus fans que les solicitaron un baile, un brindis de copas e inclusive hasta una canción que le solicitaron a **Himeko** que cantara para poner ambiente **(I will survive - Gloria Gaynor)** y así lo hizo, la cantó mientras bailaba de una forma tan erótica y sensual con su sexy novia **Makoto**. Eran la locura total todo mundo en la fiesta gritaba frenético ante tal interpretación y baile, eran el centro de atracción, robaban miles de suspiros y sonrisas, una vez termino su actuación recibieron una gran ovación seguido de miles de gritos de sus fans.

Termino la fiesta y ambas acabaron tan borrachas que tuvieron que llamar al chofer para que las llevara a su mansión, para lo cual corrieron con mucha suerte puesto que los padres de **Himeko** se encontraban fuera de la mansión, cada una se fue a su habitación y cayeron rendidas entregándose a Morfeo sin demora alguna.

 **Himeko POV:**

Abro los ojos para contesta mi celular que no deja de sonar… La cabeza me estalla por los excesos de la noche anterior… Veo mi despertador y ya es medio día y aún sigo en la cama con la misma ropa de ayer, agradezco que sea sábado y no tenga que asistir a la escuela, atiendo la llamada de mi celular y es mi encantadora novia **Makoto**. Me dice que se levantó temprano para preparar algunas cosas que necesitara para nuestro viaje el día de mañana, me dice que me dejó descansar por dos razones: la primera porque lucía terrible y la segunda porque no pudo despertarme por más que lo intentó. Empezó a reír a carcajadas y le dije que no era para menos después de lo vivido el día de ayer… Le comenté que la esperaba por la tarde para comer en lo que me duchaba, arreglaba y empacaba mis pertenencias más importantes para el viaje de mañana puesto que pensaba renovar todo mi guardarropas cuando llegara a Tokio para tener el pretexto de salir de compras y poder presumir a mi linda novia en esa ciudad… Mako-Chan me dijo que me adoraba aunque la usara de pretexto para realizar mis compras compulsivas y que me vería a la hora de la comida, ella me mando un dulce beso.

 **Makoto POV:**

Por fin terminé de hacer todos mis pendientes justo a tiempo para comer con mi cariño como se lo había prometido y supongo que será una comida un poco triste puesto que prácticamente será la última con sus padres en esta mansión, donde ha pasado todos sus dieciséis años de vida a lado de ellos, pero ya es hora de que mi rubia se empiece a independizar un poco, será por su bien y por su crecimiento personal. Entro al gran comedor, saludo a mis suegros y a mi novia. Han estado esperando por mí para empezar a comer, me quedo completamente sorprendida pues la comida está resultando todo lo opuesto a lo que pensé porque todos ríen alegremente mientras relatan algunas anécdotas de mi rubia cuando era pequeña y le dan consejos de cómo actuar desde ahora para que sea un poco más independiente recordándole que para ellos siempre seguirá siendo su niña. Por su parte **Himeko** les cuenta todos los objetivos que se ha fijado y que cumplirá sin falta y aparte le pide a su padre que no le compre una casa o departamento puesto que sería muy grande para nosotras dos, que prefiere instalarse en la suite privada que le obsequio su padre en uno de sus hoteles de Tokio cuando cumplió quince años, diciendo que así siempre estará rodeada de personas y muchas atenciones así no podría sentirse sola ni un instante. Sus padres se sintieron tranquilos porque obviamente era una buena decisión. Repentinamente su padre me miró fijamente y en un tono muy serio me suplicó que cuidara de su hija ya que confiaban en mí plenamente y sabían que jamás los defraudaría... Prácticamente era como una hija más para ellos y les respondí…:

" **Señores** **Kurusugawa,** lo prometo solemnemente si es necesario la protegeré a costa de mi vida, ella es todo para mí y jamás les fallaré en eso". Al poco rato finalizo la comida.

 **Himeko POV:**

Mi hermosa novia y yo nos encontramos en el avión a escasos 20 minutos para aterrizar en la ciudad de Tokio. Mis padres nos acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirnos. Les hice la promesa de que en cuanto llegáramos a mi suite me reportaría con ellos, así que rezo por no olvidarlo ya que suelo ser muy despistada y más los domingos puesto que ese día estoy programada para despreocuparme absolutamente de todo ya que es mi preciado día para descansar. Por fin hemos llegado a Tokio, en la sala de espera se encuentra el chofer que envió el gerente del hotel **Kurusugawa Inn** para llevarnos a mi suite, al llegar al hotel me sorprendo ante tal recibimiento, todos los empleados se formaron desde la entrada hasta llegar al ascensor para darme la bienvenida cariñosamente mientras me decían...

" **¡Kurusugawa-Sama, bienvenida!** Siéntase como en su casa y ante cualquier cosa que necesite estamos para servirle".

Todos me hacían reverencia a lo que les correspondí con una gran sonrisa devolviéndoles la reverencia en señal de humildad y gratitud. En la entrada del elevador se encontraba el **Sr. Yokoshima,** él es gerente del hotel, nos dio la bienvenida y se puso a nuestras órdenes. Acto seguido me entregó dos tarjetas electrónicas para la cerradura de mi suite, ambas subimos en el elevador hasta el último piso, deslice mi tarjeta en la cerradura y me dispuse a entrar dándole la mano y bienvenida a mi novia a nuestro nuevo nidito de amor. Mi hermosa novia se sorprendió del lujo y tamaño de mi suite. Rápidamente nos pusimos cómodas me sentía algo cansada a pesar de que el viaje realmente había sido muy corto y moría de ganas por ir de compras y renovar mi armario pero estaba súper agotada, puesto que eso me tomaría muchas horas… De repente me viene a la mente que sí existe algo que me urge comprar de inmediato puesto que lo ocuparé mañana y todos los días para ir a la escuela… Hablo de un vehículo pero como es una sola cosa por comprar no me da tanta flojera, así que le digo a mi novia que me acompañe para juntas escogerlo, ella me dice que lo hará con gusto pero ella desea adquirir una moto, me dice que el auto es perfecto pero como en esa ciudad en ocasiones ahí un alto tráfico no estaría mal tener una moto para que ambas fuéramos al colegio en caso de que no pudiéramos utilizar el auto. - Primero llegamos a la agencia de autos y de inmediato me enamore de un **Lamborghini Aventador** color blanco - Llame al ejecutivo de ventas y cerré la compra, sé que es un vehículo realmente caro, llamativo, veloz, pero mis padres me insistieron en comprar un auto digno de una **Kurusagawa** puesto que para mi familia no es problema el dinero. Me entregaron las llaves y de inmediato decidí probarlo junto con mi novia.

"Woow… Realmente este auto es un demonio… Ahora sé que tendré que conducirlo a poca velocidad".

Y ya a en mí auto nuevo nos dirigimos a la agencia de motos, una vez que entramos a mi linda **Mako** le sucedió exactamente lo mismo que a mí: se enamoró de una moto de pista color negra, la cual era una **Ducati 749** de súper lujo. Ella rápidamente llamó al ejecutivo para comprarla y a pesar de ser una moto cara ella podía pagársela con sus ahorros de lo que gana modelando pero la detuve y con miles de esfuerzos logré convencerla de que me dejara pagarla, ya que era el regalo perfecto por ser la mujer más sensual del mundo y sobre todo por ser mi novia. Una vez concretada la transacción cada una subió a su vehículo y nos dirigimos a descansar a nuestra habitación sin mediar problemas en el camino.

 **Narrador:**

Ya es lunes por la mañana… **Himeko** se encuentra acomodando su uniforme para su primer día de clases en una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de todo Japón mientras su novia **Makoto** recibe el desayuno en la suite. Ambas desayunaron y degustaron sus alimentos con calma. **Makoto** le preguntó a su pequeña rubia si se encontraba nerviosa por su primer día de clases. Himeko respondió que sí lo estaba puesto que como eran alumnas nuevas cursando sexto semestre sería muy difícil acoplarse con sus demás compañeros y crear amistades, aparte serian el centro de atracción por ser ella la heredera de la familia **Kurusugawa** una de las dos familias más poderosas y adinerada de todo Japón, sin mencionar la envidia que le tendrían todas y todos al tener a la novia modelo más bonita de todo el mundo.

Ambas terminan de desayunar y se suben al hermoso auto de **Himeko** para dirigirse a la escuela y al llegar en su deslumbrante automóvil de inmediato empiezan a captar las miradas de los estudiantes del colegio. Ambas bajan del automóvil y se toman de la mano entrelazando sus dedos provocando asombro ante todos los presentes por dos simples razones. La primera es porque ambas son realmente hermosas y sexys. La segunda por dar a conocer abiertamente sus preferencias sexuales. Ellas ignoran a todo mundo y se dirigen a su nuevo salón, al llegar ambas son presentadas por la profesora con todos sus compañeros.

 **Chikane POV:**

En el salón corre el rumor de que tendremos dos compañeras nuevas, admito que me da un poco de curiosidad puesto que una de ellas pertenece a la alta clase social de Japón… Es bien conocido que las familias más poderosas y adineradas de este país son la **Himemiya** a la cual orgullosamente pertenezco y la otra es la familia **Kurusugawa…** Lo más extraño de todo es que a pesar de estar en ese medio social no conozco a la **Srita. Kurusugawa** puesjamás he coincidido en algún evento social con ella. La profesora nos pide que guardemos silencio y hace entrar a nuestras nuevas compañeras para presentárnoslas:

"Esta señorita se llama **Kurusugawa Himeko,** por favor trátenla bien puesto que será su nueva compañera".

En ese momento me quede perpleja al coincidir mi mirada con la de ella, un extraño sentimiento hace que mi corazón se acelere y me duela, esos ojos amatistas me inquietaron mucho, en ese instante mi novia **Shizuka** me da un ligero codazo regresándome a la realidad:

"Amor, disimula un poco, pareciera que quieres devorarla con la mirada".

Empiezo a reír discretamente.

"No seas celosa, mi amor, sabes perfectamente que sólo tengo ojos para ti".

Ella sonríe…

"Lo sé, simplemente bromeaba, aparte claramente se ve que la otra chica es su pareja, lucen demasiado enamoradas tal y como estamos nosotras".

Rápidamente me da un pequeño besos en los labios sin que lo note la profesora o mis compañeros. La profesora continúa presentado a la siguiente compañera…:

"Esta señorita es **Saotome Makoto,** una excelente deportista a nivel nacional y una talentosa modelo así que también les encargo que cuiden bien de ella".

Mis nuevas compañeras proceden a tomar asiento y se posicionan justamente atrás de mí y de mi novia.

 **Himeko POV:**

La profesora me empieza a presentar mientras observo a cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros detalladamente. En un instante cruzo la mirada con una chica con ojos color zafiro y una extraña sensación se apodera de mi corazón. De pronto me empiezan a escurrir unas lágrimas…

" _¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué me está ocurriendo…!? ¿¡Qué es esta sensación!?"._

En un instante siento la mano de mi linda novia sujetándomela. Ese acto me ubica nuevamente en la realidad… Supongo que son los nervios por ser este mi primer día de clases aquí en Tokio y aparte ni conozco a esa persona… La profesora termina de presentar a **Mako-Chan,** procedemos a tomar asiento donde había dos lugares libres y cercanos para no tener que separarme de mi linda novia. Por fin la hora del receso llega, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para ordenar nuestra comida y una vez sentadas y dispuestas a dar el primer bocado a nuestras minutas se acercan dos chicas las cuales ubico de inmediato como nuestras compañeras de clases y la chica del cabello rojo es la primera en tomar la palabra…

"Hola compañeras de nuevo ingreso, permítanme presentarme: me llamo **Matsumoto Shizuka.** La chica que está a mi lado es mi novia la Señorita **Himemiya Chikane.** Sólo queremos darles la bienvenida y decirles que cualquier duda sobre el colegio pueden contar con nosotras, ¿y por qué no…? probablemente algún día podremos llegar a ser buena amigas".

Inmediatamente estrechamos nuestras manos pero al tocar la mano de la Señorita **Himemiya** me paralicé por completo hasta que mi novia **Makoto** intervino:

"El gusto es nuestro, me llamo **Saotome Makoto** y el de novia es **Kurusagawa Himeko,** ambas estamos aquí para concluir la preparatoria y adaptarnos a la ciudad puesto que venimos de la provincia de **Mahobora** donde todo es realmente apacible, sin mencionar que en esta ciudad estudiaremos todos los años de universidad".

Una vez que logro concentrarme en la plática les obsequio una gran sonrisa diciéndoles que agradecemos sus atenciones y que no me cabe duda alguna de que pronto seremos buenas compañeras e inclusive algún día amigas, ellas se despiden y se retiran de nuestra mesa.

Pasadas las horas por fin **Makoto** y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra suite. Realmente fue un día muy extraño, agotador y emocionante. Le digo que veamos una película de comedia romántica y ordenemos servicio a la habitación para descansar un poco de nuestro primer día en el colegio, una vez que cenamos y terminamos de ver la película nos fuimos a dormir cada una a nuestro cuarto para así finalizar nuestro primer día en Tokio…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	5. CAPÍTULO V CONOCIÉNDOSE SIN RECONOCER

**CAPÍTULO V: CONOCIÉNDOSE SIN RECONOCERSE**

 **Narrador:**

Han transcurrido cinco meses desde que **Himeko** entró a la preparatoria en Tokio. Su vida transcurre de lo más normal, en la escuela todo marcha excelente pues lleva buenas notas y en menos de un mes se hizo una de las chicas más populares y queridas en su colegio. No cabe duda que su sencillez, ternura y espíritu alegre puede cautivar a más de una persona y su relación con **Makoto** es de lo más perfecta: salen de compras, al cine, a los parques y de vez en cuando a bailar en las mejores discotecas de la ciudad. Realmente son una pareja envidiable que exhala amor. En su salón de clases llevan excelente relación con todos sus compañeros incluyendo a las Señoritas **Himemiya** y **Matsumoto** que aún cuando su relación es meramente de compañeras ocasionalmente salen a tomar un café en parejas para conocerse un poco más, intercambiando experiencias de cómo han llevado su noviazgo cada una con su pareja.

 **Chikane POV:**

No sé qué ha ocurrido en estos dos últimos meses pero me siento algo triste y desplazada de mi adorada **Shizuka…** Sé que llevamos prácticamente tres años de novias pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice constantemente que algo no anda bien o simplemente me estoy convirtiendo en una novia paranoica… Sea lo que sea pienso ser más detallista y mantener enamorada a mi exuberante mujer de cabello de fuego. Decido ducharme rápidamente y tomarme mi tiempo eligiendo qué me pondré para ver a mi linda chica. Escojo una minifalda negra súper entallada, unas zapatillas negras, una blusa blanca con un pronunciado escote, una chaqueta negra corta, me aplico un poco de lápiz labial color cereza y por ultimo mi delicioso perfume **Apparition de Emanuel Ungaro,** la mezcla perfecta de flores y frutos exóticos. Me veo completamente radiante pero antes de ir a casa de mi novia he decidido hacer una parada en el centro comercial. De hecho para ser más específica en la mejor joyería de todo Tokio ya que se me ha ocurrido una especie de sorpresa o por qué no llamarla locura que pienso darle a mi novia el día de hoy. Por fin… después de una hora buscando el obsequio llego a casa de mi novia, mis suegros me reciben afectuosamente pero me dicen que **Shizuka** no se encuentra ya que ha andado actuando muy extraña últimamente… y que no es la misma chica linda y atenta que solía ser. Con algo de angustia me despido de mis suegros, me dirijo a mi auto y empiezo a marcarle desde mi celular desesperadamente una y otra vez pero no recibo respuesta, decido regresar a casa de mis suegros pidiendo que me permitan esperar a mi novia en su habitación a lo cual de manera rápida acceden para mi beneplácito. Entro en su habitación, miro mi reloj y marca las 7:00pm. Me recuesto en su cama para esperar cómodamente su llegada. Me encuentro algo impaciente pues empiezo a dar vuelvas en su recamara sintiéndome como león enjaulado. Ya son las 8:40 pm y sigo sin poder comunicarme con mi novia pero repentinamente una agenda en su tocador llama mi atención y decido leerla para ver si puedo saber en dónde se encuentra. Empiezo a leer su itinerario y veo algo que realmente me sorprende e incluso me deja algo confundida: una reservación a las 10:00 pm en la cabaña cerca de un lago donde alguna vez pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor… De sólo recordarlo la sangre se me sube a la cabeza sintiendo como un calor inmenso recorre todo mi cuerpo…

" _Me noto feliz al saber dónde se encuentra ella y aún más por saber la sorpresa que me está preparando aunque debo admitir que ya no es una sorpresa pero sin embargo me decido a invertir los papeles y seré yo quien la sorprenda ya que estoy segura de que a las 9:30pm me llamará para citarme en dicha cabaña esperando mi llegada a las 10:00pm, pero antes de que eso suceda estaré en la cabaña a las 9:30pm para aparecer ante ella con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en cuanto ella finalice nuestra llamada"._

Me encuentro sumamente feliz como una pequeña de 5 años que acaba de recibir una muñeca nueva, tomo mi bolso para salir de inmediato a comprar las rosas no sin antes despedirme alegremente de mis suegros dándoles varios besos en las mejillas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro en la carretera escuchando un poco de música Pop en Inglés para poder relajarme y acortar el tiempo. Estoy a veinte minutos de llegar y de que sean las 9:30pm. Por fin he llegado, apago las luces de mi vehículo, me estaciono un poco lejos de la cabaña para que no se percate de mi presencia. A un lado veo estacionada la camioneta de mi novia y también puedo apreciar luz en la cabaña y humo saliendo por la chimenea, me encuentro algo nerviosa puesto que ya son las 10:20 pm y no he recibido llamada alguna de mi adorada pelirroja… De hecho me atreví a marcarle pero su teléfono se encuentra apagado… No soporto la desesperación y decido ir hacia la cabaña caminando lentamente con el ramo de rosas entre mis manos. El cielo está realmente hermoso lleno de estrellas y la luna llena iluminando mi camino en ese espeso bosquecillo. He llegado a la cabaña pero decido no tocar el timbre para sorprenderla puesto que la puerta no se encuentra cerrada con llave y abro muy despacio. Todo el lugar se encuentra prácticamente iluminado por velas, se escucha una sutil música de **Barry White - can't get enough of your love.** Me dirijo a la sala donde se encuentra la chimenea ya que escucho unos murmullos, levanto mi mirada para encontrarme con la peor escena que había presenciado en mi vida…

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes, de gran estatura, con un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado y completamente desnudo; se encontraba embistiendo ferozmente a una chica pelirroja de un cuerpo tremendamente exuberante, vestía un diminuto **baby doll** , aquella chica no dejaba de jadear y gritar…

" **¡Sigue…! ¡Así tigre…! ¡Quiero que me des más fuerte!** **¡** **Hazme sentir mujer bañándome con tus caricias y empapándome con tus mieles** **…!".**

No podía creerlo por más que lo veía… Ambos estaban bañándose en sudor y tremendamente extasiados y perdidos el uno en el otro… Las piernas me empiezan a temblar y mis ojos derraman lágrimas… Mi respiración se comienza a entrecortar… El ramo de rosas que sostenía cae al piso… Y un grito desgarrador sale de mi boca…

" **¡Ya basta, Shizuka! ¡Detente!".**

En un instante ambos me miraron para luego separarse rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la habitación a ponerse unas batas de baño… El chico se quedó en la habitación sin salir a confrontarme pero **Shizuka** con la respiración aún acelerada salió de esa habitación para dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba.

Me tomó de la mano invitándome a sentarme en el sofá y ella me miraba fijamente mientras decía lo siguiente…

"En verdad lamento mucho que tuviera que ocurrir de esta forma… No sé cómo te enteraste de mi relación con **Ralph…** Tenía pensado decirte todo pero no encontraba el momento perfecto para hacerlo… Seré muy directa y franca contigo pero hace tiempo descubrí que me dejaste de importar como pareja… Nuestra relación era de lo más rutinaria, el sexo era de lo más aburrido del mundo y en pocas palabras lo mío contigo sólo fue un capricho… Era un desafío de mi parte… Discúlpame pero al estar en la intimidad con **Ralph** descubrí que me encantan los hombres puesto que ellos brindan placeres inimaginables. Llevo tres meses saliendo con él y es todo un semental y eso es algo que jamás podrás darme tú".

No pude contener mi rabia propinándole semejante bofetada que enrojeció su rostro… Caminé hacia donde se encontraban las rosas, las levanté sólo para poder aventárselas directamente en su rostro… Lentamente metí la mano temblorosa al bolsillo de mi chaqueta para sacar una pequeña cajita aterciopelada y la abrí para tomar un hermoso anillo de compromiso incrustado de zafiros y diamantes, del mismo modo que lo hice con las rosas se lo lancé a la cara. En un último esfuerzo tomé mi bolso, le clave una mirada profunda llena de desprecio y sarcásticamente le dije que siguiera pasando una apasionada noche con su semental… Me retiré y subí a mi camioneta y en la carretera hice una parada en una tienda Express para comprar una botella de whisky. La cual ahora bebo directamente mientras conduzco, pongo música a todo volumen, mi rostro esta bañado en lágrimas y mi corazón lleno de un profundo desprecio. Me encuentro en la carretera conduciendo a toda velocidad por un instante pierdo el control de mi vehículo, estoy a punto de salirme de la carretera pero en un hábil movimiento logro recuperar el control del vehículo… Llego a mi mansión sumamente ebria, no saludo a nadie y me encierro para ahogar mis penas y llorar sin reparo alguno.

 **Dos semanas después…**

Han pasado dos semanas desde la traición de **Shizuka** pero por más que lo intento no logro sobreponerme. Mis padres se encuentran sumamente preocupados, no asisto al colegio y me la pasó de bar en bar todas las noches, el día de hoy decidí ir al colegio para no perder mi último semestre… Lo único malo es que tendré que verle la cara a **Shizuka** nuevamente puesto que somos compañera y no sé si podré soportarlo… Entro al salón de clases y no la veo por ningún lado y me entero que tiene más de diez días que se cambió de colegio pero esa noticia me dejo nuevamente triste ya que pude ver que no le importó en lo absoluto… Con un gran esfuerzo contengo las lágrimas y soporto algunas clases más pero mis compañeras **Himeko** y **Makoto** me dicen que les da gusto que haya regresado a clases y que me pasaran todos los apuntes para que me ponga al corriente, agradezco mucho su gesto y sobre todo que no me preguntaran el motivo de mi ausencia. A la hora del receso me dispongo a ir a un pequeño jardín a comer mi almuerzo pero realmente no tengo apetito alguno. Saco de mi uniforme una pequeña ánfora con whisky y empiezo a beber pero no me doy cuenta en qué momento el receso terminó. Me encuentro sumergida en mis pensamientos y en un inminente estado etílico… Sé que es imposible regresar al salón de clases en ese estado y como puedo llego al estacionamiento del colegio sin ser vista, tomo las llaves de mi auto y se me caen torpemente, cuando me dispongo a levantarlas alguien más lo hace. Una chica de ojos amatistas y poseedora de la sonrisa más deslumbrante que haya visto sostienen mis llaves ella me mira fijamente y pronuncia en un tono molesto…:

"¿Acaso no sabes que está prohibido beber alcohol en el colegio y conducir en ese estado?".

Por un momento me asustó la seriedad en la que lo dijo y en un segundo esa rubia me guiña el ojo y prosigue al decirme...:

"Disculpe señorita **Himemiya** que me entrometa en su vida personal pero no pude evitar el verle tan triste… También pude ver cómo bebía mientras era la hora del receso y encima cómo se quería saltear la siguiente clase para andar divagando así que por esos motivos hable con mi novia **Mako-Chan** y le dije que no me esperara en el colegio ya que la vería más tarde puesto que una compañera me podría necesitar así que tome mi mochila y la de usted dispuesta a apoyarla en lo que le haga falta".

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, sentí una enorme paz en mi interior, una enorme calidez que me envolvía y por un momento casi me paralicé. Me preguntó si me incomodaba su presencia o ayuda…

" **Para nada Señorita Kurusugawa,** se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sólo deseo pedirle un gran favor más: deje de llamarme **Señorita Himemiya** ya que puede llamarme **Chikane a secas…".**

Me sonrió y me replicó:

"Está bien **Chikane-Chan,** pero tendrás que llamarme **Himeko** y no **señorita** **Kurusugawa** , ninguna de las dos nos hablaremos de usted…".

No sé cómo definir esta sensación… al escuchar a **Himeko** llamarme **Chikane-Chan…** Nunca antes alguien me había llamado así… Siempre lo hacían con sumo respeto por el linaje que poseo y sé que ella también pertenece a la clase más alta de todo Japón pero esa manera de llamarme suena tan dulce e inocente que me hace sentir muy cómoda. **Himeko** me ayudó a subir a mi auto del lado del copiloto y me avisó que sería mi conductora designada. Me preguntó en donde vivía y con mucho esfuerzo pude articular palabras puesto que me encontraba muy alcoholizada… En unos instantes me desvanecí en un profundo sueño...

 **Himeko POV:**

Logré ubicar fácilmente la dirección que me dio **Chikane-Chan** gracias al GPS del automóvil. Al llegar a la mansión me recibe el ama de llaves de los **Himemiya** que se presenta como **Otoha** que luce profundamente molesta y preocupada al ver el estado en que se encuentra **Chikane-Chan.** Le empiezo a relatar lo que sucedió en el colegio y ella me dice que afortunadamente no se encuentran los señores **Himemiya**. Me ofrezco a quedarme a ayudarla un par de horas en lo que ella recupera la conciencia. Entre las dos la llevamos a su habitación y le digo a **Otoha** que me encargaré de darle un baño y de cambiarle de ropa mientras ella va a prepararle algo de comer para que se le baje más rápido la borrachera y la sirvienta asiente con la cabeza. Llevo a **Chikane-Chan** a su enorme baño y con varios esfuerzos la logro desnudar y meter a la tina y pues no sé por qué me siento tan nerviosa por verla desnuda. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso y un rosto perfecto que provoca algo extraño en mi cuerpo y en mi ser… pero en fin… Debe ser la preocupación de ver a una chica tan linda y talentosa en una situación así… No sé exactamente que le haya sucedido pero es evidente que sufre por amor de pareja. Deseo que se sobreponga rápidamente… He terminado de bañarla y de ponerle su pijama, traté de darle de comer lo que preparó **Otoha** pero ella aún no responde ya que sigue profundamente dormida. Me recuesto a un lado de ella mientras acaricio su cabello. Repentinamente dormida ella empieza a llorar, le escurren un par de lágrimas y en un impulso la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas para que se calme deseando que despierte de sus pesadillas… No sé por qué pero me duele profundamente el verla llorar… En un acto irracional con tal de reconfortarla sequé sus lágrimas, la tomé de su mentón y la besé tiernamente en sus labios susurrándole al oído que sea fuerte, que deseo de corazón que no siga sufriendo, que extrañamente tengo la certeza de que pronto ella será feliz.

" _Ay Dios, ¿pero qué acabo de hacer…? ¿Cómo pude hacer algo así teniendo a_ ** _Mako_** _to? Sencillamente no me lo puedo explicar… Más me conviene que me retire de aquí y olvide lo sucedido… No le daré más importancia a este asunto…"._

En ese instante tomo mi bolso y veo a **Chikane-Chan** durmiendo apaciblemente y casi podría jurar que tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Salgo con mucho cuidado de su habitación y me despido de **Otoha** que se encuentra muy feliz y agradecida conmigo y pide a uno de los choferes que me lleve a mi domicilio. En unos instantes llego a mi hotel para subir a cenar con mi linda **Makoto** y ver alguna película juntas.

 **Cuatro semanas después…**

Han pasado cuatro semanas de que vi a **Chikane-Chan.** En pocas palabras desde el día en que la lleve a su mansión sólo he escuchado rumores de que su novia la dejó por un chico que modela en el extranjero… Me parece que su nombre es **Ralph** y modela para **Calvin Klein,** que **Chikane-Chan** se la pasa de bar en bar todas las noches, en ocasiones se le ve acompañada de chicos muy guapos y otras veces de chicas, inclusive se dice que consume drogas ilegales, que no asiste ya a la preparatoria puesto su familia es muy influyente y ella siempre fue muy destacada en sus estudios y que el director del colegio enviará su certificado a la familia **Himemiya** incluyendo un diploma por tener las notas más altas en todo el colegio y por último una foto del grupo al cual perteneció **ChiKane** con dedicatorias de cada una de nosotras …

" _Siento mucha impotencia de no poder ayudarla y acercarme a ella, pero después de lo que me ocurrió la última vez que la vi no creo que sea algo conveniente porque quiero mucho a_ ** _Makoto_** _y sería incapaz de lastimarla o traicionarla por una tontería"._

Por fin… el día de nuestra graduación llegó y fue súper increíble. Mis padres y los de mi encantadora **Makoto** estuvieron presentes. Fue una emotiva ceremonia donde nos entregaron nuestros diplomas y todas celebramos aventando nuestros birretes y además también recibimos una gran cantidad de regalos. Tomé varias fotografías del evento y para finalizar los festejos una deliciosa cena en el lugar más exclusivo de Tokio que nos obsequiaron mis padres pues estaban completamente orgullosos de mí y **Makoto**. Todo esto me hacía indudablemente feliz.

Ahora me encuentro en mi cama descansando después de un día tan extenuante pero lleno de logros. Repentinamente tocan a mi puerta y obviamente debe ser mi novia:

"Adelante, cariño".

Ella entra vestida con una bata negra, una botella de champagne, dos copas y una mirada sexy; me dice…:

"Es hora de nuestra celebración, mi vida".

Inmediatamente me sonrojo, me levanto de mi cama puesto que me encontraba en ropa interior y me dirijo por mi bata, ella se acerca al micro componente y pone un CD de **Bitter Sweet** la cual es una música demasiado sensual y romántica, descorcha la botella, llena ambas copas, me entrega una copa y hace un brindis por nuestra graduación y por nuestra relación la cual está a semanas de cumplir nuestro primer aniversario. Ambas bebimos y bailamos hasta que se terminó la botella. Nos empezamos a besar con una pasión desenfrenada y nuestras miradas ardían en lujuria hasta que **Makoto** se acercó a mi oído y me dijo…:

"Tengo tu regalo y en este mismo momento sólo depende de ti que quieras aceptarlo mi querida **Himeko** … Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche por primera vez, ¿qué dices…?"

Sentí mi cuerpo entrar en un éxtasis total pues ansiaba tanto que me hiciera suya que dé inmediatamente le respondí...:

"Claro que sí, cariño, llevo mucho rato deseándolo".

Y así fue cómo hicimos el amor en repetidas ocasiones toda la noche lo que me hizo sentir la mujer más complacida del mundo.

 **Chikane POV:**

Me encuentro en mi habitación acostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados escuchando música a todo volumen en mi celular. Mi padre se acerca y me quita los auriculares. Me dijo que lo disculpara por entrar así pero llamó varias veces a la puerta y como no recibió respuesta se permitió entrar. Le sonreí diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso. Me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí porque el día de hoy le habían llegado a su oficina unos papeles del colegio al que asistía. Él llevaba en sus manos una carpeta de piel sintética en la cual se encontraba mi certificado de preparatoria. Un diploma que me reconocía como alumna destacada con las más altas notas de todo el colegio y también venia una foto grupal. Sacó de su abrigo una cajita alargada de terciopelo, me la entregó dándome un gran beso en el cachete y me mencionó que era mi obsequio por esas notas tan buenas en el colegio y también para que pudiera sonreír nuevamente puesto que nada le haría más feliz en el mundo que yo fuera la misma de antes. Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto, abrí la cajita y encontré una gargantilla de oro blanco repleta de zafiros con una pequeña notita:

" _ **Amada hija mía, solamente los zafiros pueden asemejarse a la belleza de tus ojos… Con cariño de papá".**_

No existe duda alguna de que papá es muy espléndido al darme regalos. Tomé la carpeta y observé los papeles que me dejó mi padre. De inmediato la fotografía grupal llamo mi atención, era **Kurusugawa Himeko** la que sobresalía de todas las demás pues era tan linda y proyectaba un gran resplandor que solo se asemejaba con el astro rey. De inmediato toqué mis labios con mis dedos y recordé el sueño que tuve el día que ella me ayudó en la escuela al traerme a mi casa. El sueño en el cual ella me bañaba, me cambiaba y besaba tiernamente en los labios mientras me susurraba que ya no sufriera más y que debía de ser fuerte ya que pronto sería feliz…

" _Sí que fue un sueño muy extraño pero de sólo recordarlo se me acelera el corazón y me sonrojo…"._

Volteo la fotografía y leo las dedicatorias, cuando llegue a la de **Himeko** quede completamente impactada pues decía:

" ** _Chikane-Chan_** _ **, sé fuerte que pronto serás feliz".**_

"No lo entiendo… ¿entonces no fue un sueño…?".

Creo que sólo es una coincidencia puesto que **Otoha** me comentó que **Himeko** me dejó en la puerta de mi mansión y de inmediato se retiró a su domicilio en un Taxi.

" _Es obvio que estoy alucinando… Una mujer tan hermosa, adorable y tan especial jamás se fijaría en mí… Además ya tiene a su novia que está guapísima pues es modelo y una destacada deportista, realmente estoy a años luz de que se fije en mí…"._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	6. CAPÍTULO VI CAMBIO DE PLANES

**CAPÍTULO VI "CAMBIO DE PLANES"**

 **Makoto POV:**

Hoy es domingo, para ser más exacta las 9:00 AM. Los rayos del sol se empiezan a filtrar a través de la ventana, giro la cabeza y veo a mi amada rubia perdida en un profundo sueño. Me levanto sin molestarla para que prosiga descansando, me preparo un delicioso café, me siento en el sofá de la terraza, tomo mi laptop y empiezo a revisar tranquilamente mis correos electrónicos que al parecer son bastantes. Uno en particular llama mi atención puesto que el remitente es de la compañía **Gianni Versace S.P.A.,** después de no sé cuantos meses que me postulé en aquellas audiciones para **Versace** y **Victoria Secret** por fin recibo respuesta de al menos alguna de ellas pero de inmediato procedo a leerlo:

" _ **Estimada Señorita Saotome**_ ** _Makoto_** _,_ _ **es un honor para nuestra compañía el informarle que usted fue elegida para representar a la firma**_ ** _Gianni Versace S.P.A._** _ **en las pasarelas de la próxima temporada que empiezan dentro de dos meses. Le ofrecemos un excelente salario, un contrato de exclusividad por un año con opción a renovarlo, un lujoso departamento en la zona más exclusiva de**_ _Milán, Italia,_ _ **y muchAs pasarelas por todo el mundo.**_ _Señorita Makoto_ _ **deseamos que considere nuestra propuesta laboral ya que sólo dispone de un mes para darnos su respuesta. Que tenga un excelente día".**_

" _Estoy completamente sorprendida y emocionada pero cómo le explicaré esto a mi linda_ ** _Himeko…_** _Ambas ya teníamos un acuerdo de entrar este semestre a la universidad en Tokio y de hecho por eso nos mudamos a esta ciudad y si ella no accede a irse conmigo a Italia pues qué haré… ¿Me quedaré a su lado cumpliendo mi palabra de estudiar en Tokio? ¿O se terminaría mi relación con ella para poder cumplir mi gran sueño? O posiblemente_ ** _Himeko_** _me apoye sin dudarlo… Dios… ¿qué hago…? Mejor me calmaré un poco y lo platicaré con ella a la hora del desayuno. De hecho la sorprenderé preparando el desayuno más delicioso que mi amada haya probado"._

Rápidamente termino de preparar la sorpresa culinaria, son las 10:30 am y entro despacio a la habitación de mi novia, abro las cortinas para que se ilumine la habitación y el hermoso cabello dorado de mi **Himeko** reflejaba los rayos del sol. Lentamente ella entreabre esos ojos amatistas tan lindos. Es todo un privilegio el poder presenciar cuando se levanta de la cama. Realmente soy afortunada y feliz de tenerla a mi lado. Gentilmente le ofrezco mi mano, la invito al comedor a desayunar y mi rubia mira una mesa perfectamente acomodada con un delicioso desayuno y de hecho preparé lo que ella adoraba desayunar: una torre de **hot cakes,** jugo de naranja, gelatina con yogurt y la mesa adornada con una linda rosa blanca. Me sonrío y me plantó un tierno beso en los labios agradeciendo ese lindo detalle que le di. Comenzamos a desayunar mientras agarraba valor para comentarle sobre mi propuesta de trabajo. Le tome lentamente su delicada mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Tosí para aclarar un poco mi garganta y proseguí a contarle todo a mi amada. Escuchó atentamente y me miraba sin parpadear. Me sentía extremadamente nerviosa y mis manos sudaban sin parar. Una vez que terminé de explicar todo y esperar una repuesta un inquietante silencio se apoderó del comedor y mis piernas temblaban y unas gotas de sudor empezaron a escurrir lentamente por mi pecho. Repentinamente Himeko se levantó de la silla dando unos pasos hacia la terraza dándome la espalda y de inmediato supe cuál sería su respuesta. Empecé a lagrimear al imaginar su respuesta la cual debería ser una negativa y la cual también terminaría con nuestra relación… Mi linda rubia se giró lentamente regalándome una hermosa sonrisa mientras me decía en tono vehemente:

"Donde requieras que esté ahí estaré ya que te amo".

Me noto la novia más orgullosa del mundo sin mencionar que siempre he querido vivir una temporada en Italia para poder fotografiar sus ciudades más lindas. Fui hacia mi **Himeko,** la levanté delicadamente de su pequeña cintura y le planté tremendo beso en los labios pues no podía ser más feliz en este mundo y ahora tenía todo lo que había soñado.

Después de ese desayuno tan maravilloso ambas nos sentamos en la sala a ver videos de música los cuales adoraba mi rubia puesto que se ponía a cantar a todo pulmón. Poseía una gran y hermosa voz, siempre le he insistido que debería incursionar en el medio artístico pero mi niña de ojos amatistas adora más la fotografía y decidió darle la prioridad a sus estudios en ello. Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde procedí a responder el correo electrónico de donde me hicieron la oferta de trabajar en **Gianni Versace S.P.A.** dando una respuesta afirmativa para que me enviaran todos los pormenores del contrato que debería firmar y cumplir.

 **Narrador:**

A escasos días de que **Himeko** partiera a Italia con su sensual novia y próximamente modelo de talla internacional, decide hacer unas compras para llevar algunas cosas que le harán falta en su estancia en el continente Europeo. Recorre algunas librerías, tiendas de fotografía, zapaterías y por ultimo una tienda de música en la cual se entretiene bastante tiempo mientras escucha el nuevo sencillo de uno de sus grupos favoritos y repentinamente levanta su mirada y clava sus ojos amatistas en una chica que está de espaldas escuchando algún CD de música. Una chica alta de cabello azulado y de un perfecto cuerpo. La reconoce de inmediato y sin pensarlo se dirige rápidamente hacia la chica de cabellos azules, la abraza fuertemente por la espalda e impulsivamente susurrándole al oído un tierno saludo…

"Hola hermosa Chikane-Chan"

En un instante la chica de ojos color zafiro supo de quien era esa linda voz y su cuerpo se petrificó y notó su cara arder al sentir los brazos de **Himeko** rodeando sus cintura. Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con esos ojos amatistas, con voz entrecortada logro articular una frase extraña…:

"Buenas tarrdes, Himeko **".**

 **P** ero de inmediato corrigió…:

"Perdona **Himeko,** me sorprendiste completamente: ¿cómo te encuentras?".

La rubia respondió que se encontraba perfectamente e invito a **Chikane** a tomar un café para platicar más cómoda y tranquilamente.

 **Himeko** empezó a relatarle a **Chikane** sobre la propuesta de trabajo de su novia y su decisión de acompañarla en su viaje a Italia por un año y que por eso se encontraba de compras en ese centro comercial pero que una vez concluyera el contrato de su novia regresaría a Tokio para continuar con sus estudios y mientras aprovecharía su estancia en ese país para perfeccionar sus técnicas de fotografía. **Chikane** prestaba atención a cada una de las palabras que decía la chica de cabello rubio aunque extrañamente no pudo evitar una especie de tristeza al escuchar que se ausentará por un año de Japón. Cuando **Himeko** terminó de contarle sus planes de vida por un año le preguntó a **Chikane** cómo se encontraba emocionalmente y cuáles eran sus planes de vida. La de cabello azulado no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y contarle a **Himeko** como aún le dolía demasiado la traición de su ex novia **Shizuka** y que prácticamente su vida había perdido los hermosos colores del mundo y solamente deseaba vivir al extremo e intentar divertirse sin prejuicio alguno hasta lograr olvidar su dolor.

Lo único que haría sería entrar a la universidad y graduarse para conseguir que su madre dejara de estarla fastidiando así que en pocas palabras carecía de meta alguna o motivación… Realmente estaba desilusionada de la vida debido a la decepción amorosa que sufrió por parte de aquella pelirroja…

 **Himeko POV:**

Al escuchar los sentimientos y ver la mirada tan triste de **Chikane-Chan** no podía evitar que me doliera el corazón lo que era tan difícil de explicar… El verla sufrir me dolía… No podía sopórtalo, estuve a unos instantes de derramar lágrimas pero reuní todas mis fuerzas para contener el llanto y la tomé de las manos y miré fijamente a esos ojos tan profundos color zafiro diciéndole con toda sinceridad…:

" **Chikane-Chan,** sé que eres una mujer realmente fuerte llena de buenos sentimientos así que estoy realmente segura de que existe una persona en este mundo que está esperando por ti. Con esa persona serás realmente feliz y esa persona tan especial complementará tu existencia. Por eso mismo debes esforzarte al máximo para superar esa pésima experiencia".

 **Chikane POV:**

Al escuchar esas palabras que pronunció **Himeko** increíblemente me sentí un poco mejor pues era como si tuviera la certeza de que todo lo que me dijo fuera a cumplirse sin duda alguna y sentí un gran calidez que jamás había experimentado… Solamente podía compararla con el sol puesto que es como si aquella chica rubia fuera mi sol el que me ilumina y obsequia una gran calidez la cual me provoca una inmensa felicidad. Una vez que terminamos de beber nuestros cafés **Himeko** se despidió deseándome que curara pronto mi corazón herido, que sea muy fuerte y que sin falta alguna ella me vería dentro de un año en la universidad puesto que a su regreso ingresaría a la misma universidad en la que estudiaré. Ambas nos levantamos para fundirnos en un tierno y reconfortante abrazo. Me acerque a su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero una extraña fuerza de atracción estuvo a punto de llevarme a sus labios de hecho los rose un poco… La sensación que sentí fue indescriptible y al cruzar nuestras miradas ambas nos sonrojamos. Ella se giró y ambas salimos de la cafetería con direcciones opuestas, sin embargo antes de perderse de vista me obsequió una adorable sonrisa.

 **Seis meses después…**

Han pasado seis meses desde que ingresé a la universidad para complacer a mi "adorara" madre la cual no soporto que interfiera en mi vida personal pues ya tengo **18 años** y no puede seguir tratándome de esa forma a mi edad… Estoy harta de que esté en contra de mis preferencias sexuales… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que vivimos en una época distinta a la suya…? Una en la que ya se entiende bastante bien la libertad de escoger pareja sin importar el sexo de ambas partes… Siempre que llevo a casa a una "amiga con derecho a roce" la corre. Siempre me anda organizando citas con chicos guapos, adinerados, de alta clase social para que pueda tener algún noviazgo con alguno de ellos pero jamás asisto a sus absurdas citas y en lo único que la he complacido hasta ahora es en seguir estudiando para algún día ayudar a papá en las empresas **Himemiya.**

Son las 8:00 pm… como lo acostumbro por lo menos cada tercer día me encuentro en un bar exclusivo de Tokio y en esta ocasión mi acompañante es una chica alta, de tez morena, cabello negro a la cintura, ojos verdes de un cuerpo exquisito. Con ella tengo planeado embriagarme y hacerle el amor toda la noche en un hotel pues me llena de egocentrismo el ser una seductora, ninguna chica se resiste a mi belleza y personalidad, sin embargo lo que más me fascina es la reputación que he ganado a lo largo de estos meses… Cuando se trata de PLACER y gozar a lo máximo nadie como la Diosa del sexo **¡Miya-Sama!,** soy toda una celebridad en todos los bares de Tokio con las chicas, eso me reconforta y me ayuda a reafirmar que **Shizuka** no merecía a alguien tan magnífica como **"yo"** … Soy mucha mujer para ella… Empiezo a besar a esa chica sin parar, bebo una copa tras otra y bailo sensualmente con mi acompañante… Pasadas unas horas la llevo al hotel más cercano para desahogarme sexualmente. Hoy la afortunada fue ella y la próxima vez será otra y así consecutivamente puesto que ahora soy imparable.

 **Himeko POV:**

Me parece increíble que el tiempo transcurra tan rápido… **Makoto** y yo llevamos 9 meses en Italia y acá todo es maravilloso: sus paisajes, la arquitectura, gastronomía y sus habitantes. He fotografiado sin parar todo aquello que me encanta y de hecho debo admitir que mis técnicas de fotografía han mejorado considerablemente, mi fluidez al hablar en italiano es impecable, me encuentro feliz de estar en Italia y aún más agradecida de poder estar con mi talentosa novia compartiendo estas experiencias de logros y triunfos. Lo único que a veces me entristece es el no poder ver a mis padres… Los extraño demasiado a pesar de que diario hago video llamadas con ellos por las noches para contarles lo más importante que hice en el día y también extraño a mis amistades de la preparatoria y a **Chikane-Chan** , deseo que ella ya se encuentre bien y haya podido superar ese dolor que la atormentaba pero me da miedo el pensar de que ella esté llevando un camino autodestructivo del cual no logre salir.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que **Mako-Chan** y **Yo** hemos cumplido dos años de noviazgo nuestra relación. Es genial en todos los aspectos y hasta parecemos recién casadas ya que desde que llegamos a Italia dormimos juntas y prácticamente hacemos el amor todos los días. Me consiente demasiado, salimos a cenar y a bailar frecuentemente, aunque debo admitir que últimamente la veo poco durante el día, puesto que mi linda novia tiene bastantes pasarelas y entrevistas… La noto algo distante pero supongo que es por esa gran carga de trabajo, ¿no es cierto…?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	7. CAPÍTULO VII COMETIENDO ERRORES

**CAPÍTULO VII: COMETIENDO ERRORES**

 **Chikane POV:**

Me noto un poco agotada y algo decaída de salud por la vida tan ajetreada que he llevado todos estos meses pero estoy algo entusiasmada con la relación que tengo con mi novia **Svetlana Kotova,** es una chica de gran estatura, es de tez clara, ojos azules, cabello negro corto, su cuerpo está perfectamente proporcionado y es hija del embajador de Rusia quien tiene 5 meses que fue enviado a Japón. Realmente es muy hermosa aunque posee un carácter demasiado fuerte y súper caprichoso e inclusive he llegado a pensar que es demasiado ególatra pero como sea no pierdo las esperanzas de que ella se enamore de mí y cambie un poco esa manera de ser tan extraña. Quizá cinco meses de relación no son suficientes para juzgarla de esa manera. Hoy por la noche quedamos de ir al antro. De hecho desde que salimos juntas no existe noche que **Svetlana** no desee ir a bailar, beber en exceso, fumar cannabis y fornicar conmigo hasta más no poder. Me dice que le gusta vivir su vida al extremo y gozar sin medida alguna. Le molesta que alguien le imponga límites y supongo que por eso salgo con ella pues admiro su forma en la que vive día a día tan intensamente y sin grandes preocupaciones.

Son las 11:45pm, me encuentro con mi novia en " **Goshiki", e** l antro más popular de Tokio, y realmente no llevamos mucho tiempo y ya nos encontramos demasiado alcoholizadas. Ambas somos el centro de atención por nuestra forma tan descarada de bailar pues la nuestra es tan obscena que nos acariciamos y manoseamos sin pudor, pero eso no parece molestarle a nadie en el antro y de hecho todos gritan eufóricos pidiendo ver más sensualidad y más acción. Después de algunos minutos de bailar sin parar tomamos un descanso, llevo de la mano a mi ardiente novia a nuestra mesa y le digo que me espere unos momentos en lo que traigo unas bebidas. Estando en la barra ordeno que me sirvan 2 copas de Martini seco, el barman de me sonríe de una forma muy especial mientras prepara mis bebidas y sin perder tiempo alguno me comienza a coquetear diciéndolo hermosa que me veo… Que moriría por poder compartir un trago conmigo. Le obsequio una tierna mirada y le comento que debo apresurarme porque mi hermosa novia me está esperando.

Inmediatamente él se sonroja y me ofrece disculpas, simplemente le sonrío y le digo que agradezco mucho sus cumplidos mientras me doy la vuelta para retirarme, llego a mi mesa y no veo por ningún lugar a **Svetlana**. Espero por algunos minutos su regreso sin éxito, me dispongo a buscarla en el antro pero no logro dar con ella, me siento tan agotada de buscarla que decido ir al tocador para refrescarme y arreglarme un poco, al entrar al tocador lo primero que ven mis ojos son dos chicas besándose frenéticamente, en el lavamanos se encuentra una sentada y la otra frente a ella aprisionándola de la cintura y vaya que es de mi sorpresa al descubrir que una de ellas es mi novia. Me enfurezco terriblemente y sin dudarlo tomo a la tipa de sus cabellos, la arrojó al suelo propinándole semejantes golpes en el rostro pero ella se levanta y me enviste con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared provocando una herida en mi frente la cual empezó a sangrar intensamente. Me logro incorporar y arremeto nuevamente contra ella, esta vez con un tremendo odio y cuando la tengo completamente sometida ante mis pies escurriendo de sangre volteo a ver a mi novia con una mirada furiosa demostrándole que soy mucho mejor que esa tipa aunque ella en vez de asustarse se empezó a burlar de mí. Suelto a mi víctima, salgo molesta del antro, la sangre me hierve, decido parar un taxi, me dirijo a mi mansión, una vez que ingreso **Otoha** se sorprende y derrama lágrimas al ver en las condiciones que me encuentro, ella me grita…

"Ojou-Sama, ¿hasta cuándo…? ¿Cuándo dejará esa vida tan hiriente y destructiva…? Por favor póngase más límites… Se lo suplico…".

"Hasta que recupere ese sentimiento que perdí ya que deseo volver a sentirme amada y si no lo logro prefiero no existir más en este mundo…".

Repentinamente Otoha me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba sin parar. Me escoltó hasta mi habitación para curarme la herida y cambiarme de ropa. **Otoha** se retiró de mi habitación y de inmediato llamé a **Svetlana** para pedirle una explicación aunque me contestó por celular estando un tanto ebria…:

"¿Qué quieres, imbécil? Estoy tratando de divertirme puesto que arruinaste lo bien que la estaba pasando hace rato… Estás empezando a ser una molestia en mi vida aunque debo admitir que me excitó demasiado el verte peleando por mí… De hecho me empape toda por ti y solamente por eso te perdono. Mañana te espero temprano para que pases por mí y vayamos juntas a la universidad. ¡Te adoro, mi sexy peleadora!".

No me dio oportunidad alguna de reclamarle algo porque de inmediato me colgó y apagó su celular…

"Bueno… supongo que fue su manera de disculparse conmigo y aparte confesó haberse mojado por mi… Nuevamente dejaré pasar este conflicto pues mañana será quizás un mejor día…".

 **Dos meses después…**

Han pasado 2 meses de la pelea con mi novia, estoy demasiado preocupada y desesperada porque las cosas no mejoran entre nosotras pues **Svetlana** sólo se preocupa por sí misma y por pasarla bien. El tren de vida que ella lleva me está costando demasiado trabajo poder seguirlo y mis calificaciones en la universidad están bajando mucho debido a que falto constantemente por irme a pasear con ella. Casi no paso tiempo con mi padre como lo hacía antes creo que ya lo he decepcionado por completo a pesar de que evito engancharme en las drogas y el alcohol pienso que no podré lograrlo porque ella me hace consumir todos los días. Si esto sigue así no sé cómo terminaré… Daría lo que fuera por encontrar a mi verdadera mitad sin importarme que fuera un chico o una chica… Sólo deseo que me ame y proteja y que se preocupe realmente por mí… Deseo poder amar intensamente puesto que me siento sola en este mundo,… Noto esa gran frustración de sentir que alguien me ama y necesita… pero supongo que me estoy volviendo loca así que mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y me alisto para asistir a la facultad…

Estoy a punto de entrar al salón y escucho a mi novia conversar con mis compañeras. Alardea de tener a sus pies a la gran **Miya-Sama** , les dice que no soy la gran cosa después de todo puesto que en la cama no soy nada espectacular y si tuviera que darme una calificación en mi desempeño sexual a duras penas alcanzaría un 6 y que sólo está conmigo por lástima y por mi dinero así que no puedo soportarlo más… Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir sin parar… Un nudo atraviesa mi garganta y las piernas empiezan a temblar… Corro hasta un jardín de rosas que tiene un árbol de cerezo en el centro… Hasta hace algunos meses lo descubrí pues está completamente cercado y cubierto por rosales, pero gracias a mi curiosidad descubrí cómo entrar… Este es mi nuevo lugar secreto donde me refugio cuando me siento triste… Puedo pasar las horas en ese sitio reflexionando hasta sentirme mejor… Cierro los ojos mientras todas las palabras hirientes de mi novia retumban en mi cabeza y caigo en un profundo sueño…

 **Himeko POV:**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos han pasado 11 meses de que llegué a Italia. Mi vida transcurre apaciblemente y mis clases de fotografía cada vez son más divertidas y avanzadas. Tengo varios compañeros de distintos países y clases sociales y todos son demasiados amables conmigo. Supongo que piensan que pueden llegar a tener alguna esperanza de salir conmigo pero obviamente estoy perdidamente enamora de mi linda **Makoto** y es por su trabajo que debemos mantener a discreción nuestra relación de noviazgo ya que así lo exige su contrato. Fue una de las cláusulas en las cuales hizo mucho énfasis su representante **Clariss Ferragamo.** Por eso mismo también me es difícil tener amigas ya que sólo tengo una amiga en todo el colegio, las demás chicas se acercan abiertamente declarándome su amor pues como saben que no tengo novio dan por hecho que soy lesbiana pero aunque para nada están alejadas de la realidad, la gran diferencia es que no es cualquier chica la que me atrae sino que es una modelo famosa, guapísima. Lo mejor de todo es que es mi novia, simplemente la adoro y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo.

De sólo pensar que en un mes más estaré en Japón y podré abrazar a mis padres mi corazón se acelera de emoción. Tengo tantos planes a mi regreso: compraré una casa en la zona más exclusiva de Tokio para vivir cómodamente con mi novia, montaré un estudio fotográfico donde impartiré clases para todos aquellos que adoran la fotografía y por ser de escasos recursos económicos no han podido estudiarlo y en vacaciones deseo ir con mi padre por lo menos 15 días a Alaska a esquiar para pasar tiempo juntos. También deseo acompañar a mi madre a alguno de sus viajes donde realiza obras de caridad pues nada me haría más feliz que poder compartir con mi madre ese lado tierno de ella que es el de ayudar desinteresadamente a quienes más lo necesitan. En pocas palabras nada podrá evitar en el mundo que mi regreso a Japón sea de lo más maravilloso y especial. Sé que mi relación con **Makoto** no ha estado del todo bien estos últimos meses pero tengo la certeza de que en cuanto regresemos a Japón, a nuestras vidas de estudiantes universitarias todo volverá a estar bien entre nosotras, aparte acordamos que en cuanto nos graduemos de la universidad ella continuará con el modelaje a nivel profesional.

Son las 3:00PM y me encuentro en nuestro departamento esperando a que regrese **Mako-Chan** para comer. Trataré de sorprenderla con una romántica mesa adornada con flores y algunos de los platillos típicos de Italia que he aprendido a cocinar el cual me queda riquísimo: lasaña a la boloñesa y ravioles rellenos. Todo esto acompañado con una botella de **RUTINI CABERNET SAUVIGNON MERLOT** que el mejor vino para este platillo. Son las 6:00pm y mi novia no ha llegado, marco insistentemente a su celular pero me manda a buzón una y otra vez. Decido ir a esperarla al sofá, me quedo profundamente dormida y repentinamente escucho cómo bruscamente se abre la puerta del apartamento… Me despierto instantáneamente, miro mi reloj y son las 12:30AM… Es **Makoto** la cual entra tropezando con todos los muebles… Se encuentra considerablemente ebria, me acerco a ella para que pueda explicar el por qué me dejó plantada a la hora de la comida y por qué se encuentra en ese estado alcohólico… Al cuestionarle se empieza a reír sin parar y me dice que tuvo una rueda de prensa para anunciar su próxima pasarela. Después su representante **Clarisse** le comentó que tendrían que asistir a una cena con los accionistas de la empresa y sin darse cuenta se le pasaron las horas al igual que las copas. Nuevamente comenzó a reír sin parar. Repentinamente su mirada risueña cambió a una llena de resentimiento y me levantó la voz mientras me decía que ella no tenía por qué darme explicaciones puesto que yo no era nadie para disponer de su agenda personal. Se acercó a la mesa y dirigió su mirada a la comida que le había preparado, en un rápido movimiento levanto la mesa y tiro todo al piso:

" **Tanto drama porque no viene a comer la mierda que preparaste…** Me da asco todo lo que me cocinas y hasta el día de hoy me lo he comido por lástima…".

Inmediatamente mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar ya que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Era como ver a una persona completamente desconocida… Fui hasta mi recamara pero ella logró alcanzarme, me tiró al piso y me dijo que yo era una niña caprichosa, una niña de papi que estaba muy mimada, que debería comportarme como una mujer de verdad, una mujer madura de la cual se sintiera orgullosa. Le grité que me dejara de lastimar con sus palabras, que por qué había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. Me tiró una fuerte bofetada diciendo que se encargaría de hacerme una mujer de verdad, me arrancó la blusa con su mano, lamió y mordisqueó mis pezones mientras gritaba notablemente ebria…

"¡ **Clarisse te deseo! ¡Clarisse te volveré a hacer mía…!".**

Empezó a besarme el cuello y a morderme los labios. Le grité desesperadamente que se detuviera, que me estaba asustando y lastimando, que no deseaba hacer el amor con ella en ese estado etílico. Sonrió nuevamente y me propino otra bofetada que hizo sangrar de inmediato mi labio inferior, levanto mi falda y bajó mi prenda intima mientras me sostenía del cuello y bruscamente introdujo sus dedos en mi intimidad lastimándome brutalmente. Yo gritaba y lloraba sin parar suplicando me dejara en paz pero simplemente no ocurrió en lo absoluto pues Makoto prácticamente abusó de mí hasta que se cansó y quedo perdida por la borrachera encima de mí. La aventé a un lado del piso justo donde ella me tenía, entré a mi recamara temblando, me puse rápidamente un sweater, una pantaletas y un pantalón, medio me limpié la sangre de mi rostro, tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, me dirigí a un hotel cercano en el cual renté una habitación e inmediatamente me desnudé. Corrí a la ducha para lavar mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba en estado de conmoción pues mi novia a la que tanto quería me había lastimado en todas las formas posibles: físicamente, emocionalmente y mentalmente… Era obvio que al haberme llamado **Clarisee** mientras me forzaba sólo podía significar que tenía una relación más que profesional con ella… Terminé de ducharme, me puse un pijama y tomé unas pastillas para poder lograr dormir…

 **Makoto POV:**

Me encuentro toda adolorida del cuerpo tirada en el piso de la sala… Estoy semidesnuda y la cabeza está a punto de estallarme…

" _¿¡_ ** _Qué carajo me ha ocurrido…!?_**

Me levanto lentamente y veo el departamento hecho un desastre… Miro la mesa en el piso con la comida tirada y en ese instante recuerdo todo… Corro a la habitación desesperadamente para hablar con **Himeko** pero no la encuentro… La cama está intacta y parte de su ropa desgarrada tirada en el piso. Tomo su blusa y me tiro a llorar desconsoladamente en la que era nuestra cama pues no puedo dar crédito de la estupidez tan grande que cometí… Soy un asco de persona, lastimé a la persona que más he amado, la cual también me amó y alentó, sin mencionar que siempre me respetó.

Busco desesperadamente mi teléfono para marcarle pero su celular suena en la habitación… Obviamente lo dejó aquí para que no pudiera localizarla… Me siento morir… ¿Cómo haré para encontrarla y disculparme…? Fui una estúpida al no haber sido sincera con ella… Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que mi contrato se extendió por dos años más y que había decidido el no regresar a Japón para seguir en Italia… Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde de temer el escuchar que su repuesta fuera una negativa y ella decidiera que terminaría nuestra relación para regresarse a Japón… Si jamás le hubiera sido infiel refugiándome y dejándome seducir por mi representante para evadir mi realidad…

" **Todo lo que he hecho es imperdonable…".**

 **Unos días después…**

Han pasado tres días desde la canallada que le hice a **Himeko** y aún no sé nada de ella. He ido a buscarla a su academia y me dicen sus compañeros que no ha asistido a clases. El celular de **Himeko** no deja de sonar pues son llamadas de sus padres los que seguramente deben estar angustiados por no saber nada de ella pero soy demasiado cobarde para contestarles el celular. Llevo cuatro días sin salir del departamento esperando a **Himeko** pero no llega… El timbre de mi departamento suena y en 2 segundos me encuentro abriendo la puerta deseando que sea mi rubia pero no es así… Es **Clarisee,** la cual me reclama por no contestar sus llamadas y por no atender mis compromisos laborales… Siento una terrible rabia en contra de ella y estoy a punto de azotarle la puerta en su cara pero me doy cuenta que realmente ella no tiene la culpa de nada… La única culpable de todo soy yo por haberme dejado llevar y por no haberle puesto un límite a mi representante… La invito a pasar a la sala para que me cuente los asuntos pendientes relacionados con el trabajo. Se sienta en el sofá mientras voy por un vaso con agua para ofrecerle y me comenta que ha logrado mover las fechas de las pasarelas a las cuales no asistí pero que ya no lo podrá hacer más, que debo de asumir mis compromisos pese a cualquier situación, que debo ser una profesional ante todo. **Clarisse** me dice enérgicamente que si no puedo cumplir mis compromisos mejor renuncie a mi sueño y me regrese a Japón.

 **Le contesto que** jamás renunciaré a mi sueño… Dentro de mí sé que soy una basura de ser humano, que no merezco a **Himeko** … Soy muy egoísta y haré todo lo que sea necesario para triunfar en el modelaje y en verdad amo a **Himeko** pero sé que nunca estaré a su altura, ella es extremadamente adinerada, pertenece a la más alta sociedad de Japón… Yo solamente soy una deportista demasiado pobre… Siempre me he sentido menos que ella y sólo el modelaje me puede proveer de fama, reconocimiento, dinero y éxito. Ahora tengo claro que no puedo tener ambas cosas, deseo que **Himeko** algún día pueda perdonarme y sea feliz a lado de esa persona especial que dé todo por ella…. Que la ame y nunca la dañe como yo lo hice… Sólo me queda resignarme a vivir amándola toda la vida sin nunca más poder tenerla a mi lado… Viviré todos los días de mi existencia con la decisión que he tomado.

Me alegro que mi ángel de ojos amatistas me desprecie pues así será más fácil nuestra separación y no dudará en dejarme… Me acerco al balcón del departamento a tomar un poco de aire mientras reprimo mi llanto para que **Clarisee** no lo pueda notar… A lo lejos logro ver caminar a **Himeko** que se dirige a nuestro departamento, supongo que quiere aclarar las cosas entre nosotras o viene a recoger su equipo y trabajos de fotografía puesto que eso es muy importante para ella… Sea lo que sea ya he tomado una decisión y debo mantenerme firme. Si para ello debo lastimar un poco más a **Himeko** lo haré sin dudar. Rápidamente voy hasta la puerta para quitar el seguro y asegurarme de que mi ex novia pueda entrar sin problema alguno. Me acerco a **Clarisse** y empiezo a mirarla coquetamente mientras le digo abiertamente que muero de ganas de hacer el amor con ella. Simplemente me sonríe y me dice que me había tardado en pedírselo, en menos de un minuto ambas estábamos desnudas, nos besábamos y acariciábamos sin parar. Comenzó a practicarme sexo oral y no podía evitar gemir de placer puesto que ella era demasiado buena haciéndolo.

En un instante veo cómo la puerta del apartamento se abre. Es **Himeko** pero finjo no verla mientras me dejo llevar por el momento… Repentinamente ella azota con tremenda fuerza la puerta para llamar nuestra atención, mi amante y yo brincamos del sillón y cubrimos nuestras partes con unos cojines. Nos mira diciendo que no dejáramos de hacer el amor, que solo tomaría unas cosas y se retiraría para que siguiéramos fornicando a gusto… **Himeko** entra a la que era nuestra habitación para sacar unas maletas con su equipo fotográfico y agarra su celular… Al salir de la habitación me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le escurrían lágrimas de sus bellos ojos… El corazón se me partía pero debía ser fuerte. Con voz entrecortada pero llena de dulzura pronunció lo siguiente:

" **Makoto** , gracias por la amistad que me brindaste, por todo el tiempo que compartiste a mi lado, por el amor que algún día me obsequiaste. Realmente fui inmensamente feliz y de corazón te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que cumplas tu gran sueño de consagrarte como una de las más grandes modelos del mundo. **Makoto** , adiós".

Caminó despacio hasta la salida del departamento. Fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y en cuanto cerró la puerta corrí a mi habitación para encerrarme. Me derrumbé por completo y lloré sin parar hasta que me dormí…

 **Después…**

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que vi por última vez a **Himeko** … He cumplido todos mis compromisos laborales a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro… Me enteré de que ella se está hospedando en un hotel y sigue acudiendo a la universidad pues faltan tan sólo dos semanas para que termine el semestre y también sé perfectamente que ella regresará de inmediato a Japón… Mi vida amorosa ha terminado por completo pero la laboral apenas comienza, me enfocaré del todo en mi trabajo y en el gimnasio para no tener tiempo de pensar en ella…

 **Y luego…**

Hoy es el día en que mi amada **Himeko** regresa a Japón. Me enteré por la única amiga que tenemos en común y no puedo evitar sentirme triste así como tampoco puedo contener las ganas de verla por última vez. Compro un ramo de rosas blancas, el más grande y me dirijo al aeropuerto para interceptarla. Al fin sé que vuelo tomará, ingreso al aeropuerto y comienzo a buscarla rápidamente y ahí está mi rubia. Se encuentra sentada en la sala de espera. Luce tan bella como un perfecto ángel aunque sus ojos amatistas proyectan una infinita tristeza pero sin dudar más me acerco a ella y levanto el ramo de rosas ante su vista. Alza la mirada y me observa con curiosidad, dudan un poco en tomar las rosas pero sin embargo lo hace. Se levanta de su asiento y me da un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondo, deseaba con toda mi alma que se congelara el tiempo, deseaba morir en ese instante en sus brazos pero ambas escuchamos un llamado anunciando que el vuelo con destino a Japón estaba a punto de partir y eso nos regresó a la realidad. **Himeko** se alejó de mí y se agachó para tomar un pequeño bolso, me obsequió una linda sonrisa mientras me decía que me deseaba mucha suerte y éxito en Italia y en el resto de Europa. Me quedé completamente paralizada y estaba a punto de cuestionar mi decisión… Cuando pude reaccionar **Himeko** ya no estaba ante mis ojos… Caí de rodillas para comenzar a llorar ya que esa fue la última vez que seguramente vería a mi amada rubia…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII UN REGRESO IMPREGNADO D

**CAPÍTULO VIII: UN REGRESO IMPREGNADO DE DOLOR**

 **Himeko POV:**

Estoy a diez minutos de aterrizar en Tokio. Por fortuna es Sábado y tengo un día y medio para organizarme para mi primer día de clases en la universidad, mis padres esperan por mí en el aeropuerto para recibirme y mostrarme la nueva casa que me compraron. Me siento realmente emocionada de volver a verlos. Sólo que no sé cómo explicarles que he regresado sin **Makoto**. Bajo del avión para llegar a la sala de espera donde alcanzo a ver a mis amados padres. Mi papá sostiene un enorme oso de peluche y mi madre lleva un lindo ramo de rosas rojas. Corro hacia donde se encuentran para abalanzarme a sus brazos, no puedo contener el llanto cuando me preguntan por **Makoto** y sin decir algo más… Mis padres comprenden de inmediato que algo anda mal y me llevan a la que será mi nueva casa para que les cuente todo y deje mi equipaje. Apenas entramos papá pregunta que dónde está **Makoto**. Le respondo que ella se quedará en Italia a vivte indefinidamente, que nuestra relación terminó hace 3 semanas. Mamá me exige que le cuente todos los pormenores y no les oculte nada. Miro fijamente a ambos respondiéndoles que no entraré en detalles y que sólo les podía decir que **Makoto** me había decepcionado de una manera terrible y que les suplicaba que jamás volvieran a mencionarla. Mis padres supusieron que fue algo muy doloroso y para evitar lastimarme no preguntaron más por **Makoto** …

 **Narrador:**

 **Himeko** se encuentra un poco más tranquila después de haber platicado con sus padres los que la reconfortaron con muchos besos y abrazos. El **Sr. Kurusugawa Takeshi** decide llevar a su adorada esposa e hija al mejor restaurante de comida Japonesa de todo el país. Pues supone que su hija debe estar harta de haber comido platillos Italianos durante un año y sólo le recuerda que en cuanto terminen de comer le mostrará detenidamente su nueva casa ya que no han tenido todavía la ocasión para hacerlo. Llegan a un restaurante donde los señores **Kurusugawa** son muy conocidos. Es el restaurante más lujoso en todo Tokio y de inmediato llega un séquito de meseros para ponerse a sus órdenes y atenderlos. **Himeko** pide los platillos más tradicionales de Japón y acompaña sus alimentos con un poco de Sake. La comida resulta ser de lo más deliciosa y tranquila. Al terminar su comida la **Sra. Kurusugawa** le dice su linda hija que le tiene una sorpresa y pues la lleva a una agencia de autos para comprarle un nuevo vehículo para que a partir del día Lunes empiece a asistir a la universidad. **Himeko** le dice que no es necesario puesto que no ha podido utilizar mucho el **Lamborghini Aventador** que le regalaron pero el **Sr.** **Kurusagawa** le comenta que su auto ya pasó de moda y que su hija merecía lo mejor pues que una **Kurusugawa** debía tener un auto reciente y de lujo aunque por más que le insistieron ella se negó. Su auto le encantaba y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero sin embargo mencionó que le gustaría tener una motocicleta y cuando el **señor Kurusugawa** escuchó la palabra "motocicleta" pegó un grito en el cielo diciendo que las motos eran demasiado peligrosas pero como su hija se lo pidió con mucha dulzura tuvo que aceptar para hacerla sentir mejor. Sólo la condicionó a tomar clases de conducción y a utilizar siempre un casco.

Se dirigieron a una agencia de la BMW y después de ver varios modelos **Himeko** eligió una **BMW "R 1200 S"** era un monstruo de máquina que poseía una potencia de 90 kW (122 CV CV) a 8.250 rpm, generada por un motor tipo "boxer" de 2 cilindros y 4 tiempos, también contaba con 4 válvulas y un cilindraje de 1.170 cc.. La **señora Kurusugawa** pagó la moto de su hija y ordenó al ejecutivo de venta la enviaran a casa de su hija con un enorme moño rosa. Salieron de la agencia para llevar a su hija y mostrarle su nuevo hogar… Se trataba de una casa amplia de una sola planta con un enorme jardín, un gran comedor, una alberca semi olímpica y que tiene 4 habitaciones, cocina súper equipada, una barra al aire libre con las más finas botellas y karaoke, un sala con equipo de entretenimiento y una pantalla Samsung Led de 110", varios baños de lujo, una cuarto de juegos. La recamara principal de **Himeko** es demasiado amplia, tiene una cama King size, cuenta con su propio vestidor y jacuzzi, también posee cuarto de lavado, toda la casa está decorada con un aspecto minimalista y cuenta con servidumbre. Cuando los padres de **Himeko** la adquirieron fue pensado en que sería para su hija y su novia, ahora que **Himeko** está soltera esperan no le resulte demasiado grande para ella sola. **Himeko** les agradece por la casa, la moto y sobre todo por su cariño, ellos prometen visitarla seguido, sus padres se despiden de ella con un gran abrazo y una cálida sonrisa deseándole éxito en sus estudios.

 **Himeko POV:**

Me encuentro en mi nueva casa y ya es de noche. Decido recostarme en el camastro al lado de la alberca para mirar las estrellas. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en Italia me atormentan, me duelen y laceran mi alma por más que trato de evitar el llanto me es imposible. Me levanto del camastro para dirigirme a la barra y prepárame un whisky en las rocas. Pongo un poco de música bohemia, me siento en la barra y comienzo a beber mientras canto. Las lágrimas brotan, memorias de dulces besos, promesas rotas, amargura incontrolable, todo ello invade mi mente y corazón.

" _¿En qué fallé…? ¿_ _Acaso merezco este sufrimiento…? Sólo entregué amor, fidelidad, pasión y siempre di lo mejor de mí… Ahora estoy aquí sola y derrotada…"._

Pongo la canción de **Sam Smith** y comienzo a cantar con un profundo sentimiento mientras el alcohol me empieza a embrutecer:

 **I'm not the only one**

You and me, we made a vow

For better or for worse

I can't believe you let me down

But the proof is in the way and it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts

Denying every tear

I wish this would be over now

But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy

Because you don't think

I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

You've been so unavailable

Now sadly I know why

Your heart is unobtainable

Even though Lord knows you have mine

You say I'm crazy

Because you don't think

I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years

Maybe I am just not enough

You've made me realize of my deepest fear

By lying and tearing us up

You say I'm crazy

Because you don't think

I know what you've done

But when you call me baby

I know I'm not the only one

You say I'm crazy

Because you don't think

 **Chikane POV:**

El día de hoy prometí a mi novia acompañarla de compras… Es lo único que ahora la hace feliz. Llegamos al centro comercial para que **Svetlana** escoja los perfumes que me pidió y la gargantilla de diamantes que le prometí por pasar a tercer semestre de la universidad. Llevamos varias horas comprando y realmente estoy fastidiada… A veces me cuestiono por qué sigo a lado de **Svetlana** … Sé que ella sólo anda conmigo por interés… No me quiere en lo más mínimo… Sólo me trata bien o tiene relaciones sexuales cuando le doy obsequios costosos y sé muy dentro de mí que lo hago para no sentirme sola.

Terminando las compras tengo planeado escoltarla a comer a casa para presentarla a mi padre. Ella lleva tiempo insistiendo en ello pero como mi madre es homofóbica me ha sido imposible el escoltarla. Ahora como mi madre está de viaje podré cumplir el deseo de **Svetlana**. Llegamos a la mansión y **Otoha** me da un cálido abrazo y recibimiento…:

" **¡** **Ojou-Sama, bienvenida!".**

A mi novia le molestó mucho esa situación y barre con la mirada a **Otoha**. Procedimos a sentarnos en el comedor ya que mi padre nos estaba esperando…

"Padre te presento a mi novia la señorita **Svetlana Kotova** ".

Mi padre se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a mi novia, la toma de la mano y le da un beso en su mejilla mientras le dice que es un placer conocer a la afortunada novia de su amada hija. **Svetlana** se pone algo nerviosa y le responde el gusto es mío **Sr. Himemiya**. La comida resulta un poco incómoda puesto que mi padre empieza a platicar anécdotas graciosas de mi niñez… Mi novia sólo ríe tontamente con cada historia y mi padre entrando en confianza interroga constantemente a **Svetlana**. Le pide que cuide mucho de mí, que soy lo más valioso en su vida y que si algo malo me llegara a suceder ella lo pagaría caro. En ese momento siento el ambiente demasiado pesado, tomo una copa y realizo un brindis ya que el día lunes entraré a tercer semestre de la universidad. Mi padre y novia alzan sus copas y con eso logro romper ese ambiente tan pesado.

 **Luego…**

Es lunes y me encuentro en mi nueva camioneta **Lincoln Navigator** del año, es color rojo metálico. Mi padre me la obsequió hoy por la mañana… Voy con dirección a la universidad pero antes debo pasa por mi novia para llegar juntas. Me estaciono a fuera del edificio donde ella vive y en cuanto me ve se impresiona al ver mi camioneta nueva. Le digo que no es la gran cosa pero ella se enfada. Casi podría apostar que sintió envidia por algo así pero llegamos a nuestro nuevo salón para elegir los mejores lugares. Las clases transcurren con normalidad. Al llegar la hora del receso nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa. Me dirijo a la barra para traer el almuerzo de mi novia y el mío aunque por casualidad veo a una chica rubia notablemente triste picando su desayuno con desgane… Si mis ojos no me engañan es **Kurusugawa Himeko.** Siento cómo mi corazón se acelera de una extraña felicidad pero algo no me cuadra pues se encuentra sola sin su novia **Makoto.** Cuando logro concentrarme nuevamente en lo que hacía veo a mi novia mirándome furiosamente. Me reclama por mirar a esa chica y sin esperármelo me avienta la charola de alimentos en mi cara ensuciando mi uniforme, no me dio tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando ella se retiró pero corrí tras ella para aclarar las cosas.

 **Himeko POV:**

Estoy en la cafetería del colegio puesto que hoy es mi primer día de clases en Tokio. Trato de comer mi almuerzo pero no tengo apetito alguno y todo se me hace tan aburrido en la facultad… Repentinamente escucho gritos en la cafetería y veo a dos chicas discutir y una de ellas le arroja la charola con comida a la otra. Por fin veo algo entretenido aunque tonto en el colegio: una absurda pelea de novias… Miro con detenimiento y reconozco a una de ellas. Efectivamente es… **Chikane-Chan** , mi corazón late de gusto al verla nuevamente después de un largo año pero no puedo creer que aún ella tenga tan baja auto estima y se deje seguir tratando así por las chicas con las que anda.

 **Chikane POV:**

Después de perseguir a mi ridícula novia por toda la escuela y pedirle perdón mil veces le cuento que esa chica rubia fue una compañera de la preparaturia y que me sorprendió verla ahí… que eso fue todo. Ella se encontraba muy molesta y llena de celos y me exigió que si deseábamos seguir siendo novias tenía prohibido acercarme o dirigirle la palabra a **Himeko** así que no me quedó otra que aceptar.

La semana transcurrió rápido y afortunadamente no me encontré con **Himeko** , hubiera muerto de la vergüenza de no haberla saludado por caprichos de mi novia. Hoy por la tarde tendré práctica de tenis con mis compañeras y esta es una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que me hace feliz. Lo único malo es que mi novia siempre observa las prácticas pues es tan celosa que corre a cuanta chica se me acerca para pedirme algún consejo sobre cómo jugar tenis. La práctica ha comenzado y como era de esperarse siempre domino en cada partido, una multitud de admiradoras observan el partido con atención, lo que más me sorprendió es que entre ellas se encuentra **Himeko**. Me siento muy feliz y halagada de que ella me esté observando así que doy lo mejor de mí. Después de un rato el partido terminó y obtuve la victoria. Todas las aficionadas se me acercan para felicitarme y una de ellas me agarró descuidada, se colgó de mi cuello y me planto un beso en la mejilla y aquello fue un error fatal… Mi novia se dio cuenta y en menos de un segundo aventó a la chica contra el piso de concreto y al intentar intervenir se mostró furiosa y se puso en mi contra. Cerró su puño dando un certero golpe en mi ojo, inmediatamente tomo mi raqueta golpeando fuertemente mi rostro. El ruido que escuché fue tremendo y podría apostar a que casi me fracturó la nariz… No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y no hice nada por defenderme. Me seguía golpeando hasta que unos compañeros intervinieron sujetándola y llevándola a la dirección. Una de mis compañeras me acompañó hasta la enfermería del colegio para recibir atención médica y a lo lejos pude ver cómo **Himeko** me miraba con lastima…

 **Himeko POV:**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de presenciar y el estómago se me revolvió del coraje… ¿Cómo es posible que **Chikane-Chan** permita que la agredan físicamente y la traten de esa forma…? Desafortunadamente puedo darme cuenta de que ha perdido el amor propio y ahora puedo ver claramente cómo el amor es venenoso ya que sólo destruye a las personas que menos lo merecemos… Jamás volveré a enamorarme y mucho menos permitiré que me lastimen de cualquier forma. Ahora seré yo la que enamore a las chicas, la que se burle de ellas, la que las lastime… La **Himeko** del corazón ingenuo ha muerto… Lo más extraño es que me duele en el alma ver a **Chikane-Chan** en esas condiciones pero no debo intervenir pues será mejor que no le dirija la palabra… Estoy segura de que no podría contenerme de decirle que es una estúpida al permitir que la estén pisoteando y lastimando…

 **Himemiya Ichigo POV:**

Me encuentro en casa puesto el día de hoy terminé con todas mis citas rápidamente pues pretendo sorprender a mi adorada hija llevándola al concierto del famoso pianista **Lang Lang**. Sé que ella adora el piano y posee un gran talento para ello y si ella se lo propusiera podría ser una afamada pianista pero sobre todo la más bella… Desearía que dejara las adicciones y se refugiara en la música. Escucho que la puerta de la mansión se abre, es mi hermosa hija pero algo anda mal. Viene con su ojo parchado y una abertura en la nariz. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras le pido que me cuente qué le sucedió. Se oponía a contarme pero jamás ha podido desobedecerme… Me respeta mucho y termina por contarme…:

" **Maldita seas Svetlana…** Tú y tu padre pagarán muy caro lo que hiciste a mi pequeña…".

Acompaño a mi hija a su habitación mientras derramo lágrimas de coraje al verla así. Le exijo a **Otoha** que no se despegue de mi niña, que la cuide durante toda la noche y le administre un sedante para que pueda descansar. Beso la frente de mi hija y voy furioso a mi despacho, me siento y empiezo a realizar unas llamadas a mis contactos. Desafortunadamente me comentan que ambos huyeron de Japón, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, me siento impotente y frustrado puesto que a pesar de todo el dinero y poder que poseo ellos escaparon de mis manos, deseo en un futuro no muy lejano tener la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con la estúpida de **Svetlana** y con su padre.

Por lo menos ahora tengo la tranquilidad de que esa mujer no se acercara nuevamente a mi hija, que jamás la dañara físicamente, ni emocionalmente, por ahora solo debo enfocarme en la recuperación de mi amada **Chikane** , debo buscar la manera de hacerla reaccionar para que abandone esos vicios destructivos, si tan solo ella encontrará un amor puro y sincero que la apoyara, estoy seguro que tendría la fuerza suficiente para vencer cualquier adversidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	9. CAPÍTULO IX SOLEDAD

**CAPÍTULO IX: SOLEDAD**

 **Himeko POV:**

Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado, Domingo… Todos los días de mi existencia transcurren igual por ese maldito dolor que me sigue atormentando a causa de aquella traición que me hirió el corazón… A veces me pregunto si realmente fue amor lo que sentía por **Makoto** o simplemente un inmenso cariño, tal vez amistad o quizá sólo me acostumbré a años de su compañía y ahora no sé cómo sobre ponerme. Últimamente todos estos meses salgo por las noches a buscar diversión, compañía y en ocasiones sexo, realmente no sé qué me pasa porque nunca he sido esta clase de chica… Sólo sé que me estoy acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida pues no soporto estar sola en mi casa.

Como sea… ya casi son las 11:00pm y debo estar lista para ir a divertirme a un nuevo Bar Karaoke que abrieron en la zona más exclusiva de Tokio y seguramente encontraré a alguna chica linda con quien pasar el rato así que sólo me resta escoger un sexy atuendo para poder ligar… Ninguna chica se me ha podido resistir así que usaré una blusa negra escotada de la espalda para que pueda lucir mi nuevo tatuaje en forma de mándala con la inscripción **Freedom** en el centro y también deseo mostrar mi grandioso abdomen marcado. Elegiré un pantalón blanco desgarrado de las piernas con el glúteo súper entallado, unas sexys botas negras de plataforma que me llegan hasta la rodilla, un blazer negro de charol y algunos accesorios de plata y así luciré súper **Guay.**

 **Más tarde…**

Me encuentro en la mejor mesa **VIP** del bar karaoke gay **Shidax** , puesto que la reserve con semanas de anticipación, el lugar es sumamente exclusivo e increíble, linda decoración, buena música, excelente bebidas y cócteles que de inmediato ordeno al mesero me traiga un whisky en las rocas. No pasa mucho tiempo y tres chicas me están acompañando en mi mesa, todas nos encontramos eufóricamente cantando entre cócteles y copas. Botellas van y vienen, juegos infantiles de botella donde los castigos no pasan de unos ardientes besos de lengua o unos shots de tequila hasta el fondo así que realmente es un lugar sorprendente.

 **Chikane POV:**

Después de cuatro semanas de recuperación tras la golpiza que me propinó mi exnovia **Svetlana** por fin puedo salir a distraerme un poco. Quedé de verme con unas amigas en un bar gay karaoke que está de moda, me parece que se llama **Shidax** yellas me contaron que es un lugar genial para ligar y divertirse aunque lo único malo es que se debe reservar con semanas de anticipación pero obviamente no creo que una **Himemiya** necesite de algo así… El día de hoy estoy dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido y conquistar a una linda chica a la cual le haré el amor toda la noche y por eso mismo me vestiré lo más provocativa posible. Llevaré una blusa plateada muy escotada que permita ver la inmensidad de mis perfectos senos, una minifalda negra entallada, medias caladas negras, unas zapatillas negras y un abrigo de mink, con eso será más que suficiente puesto que mi mayor atractivo es mi gran sensualidad.

Al llegar al **Shidax** veo a mis amigas en la entrada. Me comentan que no las dejaron entrar por no tener reservación. Les sonrió pícaramente mientras me acerco a donde está el encargado de la entrada:

"Muy buenas noches, me comentan mis amigas que no les permites la entrada y me gustaría saber la razón…".

Él me mira fijamente y empieza a tartamudear ante el impacto de mi belleza mientras me repite que es por no tener reservaciones pero de inmediato saco de mi bolso dos tarjetas, la primera es mi identificación oficial con fotografía y la segunda es mi **American Express Centurión** :

"¿Alguna de estas será mi reservación? Al ver mis tarjetas el encargado se pone completamente rojo y empieza a transpirar frío, me hace una reverencia y me dice **Señorita Miya-Sama,** su mesa está reservada en el área **VIP así que** permítame llevarla a usted y a sus acompañantes….

"Discúlpeme por hacerla esperar".

Mis amigas estaban completamente al borde de la risa y una vez que nos mostró nuestra mesa se retiró diciendo que iría por una botella de cortesía.

Al parecer mis amigas no exageraban, este lugar es muy lujoso, divertido, con gran ambiente y demasiadas chicas guapas, seguramente tendré una noche llena de placeres. La noche empieza a transcurrir de lo más divertida, las chicas y yo cantamos y bailamos sin parar, nuestra mesa está llena de botellas de todas las clases y el animador del bar acaba de anunciar que se llevará a cabo un concurso de karaoke denominado **"Canta por la corona".** Suena muy interesante y todas las chicas me piden que concurse puesto que poseo una voz hermosa, pero acabo de conectar con una chica, la estoy pasando de maravilla en sus brazos, con sus caricias, me estoy embriagando de sus besos, así que por ese motivo me niego a participar. El concurso ha comenzado, el ambiente se torna emotivo puesto que cada mesa apoya a las concursantes con porras, silbidos y hasta brindis; realmente no puedo prestar atención al concurso puesto que me encuentro demasiado alcoholizada, pero sobre todo ocupada con mi acompañante aunque repentinamente una concursante llama mi atención por su voz tan angelical y es maravillosa, casi divina, está interpretando el tema de **DIDO.**

 **AQUÍ CONMIGO**

No oí salir

Me pregunto cómo estoy todavía aquí

Y no me quiero mover una cosa

Podría cambiar mi memoria

(Coro:)

Oh, yo soy lo que soy

Voy a hacer lo que quiero

Pero no puedo ocultar

No voy a entrar

No voy a dormir

No puedo respirar

Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo

No voy a dejar

No puedo ocultar

No puedo ser

Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo...

Con muchos esfuerzos trato ponerme de pie para saber a quién le corresponde esa voz tan linda que canta con tanto sentimiento… Al poder ubicar a aquella chica con mis ojos veo que tiene el cabello rubio muy largo, una linda piel blanca, unos ojos color amatistas impresionantes, es de estatura promedio, sus labios son delgados color cerezo, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, un abdomen tan deliciosamente marcado, un tatuaje sexy y viste de una manera tan provocativa sin caer en lo vulgar. Sobre todo proyecta una personalidad tan cálida, tan llena de luz, como si se tratase del mismo sol…

" _No puedo creerlo por más que lo veo… Es_ ** _Kurusugawa Himeko…"._**

El corazón se me acelera al máximo, mis piernas empiezan a temblar, mi cabeza comienza a darme vueltas pero lo más sorprendente e inevitable es que unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos al escucharla cantar.

" ** _¡Mierda,_** _¿qué me está pasando…?"._

Deseo correr hasta donde esta ella y abrazarla pero no puedo, mis piernas no me responden, no puedo articular palabra alguna…

 **Himeko POV:**

Estoy concursando en la final de **"Canta por la corona"** todo gracias a las chicas con las que me encuentro. Se enamoraron de mi voz con la primer canción que interpreté y como pretendo llevarme al menos a una o si se puede a dos al hotel debo conquistarlas o seducirlas de alguna manera y si es con mi voz no me molesta en lo absoluto. Sé que tengo un gran talento para cantar y más si es en inglés, elegí interpretar para la final el tema **Here With Me** de **Dido** puesto que es una de mis canciones favoritas… De esas que me llegan en lo más profundo de mi corazón aunque espero el concurso termine pronto ya que estoy demasiado ebria y no podré seguir de pie y cantar por mucho más tiempo. He terminado mi interpretación. El jurado está deliberando para dar su veredicto final, el presentador se acerca y anuncia al público lo siguiente…:

" **Damas hermosas,** la ganadora de la corana es… La señorita **Kurusugawa Himeko que pasa a ser** nuestra nueva reina **Shidax** ".

Me acerco a recibir la corona, una banda que decía: **"Reyna Shidax",** un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes, la multitud enloquece, me avientan prendas íntimas, me gritan piropos subidos de tono y cientos de aplausos, agarro el micrófono y de una manera sumamente sensual les digo a mis nuevas fans, que estoy disponible para cantarles al oído su canción favorita, les guiño el ojo, mando un beso al aire y aviento el micrófono, todas gritan de euforia.

Cuando me dispongo a regresar a mi mesa con mis lindas chicas una voz conocida con un tono burlón me grita…:

"Tú debes ser **Himeko** **Kurusugawa** una de las tantas amantes de mi ex novia **Chikane** … **Himeko** , me sorprendió encontrarte en este lugar tan exclusivo ya que mujerzuelas como tú deberían estar laborando como damas de compañía en lugares de mala muerte".

No podía creer las estupideces que me decía **Svetlana** , obviamente no conocía mi posición social y mi linaje, seguramente se dio valor de decirme tales cosas puesto que evidente se encontraba demasiado ebria, al igual que yo **.** La sangre se me subió a la cabeza y no por sus ofensas, sino porque recordé la manera tan cruel en la que golpeó a **Chikane-Chan…** Las innumerables veces que la humilló y sobre todo por aprovecharse de la necesidad de afecto que **Chikane-Chan** anhelaba. Sin dudarlo un segundo me abalance contra ella tirándola al suelo, ella se giró encima de mi golpeando mi rostro con su puño, con un rápido movimiento logre lanzarla con mis piernas contra una mesa, me puse de pie y la jalé de su cabello mientras le propinaba rodillazos en su rostro que la hacían sangrar. En un descuido **Svetlana** tomo una botella rompiéndola en mi cabeza, mi sangre empezó a escurrir de inmediato, la sangre era tanta que nublaba mi vista, estuve a punto de perder la consciencia pero pude evitarlo, me incorpore con mucho esfuerzo y comencé a grítale…:

"¡ **Maldita basura!** ¡Jamás te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a **Chikane-Chan**! Es una persona demasiada preciada para mí y te haré pagar cada lágrima y cada gota de sangre que ella derramó por tu culpa. Yo la protegeré para que ni tú ni nadie más pueda lastimarla… Pagarás las consecuencias de tus estupideces…".

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas pero corrí hasta donde **Svetlana** se encontraba y cuando me acerque ella me esperaba para golpearme con otra botella pero logré esquivarla con suma rapidez e inmediatamente la contra ataque con un rodillazo en el estómago que la hizo caer. Nuevamente la sujeté de su cabello, sin piedad golpee fuertemente y repetidamente su rostro con mis puños. Ella estaba bañada en sangre y por un momento no podía sentir más mi puño puesto que estaba tan lastimado de golpearla tanto que también me sangraba. No sé en qué momento los meseros intervinieron separándome de **Svetlana…** Esta se desplomó al piso inconsciente por todo aquel castigo que le había propinado. Sin duda alguna salí victoriosa de aquella pelea pero en un instante mi vista se nublo y antes de caer inconsciente por tantas heridas podría jurar por un momento que vi el rostro de **Chikane-Chan.**

 **Chikane POV:**

Traté de acercarme lo más rápido posible a **Himeko** cuando ella estaba cantando pero la multitud y mi estado etílico no me lo permitían aunque alcancé a ver la premiación puesto que ella fue la ganadora. Decidí esperar a que bajara del escenario para seguirla hasta su mesa y así poder platicar con ella. Aún no sé de qué deseo platicar… Sólo siento la necesidad de acercarme para mirar sus ojos y escuchar su dulce voz pero nuevamente la suerte no está de mi lado… Unas chicas frenéticas tratan de abalanzarse sobre **Himeko** para felicitarla y coquetearle así que de esa manera me es imposible avanzar. Por un momento casi la pierdo de vista. Repentinamente escucho gritos de la multitud que empiezan a gritar algo sobre una pelea…

"¡Que se levante!".

"¡Que golpee más fuerte!".

" _¿_ ** _Qué mierda está ocurriendo…?"._**

Logro acercarme sólo un poco más para ver con mayor detenimiento… y veo a **Himeko** peleando contra **Svetlana** a las trompadas… Pero **Himeko** luce demasiado enfadada… Jamás la había visto así y de hecho creo que ella se encuentra algo ebria. Quiero correr a su lado para ayudarla pero no puedo dar un solo paso ya que las personas no me dejan pasar y sólo puedo mirar impotentemente aquella pelea…

" _Carajo… por más que lo pienso no puedo entender por qué_ ** _Svetlana_** _la está atacando… Sólo puedo deducir que realmente ella está loca como lo dijo mi padre… Afortunadamente comprendí que ella no vale nada y que no merece ningún sentimiento de mi parte… Ahora comprendo que jamás la quise… Sólo fue un capricho de mi parte que me costó muy caro…"._

" ** _¡Maldita Svetlana!_** _Acaba de golpear gravemente a_ ** _Himeko_** _en la cabeza con una botella y yo no puedo hacer nada más que ver y medio escuchar…"._

 **Himeko** se acaba de lograr poner de pie y las palabras que ha gritado me han dejado petrificada, ahora comprendo todo… Ella está peleando por mí, por lo que **Svetlana** me hizo…. **Himeko** me está defendiendo y acaba de decir que soy muy especial para ella… Que está dispuesta a protegerme de quien sea para que no vuelvan a lastimarme. No puedo controlar el llanto, me siento inmensamente feliz de saber que le importo a alguien y llevo mis manos al pecho y puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se encuentra claramente acelerado. Empiezo a empujar a las personas para abrirme paso hasta donde se encuentra la pelea, logro ver como **Himeko** le propina en esas condiciones una gran paliza a **Svetlana** en pleno rostro pero unos meseros logran separarlas. Mi exnovia se encuentra en el suelo inconsciente prácticamente desfigurada… Cuando por fin logro alcanzar a **Himeko** ella cae desmayada en mis brazos… Tiene una grave herida en su cabeza, su hermoso cabello dorado se ha teñido de color rojo, sus lindas y frágiles manos tienen grandes cortadas en sus nudillos y esos lindos labios se encuentran abiertos derramando sangre…

No puedo evitar sentirme mal y culparme por ver a **Himeko** en ese estado pero sólo por un segundo logro ver esos bellos ojos color amatistas antes de cerrarse. Abrazo con todas mis fuerzas a **Himeko** mientras la sostengo en mi regazo. En menos de cinco minutos llega la policía y la ambulancia, rápidamente suben a una camilla a **Himeko** , insisto en querer acompañarla en la ambulancia al hospital pero no me lo permiten por mi estado alcohólico, saco mi identificación para chantajearlos y convencerlos, pero en lugar de lograr mi cometido esta vez me resulta todo lo contrario, la policía al saber que soy **Chikane Himemiya** me suben a la patrulla para llevarme a mi mansión y así evitarme algún escándalo innecesario pues saben que mi padre los recompensará por ello y empiezo a gritarles y a suplicarles que me lleven al hospital pero no funciona y de tanto llorar y de tanto alcohol quedo profundamente dormida en la patrulla…

 **Narrador:**

En la habitación 206 del hospital central de **Mahobora** una chica rubia de ojos amatistas por fin recobra la consciencia después de estar dos semanas inconsciente…

Inmediatamente empieza a platicar con su madre para preguntarle por qué se encuentra ahí y rápidamente su madre le cuenta que ella se encontraba demasiado tomada en un bar llamado **Shidax** en **Tokyo** y que repentinamente se empezó a golpear con la hija del embajador de Rusia… La **Sra.** **Yuko Kurusugawa** no deseaba hacer sentir mal a su hija pero le expreso que ella y su esposo se sentían muy decepcionados de su conducta violenta, de su manera de beber y de que olvidara la educación que recibió por parte de ellos pero que más adelante hablarían de ello puesto que ahora no era el momento adecuado ya que lo importante era que ella se recuperara en su totalidad. Ya que había sido muy afortunada de no haber sufrido una contusión cerebral tan grave y también le informó que para su tranquilidad el embajador de Rusia y su hija habían sido deportados, puesto que su padre el **Sr.** **Takeshi Kurusugawa** había intervenido para que se fueran del país y **Himeko** no se viera involucrada en un escándalo tan fuerte. Después de varios estudios y pruebas psicomotrices la rubia de ojos amatistas fue dada de alta y sus padres la llevaron a su mansión para cuidar de ella hasta que se recuperara completamente.

La **Sra.** **Yuko Kurusugawa** se dirigió a la recámara de su hija la que aún se encontraba en cama reposando por prescripción médica. Como **Himeko** se veía notablemente mejor la **Sra.** **Kurusugawa** se animó a hablar con ella pero esta vez no lo haría como su madre sino de mujer a mujer, le preguntó directamente qué había pasado con **Makoto** puesto que desde que regresó de Italia su vida se había tornado un caos… Debería de ser sincera que por su bien debería de sacar, confesar y afrontar todos aquellos sentimientos que la estaban dañando. **Himeko** quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su madre, sujetó fuertemente las sabanas de su cama, agachó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le empezaban a brotar. Rápidamente se armó de valor y prosiguió a contarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido en Italia, **Himeko** lloró como una niña de 5 años, se desahogó completamente, la **Sra.** **Kurusugawa** la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas durante varios minutos mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello dorado y después de que la chica de ojos amatistas dejó de llorar su madre le respondió con ternura:

" **Hija querida,** la vida está llena de altas y bajas, de felicidad y llanto, de valentía y temores, de esperanza y desesperanza, de amor y de desprecio… Desafortunadamente son experiencias que debemos vivir en este mundo pero la razón es muy simple… Siempre debemos tener algún aprendizaje para no cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez… Mi niña hermosa aprende de tus errores y no te dejes vencer por ellos. Sé fuerte para que logres ser inmensamente feliz, no cargues sola con tus problemas, aquí estamos tu padre y yo que te amamos y estamos aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesites. La **Sra.** **Kurusugawa** besó en la frente a su hija y se retiró de su habitación.

 **Un tiempo después…**

Han pasado dos semanas más desde que **Himeko** se peleó en aquel bar. En ese tiempo fue consentida a más no poder por sus padres. Todo su tiempo se lo dedicaron completamente a ella y ni hablar del amor que le entregaron a manos llenas. Con todas estas atenciones **Himeko** se recuperó físicamente y emocionalmente que era la medicina que tanto necesitaba. Por fin volvió a ser la chica dulce y feliz que siempre había sido. Sus padres le prepararon una deliciosa cena puesto que al día siguiente regresaría a **Tokyo** para reincorporarse a sus estudios universitarios…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	10. CAPITULO X TOMA MI MANO

**CAPÍTULO X: TOMA MI MANO**

 **Narrador:**

Una chica de cabello azul se encuentra cabizbaja sentada en un lindo pastizal verde justo a la orilla de un lago. Se encuentra en el hermoso y famoso **"Lake of the Cherry" que** es el lago más espectacular en todo Tokio. Está sumergida en sus pensamientos, en su dolor, en su desdicha, ella maldice cada día de su existencia… Se llama **Himemiya Chikane, que** lleva cuatro semana acudiendo a este sitio para embriagarse y así poder olvidar por unos instantes su miseria, siente una inmensa culpabilidad por las condiciones de salud en las que se encuentra **Himeko** por causa de la pelea con su exnovia **Svetlana, pero** lo que más le angustia es el no saber nada de ella, el cómo se encuentra de salud o en que sitio está hospitalizada. No sabe si sigue en Japón o en el extranjero, puesto que el **Sr. Kurusugawa** mantiene todo lo referente a **Himeko** en un gran hermetismo. Cada intento de **Otoha** por sacar a la peliazul adelante es inútil y el **Sr. Himemiya** está completamente preocupado… Teme por la salud física y mental de su hija pues teme que en algún momento ella misma se haga daño o se convierta en una alcohólica. Si **Chikane** no reacciona y vuelve a ser la misma de antes será enviada al extranjero a una clínica de rehabilitación.

 **Himeko POV:**

Uau… me noto feliz de regresar a Tokio, de estar en mi linda casa, de estar perfecta de salud, de asistir mañana a la universidad, pero sobre todo por poder ver a **Chikane-Chan** ya que deseo tanto poder ayudarla y sacarla adelante así como lo hicieron mis padres conmigo, llenándome de amor, atenciones e infinita paciencia… Sé que el sufrimiento que ocasiona una traición amorosa puede llegar a ser devastador… para mí….digamos… "buena suerte" es la primera experiencia de esa índole, la que sufrí con **Makoto,** pero tengo entendido que para **Chikane-Chan** es la segunda vez… por eso me preocupa tanto y será muy difícil ayudarle a curar esas heridas… Cómo deseo verla… Fuerte, hermosa, radiante y llena de energía como la vez que la conocí. Me esforzaré al máximo para sacarla adelante ya que deseo tanto ver esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante que posee.

Sé que es extraña esta necesidad o más bien estos sentimientos que empiezo a sentir por ella, no puedo definirlos a la perfección… No sé si es por compasión… Quizá veo mi reflejo en ella o simplemente es por amor… ¿Amor? ¿En qué tonterías estoy pensando…? Apenas conozco a **Chikane-Chan…** Pero de algo estoy segura y es que deseo verla bien con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y para tal fin el día de mañana hablaré con ella en la universidad para ofrecerle mi amistad y apoyo. Deseo que sienta que no está sola en este mundo como ella seguramente lo nota y deseo que sepa que contará conmigo… Para lo que sea, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir puesto que mañana será un gran día…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Bip, bip, bip … Es el fastidioso sonido de mi despertador que me indica que son las 7:00am y debo alistarme para ir a la facultad. Me levanto con algo de esfuerzo, entro a ducharme para reaccionar completamente, escojo unos jeans azules, una blusa color blanca, un blazer rojo y mis botas de color rojo, me preparo un desayuno ligero y una vez que termino me dirijo al baño para lavar mis dientes, me pongo mi mochila y tomo las llaves de mi moto. Hoy será el día en que al fin podré estrenarla ya que por estar con tantos problemas no me había sentido con tanta confianza para utilizarla pero ahora siento una gran seguridad puesto que tome clases de manejo por 5 días consecutivos. Subo a mi moto, me coloco el casco y arranco hacia mi facultad. En menos de 10 minutos llego al estacionamiento de la universidad. Me sorprende la eficacia de mi motocicleta, ahorré mucho tiempo ya que pude evadir el tráfico fácilmente… Sin mencionar que esta moto corre como un rayo… Llego a mi salón de clases y todos mis compañeros me dan la bienvenida… Me dicen que se alegran de que esté completamente recuperada de mi accidente automovilístico… Obviamente esto fue obra de mi padre para cubrir mi pelea y evitarme estar envuelta en escándalos. Con una gran sonrisa les digo que fui muy afortunada de no haber sufrido lesiones muy graves pero que agradecía mucho su recibimiento tan cálido, procedí a tomar asiento y las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Sólo ansiaba la hora del receso para poder buscar a **Chikane-Chan** en la cafetería y finalmente platicar con ella. El receso llegó y no pude encontrarla e inclusive a la hora de la salida aguardé por ella en la entrada de la universidad y tampoco pude verla.

 **Un tiempo después…**

Ha pasado una semana y no he sabido absolutamente nada de **Chikane-Chan**. He preguntado a sus compañeros de clases sobre ella pero nadie sabe nada, me dicen que tiene más de un mes que no asiste a la facultad y me dirijo a la dirección de la universidad para pedir informes de ella pero tampoco resulta como lo esperaba pues la directora de la facultad me comenta lo siguiente…:

"La **Señorita Himemiya** no ha asistido al colegio en 5 semanas para ser precisa… Me he comunicado con su padre pero él me dice que su hija atraviesa por una gran depresión y que en cuanto salga de ella se presentará a clases… Me pide de favor que no dé de baja a su hija en la universidad puesto que ella siempre ha sido una excelente estudiante y esto es todo lo que le puedo decir **Señorita Kurusagawa".**

Salgo de la oficina de la directora muy cabizbaja, me siento muy triste e impotente por no saber dónde encontrarla… Es seguro que si voy a buscarla a su mansión su padre o su asistente domestica **Otoha** me nieguen verla o decirme algo sobre ella…

" _Carajo… ¿qué puedo hacer para hallarla…?"._

Me dirijo a los sanitarios de chicas, entro a un baño y cierro la puerta para sentarme a llorar por la desesperación, repentinamente escucho varias risas y voces, inmediatamente guardo silencio para que no escuchen mi llanto, una de ellas comenzó a decir en tono burlón…

"Chicas, les tengo un súper chisme… Recuerdan a nuestra queridísima, bella, inteligente y talentosa **Miya-Sama** … Pues déjenme contarles que ahora es la perdedora más grande de la historia, mi primo me contó que se le ve todos los días en el lago **"Lake of the cherry"** ahogada de borracha… Causando lástima a los que pasan por ahí y su apariencia deja mucho que desear, siempre anda despeinada y totalmente desalineada y el cuerpo escultural que poseía se terminó. Ahora luce un esquelético cuerpo y demacrado rostro, se la pasa llorando y maldiciendo su existencia. Me parece completamente inaceptable que alguien como **Miya-Sama** este haciendo esos ridículos… Seguramente es un gran berrinche para que sus papis le compren alguna joya, viaje o automóvil último modelo. Pero en fin… ¿Les parece si a la hora de la salida de la facultad vamos a divertirnos un rato? Les propongo que vayamos a **"Lake of the cherry"** para fotografiar a la gran **Miya–Sama** y burlarnos de los ridículos que hace… Les garantizo que la pasaremos de maravilla viendo ese espectáculo tan excéntrico".

No podía creer todo lo que escuché, suplicaba a los Dioses que fuera una mala broma por parte de esas estúpidas chicas y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir furia por ello. Sentía mi sangre hervir de rabia, deseaba golpear y hacer tragar sus palabras a esa imbécil que se burló de **Chikane-Chan.** Desafortunadamente les había prometido a mis padres que jamás volvería a ser violenta y tampoco puedo perder el tiempo discutiendo con esas tipas… Debo apresurarme a ir donde se supone que se encuentra **Chikane-Chan**. De una patada abrí la puerta del baño, todas se sorprendieron al verme, sin dudarlo clave mi mirada desafiante en cada una de ellas, no sin antes gritarles que eran una basura y que les demostraría que **Chikane-Chan** vale infinitamente más que cualquiera de ellas.

Fui rápidamente a mi salón para recoger mi mochila y tomar las lleves de mi **lamborghini** pues tengo planeado ir a ese lago para comprobar que lo que dijeron esas imbéciles sea una maldita mentira. Sé que aún me faltan cuatro horas más de clases para salir, pero como ya me arruinaron mi día esas chicas no pienso regresar a clases hasta el día de mañana. Subo a mi auto y en unos instantes me encuentro en la carretera a escasos diez minutos de llegar a **"Lake of the cherry".**

Al llegar me estaciono y comienzo a recorrer el lago. Debo admitir que es un lugar muy hermoso pero a su vez es demasiado melancólico. Paso a paso disfruto de ese imponente paisaje ya que estoy "casi" segura de que fue una mentira o un estúpido rumor lo que mencionaron sobre **Chikane-Chan** … Ya he caminado por bastante tiempo y no la he visto, ¡Ahora sé que todo fue una estúpida mentira! Aprovechando mi visita a este sitio pues pondré mi Ipod para escuchar música y poderme relajar un rato… Ahora sólo me resta elegir un buen lugar para sentarme a descansar, me parece que ese enorme árbol de cerezo que veo a lo lejos será un buen sitio pues está justo al lado del lago y me proporcionará una excelente sombra y una linda vista. Al parecer está solo ese sitio puesto que no logro observar a ninguna persona, poco a poco me voy acercando a ese imponente árbol…

El viento sopla tenuemente sobre mi cabellera meneándola con sutileza y puedo sentir una exquisita brisa que refresca mi rostro y ese dulce aroma de pétalos de cerezo volando a mí alrededor… Levanto la vista al cielo y cierro los ojos pues siento una gran paz interior. Cuando por fin llego a ese gran árbol… Veo a una chica completamente dormida tirada en el verde césped, cubriendo su rostro con su bolso, llevaba un paliacate negro en su cabeza, ella no se ha percatado de mi presencia pero al verla decido retirarme de ese sitio pero algo me detiene… Al mirarla más detalladamente veo que sostiene una botella de Whisky vacía en su mano y un mechón azul de cabello se asoma por su paliacate… Un gran escalofrió recorre todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón empieza a dolerme…. ¿Acaso será…? Empiezo a gritar su nombre desesperadamente. Me siento a un lado de ella y retiro el bolso lentamente de su rostro y al quitarlo por completo quedo completamente impactada y lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin parar, con lentitud la tomo entre mis brazos, le quito ese paliacate de su cabeza, acaricio su rostro, le susurró al oído su nombre para despertarla pero no surte efecto. Huele demasiado a alcohol y es inminente que está completamente ebria así que decido quedarme ahí abrazándola hasta que ella despierte. No puedo evitar sentirme inmensamente triste y preocupada al verla en esas condiciones y con ese terrible aspecto… Su rostro demacrado revela un infinito dolor y su cuerpo extremadamente delgado muestra una inminente descompensación. Esas frágiles manos llenas de heridas advierten auto flagelación… ¡Esta situación es terrible! Pero juro por mi vida que la sacaré adelante… No sé cómo… pero tengo la seguridad de que lo haré…

Han pasado dos horas de que encontré finalmente a **Chikane-Chan** … Ella empieza ligeramente a reaccionar, abre ese par de hermosos ojos color zafiro que me miran extrañamente… Sin pensarlo le brindo una cálida sonrisa y le pregunto cómo se siente, ella se sienta velozmente y comienza a buscar su botella de whisky sólo para comprobar que se encuentra vacía se toca la frente y balbucea con dificultad…

"Nuevamente me excedí bebiendo y por eso ahora estoy alucinado que la hermosa **Himeko** está a mi lado hablándome… No existe duda de que realmente soy patética…".

Al escucharla decir eso entristecí de inmediato, las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirme, sin embargo la tomé de su mano fuertemente y le respondí dulcemente…

" **Chikane-Chan,** tú no eres patética, eres la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Eres increíblemente buena en los deportes, eres una excelente estudiante, posees una elegancia exquisita combinada con una brumadora sensualidad pero… lo más hermoso de ti son tus sentimientos… Ese corazón tan puro y radiante que es capaz de iluminar la noche más negra que ilumina con el mismo gran esplendor con el que lo hace la luna y por eso mismo la gente se aprovecha de ti y juega con tus sentimientos… No sabes cómo me duele verte en estas condiciones por causa de esas personas despreciables pero ya no te preocupes más **Chikane-Chan…** Estoy aquí para ayudarte, para protegerte y cuidar de ti si tú me lo permites y si así lo deseas te brindo mi amistad y cariño incondicional para que nunca más te sientas sola.

Me paré rápidamente y miré a **Chikane-Chan** que aún se encontraba sentada en el pasto, ella lucia completamente confundida, sus hermosos ojos color zafiro derramaban lágrimas de dolor y sus manos temblaban sin parar. Me limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y extendí mi mano lentamente hacia donde se encontraba **Chikane-Chan** :

" **¡Toma mi mano!** Si lo haces… Te juro que jamás te volverás a sentir sola, puesto que desde ahora siempre contarás conmigo".

Con su mano temblorosa se aferró a la mía, la ayudé a levantarse, la miré fijamente a los ojos y sin dudarlo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas para demostrarle que todo esto no era un sueño o una alucinación…

 **Chikane POV:**

No puedo creerlo… En verdad no estoy soñando… **Himeko…** se encuentra a mi lado… Ella me ha dicho justo las palabras que he estado anhelando todo este tiempo. No entiendo por qué ella es tan dulce y tan bondadosa que desea ayudarme a pesar de que por mi culpa fue herida brutalmente. De hecho por un momento pensé que ella jamás volvería a hablarme, que me despreciaba profundamente. Es increíble el poder sentir esta gran calidez al abrazar a **Himeko** … Desearía que se detuviera el tiempo para jamás tener que separarme de sus brazos… A veces he sentido una extraña sensación al estar cerca de ella como si ya la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás y que ella fuera una parte muy importante de mi existencia pero lo más seguro es que este alucinando cosas que no son… Con voz entrecortada por el llanto le digo a **Himeko** que ya no tengo motivación o deseo alguno de vivir… Que sólo se han burlado de mis sentimientos y que me han lastimado cruelmente y que mi mundo perdió sus bellos colores. Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte y me dijo que no le gustaba escucharme hablar de esa forma tan negativa… Que ella no permitirá que yo me dé por vencida, que ella me protegerá y luchará por mí… Le supliqué que cumpliera su palabra de no dejarme jamás sola y que nunca me fuera a abandonar ella me sonrió tiernamente…

"Te lo prometo, **Chikane–Chan,** siempre contarás conmigo".

Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y sutilmente beso mi mejilla, al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía y sus labios tan cálidos la vista se me nublo de inmediato y me desvanecí por completo…

 **Himeko POV:**

Al prometerle a **Chikane-Chan** que jamás la dejaría sola y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla se desmayó en mis brazos. No es para menos, ella ha bebido demasiado y no se ha alimentado correctamente en todo este tiempo. Cargo a **Chikane-Chan** entre mis brazos y la llevo hasta mi **Lamborghini** donde la recuesto con sumo cuidado y le pongo el cinturón de seguridad y decido llevarla a mi casa. Mientras conduzco coloco mi mano libre en mi oído y marco a casa de **Chikane-Chan.** Solicito me comuniquen con el **Sr. Himemiya,** en un principio no me lo querían comunicar pero en cuanto di mi apellido de inmediato me lo pasaron. Le comenté que soy compañera de la universidad de su hija y que la aprecio mucho, que deseo ayudarla desinteresadamente desde el fondo de mi corazón y le explique que su hija pasaría la noche en mi casa para que un doctor la revisara y pudiera hablar con ella mas tranquilamente, para que no se preocupara le di la dirección de mi casa y prometí llevarla el día de mañana a su casa a la hora del almuerzo. El **Sr. Himemiya** se escuchaba angustiado pero a su vez muy contento de saber que su hija me preocupaba y deseaba ayudarla. Me agradeció infinitamente, me dijo que me esperaba mañana en su mansión para poderme conocer y darme las gracias y él mencionó que es buen amigo de mi padre, que tiene muchos negocios con él y que si de algo está seguro es que los **Kurusugawa** somos personas respetables y dignas de toda confianza. Le agradecí el cumplido y finalicé la llamada, posteriormente llamé a uno de los mejores doctores de todo Tokio para pedirle fuera a revisar a **Chikane-Chan** a mi casa por la noche, cuando ella ya estuviera más tranquila y despierta.

 **Más tarde…**

Al llegar a mi casa bajé del auto a **Chikane-Chan** , la cargué entre mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. La recosté sobre mi cama mientras le preparaba el jacuzzi para que se pudiera duchar y una vez todo listo la desperté con mucha sutileza y le dije que era hora del baño. Se sorprendió demasiado, pues no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Le digo que está en mi casa y también que pasara la noche aquí puesto que hable con su padre y él me dio su consentimiento… Le indiqué dónde se encontraba el jacuzzi para que se bañara pero la note muy débil y apenas podía caminar sola. Le dije rápidamente que si no le incomodaba podía acompañarla en el baño puesto que mi Jacuzzi era demasiado amplio. Se sonrojó un poco pero sin pensarlo mucho accedió así que ambas nos desnudamos y entramos al jacuzzi. No puedo negar que me siento muy nerviosa al estar desnuda con otra chica, desvié mis tontos pensamientos a otra dimensión y ayudé a **Chikane-Chan** a bañarse. Después de un buen baño y unos minutos de relajación en sales y velas aromáticas salimos del jacuzzi. Le presté una de mis pijamas para que se vistiera. La ayudé a secar y peinar su lindo cabello, le pedí se recostara en la cama mientras mi cocinera preparaba la cena, para hacer tiempo puse una película de comedia, me metí a la cama con **Chikane-Chan**. La miré con mucha ternura y le dije…:

"Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra y cuido de ti con todo cariño".

Sonrió como una niña pequeña y me abrazó, me dijo que después de mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y querida por alguien, que agradecía infinitamente el haberme conocido y tener mi amistad… Le respondí que no tenía nada que agradecer, que de ahora en adelante la vida para ambas cambiaría radicalmente para bien pero que ella en especial tendría que poner muchas ganas en todo. Sin dudarlo me respondió…

"Te lo prometo, **Himeko,** me esforzaré al máximo. Sólo deseo pedirte un favor mas… Ya no me llames **Chikane-Chan,** me haces sentir como una niña, simplemente llámame **Chikane".**

Realmente me causó ternura escucharla pedirme algo así. Quería que la tratara como a una niña grande y le respondí con absoluta seriedad…:

"Será cómo tú quieras, **Chikane…".**

Aunque por dentro moría de la risa, ya que por mi mente retumbaba el **CHAN** por todas partes. Después de reír por más de dos horas a causa de la película: " **White Chicks",** llegó mi asistenta domestica para llevarnos la cena a la cama tal y como lo ordené. **Chikane** me comentó que no tenia apetito alguno pero que se le apetecía una Martini seco, en menos de un segundo casi gire mi cabeza 360°, clave mis ojos intensamente en los de **Chikane** pero con una voz demasiado dulce y educada le respondí…:

" **Señorita** **Himemiya,** disculpe que no pueda complacerla en eso, pero la estimo tanto que deseo quitarle cualquier vicio nocivo que posea así que lo único que puedo ofrecerle de corazón es mi cariño, una deliciosa cena y buena compañía en lugar de un Martini seco".

 **Chikane** se sonrojó y sin dudarlo me dijo que aceptaba esa linda propuesta y que se esforzaría por dejar esos malos hábitos y como recompensa le dije que se había ganado que su nueva mejor amiga le diera de cenar en la boca. Ella se apeno hasta más no poder pues su cara estaba más roja que un río de lava pero muy en el fondo ambas sabíamos que estaba completamente feliz así que no opuso resistencia cuando le di de comer en la boca.

 **Un rato después…**

En cuanto terminamos de cenar tan amenamente me notificó la chica de servicio que el doctor había llegado y salí de inmediato a recibirlo y lo acompañé hasta mi recamara para que revisara a **Chikane**. Decidí esperar afuera para que no se sintiera incomoda con mi presencia y después de 20 minutos el doctor salió y me comento lo siguiente…:

" **La Señorita** **Himemiya** tiene una fuerte descompensación en su cuerpo a causa de una ligera anemia, también padece una terrible ansiedad a causa del alcoholismo, pero como tiene poco tiempo bebiendo lo superará pronto. Para el caso de la anemia les dejaré una receta con la dieta alimenticia adecuada y unas vitaminas que deberá tomar por tres meses. Para su adicción por el alcohol le recetaré unos tranquilizantes y paroxítona con lo que la ayudará a controlar su ansiedad considerablemente. En lo general puedo decir que ella se encuentra bien, realmente su recuperación depende de darle mucho cariño, comprensión, tiempo de calidad y muchas atenciones. Si logran apoyarla en esos aspectos ella se recuperara rápidamente en un tiempo muy corto".

Al escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor sentí una gran tranquilidad puesto que a pesar de todo **Chikane** no tenía alguna enfermedad de alto riesgo y ahora sólo me restaba llevar al pie de la letra cada instrucción que dejó el doctor para que pronto se recuperara y fuera la misma chica alegre y llena de energía como cuando la conocí…

Acompañé al doctor a la salida y agradecí infinitamente sus recomendaciones.

Entré a la recámara para darle las buenas noticias a **Chikane** y ambas nos encontramos muy felices y llenas de entusiasmo. Le dije que ya era hora de descansar… Que tendría que soportar de mis ronquidos ya que no pensaba dejarla sola en toda la noche y que estaría al pendiente de ella y por eso mismo compartiríamos la cama. Apagué la luz del buró, le di un beso en la mejilla deseándole las buenas noches y sujeté fuertemente su mano y ambas caímos en un profundo sueño casi en el acto…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	11. CAPÍTULO XI VIVAMOS JUNTAS

**CAPÍTULO XI: VIVAMOS JUNTAS**

 **Narrador:**

Es una linda tarde calurosa y apacible. Cierta rubia se alista para llevar a **Chikane** a su mansión puesto se lo había prometido formalmente al **Sr. Himemiya** (el llevarla a la hora de la comida). **Himeko** decidió vestirse de una forma casual escogiendo un pequeño short entallado color negro, una playera de licra color blanca con las iniciales de **NY** , unas botas altas de piel **Dr. Martens** y sus gafas **Rai Ban** obscuras y al terminar de arreglarse le ofreció a **Chikane** que escogiera lo que más le agradara de su guardarropas para que se vistiera… La chica del cabello azul eligió unos pantalones capri color azul, una playera ajustada de licra color negra, unas sandalias negras, una valerina negra para su cabello y unas gafas obscuras **D &G**, una vez las dos se terminaron de arreglar lucían realmente hermosas y alegres. **Himeko** tomó de la mano a **Chikane,** la llevó hasta donde se encontraba su moto **BMW R 1200 S** para llevarla a su casa. La chica del cabello azulado se encontraba sorprendida de que **Himeko** supiera manejar una motocicleta pero sin dudarlo montó la moto sujetando fuertemente la cintura de su nueva mejor amiga lo cual la hacía sentir muy nerviosa pero sobretodo inmensamente feliz. No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar a la mansión **Himemiya** donde **Otoha** las esperaba en la entrada para recibirlas. Sin embargo podían percibirse los grandes celos que sentía la ama de llaves al ver muy sonriente a **Chikane** por estar al lado de **Himeko** y haber pasado la noche con ella.

Al entrar al comedor el **Sr. Himemiya** se encontraba sentado, de inmediato al ver entrar a su amada hija fue a darle una cálida bienvenida colmándola de besos y abrazos y al terminar de recibir a su hija se dirigió a **Himeko** presentándose galantemente:

" **Señorita** **Kurusugawa,** es para mí todo un placer conocerla, su padre y yo tenemos una gran amistad y varios negocios juntos y con todo respeto es usted una jovencita demasiado atractiva pero lo que más admiro de usted es su gran bondad y enorme corazón por haber ayudado a mi hija. Eso jamás podré terminar de agradecérselo".

Sin dudarlo el **Sr.** **Himemiya** abrazo respetuosamente y afectivamente a la chica de cabellos dorados, ella se sorprendió demasiado pero al ver que era un acto sincero ya que al **Sr. Himemiya** le escurrían algunas lágrimas ella correspondió fuertemente ese abrazo mientras le decía:

" **Sr. Himemiya** "yo" estimo mucho a **Chikane** , de corazón deseo ayudarla, apoyarla, cuidarla, ella es ahora mi mejor amiga y sé que me necesita, así que de ahora en adelante estaré siempre para ella, deseo verla bien en todos los aspectos pero lo que más deseo es verla sonreír nuevamente".

 **Chikane** se sintió muy feliz al escuchar esa conversación puesto que se dio cuenta de que al menos dos personas en este mundo la apreciaban demasiado y se preocupaban por ella. Después de ese emotivo momento los tres se sentaron a comer el banquete que les preparó **Otoha**. La comida resultó ser demasiado agradable, los tres platicaban anécdotas, reían, bromeaban, **Himeko** le informo al **Sr. Himemiya** que uno de los mejor médicos de todo Tokio ya había examinado a **Chikane** , que estaba en tratamiento para recuperarse de la anemia que padecía y que ella se encargaría de ayudarla a superar su adicción por el alcohol. El **Sr. Himemiya** quedó profundamente cautivado por la grandiosa personalidad de **Himeko** y su enorme corazón. Tanto así que a partir de ese momento la comenzó a llamar " **Hija".** **Chikane** le preguntó a su padre donde se encontraba su mamá pero él le respondió que había salido de viaje a Francia para realizar unas compras y renovar su guardarropa. La chica de cabellos azules no pudo evitar el sentirse triste al escuchar eso puesto que era obvio que su madre no se preocupaba por ella y que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba atravesando por el peor momento de su vida tanto físicamente como emocionalmente pero a su madre sólo le preocupaba comprarse ropa nueva y olvidarse de su única hija cuando **Chikane** se sumergía en sus pensamientos y en una tristeza repentinamente un cálido abrazo la hizo regresar nuevamente a la realidad, sintió el amor y compañía de **Himeko** que se encontraba ahí para apoyarla.

 ** _Tiempo después…_**

 **Himeko POV:**

Las semanas transcurren rápidamente y me alegra mucho estar al lado de **Chikane** **pues** en estos tres meses ella ya se ha recuperado completamente de su anemia puesto que le he cuidado mucho su alimentación. Todos los días le llamo a **Otoha** para recordarle que debe obligar a **Chikane** a tomar sus vitaminas y desayunar algo nutritivo. En la universidad a la hora del receso llevo nuestros almuerzos y de hecho los preparo personalmente para asegurarme que sea algo nutritivo y ella lo coma todo y eferente a su problema con el alcohol ha sido un poco más difícil controlar su ansiedad. Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella para distraerla, todos los días vamos al cine, salimos al parque a pasear, vamos de compras, en las noches vamos a tomar cafés, hago lo que sea para distraerla pero en verdad es difícil para **Chikane** superar el alcoholismo pero tengo la certeza que ambas lo lograremos cueste lo que cueste. El día de hoy pasaré la noche en casa de **Chikane** puesto que ella me invito a ver películas así que me apresuraré para ir a comprarle un regalo antes de que sea la hora de ir a su casa. El día de hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que la encontré en ese parque, se cumplen tres meses que he cuidado de ella, pero sobre todo se cumplen tres meses desde que le prometí que jamás la dejaría sola, que la protegería, que cuidaría de ella…

Lo más especial es que llevamos tres meses de ser las mejores amigas y aparte tengo una propuesta que hacerle el día de hoy. Algo que podría ayudarle mucho en su lucha contra esa adicción.

Me encuentro en un enorme centro comercial, para ser más exacta en una joyería, estoy buscando el regalo más especial para **Chikane**. Llevo más de cuarenta minutos y no puedo decidir qué regalo será el más adecuado pero repentinamente un brazalete de platino con diamantes y zafiros llama mi atención puesto que tiene en la parte superior la clave de Sol. Como sé que **Chikane** adora la música seguramente le agradará. El vendedor de la joyería me pregunta si deseo que le graben algo en la parte trasera del brazalete a lo que respondo que sí, pido que diga lo siguiente… **_Un día estuve en tu lugar, sé lo que es sufrir, para hablar de tu interior, para sentirte mejor, tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí. Con cariño Himeko…_** Sólo espero no me haya excedido de cursi y en cuanto me entregan el brazalete envuelto listo para obsequiar pago rápidamente y me dirijo a la mansión de **Chikane** ya que se me ha hecho muy tarde y ahora tendré que ir en mi moto y con mi ropa deportiva la cual consiste en un pantalón negro de licra, un top negro que muestra mi espalda y abdomen, mis tenis negros y mi cabello todo recogido con una coleta, lo peor de todo es que no llevo conmigo una chamarra con que cubrirme pero no me da tiempo de regresar a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y traer mi automóvil. Al llegar **Chikane** me está esperando en la entrada de su mansión y ella se sorprende de verme vestida de esa manera y de verme llegar en moto. La realidad es que son las 9:00pm y está haciendo demasiado frío. Bajo temblando de mí motocicleta y **Chikane** se empieza a burlar de mí:

" **¡** **Wow, qué Señorita tan Sexy! ¡No existe duda de que hace un buen trabajo con su cuerpo en el gimnasio!"** Ese cuerpo está perfectamente marcado y su abdomen luce increíble… ¿pero sólo que no se le hace un poco engreído de su parte andar mostrando su perfecto físico a estas horas de la noche a una temperatura de –2° grados?".

No puedo evitar sonrojarme por las palabras de **Chikane** , no sé si afortunadamente o desafortunadamente ella ha recuperado su confianza y sentido del humor puesto que últimamente me juega muchas bromas pero me hace inmensamente feliz verla tan alegre, llena de confianza, luce una personalidad demasiado coqueta y sexy, tal y como ella era antes. Me acerqué para explicarle que salí del gimnasio y fui a realizar unas compras pero como se me hizo demasiado tarde no me dio tiempo de regresar a mi casa. Ella no dejaba de reí al oír mi explicación y era obvio… todo lo que le decía lo hacía temblando y tartamudeando como una anciana. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta su enorme sala donde tenía una enorme chimenea encendida. Ambas nos sentamos en la alfombra para estar lo más cerca posible del fuego, ella me abrazo por la espalda y con sus manos empezó a frotar mis brazos para ayudarme a entrar en calor. No sé cómo describir esa sensación, era una gran calidez que recorría todo mi cuerpo, una gran felicidad, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, podía sentir todo el calor y cariño de **Chikane**. Su aroma, su respiración, la suavidad de sus manos, quería detener el tiempo pero no sucedió así pues **Otoha** llegó a la sala para entregarnos unas tazas de chocolate caliente y una frazada para calentarme. **Chikane** se levantó para recibir las cosas y agradeció a **Otoha** , me cubrió con la frazada, me dio una taza de chocolate y puso una película. Mencionó que veríamos una película romántica que tenía buenas críticas aunque obviamente de temática lésbica llamada **Imagine Me And You**. Ambas estábamos maravilladas con la película no perdíamos detalle alguno y pues lo único malo es que aún no podía dejar de temblar… La mandíbula me hacía un fuerte ruido y realmente no podía entrar en calor así que **Chikane** se acercó a mí, me tomo entre sus brazos y también se cubrió con la frazada para generar más calor, entre risas dijo que era muy molestó el sonido que yo estaba haciendo con mis dientes, que para la próxima vez que deseara mostrar mi lindo cuerpo lo pensara por lo menos tres veces, a los cinco minutos de que **Chikane** me abrazó pude entrar en calor así que ambas disfrutamos de la película sin inconveniente alguno y al finalizar la película **Chikane** fue por una chamarra para que me cubriera y no me fuera a enfriar nuevamente. Me pregunto qué cosa podía ser tan urgente para que me tardara tanto tiempo de compras en el centro comercial y no me haya dado tiempo de ir a cambiarme y abrigarme adecuadamente y en ese instante recordé el obsequio de **Chikane** :

"Hoy es un día especial para mí, hoy se cumplen tres meses de tener a la persona más especial y maravillosa a mi lado, a la persona más fuerte y hermosa del mundo, hoy celebro tres meses de tenerte a mi lado, **Chikane**. Eso era lo urgente que tenía que hacer en el centro comercial".

Saque de mi bolso el regalo, me acerqué y la abracé fuertemente. Ella se sorprendió demasiado, abrió la cajita, tomo el brazalete, al leer lo que está grabado en la parte trasera empezó a llorar y cayó de rodillas al piso… Me siento terriblemente mal, algo malo hice que ella se puso a llorar, me agaché a su lado y le pedí que me disculpara, que no pretendía lastimarla, que sólo le quería darle un obsequio y hacerle una propuesta. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que lloraba de felicidad, que no se esperaba algo así, que el conocerme fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, que sus deseos de vivir regresaron gracias a mí, que estaba inmensamente agradecida y que se sentía mal por no haberme obsequiado algo. Levanté su rostro, limpie sus lágrimas, le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, le dije dulcemente…

"¡Gracias por ser mi amiga! Por un momento pensé que yo te ayudaba a luchar y a salir delante de tus sufrimientos pero ahora comprendo que realmente eres tú la que me ayudaba a mí. Ahora ya no me siento sola y triste pues gracias a ti puedo sonreír nuevamente, gracias a ti puedo ver el mundo brillar, mi mundo volvió a llenarse de colores".

Ambas lloramos y nos abrazamos, ella me dijo que jamás se quitaría ese brazalete, que siempre lo llevaría con ella, que al portarlo siempre estaría pensando en mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente, tomé valor y le dije…:

" **Chikane** tengo una propuesta que hacerte para ayudarte con tu problema del alcoholismo, para poder asegurarme de estar al pendiente de ti a cada momento y también para que tú me ayudes… Al regresar cada noche a mi casa no puedo evitar sentirme triste y sola. Sé que a pesar de que tus padres viven en esta ciudad y posees una gran cantidad de personal doméstico en tu casa, prácticamente te sientes sola al igual que yo y eso no es bueno para controlar tu ansiedad, así que… ¡ **Chikane, vivamos juntas**! Esa es mi propuesta, ¿te interesa que nos podamos apoyar la una a la otra y nunca más nos sintamos solas?".

El rostro de **Chikane** se iluminó por completo, su sonrisa reflejaba una inmensa felicidad. Me abrazó y susurró a mi oído:

 **"** **Himeko** gracias por tu amistad, gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por todo… ACEPTO, te necesito y me necesitas, me da gusto el poder corresponderte y ayudarte, prometo que jamás te volverás a sentir sola, siempre contarás conmigo".

 **Chikane** me dijo que en cuanto llegara su padre hablaría con él, que me esperaba el sábado a medio día para recoger sus maletas. Ambas nos despedimos cálidamente, en cuanto llegué a mi casa no podía dejar de sonreír. Esa casa tan grande, tan triste y vacía ya no lo estaría más pues ahora luciría llena de vida, de calidez y de felicidad. Llegué a mi habitación para acostarme en mi cama y de inmediato me quede dormida.

 **Después…**

Es sábado y falta poco para ser mediodía, he llegado a la mansión de **Chikane** , ella me está esperando con un camión de mudanza en la entrada. Se está despidiendo de **Otoha** la cual luce muy triste y a punto de romper en llanto, el **Sr. Himemiya** también se encuentra ahí para despedir a su hija pero él se ve muy contento, al acercarme **Chikane** fue a abrazarme, el **Sr. Himemiya** se dirige a donde me encuentro, me da un beso, me toma entre sus brazos y me levanta ligeramente, él me dice lo siguiente…:

"Hija, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi amada **Chikane** , te juro que no tengo cómo agradecértelo pero el día que tenga la oportunidad no dudaré en hacerlo. Sé que tus padres viven lejos de Tokio pero el día que necesites algo siempre contarás conmigo porque te considero como una hija más. Te quiero **Himeko** y te encargo mucho a mi Chikane".

Tomé de la maño al papá de **Chikane** , le obsequié una linda sonrisa y le agradecí por sus palabras, le prometí que siempre cuidaría de su hija porque ella era muy especial para mí y que gracias a su existencia y a al haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mi vida había tomado un nuevo significado, que gracias a la amistad de **Chikane** tenía motivos para vivir. Una vez que todos nos despedimos ambas subimos a mi auto y partimos en dirección a mi casa.

 **Narra Chikane**

Me encuentro algo nerviosa pero a la vez súper feliz de estar en casa de **Himeko** , ahora ambas viviremos juntas y nos apoyaremos la una a la otra. Los meses anteriores que pase fueron un infierno pero gracias a ella ahora todo es diferente y sé que deseo amar intensamente y sentirme amada pero de hecho ahora me encuentro confundida… ¿En verdad sé qué es amar? ¿Realmente amé a **Shizuka** o solo fue costumbre? Sea lo que sea tengo la seguridad de que algún día me llegará el verdadero amor sin necesidad de salir a buscarlo, finalmente en estos momentos no me falta nada porque tengo el cariño y amistad de **Himeko**. Me siento plena puesto que ella llena cualquier vacío en mi interior, con su amistad, cariño y forma de ser.

 **Himeko** me da la bienvenida, me muestra cada rincón de su hogar y la que será mi nueva habitación. Su casa es realmente hermosa y grande, ahora comprendo por qué se sentía tan sola… En cuanto llega la noche ambas nos sentamos a cenar, platicamos un buen rato y cada una nos fuimos a nuestra habitación para descansar de ese día tan ajetreado… La noche transcurría con calma… No podía dormir así que miré mi celular y es la una de la mañana… Posiblemente se deba a la ansiedad que tengo por el alcohol o por el exagerado calor que está haciendo y repentinamente escucho un ruido que proviene de la alberca… Me asomo por mi ventana que da exactamente a la alberca y veo a cierta rubia que está nadando completamente desnuda en un segundo siento hervir mi sangre, mi corazón se acelera y empiezo a transpirar, tomo mi bata de dormir y me dirijo a la piscina. **Himeko** al verme se sorprende y sale sin pudor alguno completamente desnuda, era obvio que me tenía absoluta confianza por eso no se apenaba. Le pregunté qué hacía a esas horas nadando y me respondió que hacía mucho calor y no podía dormir así que decidió nadar un poco. Pero que se sentía muy apenada por despertarme, con mi mirada plantada en el suelo le dije que no se preocupara que me ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Me sonrió y caminó hacia la barra, sirvió dos naranjadas y puso algo de música. Me invitó a nadar pero le dije que aún no desempacaba todas mis maletas y no sabía dónde estaban mis trajes de baño, ella sonrió:

 **"** **Chikane,** si gustas te puedo prestar uno de mis trajes de baño pero sería uno idéntico al que llevo puesto en estos momentos así que supongo que no existiría problema alguno con la talla".

Empezó a reír sin parar, me sonrojé de inmediato, en un instante ella saltó a la piscina y me hacía señas de que entrara, dejé el pudor a un lado, me desnudé y entré con **Himeko**. El agua estaba realmente deliciosa, en su punto exacto, ella se acercó a mi susurrándome al oído que tenía un cuerpo magnifico el cuerpo de una diosa y que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de él, pero que obviamente el suyo era superior y perfectamente trabajado, ella empezó a reír y a lanzarme agua, ambas jugamos en la alberca como chiquillas. Fue realmente divertido y refrescante. Pasado un buen rato salimos de la alberca, cuando me disponía a tomar una toalla **Himeko** me abrazó por la espalda inocentemente pero completamente desnuda, mientras me decía que agradecía mucho el estar conmigo compartiendo esos momentos. Que ya no se sentía sola y me paralicé. Mi respiración se cortó, mi corazón estallaba, el poder sentir su suave y cálida piel junto a la mía me hizo enloquecer, pero a la vez un sentimiento extraño invadió mi ser, sentí como si mi piel ya estuviera acostumbrada a sentir la suya, mi piel extrañaba la suya…

" _En que tonterías piensas_ ** _Chikane_** _… Es completamente ilógico nunca he estado así de cerca con_ ** _Himeko_** _y aparte ella es mi amiga"._

Me giré donde se encontraba para mirarla a los ojos, la cubrí con la toalla y le sonreí tiernamente. Le dije que también me encontraba muy feliz de estar a su lado. Nos dimos un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y cada una se fue a dormir a su recamara.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Me encuentro en la universidad y como es costumbre tengo un séquito de admiradores y admiradoras que me siguen a cada instante. Nuevamente he regresado a ser la chica de antes, mis calificaciones son excelentes, destaco en los deportes, recuperé mi espectacular físico y confianza gracias a **Himeko**. De hecho mi personalidad siempre fue un tanto engreída pero gracia a ella creo que he adquirido el sentido del humor y la humildad con las demás personas, lo único malo es que la chicas aún no dejan de perseguirme. Supongo que debe ser mi culpa por seguir siendo algo coqueta pero realmente no me interesa tener una relación en estos momentos. Aún no estoy lista para algo así. En verdad es incómodo ser acosada por toda la escuela, lo único que me hace sentir mejor es que **Himeko** es igual de popular que **Yo** , ella de igual forma es perseguida por los chicos y las chicas - Es inevitable puesto que ella es realmente hermosa, sencilla, carismática y con ese cuerpo que posee quien no caería rendido a sus pies. Himeko es capitana del equipo de taekwondo de la escuela y vocalista de la banda de rock… Pensándolo bien creo que es más popular que **Yo.** **P** ero afortunadamente el único momento de privacidad que tenemos es a la hora del receso puesto que ambas nos escabullimos a mi jardín secreto para degustar nuestros alimentos tranquilamente. También platicamos sobre nuestras familias, como nos va en las clases, sobre las locuras que hacen nuestros admiradores y de cuántos temas se nos ocurran. Le comento a **Himeko** que deseo retomar mis clases de piano, ella se alegra mucho y me dice que en cuanto salgamos de clases me escoltará a comprarme uno. Le digo que no hace falta puesto que yo misma lo pagaré pero ella se opone rotundamente. Finalizando las clases nos dirigimos a la tienda de música, al entrar veo un hermoso piano de cola color blanco, sin darme cuenta **Himeko** ya se encontraba pagándolo con su tarjeta. Mientras paseábamos por la tienda **Himeko** vio una guitarra electro acústica **Epiphone** color negra, era obvio que se maravilló de ella, prácticamente hice lo mismo que **Himeko** , rápidamente saque mi tarjeta y pagué por la guitarra, ambas nos dirigimos a casa para recibir nuestros instrumentos.

 **Tiempo después…**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha pasado un año desde que **Himeko** y **Yo** vivimos juntas. Todo es tan maravilloso… He recuperado plenamente mi salud física y mental. De dejado en el pasado mi adicción por el alcohol. Mi relación con mi padre es increíble aunque debo admitir que con mi madre todo sigue igual. Cada vez nos falta menos tiempo para graduarnos. Los papás de **Himeko** son muy lindos y adorables y me llevo súper con ellos. Lo mejor de todo es que ambas hemos madurado bastante y nos hemos vuelto independientes a pesar de que ninguna de las dos tenemos una relación con alguna chica, las dos estamos emocionalmente estables. A **Himeko** no le ha interesado tener novia y a mí tampoco. Hace algunos días **Himeko** y **Yo** cumplimos **veinte años** y nuestros padres organizaron una gran fiesta para ambas, donde la pasamos increíblemente con nuestras familias y amistades cercanas pero lo mejor de todo es que lo celebramos juntas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	12. CAPÍTULO XII UNA HERMOSA PROPUESTA Y U

**CAPÍTULO XII: UNA HERMOSA PROPUESTA Y UNA GRAN PROMESA**

 **Chikane POV:**

El día de hoy me levantaré temprano para sorprender a **Himeko** con el desayuno puesto que hoy tiene entrenamiento con sus compañeras de taekwondo.

Han pasado dos años desde que me mudé a vivir con mi ángel… Bueno… obviamente la llamo mi ángel tan sólo en mis pensamientos porque realmente la veo como un bello ángel que descendió del cielo para salvarme… Para ayudarme a salir adelante… Le debo todo a ese pequeño ángel… Mis ganas de vivir, de luchar, de tener éxito y mi confianza que había perdido. Ella es lo máximo para mí. Adoro su manera tan adorable de ser y su personalidad tan fuerte y coqueta…

"El desayuno está listo, es hora de despertar a **Himeko** …".

… Lo cual no es nada sencillo puesto que tiene el sueño demasiado pesado, toco la puerta de su habitación y como era de esperarse no me escucha así que entro para ver el espectáculo más tierno del mundo… Mi amiga en ropa interior profundamente dormida, con su hermosa y larga cabellera rubia perfectamente acomodada en su enorme cama… En verdad es tan linda en todos los aspectos que daría cualquier cosa por ella… Acerco lentamente mi rostro al de ella, y alcanzo a sentir su respiración… Ese aliento refrescante que me hace estremecer… No puedo contenerme y uno ligeramente mis labios con los suyos en un beso suave y tierno… Con muchos esfuerzos logro ubicarme en la realidad…

Sé que no fue correcto lo que acabo de hacer pero no puedo arrepentirme por ello y ni siquiera puedo sentirme mal… Ahora lo comprendo todo… **amo a Himeko** y lucharé por ella… Por su amor… Sé que pongo en juego su valiosa amistad la cual me ha brindado desinteresadamente pero vale la pena intentarlo. Ella lo vale todo y seré paciente e iré despacio. Noto que ella es el amor de mi vida a la que he estado esperando siempre e incluso podría decir que en todas mis vidas siempre ha sido ella… Deseo de todo corazón algún día poder ser correspondida pero me imagino que **Himeko** solo me ve y quiere como una amiga. Me separo lentamente… Acaricio el cabello de mi lindo ángel, le susurro tiernamente que es hora de desayunar en repetidas ocasiones hasta que ella logra reaccionar… Abre esos lindos ojos amatistas, me regala una hermosa sonrisa agradeciéndome que la haya despertado y rápidamente se mete a bañar y en unos minutos me alcanza en la mesa, esta asombrada del exquisito desayuno que he preparado. Mi ángel me lo agradece de su acostumbrada manera…

"Este desayuno está delicioso, te lo agradezco mucho… Sólo de favor me podrías dar la dirección del restaurante donde mandaste a comprar para que a la próxima ocasión sea yo la que "lo prepare"".

En un instante empezó a reír sin parar, la perseguí por toda la casa, obviamente ella estaba bromeando pero nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho y cuando por fin logré atraparla caí encima de ella en el sofá… Nos miramos fijamente y mi corazón latía como si fuera a estallar… **Himeko** tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me acercó a ella y besó mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios… Me dijo que el desayuno estuvo delicioso y que jama habría imaginado que la **Señorita Himemiya** tuviera el don para cocinar, que se sentía alagada de que yo se lo haya preparado con tanto cariño y que estaba feliz de tenerme a su lado. Lentamente nos levantamos del sillón, al mirar mi reloj era realmente tarde, nos alistamos de inmediato y partimos en la motocicleta de **Himeko** para llegar velozmente a la universidad.

 **Himeko Pov:**

Al llegar a la universidad un montón de admiradores y admiradoras nos estaban esperando como es de costumbre y al descender de la motocicleta le extiendo la mano a **Chikane** para ayudarla a bajar. Aseguro mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento y comenzamos a caminar con dirección a los salones, repentinamente un joven realmente atractivo se para enfrente de mí. De inmediato lo reconozco como el líder del equipo de natación, **Ryu Izumi** , él suele ser un chico tímido y muy reservado. Saca un osito de peluche depositándolo en mis manos diciéndome con voz entre cortada…

" **Kurusugawa Himeko… Siempre te he observado, siempre te he seguido, siempre te he admirado y ahora estoy seguro de que eres la mujer que necesito…Te pido que seas mi novia".**

¡Uff! Ryu me ha sorprendido por completo, me siento muy nerviosa, no sé cómo decirle que no me interesa ser su novia… ¿Qué puedo decirle para no lastimarlo…? En un segundo sentí la mano de **Chikane** tomar la mía. Me sonrió pícaramente, me guiñó el ojo y volteó su mirada a donde se encontraba **Ryu** :

"Compañero, ¿no crees que es de mal gusto declararle tu amor a una chica que ya se encuentra en una relación de noviazgo?".

 **Chikane** me tomó entre sus brazos y unió sus labios con los míos. El tiempo se detuvo por completo… No podía creerlo pues estaba sintiendo la calidez de los labios de **Chikane** … Su aliento sabor menta me estaba volviendo loca… No pude contenerme y le correspondí ese beso con toda pasión y amor… Después de unos segundos los cuales me parecieron eternos nos separamos y **Ryu** estaba impactado pero sobre todo muy avergonzado… Sólo pudo articular algunas palabras pidiendo que lo disculpáramos… y que no lo había hecho de mala fe, que el ignoraba nuestra relación, tomo el pequeño oso y salió corriendo.

 **Chikane** está sonriendo… y se mostraba demasiado complacida, me miró fijamente a los ojos preguntándome si me había molestado lo que hizo… Me dijo que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que nunca más nos molestaran puesto que todos los días era lo mismo para ambas y que ya estaba harta de esa situación. Tomé su mano y le guiñé el ojo:

"No te preocupes, **Chikane** , lo entiendo a la perfección. Es perfecta tu idea pero sólo es que… Debes esforzarte más en la parte de los besos… Besas como principiante así que el día que gustes te puedo dar unas clases de cómo hacerlo".

Nuevamente empezamos a jugar pues ella me perseguía por la universidad diciéndome que se las pagaría y que yo tampoco besaba tan bien. Fui a mi salón y en cuanto tomé asiento saqué mi celular, le mande un mensaje diciéndole que era muy lenta para atraparme y que no olvidara que hoy cenaríamos en la noche con mis padres que vienen a visitarnos.

"Uau… No lo puedo creer, ahora sí que estoy plenamente segura… Estoy perdidamente enamorada de **Chikane** … Con ese beso lo he confirmado… Sé que es mi amiga y que ella me ve sólo como su amiga pero… No pude evitarlo... La amo… Pienso que la he amado siempre… No puedo explicarlo… Es el amor de todas mis vidas pero como no deseo forzarla a nada no le confesaré mis sentimientos… Estoy segura de que ella se enamorará de mí y no importa el tiempo que me lleve pues la conquistaré poco a poco.

 _ **"Te amo Chikane, mi hermosa y apreciada princesa…".**_

 **Chikane Pov:**

Extrañamente hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso… En mi ángel… Quiero verla… En estos momentos tiene ensayo en el gimnasio con la banda de Rock e iré a verla ensayar puesto que nunca he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Al entrar veo una multitud de chicas enloquecidas y mi hermosa rubia es increíble… Está interpretando la canción de **Garbage - I'm Think I'm Paranoid** y es fabulosa, su voz es genial, la manera tan seductora con la que se desenvuelve en el escenario es única. Ahora comprendo por qué es tan popular parece toda una rock star, vestida con esa minifalda negra entallada, medias negras rasgadas, botas de piel altas, su top rojo el cual muestra parte de sus lindos senos, su abdomen plano y marcado sutilmente, sus brazos de igual manera marcados, ella está portando brazaletes de cuero, su sexy tatuaje en la espalda con el símbolo del OM. Lleva su cabello suelto y ligeramente alborotado… Desearía tanto que sea mi novia, la devoraría cada noche una y otra vez… Pero por ahora no pensaré mucho en ello sino que me limitaré a apoyarla.

Por estar sumergida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta como todas sus admiradoras le arrojan ropa interior, rosas, regalos, etc. Estoy que ardo de celos… Espera un momento... **Himeko** se ha percatado de mi presencia… Ella camina sensualmente hacia donde me encuentro, me guiña el ojo y continua cantándome al oído parte de la canción…

Steal me, deal me, any way you heal me

Maim me, tame me, you can never change me

Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me

Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me

Bend me, break me, any way you need me

As long as I want you baby it's all right

Una vez que termina de cantar me toma entre sus brazos besándome apasionadamente hasta dejarme sin aliento, no puedo dar crédito a que ella lo hizo delante de casi media escuela y se separa susurrándome…

"¿Viste, **Chikane**? Así es cómo se debe besar y aparte espero que ahora sí que le quede claro a tus fanáticas y a las mías que no deben acosarnos más".

Me guiña nuevamente el ojo y sonríe traviesamente. Todos en el gimnasio estaban estupefactos. Después de unos segundos de total silencio nos comenzaron a aplaudir, nos felicitaban y se escuchaba claramente como gritaban de encanto...

Al finalizar las clases nos dirigimos a la casa para cambiarnos y ver a los padres de **Himeko**. Una vez llegamos al restaurante los señores Kurusugawa nos estaban esperando en el área VIP y todos cenamos alegremente. Les contamos sobre nuestra próxima graduación de la universidad la cual cada vez estaba más cerca. Hablamos de nuestra gran amistad y ellos están realmente orgullosos de las dos, la **Sra. Kurusuagawa** es muy linda conmigo y me quiere como si fuera su propia hija. Siempre me trae obsequios y me trae de contrabando fotos de **Himeko** cuando era pequeña ya que realmente esas fotos son el mejor regalo del mundo. Después de reír tanto y terminar la cena, quedamos en que algún día reuniremos a los **Kurusuagawa y Himemiya** en una cena especial para poder conocernos mejor, el **Sr. Kurusugawa** nos escoltó a la casa y al llegar ambas estábamos rendidas y cada quien se fue a dormir a su habitación de inmediato.

 **Himeko Pov:**

Estamos a escasas cuatro semanas de graduarnos, todos los preparativos están casi listos y todos acordamos hacer la graduación en un salón de fiestas muy exclusivo que se encuentra a un lado de la playa y lo mejor de todo es que coincide con el día de nuestros cumpleaños… Así es… Nuestro cumpleaños número veintidós, **Chikane** y yo hemos está más unidas que nunca. En la universidad todos dan por hecho que somos pareja y después de la demostración que les di en el gimnasio besando a **Chikane** no les quedó duda alguna y lo único malo es que como ya nadie nos acosa no he tenido pretexto alguno para besar a mi linda princesa y eso me tiene muy triste pero debo ser paciente para no arruinar las cosas… Aunque por otra parte tengo mucho miedo de perderla… En teoría en cuando nos graduemos cada una regresará a su casa para empezar a laborar en los negocios familiares para algún día tomar las riendas de las empresas y eso me aterra…

" _ **Sé que con esa vida tan ocupada ninguna de las dos tendremos tiempo para vernos y posiblemente eso nos aleje para siempre… Maldición, ¿qué debo hacer…?".**_

 **Cuatro semanas después...**

 **Chikane Pov:**

Me encuentro a un lado de **Himeko** , ambas estamos lanzando nuestros birretes y togas, recibiendo ramos de rosas por parte de nuestras familias… Así es… Estamos en nuestra graduación universitaria y mi lindo ángel dorado luce rotundamente elegante y hermosa al igual que yo. Obvio que no puedo negarlo ya que somos la pareja perfecta… Ambas vestimos igual, decidimos que mi diseñador nos confeccionara dos vestidos idénticos que son de lentejuela color negro, están completamente entallados, tienen escote en el busto y en la espalda, los conjuntamos con guantes largos color negro, zapatillas negras, un juego de gargantilla y aretes de diamantes que mi padre nos obsequió a ambas para este día tan especial. **Himeko** lleva su cabello suelto y yo llevo un peinado alto. Estoy feliz de ver materializadas parte de mis metas todo gracias al apoyo de **Himeko**. Estudié la carrera de administración empresarial para poder apoyar a mi padre en sus negocios aunque realmente lo mío es la música… Me encanta tocar el piano y deseo hacerlo a nivel profesional y ser reconocida mundialmente y por otra parte **Himeko** estudió lo que le agrada… Estoy segura de que si se decide puede llegar a ser la fotógrafa más reconocida de Japón y sin embargo su talento nato para cantar no pasa por desapercibido así que elija lo que elija ella será la mejor en lo que haga ya que es demasiado talentosa e inteligente y me siento muy orgullosa de ella…

Estoy decidida y no pienso esperar más... Hoy es el día en que me armaré de valor y le confesaré a **Himeko** mis sentimientos de amor hacia su persona. Sé que lo estaré arriesgando todo pero es la única manera de poder ganar mucho más y me acerco a la mesa de mi linda rubia donde se encuentra con su familia. Le extiendo la mano para invitarla al último baile de la universidad… Nuestro baile de graduación… Acepta con gusto y en la pista de baile todas las parejas estábamos listas y las luces se apagan y se encienden unas de muy tenues colores ámbar. La música comienza a sonar, es la canción de **"Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved"** y ambas bailamos abrazadas. **Himeko** recargando su cabeza en mi pecho y pues éramos la sensación de la pista… En cuanto terminó la canción tomé mi bolso y nuestros abrigos e invité a **Himeko** a tomar un poco de aire fresco puesto que la playa se encontraba junto al salón de eventos. Ambas nos quitamos las zapatillas y comenzamos a caminar descalzas en la arena para acercarnos a la orilla de la playa y sólo la luz de la luna podía alumbrarnos, la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, una vez alejadas considerablemente invité a **Himeko** a sentarse a mi lado para ver esa hermosa luna y presenciar las imponentes olas que se mecían en el mar, por unos momentos estuvimos completamente en silencio disfrutando ese instante tan hermoso. Justamente cuando **Himeko** pretendía romper el silencio le tapé sus labios con mi dedo pidiéndole que me permitiera hablar primera:

" **Himeko** , sé que te parecerá extraño lo que voy a decirte pero por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine…".

Me miró extraña y sólo asintió.

"Quiero decirte que tú y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo amigas… Ya no es posible…".

De inmediato ella agacho la cabeza y le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos amatistas…

" **Himeko** , espera, lo que quiero decir es que no podemos seguir siendo "sólo amigas" ya que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **Himeko** , te amo. Como nunca antes en la vida lo había sentido por fin el día de hoy puedo decirte lo que es amar y ahora comprendo que mis experiencias pasadas y sufrimientos estúpidos nunca fueron por amor sino que sólo fueron caprichos sin fundamentos. Realmente estaba sufriendo por no poder amar… Por no tenerte a mi lado ya que te esperaba sólo a ti para poder despertar este sentimiento auténtico de infinito amor… **Himeko** , mi hermoso y amado ángel… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Me permites estar a tu lado para amarte y protegerte cada día de tu vida?".

 **Himeko** estaba en una especie de shock y no me respondía, simplemente me miraba fijamente y no pude el evitar cubrir mi rostro y llorar pues me jugué su amistad en esta declaración y ahora estaba segura de que la perdí para siempre… Seguramente estaba decepcionada de mí… pero repentinamente un cálido abrazo por mi espalda cubrió mi cuerpo… **Himeko** me dice dulcemente al oído…:

" **Chikane** , exactamente estaba a punto de decirte y pedirte lo mismo… Te amo… Nunca deseo separarme de tu lado… Eres mi razón de vivir… **Chikane** , mi bella princesa… Te acepto… Ahora real y oficialmente somos novias… Te amo…".

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pues **Himeko** me ama tanto como yo la amo… Sin dudarlo me giré frente a ella y tomé su delicado mentón y sutilmente besé su mejilla y me acerqué poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios. Ambas nos besamos tiernamente pero nuestros labios querían más… Nuestro beso gradualmente subió de tono hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado. Podía sentir el embriagante néctar circulando por mi lengua, esa sensación tan cálida que hace estremecer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, en cuanto se nos terminó el oxígeno tuvimos que separarnos y miré a **Himeko** traviesamente como preguntándole que si por fin había aprendido a besar y que si mis besos ya eran de su agrado… No pudimos evitar reír como tontas…

Nuevamente nos sentamos en la arena y abracé a mi linda novia:

" **¡Happy Birthday, mi amor!".**

Saqué de mi bolso un regalo y se lo entregué. De inmediato me dio un corto beso en los labios dándome las gracias y al destapar su obsequio observó que era un álbum de fotos… Así es… son todas las fotos de los mejores momentos que he compartido con **Himeko** pues son las fotos que ella misma ha tomado… Sin embargo al álbum aún le quedan bastantes páginas en blanco… Tomé su mano y le expresé en un tono extremadamente seductor:

" **Himeko** , esas páginas que ves en blanco tienen un propósito ya que deseo que ese álbum se vaya llenando de toda clase de recuerdos: alegrías, tristezas, triunfos y fracasos pero siempre estando tú y yo juntas… Sé que quizá sea demasiado pronto como para siquiera considerarlo con seriedad pero algún día adoptaremos a un niño y será parte de esos recuerdos pero claro que aunque para eso primero tenemos que casarnos".

 **Himeko Pov:**

Me noto realmente feliz por el regalo que **Chikane** me dio y jamás podré olvidar mi cumpleaños numero veintidós. Ahora recuerdo que también le había comprado a mí ahora novia un obsequio de cumpleaños pero lo olvidé en mi buró… El reloj **EMPERADOR TEMPLE DE PIAGET** que mande a traer desde Suiza especialmente para ella… Es un regalo sumamente costoso pero está a la altura de mi princesa así que ahora no me queda otra más que improvisar. Me acerco a **Chikane** y le comento con una voz seductora que olvidé en casa su regalo por las prisas pero que le tenía uno mejor. Se quedó un poco intrigada pero le pedí que cerrara sus hermosos ojos color zafiro y que bajo ningún motivo podía abrirlos hasta que yo le indicara. Acepto con gusto y me dio su palabra de no abrirlos. Me levanté rápidamente, saqué mi celular de mi abrigo y puse la melodía de **"She – Elvis costello"** , la abrace por la espalda mientras le cantaba al oído, me quite mi abrigo y lo tendí en la arena, tomé del brazo a **Chikane** para ayudarla a levantar, lentamente le quite su abrigo para de igual manera tenderlo sobre la arena, tomé su mano y la invité a recostarse sobre los abrigos. Una vez que mi princesa se acostó me subí encima de ella, busque sus labios para fundirme en ellos, mientras la besaba mi mano acariciaba su hermoso cabello y posteriormente su rostro seguido de sus enormes pechos y muslos… Sentí como los vestidos nos empezaban a estorbar de inmediato me quité el mío quedando en ropa interior, después fue el turno de desnudar a mi novia a la cual también dejé en ropa interior y ahora sí podía sentir la calidez de su piel. Besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le decía una y otra vez cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba y sólo podía escuchar su respiración agitada… Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para decirle que ya podía abrir su bellos ojos y también le pregunté que si le estaba agradando su regalo de cumpleaños. Me miró completamente extasiada diciéndome que era el mejor obsequio del mundo pero sin perder más el tiempo le pregunté a **Chikane** que si me autorizaba para hacerle el amor:

" **Himeko** , siempre te jactas de ser una maestra besando, ahora quiero ver si eres tan buena haciendo el amor y si no apruebas tendré que darte unas clases aquí mismo para mostrarte cómo lo hace una mujer completamente enamorada".

Ambas empezamos a reír… Nuevamente besé a **Chikane** con una tremenda pasión ya que el simple hecho de oler la fragancia de su piel y su respiración agitada me excitaba al máximo… Besé su cuello tiernamente, acaricié su sedosa cabellera, al llegar a sus pechos le retire el sostén y comencé a lamer sus pezones erectos, los mordisqueaba sutilmente mientras notaba como **Chikane** se estremecía por la pasión. Bajé la mano para acariciar su intimidad, la cual estaba tremendamente empapada de deseo y con la lengua recorrí todo su abdomen. Su piel es tan suave, tan blanca, toda ella es exquisita, en unos instantes mi boca se encontraba en su intimidad… Qué aroma tan delicioso emanaba de ella y en un instante la despojé de sus pantis e introduje mi cálida lengua muy lentamente y en un instante estaba degustando ese manjar tan exquisito, los gemidos no se hacían esperar… Cada vez lamía más rápidamente con movimientos ondulatorios mientras bebía su néctar y repentinamente **Chikane** clamaba por que la hiciera mi mujer… Era inminente que se acercaba al orgasmo y sutilmente introduje dos dedos en su centro, los metía y sacaba rítmicamente hasta que mi amada no pudo más… Gritaba mi nombre… Sólo vi cómo se retorcía de placer mientras empezaba a emanar un líquido blanquecino de su intimidad el cual no dudé en tomar con mi mano y untarlo en mis muslos, me recosté a un lado de mi amada, la abrace y le dije…

" **¡Happy Birthday Chikane… te amo!".**

Noté cómo al escuchar esas palabras se le iluminó el rostro y ella tomó mi mano y la colocó en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y me dijo tiernamente…

"¿Lo notas, mi ángel…? ¿Puedes sentir lo feliz que me haces y lo mucho que te amo…? Este corazón late así únicamente por ti. Gracias por tu regalo mi amo porque fue el mejor de todo el mundo pero ahora es mi turno… Debo admitir que eres una maestra haciendo el amor aunque ahora te mostraré cómo lo hace una diosa".

No pude el evitar sonrojarme ante tales declaraciones así que la desafié a que me lo demostrara con hechos.

 **Chikane POV:**

Tomé a **Himeko** de la cintura, la voltee de espaldas para no perder el tiempo, le quite sus pantis y el sostén, me posicioné encima de ella y empecé a lamer su cuello, también le susurraba obscenidades para encender el ambiente y recorrí su espalda con pequeños besos. Masajee sutilmente sus glúteos, acaricié sus muslos con mucho cariño… Una vez que la consentí con caricias le pedí que se girara… Se quedó frente a mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron y la besé apasionadamente… Me despegué de esos delicados labios color cereza para continuar con mi tarea, me arrodillé frente a **Himeko** , le levanté las piernas para colocarlas en mis hombros, tome con fuerza sus caderas para practicarle el mejor sexo oral que ella haya probado. Mi ángel no paraba de gemir y estremecerse ya que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al preciado orgasmo pero como deseaba que disfrutara un poco más cambiamos de postura y le pedí autorización para penetrarla para poder hacerla mi mujer de una vez por todas. Me respondió que nada le daría más gusto y placer que el poderme sentir dentro de ella. Me acosté encima de ella y la besé apasionadamente mientras que con mi mano acariciaba su intimidad. Al sentir perfectamente húmeda su zona proseguí a penetrarla con dos dedos. Los metía y sacaba rápidamente y ella gemía y gritaba de un intoxicante placer. Al escucharla que mi novia estaba a punto de acabar no pude evitar excitarme y también estaba a punto de venirme así que entrelacé mis piernas con las de ellas para poder unir mi intimidad con la suya, ambas nos embestíamos con fuerza y gran velocidad y al estar en esa postura no tardamos ni un minuto en venirnos. Ambas gemíamos incontrolablemente porque nuestra respiración se aceleró al máximo. Nuestros corazones latían aceleradamente, en una sola voz gemimos muy fuerte un te amo… Las dos terminamos exhaustas tumbadas en la arena.

Ambas prometimos amarnos por todo lo que nos quedara de vida y nos besamos y abrazamos por un largo rato mientras contemplábamos esa hermosa luna, la cual había sido nuestra única testigo de la forma en que nos entregamos la una a la otra.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII ERES MI LUNA… TÚ MI SOL…

**CAPÍTULO XIII: ERES MI LUNA… TÚ MI SOL…**

 **Narrador:**

Una vez que **Chikane** y **Himeko** terminaron de disfrutar de dulces besos y tiernas caricias al finalizar su "primer acto sexual" se apresuraron a vestirse puesto que tenían una noticia maravillosa que darles a sus familias. La primera en darla fue **Himeko** que tomada de la mano de **Chikane** llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres los **Señores** **Kurusuagawa** **y** en un tono muy decisivo les dijo lo siguiente…:

"Padres, les presento a mi novia, ella es el amor de mi vida, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, es quien esperé toda mi vida".

Acto seguido la feliz rubia miró fijamente a **Chikane,** la tomó de la mano y la besó delicadamente diciéndole que la amaba con toda su alma. **Chikane** no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente. La **Señora** **Kurusuagawa** sin dudarlo un segundo fue a abrazar a las dos, diciéndoles que era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en un largo tiempo y que de hecho ya se habían tardado pues era más que obvio que las dos se amaban, por otro lado el **Sr. Takeshi Kurusuagawa** se levantó de inmediato para rodear del cuello a **Chikane** con su brazo, en un tono amistoso le dijo que le encargaba mucho a su hija, que cuidara mucho de ella y la hiciera muy feliz pues **Himeko** lo merecía, también le comentó que se sentía muy alagado de saber que una **Himemiya** ahora pertenecería a la familia **Kurusugawa,** todos comenzaron a aplaudir y levantaron sus copas deseándoles lo mejor del mundo y al concluir el brindis fue el turno de **Chikane** de dar la noticia a su familia los **Himemiya**. De igual manera llegó a su mesa tomada de la mano con **Hiemeko** y pronunció lo siguiente:

"Padres, les presento formalmente a mi novia **Kurusugawa Himeko** , ella es el amor de mi vida, ella es la súplica a todas mis plegarias, ella es mi salvadora, es el amor de todas mis vidas, a ella le debo mis enormes ganas de vivir".

Inmediatamente después de su discurso tomó del mentón a **Himeko** propinándole un rápido y tierno beso en los labios, el **Sr. Himemiya** aplaudió inmediatamente, felicito a ambas y les dijo que estaba complacido de tener una nueva hija en su familia, pero que nada le daba más gusto el saber que era una descendiente de los **Kurusugawa y que** nunca terminaría de agradecerle a **Himeko** todo lo que hizo por su hija **. S** utilmente se acercó a la linda rubia y le dio un beso en la frente, por otro lado la **Sra.** **Ophelia Himemiya** estaba completamente escéptica ante tal declaración, con miles de esfuerzos aclaró sus pensamientos respondiéndoles de una manera tan fría e indiferente:

"Me siento realmente defraudada, avergonzada y por qué no decirlo con todas sus letras "asqueada". No puedo creer que tú mi única hija sea haya declarado abiertamente homosexual, después de toda la educación y buenos principios que se te inculcaron ¿sales con esto?, Mi único sueño ha sido tener nietos varones y ahora veo que será imposible gracias a tu torcida orientación sexual, ¡ **Chikane** me has decepcionado profundamente!".

Al terminar de expresar sus sentimientos la **Sra.** **Ophelia Himemiya** tomó su bolso y se retiró rápidamente del lugar dejando solo a su esposo, **Chikane** comenzó a temblar de rabia y de una profunda tristeza pero inmediatamente fue reconfortada por su amada rubia, que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole que ignorara las palabras de su madre, que lo único que le debería importar era vivir intensamente el amor que se tenían la una por la otra, ambas decidieron ignorar el mal rato y continuaron festejando su graduación, así que bailaron románticamente toda la noche.

 **Chikane POV:**

Al terminar la fiesta de graduación el chófer de mi padre nos trajo en la limusina a la casa de **Himeko.** Ambas nos encontrábamos exhaustas por todas las emociones vividas, así que decidí invitar a mi ahora novia a bañarnos juntas en el jacuzzi, ella estaba tan cansada que aceptó inmediatamente, ambas nos desnudamos completamente, lo único que nos quedaba puesto eran los collares de almeja rosada, cierto… Me pregunto por qué **Himeko** y **Yo** tenemos el mismo collar, de hecho nunca nos lo quitamos, siempre he tenido la duda de preguntarle cómo lo obtuvo, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco puedo recordar cómo obtuve el mío… ¿En qué estoy pensando?… Teniendo tremenda mujer frente a mí en el jacuzzi y yo preocupada por el origen de unos simples collares. ¡Por Dios! Debo ocuparme de mi mujer…

Me acerqué a mi novia para tallarle su hermosa espalda, bueno… no solo su espalda, de hecho aproveche para hacerlo con todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus deliciosos pechos, una vez terminé mi labor ella hizo lo mismo por mí, **Himeko** tomó el control remoto de su micro componente y puso música relajante. Ambas estuvimos en silencio, sólo nos besábamos y abrazábamos y no queríamos perder ese momento tan lindo en el cual solo nos mimábamos… Como las dos estábamos demasiado agotadas dejamos pendiente una noche de pasión desenfrenada y al transcurrir treinta minutos salimos del jacuzzi y nos colocamos las batas de baño, **Himeko** rompió el silencio y me sorprendió al decirme lo siguiente…

"Mi princesa, espero que estés segura de haber pensado detenidamente lo que conlleva el haberme pedido ser tu novia, nadie más que tú ha visto la manera tan terrible en la que duermo, me la paso girando en la cama casi al punto de amanecer colgando así que a partir de hoy te mudarás a mi recamara pues como mi novia es tu deber dormir a mi lado, protegerme y cuidar que no termine en el piso".

No pude evitar sonreír ante tales palabras, mi hermosa rubia quería dormir cada noche a mi lado.

"Claro… Sí es que te dejo dormir".

Le respondí en tono sarcástico que su propuesta sonaba muy peligrosa pero como toda una mujer de palabra y valiente aceptaba la responsabilidad de velar cada noche por sus sueños y ambas reímos sin parar. Nos besamos una y otra vez, nos metimos a la cama, le agradecí a mi precioso ángel con un pequeño beso en los labios la oportunidad que me había dado, le juré nunca defraudarla, la abrace de su cintura fuertemente y en menos de un minuto ambas nos habíamos entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Himeko POV:**

Una luz brillante penetra mis párpados y esa luz me hace despertar completamente. Es el hermoso sol que anuncia un nuevo día, miro mi despertador y son las 10:00 am… Al percatarme estoy completamente desnuda, unos brazos delicados y unas piernas perfectamente delineadas me aprisionan de mi cintura, es mi amada novia… La cual obviamente ya se encuentra despierta y me trata de jugar una broma fingiendo estar dormida, para poder zafarme de ella comencé a acariciar suavemente su entrepierna, para ser más precisa su clítoris pero ella era toda una actriz pues podía soportar esa tortura sin hacer movimientos o gesticulación alguna, solo que ella no contaba que podía sentir su exquisita humedad derramándose en mis dedos, podía sentir su respiración acelerada, así que decidí darle una lección. La penetré con mis dos dedos, acelere la velocidad de mis movimientos y tanto, tanto y tanto que soltó un gemido súper intenso y se corrió de inmediato. Una vez liberada de su prisión me subí encima de ella, la besé con todo el amor del mundo y le susurre…:

"¿Aprendiste la lección, querida? Es imposible engañarme".

Ella en un total estado de éxtasis comenzó a reír, me dijo que le encantaba despertar de esa forma, que si no era mucho pedir me suplicaba se lo hiciera cada mañana, no pude evitar sentir compasión y aceptar, pues la manera en la que me lo pidió mirándome tiernamente con esos ojos color zafiro me hacían vulnerable. **Chikane** me tumbó a un lado y sentencio que era mi turno. Tuve que reunir fuerzas para rechazar su oferta pues moría de hambre y el desayuno nos aguardaba, le dije que sólo estaba recargando energías puesto que le haría pagar el triple el placer que le había obsequiado en la mañana, ella aceptó la propuesta y se resignó a no dormir en toda la noche, pues en ese aspecto suelo ser muy insaciable, ambas nos levantamos para dirigirnos a desayunar.

 **Narrador:**

Han transcurrido un par de meses desde que **Chikane** Y **Himeko** se declararon su amor, se les puede ver en todo momento juntas como cualquier otra pareja de enamoradas, salen a los parques a caminar, van de compras a los centros comerciales más exclusivos, asisten al cine, salen a las cafeterías, etc. Siempre se les ve tomadas de la mano derramando miel, jamás han tenido reparo en mostrar su amor en público, el único detalle que no les ha cruzado por la cabeza es que ellas son prácticamente famosas y codiciadas.

El día de hoy **Chikane** y **Himeko** se encuentran almorzando en un lujoso restaurante y ambas pasan momentos agradables mientras disfrutan de sus alimentos, **Chikane** no puede evitar ser ten cariñosa con su rubia que le da de comer en la boca, **Himeko** le corresponde de igual forma alimentándola, al concluir su comida y salir del restaurante una estampida de reporteros aguardaba por ellas, los cuales no demoraron un segundo en bombardearlas con toda clase de preguntas: ¿ **Srita. Himemiya** es cierto que mantiene una relación íntima con la **Srita. Kurusuagawa**?, ¿ **Srita. Kurusuagawa** es cierto que **Miya Sama** vive con usted y comparten la misma cama?, ¿Las empresas **Himemiya** y **Kurusuagawa** se fusionarán? , ¿Quién de ustedes es la activa en la relación? ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo con su relación homosexual? ¿Piensan casarse?, ¿Realmente es verdadera su relación o simplemente lo hacen para adquirir mayor fama?, etc. Las preguntas no paraban de llover, por lo que **Himeko** se animó a responder…:

"Señores, **Chikane** y yo nos amamos, no nos interesa si terceras personas están de acuerdo con nuestra relación y sólo les puedo decir que estamos profundamente enamoradas, así que siempre velaremos y protegeremos nuestro amor de quien sea… Ambas amantes posaron para los reporteros y para dar más de que hablar finalizaron la entrevista con un beso en los labios súper apasionado. A la mañana siguiente la noticia circulaba en medios impresos, en programas de televisión sensacionalistas y estaciones de radio, era la noticia del siglo en todo Japón, se podían ver, leer y escuchar titulares como: **"Las herederas Himemiya** y **Kurusuagawa se confiesan enamoradas"** , **"Himemiya** y **Kurusuagawa relación gay", "Himemiya** y **Kurusuagawa protegerán su amor",** etc.

La **Sra. Ophelia Himemiya** se encontraba desayunando mientras veía en su pantalla un programa de espectáculos, al escuchar la noticias que circulaba sobre su hija y ver las imágenes del beso que se dieron en público, sintió palidecer, moría de la vergüenza, pero sobre todo de una incontrolable furia, tomo un vaso de cristal arrojándolo directamente contra la pantalla destrozando el cristal en mil pedazos… La **Sra.** **Himemiya** expresaba eufóricamente que esa humillación la cobraría muy cara. Muy lejos de ahí en un oficina lujosa, situada en un rasca cielos impresionante, en pleno corazón de New York una silueta masculina se disfrazaba entre las sombras, pues las persianas se encontraban completamente cerradas y las luces se encontraban apagadas, el misterioso hombre sostenía su tableta electrónica mientras leía la noticia de la relación amorosa de las herederas **Himemiya** y **Kurusuagawa** en un portal web de noticias internacionales, al finalizar la nota arrojó su tableta riendo con demencia…

 **Chikane POV:**

Son las 6:00 de la mañana y me encuentro en la ducha sin hacer mucho ruido, debo alistarme para salir de casa de una forma silenciosa sin despertar a **Himeko**. Los meses han transcurrido y me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, jamás había experimentado tal felicidad y plenitud, ahora sí puedo describir lo que es realmente el amor, el amar abiertamente, si tuviera que expresarle mi amor a mi novia emplearía las siguientes palabras: **¡Himeko… eres mi sol!** Puesto que irradias toda mi existencia con tu cálido amor… Por dios **Chikane** eres la mujer más cursi del mundo, si **Himeko** te llegará a escuchar indiscutiblemente se burlaría de ti todo el día, mejor controla esos ímpetus amorosos.

El día de hoy **Himeko** y yo cumplimos seis meses de ser novias formales, seis meses de infinito amor, seis meses de caricias interminables y seis meses del mejor sexo que he disfrutado en mi vida. "Dios… de sólo recordar lo último empiezo a mojar mi ropa interior". **Chikane** concéntrate por favor, lo primordial es sorprender a mi hermosa novia para celebrar este día tan importante, prácticamente tengo todo listo y contratado para esta noche, solo me resta desaparecerme todo el día para que **Himeko** me empiece a extrañar y clame por mis besos, por mucho que me duela seré fuerte e ignoraré todas sus llamadas telefónicas, sé que el día de hoy ella prácticamente no estará en la casa pues ambas teníamos agendada toda la tarde en el club social que acostumbramos a asistir, si no me equivoco hoy jugaríamos tenis, nadaríamos un rato y por ultimo nos consentiríamos en el spa, siento tristeza por **Himeko** puesto que tendrá que hacer todo eso sola, solo clamo a los Dioses porque mi ángel no se moleste demasiado conmigo, finalmente será bien recompensada… - Tomé mi bolso y las llaves del auto cerrando con sutileza la puerta.

 **Himeko POV:**

Me encuentro desesperada y súper molesta, son las cuatro de la tarde y no sé nada de **Chikane** , desperté en la mañana y ella ya no estaba en nuestra cama, le he marcado no sé cuántas veces a su celular y me manda a su buzón, ella jamás se ha comportado así…

" _Ah pero en cuanto la vea en el club me va a escuchar…"._

Llevo más de una hora en el club y no hay rastro alguno de mi inconsciente novia, pero no me amargaré el resto de la tarde preocupándome por ella, ya llegará el momento en que arreglemos cuentas, así que nadaré por un rato… El agua está extremadamente deliciosa, comienzo a nadar alrededor de una hora pero… Me siento demasiado incómoda, varias Chicas no dejan de devorarme con la mirada y es obvio puesto que mi protectora novia no está a mi lado, ella siempre las fulmina con su penetrante mirada - ¡Agrrr!… ¿ **Chikane** dónde demonios estás…? Mejor iré a cambiarme para jugar tenis con alguna chica que esté practicando… Primer set 2, segundo set 0, tercer set 0, - No lo había notado, soy malísima jugando tenis, qué paliza me han dado, ahora comprendo todo… Nunca antes habíamos perdido ante nadie, eso era porque no existe rival que pueda derrotar a mi novia… ¡Agrrr!… ¿ **Chikane** en dónde demonios estás? Ya estoy demasiado molesta y estresada mejor pasaré las últimas horas relajándome y disfrutando de un delicioso masaje en el spa, coloque mis audífonos y puse mi música favorita. **Himeko** es hora de disfrutar y olvidarte de todo, deja que estas chicas masajistas hagan su trabajo… Acabo de despertar, al parecer transcurrieron dos horas desde que estoy en el spa, no existe nada más delicioso y relajante que sucumbir ante Morfeo con un exquisito masaje, ahora me siento más tranquila y descansada pero es hora de entrar a la ducha para cambiarme y regresar a mi casa. Son las 9:00pm seguramente **Chikane** ya se encuentra ahí, cuando estoy a punto de entrar a la ducha, una chica que labora en el club me entrega un paquete el cual tiene una tarjeta firmada por: **Chikane Himemiya** , la nota dice: úsalo por favor, en 40 minutos pasara una limusina por ti… Qué demonios le pasará a **Chikane,** piensa que regalándome un hermoso vestido rojo **Versace** y zapatillas rojas de diseñador exclusivo harán que la perdone tan fácilmente, supongo que me llevará a comer al mismo restaurante elegante de siempre para pedirme disculpas… Ah está bien… Le seguiré el juego. Aprovechando que me encuentro en el club pasaré al salón de belleza para que me peinen y me maquillen ligeramente.

Al finalizar… Me veo en el espejo y… Woow **Himeko** luces espectacular, **Chikane** quedara rendida a tus pies y clamará para que la perdones. Tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la limusina siguiendo todas las instrucciones de **Chikane**. Me subo a la limusina y al poco rato escucho la voz del chofer diciéndome que habíamos llegado, me ofrece su mano y me ayuda a bajar de la limusina, el me lleva de la mano hasta la entrada de algún sitio, se escucha que se abre una puerta, una voz masculina me dice… **¡Buenas noches** **Kurusugawa-Sama!**

Él toma mi bolso, me sostiene del brazo y me lleva hasta donde se encuentra una silla muy cómoda, tomo asiento, el me sirve una copa de vino espumoso seco "sin alcohol", él me dice que espere un poco, que mi anfitriona está a punto de llegar… Repentinamente alguien se acerca por mi espalda, me coloca lo que supongo es una cadena con un dije en mi cuello, una voz seductora me susurra al oído…

"Mi amor felices seis meses de noviazgo, luces espectacular", ¡Gracias por hacerme inmensamente feliz!... ¡TE AMO!".

 **Chikane** me abrazo fuertemente, besó mi mejilla y no lo podía creer… Nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa, ella había contratado meseros para atendernos, preparo una mesa de ensueño finamente arreglada, contrato un violinista para amenizar nuestra velada, lo que me dejo completamente estupefacta fue ella… lucia increíblemente hermosa, sofisticada, soberbia, impactante, no existían palabras para describir semejante belleza, ella llevaba un vestido entallado color negro, unas finas zapatillas negras aterciopeladas, una diadema incrustada de zafiros, un set de gargantilla, aretes y brazalete de diamantes, una exquisita fragancia frutal, me había tragado mis palabras… puesto quien quedo rendida a sus pies fui **Yo** … Estoy completamente hipnotizada ante tal existencia, era la perfección personificada. Lo mejor de todo… es que esa chica de cabello azulado era mi novia…

Me sentí completamente estúpida por molestarme con ella, pero me sentí aún más feliz de tenerla a mi lado y el saber cuánto me ama, no pude evitar llorar, me levanté y abracé a **Chikane** , la acorralé contra la columna del comedor y comencé a besarla apasionadamente mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, con voz entrecortada le dije…:

" **Chikane… ¡TE AMO!** Gracias por cambiar mi vida y devolverme la felicidad, juro amarte por la eternidad "Tu eres mi luna", la cual ilumino mi obscuro corazón y lo llenó de luz… ¡Gracias por todo mi princesa!".

Ambas nos sentamos a cenar, nos tomamos de la mano todo el tiempo, platicábamos de la primera vez que nos vimos, de cuando cuidé devotamente de ella, de todas nuestras citas, de cómo ambas nos hemos apoyado, todo era perfecto… una deliciosa cena, un buen vino y nosotras dos, al concluir la cena **Chikane** ordenó a todo el personal de la casa que ya era hora de que se marcharan, que los esperaba el día de mañana a primera hora, así lo hicieron y se retiraron, mi hermosa princesa de cabello azulado y ojos zafiros me tomó del brazo, me llevo hasta un pequeño banco, tomé asiento y acto seguido comencé a escuchar una hermosa melodía la cual era ejecutada en piano por mi amada de una manera alucinante y vi toda la sala llena de velas, el piano de **Chikane** tenía escrito con pétalos rojos **"Te amo Himeko",** mi princesa se miraba imponerte ejecutando con suma elegancia la melodía, era un espectáculo glorioso, ella me miraba seductoramente a los ojos, con esa mira color zafiro que hacia sucumbir a cualquiera ante sus pies, me sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que tremenda belleza de mujer me pertenecía, **Chikane** interpretaba la canción de " **Only You",** me levanté y serví dos copas de vino (sin alcohol), me senté aun lado de mi amada y comencé a cantar mientras ella seguía tocando…:

" **Only You"**

Only you can do make all this world seem bright

Only you can do make the darkness bright

Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do

And do fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can do make this change in me

For it's true you are my destiny

When you hold my hand I understand

The magic that you do

You're my dream come true

My one and only you

Only you can do make this change in me

For it's true you are my destiny

When you hold my hand I understand

The magic that you do

You're my dream come true

My one and only you.

Al finalizar la canción le entregué una copa a **chikane** , chocamos nuestras copas para brindar y las bebimos a fondo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuestros labios se unieron en un profundo beso, **Chikane** se levantó y extendió su mano para levantarme, me guió hasta la sala que sólo se encontraba iluminada por las velas, nos sentamos en la alfombra justo enfrente de la chimenea la cual nos calentaba con sus intensas llamas. Ambas estuvimos abrazadas alrededor de veinte minutos, mirábamos las intensas llamas como se consumían mientras disfrutábamos y grabábamos en nuestras memorias cada segundo de este increíble momento. Repentinamente tuve el impulso de besar apasionadamente a mi novia, la acerqué a mis brazos y ella se sentó en mis piernas pero mirándome de frente, me decía que me amaba con locura, como a nadie en el mundo… Me tumbó en la alfombra, se subió encima de mí, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos juramos amor eterno e hicimos el amor una y otra vez, nos disfrutamos con calma, con cariño, con anhelo, por esta ocasión dejamos atrás la lujuria para llenarnos de infinito amor…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV NUESTRO PROYECTO PARTE I

**CAPÍTULO XIV: NUESTRO PROYECTO**

 **PARTE I**

 **Himeko POV:**

Desde que vivo con mi amada **Chikane** cada día de mi vida se convierte en el más espectacular, el más feliz, el más emocionante y cuando creo que ya no puedo ser más feliz o puedo amarla más… **Chikane** me demuestra lo equivocada que estoy… pues ella tiene el poder de hacerme más feliz y lograr que la ame cada día más y más... Ella es la razón de mi existencia y agradezco infinitamente el que esté a mi lado, nuestra relación amorosa es perfecta y súper estable, sin embargo **Chikane** y yo sabemos que debemos crecer en varios otros aspectos y no sólo en nuestra relación… Debemos crecer profesionalmente… Por nosotras y para que nuestras familias se sientan orgullosas, ahora que ya somos unas profesionistas debemos aprovechar para adquirir experiencia en el mundo de los negocios y por eso mismo las dos ya hemos decidido un proyecto empresarial… Así que para hoy en la noche organizaremos una cena familiar donde daremos a conocer la primer empresa que pondremos mi linda novia y yo. **Chikane** está encargada de ayudar a las cocineras a preparar la cena, mi labor es armar una presentación en power point dando a conocer todos los por menores del proyecto para que ambas expliquemos de que se trata nuestra idea empresarial.

Son las 8:50 pm y ambas hemos terminado nuestras labores y sólo nos resta esperar a que lleguen nuestras familias. Los primeros en llegar son los **Himemiya** aunque realmente sólo vino mi suegro el **Sr. Ichigo** **Himemiya,** es muy obvio que la **Sra. Ophelia** no está de acuerdo en mi relación con **Chikane** , al entrar **Sr. Ichigo** me abrazó fuertemente, besó mi mejilla:

"Me da gusto verte igual de guapa que siempre… Dime cómo te trata mi linda **Chikane** … Porque si existe alguna queja, este es un buen momento para que me lo hagas saber pues estoy dispuesto a darle unas buenas nalgadas si no está cuidando bien de ti".

No pude el evitar reír al escuchar a mi suegro decir esas palabras, sé que él me adora y desea lo mejor para **Chikane** y para mí por eso le preocupa mucho que nuestra relación marche sobre ruedas, así que le respondí…

"¡No se preocupe **Sr. Ichigo**! **Chikane** es una excelente pareja, es amorosa, protectora, responsable, inteligente, bella, bueno… si me pusiera a decir todas las cualidades de su hermosa hija nunca terminaría, así que solo puedo decirle que todo está bien entre nosotras y simplemente nos amamos".

¡Por Dios, creo que me excedí de cursi al decir todo esto! - Afortunadamente **Chikane** no está presente aunque repentinamente unos brazos aprisionaron mi cintura por la espalda… Moría de vergüenza puesto que era **Chikane** quien había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a su padre. Me giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras me decía en un tono seductor:

"¡ **Himeko,** vaya que sí que estás enamorada de mí! Mira que para confesarle a mi padre que te tengo rendida ante mis pies se necesita de mucho valor pero no te preocupes… Tú me tienes exactamente de la misma manera, eres mi todo, por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo".

 **Chikane** tomó mi mentón, me regaló una linda sonrisa y besó mis labios apasionadamente justo enfrente de su padre… El **Sr. Ichigo** mencionó que así hablan los **Himemiya** cuando están dispuestos a luchar y proteger lo que más aman.

Dios, quería morir de la pena, mi rostro se tornó de un rojo carmesí, sentía arder mis mejillas aunque por dentro estallaba de la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de mi novia.

A los pocos segundos entraron mis padres… ellos saludaron cariñosamente al **Sr. Himemiya** , mi madre fue a abrazar a **Chikane** y le entregó varios obsequios, mi padre abrazó y levantó de la cintura a mi novia:

"Tenía rato desde que no te veía pero cada vez que lo hago te veo más bella y radiante me alegra el verte tan bien".

Por último mis padres voltearon a verme y me dieron un saludo un tanto indiferente…

"Hola **Himeko,** cómo te va…".

No puedo creerlo… me siento celosa de **Chikane** , a ella le traen obsequios, la abrazan, le dicen cosas lindas y a mí un simple… ¡Hola **Himeko,** cómo te va!, como sea… No lo tomaré importancia puesto que me hace infinitamente feliz que mis padres quieran a mi novia y la hagan sentir de la familia.

Una vez que todos estábamos listos pasamos al comedor, la mesa que preparó **Chikane** lucia soberbia, la comida y bebidas eran de lo más selecto, todo un festín digno de reyes, procedimos a degustar los alimentos… Todos quedaron maravillados por lo que preparó **Chikane** , durante la comida platicamos amenamente, el **Sr. Himemiya** nos comentó que su empresa marchaba a la perfección y que cada día se posicionaba más en el continente europeo, por otra parte mis padres nos advirtieron que ellos igualmente nos darían una maravillosa noticia en cuanto nosotras termináramos de dar nuestro anuncio. Pasados cuarenta minutos terminamos la exquisita cena, todos nos dirigimos a la sala para dar la noticia.

 **Chikane POV:**

Una vez todos instalados en la sala comencé a serviles unas copas de champagne y procedí a proyectar la presentación que hizo mi amada rubia, de inmediato inicié con la presentación.

"Señoras y señores, después de cuatro meses de planificación tenemos el orgullo de hablarles de… **H &K "IMAGINE"** la nueva agencia publicitaria internacional que tendrá sede en Tokio, en esta agencia estaremos trabajando con varias empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial tales como… Nike, Sanmsung, D&G, Microsoft, Disney Land y Hummer… En la parte administrativa y dirección general seré la encargada puesto que la mayoría de los contratos fueron gestionados por mí, en la parte operativa **Himeko** será la encargada de aportar y proponer las ideas para las campañas publicitarias, sin mencionar que ella será la fotógrafa oficial de la empresa, prácticamente está todo listo para que iniciemos operaciones en dos meses, solo estamos en espera de rectificar las cláusulas de los contratos con las empresas ya mencionadas… Así que los invito a que levanten sus copas y todos brindemos por **H &K "IMAGINE"**…".

Instantáneamente todos nos aplaudieron, levantaron sus copas y brindaron por nuestro proyecto, todos nos felicitaron y auguraron un éxito rotundo, nuestros padres nos ofrecieron apoyo incondicional en lo que fuera necesario, al finalizar el brindis los Señores **Kurusugawa** pidieron la palabra para darnos una noticia y ambos tomados de las manos comenzaron a explicar…

 **Narrador**

La Sra. **Kurusugawa** tomó la mano de su esposo miró fijamente y miró a Himeko:

"¿Recuerdas que alguna vez comentaste que tu infancia había transcurrido muy aburrida por no tener una hermana con quien compartir tus travesuras? Pues… ¡oh sorpresa! 21 años después tendrás una hermana, solo que no compartirás travesuras, tendrás que guiarla, apoyarla, y amarla como nosotros te amamos… la chica de ojos amatistas quedo en shock por tremenda noticia, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, abrazó a su madre con demasiada alegría, le dio las gracias a su padre por darle una hermana, **Chikane** abrazó y felicitó a **Himeko** , acto seguido hizo lo mismo con sus suegros, el **Sr. Himemiya** se ofreció para ser el padrino de la pequeña y **Himeko** preguntó a su madre el nombre de su futura hermana, la **Sra. Yuko** le respondió…

"Se llamará **Sophia** **Kurusugawa** y en un futuro ella será tu mejor amiga, pero antes que nada tengo una petición que hacerte al igual que a **Chikane** … Como ustedes sabrán ya no soy una jovencita, así que deseo preguntarles que si algún día dejará de existir en este hermoso mundo… - ¿ustedes cuidarían de mi hija **Sophia** como solo una madre lo haría?... **Himeko** volvió a abrazar a su madre y le dijo que se lo prometía pero que no soportaba escucharla decir esas cosas que jamás sucederían. **Chikane** por otro lado tomo la mano de la **Sra. Yuko** y sonriéndole le mencionó:

"Suegra, juro por mi vida cuidar de sus dos hijas. **Himeko** en un futuro no muy lejano será mi mujer y a **Sophia** siempre la vería como una hija, por lo mismo estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ambas, así que juro amarlas y velar por ellas hasta el último día de mi existencia".

La **Sra. Yuko** besó en la frente a la peli-azul y le agradeció por esas lindas palabras, al concluir la cena sus familiares se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivos domicilios despidiéndose de las hermosas anfitrionas y agradeciendo por sus atenciones.

 ** _Dos meses después…_**

 **Chikane POV:**

Me encuentro en mi oficina en un edificio imponente ubicado en la zona empresarial de Tokio, efectivamente estoy en **H &K "IMAGINE" **que lleva escasas semanas operando con éxito, el día de hoy **Himeko** y yo contratamos a dos asistentes personales, puesto que el trabajo que tenemos es demasiado… Después de ver cientos de currículos optamos por dos personas, la primera es **Miyako Ohtani** una chica de 29 años quien tiene 3 años de experiencia en este tipo de puestos, domina varios idiomas y sus cartas de recomendación son espléndidas, realmente es muy guapa, es de tez morena, cabello morado, ojos color ámbar, es de gran estatura y utiliza lentes los cuales le dan un toque de elegancia, en pocas palabras tiene una excelente presentación, ella será mi nueva asistente personal.

Por otra parte **Himeko** eligió a un chico llamado **Souma Oogami** quien tiene 23 años, mi lindo ángel lo contrato por dos razones: la primera porque tiene un excelente currículo, fue jefe editor de la revista de modas más importante de todo Tokio a pesar de su corta edad, aparte tiene una especialidad en fotografía y bastante experiencia que lo respaldan, pero la segunda razón más importante fue… Porque de pequeño fue el mejor amigo de mi linda novia hasta que él se fue a estudiar a Norte América, al ver su currículo **Himeko** saltó de alegría y no dudo un segundo en elegirlo, afortunadamente **Himeko** lo ve casi como a un hermano si no me sentiría extremadamente celosa puesto que él es muy atractivo, es de tez clara, ojos marrones, su cuerpo está perfectamente trabajado, tiene una personalidad muy masculina y elegante.

Al final de cuentas ahora mi amada **Himeko** y yo contamos con dos elementos nuevos los cuales nos serán de gran ayuda en nuestra empresa. El día de hoy ambos serán presentados formalmente y firmaran su contrato laboral, por lo cual han sido citados a las 3:00pm.

 **Miyako POV:**

Me encuentro en la sala de espera para poder ingresar a la oficina de la dirección general de **H &K "IMAGINE"** quien es dirigida por la **Srita. Himemiya** , debo admitir que me encuentro algo emocionada pues el tener la oportunidad de laborar con una mujer tan atractiva e inteligente como lo es la **Srita. Miya-Sama** me enloquece tremendamente ya que estas oportunidades no se dan todos los días, me esforzaré al máximo pues estoy segura que podré ser de gran ayuda, poseo mucha experiencia en este ámbito, por otra parte me siento un tanto nerviosa pues no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la **Srita**. **Kurusugawa,** sé que ella es la pareja de mi jefa, así que deseo causarle una buena impresión.

La secretaria me informa que pase a la oficina ya que me están esperando, al entrar veo a mi nueva jefa sentada en su escritorio y a lado de ella esta... ¡Ay Dios mío qué ven mi ojos!... Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tiene el cabello dorado, ojos color amatistas, es de tez súper blanca y ese cuerpo es realmente irresistible, supongo que debe ser la novia de mi jefa… **Kurusuagawa Himeko,** en verdad me encuentro completamente impresionada ante semejante mujer, sé que vine a esta empresa a laborar pero... Jamás imagine el poder conocer a una mujer tan hermosa, me ha flechado completamente, ahora creo plenamente en el amor a primera vista, así que de una forma u otra **Himeko** **Kurusuagawa** será mía... Finalmente domino el arte de la seducción así que no se me podrá resistir, me acerco al escritorio de mi jefa, ella me da la bienvenida y me dice que se siente honrada de contar con mi ayuda en ese proyecto, en un tono sumamente feliz me presenta a su novia...

"Esta hermosa chica que ves aquí es el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, mi socia y también ahora es tu jefa, aunque realmente trabajaras directamente conmigo, ella es **Kurusuagawa Himeko…**

La rubia hermosa me sonríe, estrecha mi mano y me dice que le da gusto que alguien de tanta experiencia se una a su equipo de trabajo, increíblemente me sonrojo por primera vez en mi vida ante una mujer, esta chica tiene el poder de desubicarme por completo. De forma respetuosa agacho la cabeza y le digo que me siento halagada por sus palabras, en ese instante suena el celular de mi ahora amor platónico, ella contestó la llamada… supongo era algo importante puesto que se despidió de la **Srita. Himemiya** … la tomó entre sus brazos y sin timidez alguna le planto un beso en los labios, ¡Wow…! El beso más delicioso que había visto en mi vida, el cual ahora ansiaba probar, ella tomó su bolso y me dijo que era bienvenida a la empresa y de inmediato salió de la oficina… Mi jefa me dio el contrato, comencé a leerlo y al finalizar lo firmé pues todo estaba en orden, ella me indicó que a partir del día Lunes me esperaba a primera hora en su oficina.

 **Narra Souma:**

Me encuentro en la cafetería **Star Bucks** donde me citó **Himeko Kurusuagawa** mi amiga de la infancia, llevo más de 20 minutos esperando y no llega, decido marcarle a su celular... Me contesta e informa que va saliendo de su empresa, que en 10 minutos llegará a la cafetería donde acordamos. ¡Ah Obvio!… era de esperase, nunca fue muy puntual que digamos... Ella acaba de empezar una empresa de publicidad aquí en Tokio y casualmente vio mi currículo y me llamo por teléfono para invitarme a colaborar y de hecho esta cita es para vernos por primera vez después de tantos años y ella traerá el contrato para que lo revise y firme pues ahora seré su asistente personal, en pocas palabras ella será mi jefa... No sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto al aceptar su oferta, el hecho es que no sí si pueda estar cerca de ella nuevamente callando lo que siento, siempre he estado enamorado de **Himeko** pero jamás pude reunir el valor necesario para decirle lo importante que es ella en mi vida, soy tan cobarde que por eso mismo me fui a estudiar al extranjero para no tener que enfrentar un posible rechazo… y ahora desafortunadamente ya es muy tarde pues ella se ha enamorado de la **Srita. Himemiya** … Sé que ambas se aman, así que no tengo oportunidad alguna, sólo me esforzaré para crecer laboralmente y apoyar a **Himeko…** De la nada alguien que se encuentra a mis espaldas y me tapa los ojos con sus suaves manos y me dice...

"¡Adivina quién soy, **Souma** …!".

Comencé a reír:

"Posiblemente una vendedora de seguros de vida que trata de persuadirme para adquirir alguno...".

Ella me da un zape en la cabeza:

" **¡Baka!** ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a tu mejor amiga?".

Me levanté de la silla y le estreché la mano... Le dije que la extrañaba mucho y me encontraba feliz de verla nuevamente, nos sentamos y ordenamos unos cafés, ella me preguntó que si tenía novia o novio, de inmediato me sonroje y le respondí que aún no encontraba a la chica adecuada, ella mencionó que como era posible que existieran tantas chicas tan ciegas, que yo era un excelente partido, **Himeko** dijo que soy bastante atractivo. Le mencioné que simplemente no era por el físico por lo que no tuviera novia, sino porque yo amaba en silencio a una chica que ya se encontraba comprometida, ella me abrazó y me dijo que tal vez algún día esa persona se daría cuenta de todo lo que valgo y me llegue a corresponder y que nunca perdiera la fe… Después de varios minutos platicando de cosas personales empezamos a hablar de la agencia de publicidad. **Himeko** me entregó el contrato lo leí y firme, le prometí verla el Lunes a primera hora en su oficina, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo.

 **Narrador:**

Después de una jornada laboral tan extensa, **Himeko** pasa a **H &K "IMAGINE"** por **Chikane** para que ambas regresen juntas a casa, al entrar a la oficina de su amada ve como está trabajando sin parar. **Himeko** se acercó a su escritorio quitándole los papeles de sus manos diciéndole que ya era hora de descansar, la peliazul quedó sorprendida al ver la hora ya que nadie se encontraba en la empresa salvo los guardias de la caseta de seguridad, **Chikane** saludó con un pequeño beso a su ángel preguntándole qué tal le había ido con **Oogami Souma** … La chica de ojos amatistas le respondido que a la perfección, que todo fue genial. Ambas se sintieron complacidas por ese día tan productivo, cuando se disponían a salir de la oficina… **Chikane** abrazó a **Himeko** y la besó apasionadamente, le dijo que la disculpará por descuidarla tanto debido a causa de la empresa pero que tenía planeado hacer una prueba... La llevó hasta el escritorio acostándola sutilmente, la empezó a besar lentamente por el cuello, una y otra vez… saboreando cada centímetro de su amada y la pequeña rubia respiraba agitadamente, **Chikane** continuó besándola hasta que llegó a sus pechos donde concentro toda su atención, desabrochó su blusa y comenzó a masajear suavemente ambos pechos mientras le decía...

" **Himeko** , no sabes cómo disfruto el tocarte, el poderte gozar plenamente, soy muy afortunada de que seas mi mujer".

La rubia sólo le obsequió una sonrisa pues tenía extraviada la mirada en la nada, ella se encontraba en un estado de completo éxtasis, la peliazul procedió a lamer sus pechos y mordisquear tiernamente sus duros pezones, lo que hacía a **Himeko** comenzar a gemir de placer, al darse cuenta de cómo se calentaban los ánimos centró su atención en la parte intima de su rubia, lentamente desabrocho y le retiro la falda seguido de sus pantaletas, levanto un poco las piernas de su amada **Himeko** y con su mano acaricio la intimidad de su novia, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de darle los besos más dulces y apasionados del mundo, la chica de ojos amatistas emanaba un líquido blanquecino de su intimidad, el cual claramente manifestaba la excitación que sentía al ser tocada de esa manera tan dulce por **Chikane,** después de varios besos la peliazul procedió a penétrala con dos dedos, haciendo a **Himeko** estremecer y gritar de pasión…

 **"** **Chikane,** sigue así… Más rápido ¡Ahhh! Así… ¡Ahhh!, Más, más, ¡Ahhh! Me corro…".

Inmediatamente arqueó la espalda y con tremendo grito pronunció un " **¡TE AMO CHIKANE**!" Al finalizar **Chikane** la abrazó y besó tiernamente en los labios y le dijo…

"Ahora sí te he cumplido, debo atenderte y consentirte como lo mereces, eres mi mujer y sé que tengo responsabilidades que cumplir contigo, ahora he comprobado que el estar trabajando no será una excusa para no amarnos, así que mañana lo haremos en tu oficina, he mirado que tienes un sofá muy cómodo… Así que mañana ocupo me hagas el amor en ese sofá".

 **Himeko** sonreía perversamente mientras se terminaba de vestir y le comentó a su amada princesa que el día de mañana le prepararía una sorpresa para que pudiera gozar del sexo más salvaje que haya experimentado en una oficina, **Chikane** no pudo el evitar sonrojarse pues el simple hecho de imaginarse lo que **Himeko** le hará el día de mañana la ponía completamente cachonda y al terminar de arreglarse las dos tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la oficina agarradas de las manos para dirigirse a su casa a descansar…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Edited by** **Saizouhhh**


	15. CAPÍTULO XV NUESTRO PROYECTO PARTE II

**CAPÍTULO XV "NUESTRO PROYECTO"**

 **PARTE II**

 **Narra Himeko**

Me siento súper rendida ya que en estos 2 meses hemos tenido demasiado trabajo en la empresa, entre juntas, sesiones fotográficas, presentaciones y firmas de contratos mi mundo apacible ha cambiado rotundamente, sin embargo el ser productiva e ir creciendo profesionalmente junto a mi amada **Chikane** hace que olvide tanto cansancio físico y mental. Lo único que me ha inquietado en este tiempo es la actitud de **Miyako** la asistente de mi novia, a veces podría jurar que intenta coquetearme, se excede de atenta cuando le llego a solicitar algo, a veces pienso que si no fuera porque por lo regular estoy acompañada de **Souma** ella ya se me habría insinuado, quizá sea por estar sometida a tanto estrés laboral que he comenzado a alucinar cosas… Será mejor que no me esté haciendo ideas absurdas y me apure a llegar a la oficina pues **Souma** y yo tenemos aún bastantes pendientes.

 **Narra Souma**

Faltan pocos minutos para que **Himeko** llegue a la oficina, me da gusto tener listo el informe mensual de actividades que se cubrieron, no existe duda de que estar cerca de esa rubia me hace tanto bien, cada mañana despierto lleno de energías, con la ilusión de verla al llegar al trabajo, gracias a sus consejos mis fotografías han mejorado considerablemente, mi seguridad se ha incrementado a la hora de exponer alguna campaña, en pocas palabras **Himeko** es mi musa, mi Diosa, mis ganas de vivir, lamentablemente ella jamás será algo mío pues su corazón ya tiene dueña **.** Toc… Toc… Toc… Alguien llama a mi oficina, de inmediato respondo - adelante… Es **Miyako** quien entra muy sonriente. Hola **Miyako** ¿en qué puedo servirte? Ella me mira traviesamente y comienza a decirme… - Verás **Souma** recién me enteré que conoces perfectamente a **Himeko** , que ustedes son amigos desde la infancia, así que quiero solicitarte de favor me digas todo acerca de ella puesto que estoy enamorada y entre más sepa será más fácil conquistarla y hacer aún lado a mi jefa, ella no es digna de tener a una mujer como **Himeko** a su lado, se bien su historia y tengo la certeza de que nunca podrá hacerla feliz…

No podía asimilar lo que escuche… Quiero suponer que fue una broma pero, al ver la mirada profunda de **Miyako** comprendo de inmediato que no está bromeando. Me levanto de mi asiento, le doy la espalda y me acerco a la ventana de mi oficina para ver el imponente paisaje y comienzo a decirle a **Miyako** … - Verás… no puedo creer lo que me estas pidiendo y a su vez acabas de confesar pero te diré algo muy importante y espero lo tomes enserio… **Himeko** es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, ella es una chica dulce, bondadosa y tierna pero posee un corazón muy delicado, muy fácil de lastimar, así que por esa razón te pido… - ¡No!, mejor dicho… te ordeno que te alejes de ella y no intentes nada puesto que para mí es la mujer más importante del mundo y estoy dispuesto a protegerla a costa de lo que sea, ella ahora es completamente feliz a lado de **Miya Sama** y no dejaré que interfieras en su relación…

\- **Miyako** bajo sus brazos, apretó sus puños, me grito que ella no es de las que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente, que ella siempre logra sus objetivos, salió de prisa y azoto fuertemente la puerta de mi oficina. Ahora que estoy consciente de las intenciones de esa tipa estaré al tanto de **Himeko** para protegerla.

 **Narra Chikane:**

El día de hoy **Himeko** y yo seremos entrevistadas por la revista People, todo por nuestra exitosa empresa que resulto un hit a nivel mundial, nuestras acciones se cotizan entre las más caras en la bolsa de valores, somos las chicas más jóvenes de la historia que resultaron ser prodigiosas para los negocios, ahora nuestras familias están plenamente orgullosas por nuestro existo en el mundo de los negocios, así que deseamos salir espectaculares en la portada, para ello **Himeko** agendo dos citas en el salón de belleza más importante de todo Tokio… Nos encontramos camino al salón de belleza con nuestros respectivos asistentes personales a los cuales arrastramos para recibir su importante opinión, sinceramente a **Souma** no le agrado mucho la idea de acompañarnos, pero como **Himeko** fue quien se lo solicito con su mirada más tierna no pudo negarse.

 **Narra Miyako:**

Llevo horas aburriéndome en el salón de belleza pero no puedo quejarme completamente pues… ver a **Himeko** tan hermosa, hace que se congele el tiempo, ambas se encuentran en los vestidores probándose el conjunto ejecutivo que utilizaran para la sesión de fotos… **Himeko** empieza a llamar a la **Srita. Himemiya** para que la apoye con algo dentro del vestidor, pero ella no la escucha pues se encuentra algo retirada del vestidor de **Himeko** , así que… Esta será una buena oportunidad… Toco la puerta y le ofrezco mi ayuda diciéndole que mi jefa está muy ocupada, ella acepta con gusto y me pide que le desabroche la falda puesto que se le atoro el ziper… ¡Mi Dios!... **Himeko** se encuentra deslumbrante, lleva puesto solo su sujetador y esa pequeña falda, siento que las piernas me tiemblan, mi respiración va en aumento, mi sangre sube con la intensidad de una ola a mi cabeza… No puedo más… Abrazo por la espalda a esa exquisita mujer, aprieto con ambas manos sus senos y me confieso… **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** no lo soporto más… - Estoy completamente enamorada de usted, la deseo con locura, daría mi vida por usted, así que le suplico y me dé una oportunidad para demostrarle mi amor, deseo darle a notar lo que estoy dispuesta hacer por usted para que deje a **Miya Sama** y pueda corresponderme, **Himeko** se encuentra completamente atónita… - La giro frente a mí y empiezo a besarla apasionadamente, esos dulces labios que tanto he anhelado probar pero… Ella no me está correspondiendo, en un instante me empuja y me da tremenda bofetada en mi rostro, mis lentes salieron volando, su cara demuestra confusión y mucho coraje. Ella me grita con odio e infinita seguridad lo siguiente… **¡Chikane** es el amor de mi vida, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos puesto nuestro amor es eterno **!** \- Nunca más intentes besarme y tocarme a la fuerza o te arrepentirás. Ella me saco del vestidor y azoto fuertemente la puerta. Sinceramente esperaba esa reacción de su parte, una mujer como ella no es nada fácil de conquistar pero… Estoy enamorada y jamás me daré por vencida, nunca desistiré que ella sea mía.

 **Narra Himeko:**

¡Estupida **Miyako**!... - Con qué derecho se atreve a besarme… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que **Chikane** y yo nos amamos y respetamos? Estoy realmente enfurecida pero… Obviamente no caeré en su juego, ella pretende que le comente a **Chikane** lo ocurrido para que terminemos peleando y ella empiece a dudar de mí, pero… Definitivamente no le daré el gusto, no le diré nada a **Chikane** , solo buscaré la forma en que sea despedida de la empresa.

Una vez listas nos dirigimos a nuestra empresa, ambas lucíamos increíbles, hermosas… Éramos la elegancia, profesionalismo y juventud en su máxima expresión, la entrevista y sesión fotográfica resultaron ser todo un éxito, con esto dejaríamos muy en alto los apellidos **Himemiya &** **Kurusuagawa.**

 _ **Algunas semanas después…**_

¡Estoy demasiada molesta!... Han transcurrido una semana y no he podido conseguir que mi amada **Chikane** despida a **Miyako** , cada día que pasa su descaro va en aumento, me manda mensajes a mi celular de índole romántica, fotos obscenas día con día, me deja flores en mi escritorio, cuando estamos en junta sínicamente me guiña el ojo y envía besos a espaldas de **Chikane** , ha tapizado mi automóvil con mensajes de amor en notitas adheribles, van tres ocasiones que ha intentado robarme besos, por más que marco distancia entre ambas no entiende… ¡Esa mujer me desespera y pone de malas completamente!, - **Chikane** me dice que es demasiado eficiente y que gracias a ella se han cerrado varios contratos jugosos para la compañía, pero que le llama mucho la atención del porque soy tan insistente en ese aspecto… - ¿Por qué deseo tanto su despido?, me pregunta si su asistente me está causando molestias… - Para no levantar sospechas le digo que solo estoy muy celosa por todo el tiempo que pasan juntas trabajando, ella me toma de la barbilla y me da un delicioso beso y me replica. – Amor no seas tontita, tú eres el amor de mi vida y no tengo ojos para nadie más, **Himeko** eres mi todo, aparté **Miyako** no es mi tipo, nuevamente me obsequio otro dulce beso sabor a menta y con eso logra hacerme olvidar esa preocupación.

 **Narra Souma**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente, no puedo dejar de amar a **Himeko** por más que lo intento, el compartir la oficina a diario es un martirio… - Ella es tan dulce, tan amable, tan bondadosa, ella irradia una increíble calidez que me vuelve su esclavo, daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y tener la oportunidad de declararle mi amor, se que ahora es demasiado tarde… - En verdad fui un vil estúpido, cobarde, - No luche por el amor de mi vida… - Ahora solo me resta sufrir y aceptar que ella jamás será mía… - **¡** Basta **Souma!** … Deja de andar divagando, es hora de ir a comer con **Himeko**. Ella insistió en invitarme a comer el día de hoy, así que la alcanzaré en el restaurant que me indico, aparte deseo hablar con ella seriamente, ya que la he notado actuar de manera muy extraña últimamente.

Al llegar veo a **Himeko** completamente cabizbaja, está sentada en la mesa con la mira completamente extraviada, tanto así que aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia, así que decido sorprenderla abrazándola por la espalda como cuando éramos pequeños. En un instante **Himeko** se pone de pie y me propina tremenda bofetada, mientras me grita… - ¡Estúpida te he dicho que dejes de fastidiarme!, al darse cuenta de que era yo, me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar, ella me pidió disculpas repetidamente, correspondí su abrazo para reconfortarla y le mencione que no se preocupara, que a cualquiera le podía ocurrir un accidente de ese tipo. Una vez más tranquila me comento una situación tan mas horrible y desagradable que me hizo enfurecer, me conto sobre el acoso sexual que le esta propinando **Miyako,** al verla desesperada y atormentada por los problemas que esa situación le pueden ocasionar, le aconseje que platicara con **Chikane** pero, desafortunadamente **Himeko** se había dejado envolver y manipular por el miedo, pues **Miyako** le amenazo con negarlo todo y decir que la situación era completamente distinta, que **Himeko** era la que la acosaba, le insistí en que hablara con la verdad a **Chikane** , que ella la amaba tanto que creería siempre en ella.

 **Himeko** estaba afectada psicológicamente pues repetía constantemente que ella jamás la lastimaría, que jamás le fallaría como sus parejas anteriores, que por ningún motivo deseaba preocuparla o hacerla sufrir. No pude seguir insistiéndole más, solo le ofrecí mi apoyo y le suplique evitara estar cerca de **Miyako,** le dije que yo… Estaría siempre al pendiente de ella. Porque… Yo la… la… quería demasiado… Que era como mi hermana pequeña (obviamente le mentí y calle nuevamente mis sentimientos) le jure protegerla por siempre, por la eternidad… - Posteriormente la convencí de comer, ya más tranquila empezó a bromear, logre distraerla y regresarle su sonrisa a mi amada **Himeko** , una vez finalizada la comida regresamos a laborar a nuestra oficina.

 **Narra Chikane:**

Woow… Ya es demasiado tarde, es hora de ir por **Himeko** a su oficina para devolvernos juntas a casa, al entrar a su oficina mi lindo ángel y **Souma** se miran completamente concentrada con unos papeles, se ve que los revisan minuciosamente, entonces decido acercarme y me siento encima de su escritorio para captar su atención y les digo… - Jovencitos…- ¿No creen que ya es demasiado tarde? son las 11:00pm, cada quien debería estar en su casa… **Souma** se paro de inmediato, miro su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora, tomo su saco y se despidió de nosotras, nos dijo que el tiempo se le paso volando y tenía un compromiso con una amiga a las 11:20pm, así que prácticamente salió como rayo. **Himeko** comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irnos pero me comento que antes deseaba tomar un té y descansar un momento, así que preparo dos deliciosos tés y nos sentamos en su enorme sillón de piel ambas permanecimos en silencio un rato, **Himeko** se recostó en el sillón y colocó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y me dijo… **Chikane,** sabes… Te amo con toda mi alma, eres la única mujer en mi vida, así que por favor nunca lo olvides… Me pareció un tanto extraño me comentara algo que sé a la perfección, solo le respondí que se lo prometía porque también lo era todo para mi… **Himeko** dijo… - ¡Es hora!… - Cuando me disponía a levantarme para irnos de la oficina, me jalo del brazo y me dijo nuevamente… - ¡Es hora de hacerte el amor! en este sillón que tanto deseas… Me creas o no, lo he intentado en varias ocasiones pero por una u otra circunstancia no había podido cumplir con mi palabra de hacerte el amor en este sillón... ¡Woow! el tono y la mirada tan pervertida en la que lo pronuncio me hicieron estremecer, mi amada me agarro completamente de bajada, sentí una enorme felicidad y le dije… Amor me hace feliz el saber que no olvidaste mi petición, que me sigues deseando tanto como te deseo a ti, te lo agradezco infinitamente. A pesar de que por lo regular todos los días tenemos sexo en la casa, nada le da tanta emoción como el hacerlo en la oficina… **Himeko** acento con la cabeza, me recostó en el sofá, me beso sutilmente en los labios, acaricio mis senos con ternura mientras me decía lo mucho que le fascinaban mi enormes y sensuales pechos, pero lo que más le encantaba era mirar mis hermosos ojos color zafiro mientras llegaba al orgasmo, así que se propuso cumplir rápidamente con ese deseo… - El ver mis ojos completamente extasiados. Mi adorada **Himeko** es brutal y efectiva en el arte del amor, me siento afortunada de ser la dueña de su cuerpo y de sus caricias… **Himeko** prosiguió con su tarea y me proporciono el sexo oral más increíble del mundo, me hizo el amor dos veces sin pedir nada a cambio, solo quería complacerme y mirar mis ojos, en muestra de gratitud ofrecí invitarla a cenar a un lujoso restaurante y al llegar a casa satisfacerla sexualmente en el jacuzzi para que no se quedara ardiendo en deseos, ella me beso dulcemente y agradeció mi propuesta, ambas nos fuimos al estacionamiento por nuestro vehículo para ir a cenar al restaurante.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI DESTRONZANDO UN CORAZON

**CAPÍTULO XVI "DESTRONZANDO UN CORAZON"**

 **Narra Chikane**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de **Nagano** en el famosísimo **"Arce Galaxy"** el mejor lugar para campar y ver las hermosas estrellas en el firmamento nocturno, todo por petición de mi amada **Himeko** quien ideo el reunir a sus padres y a mi padres para convivir un poco ya que todos nos encontramos muy estresados por tanto trabajo, **Himeko** tiene fe de que mi madre cambie su homofobia y acepte nuestra relación, y la vea como cualquier relación heterosexual, en esta convivencia tenemos planeadas varias actividades para pasar un día maravilloso y una noche espectacular, desde temprano llegamos al **"Arce Galaxy"** en una lujosa y cómoda casa rodante propiedad de la familia **Kurusuagawa** , ¡Woow!... Estoy completamente cautivada por el imponente paisaje, es un bosque teñido de color rojo y marrón, puesto que nos encontramos en otoño y las hojas comienzan a caer, en el centro del bosque se encuentra un hermoso pastizal, a lo lejos se escucha correr el agua de un pequeño río, el cielo se mira completamente despejado con un hermoso sol que nos llena de calidez, aquí se puede respirar el magnífico olor de la naturaleza, el estar en este sitio a lado de mi dulce novia, me hace recordar lo afortunada que soy al poder estar a su lado viviendo intensamente un amor real… - Sinceramente no puedo creer lo abrumadoramente cursi que soy desde que conocí a **Himeko** , sencillamente no puedo evitarlo ella cambio la visión de mi mundo.

El padre de **Himeko** y el mío se dispusieron a montar tres casas de campaña, mientras tanto mi hermosa rubia y mi adorada suegra comenzaron a cocinar, mi madre solamente se limitaba a observar, yo me encargaré de preparar el área de juegos, los cuales serán: el limbo, carrera de costales, tirar de la cuerda y mi favorito… ¡Encuentra el conejo! (En este juego se debe capturar un conejo usando la astucia, velocidad y trampas, quien sea el primero en capturarlo y llevarlo al campamento gana) así que… tengo planeado interceptar a mi amada **Himeko** y desaparecerme con ella por unas horas para poderle hacer el amor en el bosque, deseo tanto atarla a un árbol y... – ¡Cielos debo apresurarme y dejar de fantasear si no jamás podré cumplir ese sueño perverso!…

Al pasar dos horas todo se encontraba listo, así que antes de comenzar con los juegos nos dispusimos a comer, la comida era realmente deliciosa ya que toda había sido cocinada al carbón, la bebida era de frutas naturales puesto que **Himeko** y yo ya no consumimos alcohol, el postre era un delicioso pastel de Turín que mi suegra llevó, al finalizar la comida todas estábamos completamente satisfechas, en lo que reposábamos un poco la comida mi linda rubia fue por su guitarra, comenzó a interpretar la canción de ( **ELVIS PRESLEY** ), así que me decidí a cantar con ella mientras ambas nos mirábamos fijamente como toda una pareja enamorada...

" **NOW A NEVER"**

it's now or never

come hold me tight

kiss me my darling

be mine tonight

tomorrow will be too late

it's now or never

my love won't wait

When i first saw you

with your smile so tender

my heart was captured

my soul surrendered

i spent a lifetime

waiting for the right time

now that you're near

the time is here at last…

Cuando terminamos de interpretar la canción todos nos empezaron a aplaudir, todos festejaban nuestro amor así que... Tome a **Himeko** entre mis brazos y delante de nuestras familias le dije que la amaba con locura, ambas unimos nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, **Himeko** se separo por un momento, me obsequio una linda sonrisa y me dijo decididamente... – **Chikane** amor, si en este momento hubiera una joyería cercana ten por seguro que corría a comprar el anillo de compromiso más hermoso del mundo para poder proponerte que seas mi mujer, TE AMO con toda mi alma y si de algo estoy segura es de que deseo pasar hasta el último día de mi vida a tu lado, mi hermosa princesa en verdad te súper amo... Ahora que regresemos a Tokio organizaré todo para que pueda pedir formalmente tú mano a tus padres. – No podía creerlo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, realmente **Himeko** se me adelanto en ello puesto que tenía planeado pedir su mano dentro de seis meses, con esto he confirmado que mi linda rubia me ama tanto como yo a ella, no existe ninguna duda... – Ambas estamos destinadas a casarnos y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, amándonos. Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, olvidamos por completo que estábamos en compañía de nuestras familias.

 **Narra Himeko**

Comencé a sentir que me faltaba el oxigeno cuando de pronto… Escuche una voz femenina gritar furiosamente… - ¡ **Chikane** realmente no puedo ocultar el desagrado que me ocasiona el ver este espectáculo tan depravado, sucio, inmoral, prosaico; me siento avergonzada de ser tu madre!, es obvio que ninguno de los presentes tiene valores morales, principios o educación puesto que celebran su asquerosa relación lésbica, - **Himeko** **Kurusagawa** eres una jovencita sumamente ingenua y de mente retorcida… Mi hija solo está confundida y se divierte contigo pero, en cuanto se aburra de ti saldrá con un hombre de verdad que cuide de ella y sobre todo me de muchos nietos, - "jamás permitiré que ustedes desprestigien el apellido **Himemiya** con tales actos degenerados". No podía creer todas las tonterías que decía la señora **Himemiya,** repentinamente **Chikane** me soltó de sus brazos y dirigió una fulminante mirada llena de lágrimas y resentimiento en contra de su madre, mi hermosa peli azul con voz entre cortada le dijo a mi suegra… - Mamá en verdad nunca terminas de lastimarme y decepcionarme, cuando estoy convencida de que no puedes actuar de peor manera siempre me demuestras lo ingenua que soy, se que nunca me has amado, que jamás te has preocupado por mí, antes realmente me dolía y hería demasiado, afortunadamente ya no me puedes lastimar, ya no te necesito en lo absoluto y todo gracias a **Himeko** , gracias a su infinito amor, la amo con toda mi alma y ella también me ama a mí con la misma intensidad, así que nunca permitiré que vuelvas a expresarte mal de ella o de nuestra relación, esta fue la última vez… Si llegaras a reincidir me olvidaré de que alguna vez tuve madre y me alejare de ti para siempre. – Corrí a lado de mi amada, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y le suplique que ignorara todo, que siempre estaríamos juntas se opusiera quien se opusiera. Al dirigir mi vista hacia donde se encontraba la madre de **Chikane** vi como mi madre se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la señora **Ophelia** y le propino una bofetada, apenas alcance a escuchar que le menciono lo siguiente… **Sra. Himemiya** espero que esta sea la última vez que la escucho ofender a mi amada **Chikane** o a mi linda **Himeko,** el día que las vuelva a llamar depravadas o de mente retorcida le tendré que dar una verdadera lección de cómo una madre amorosa lucha y defiende a sus hijas, así que si no quiere verse envuelta en un escándalo o en una pelea vulgar le suplico mantenga asquerosa e hiriente boca cerrada. - Nunca antes había visto a mamá tan molesta, realmente me descoloco… La mala noticia es que el campamento y todos los planes se habían arruinado, el ambiente se torno tan pesado que todos decidimos cancelar y regresar a nuestras casas.

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

 **Narra Chikane**

No existe nada más gratificante que despertar cada mañana y tener a mi lado a mi hermosa **Himeko** , si no fuera por ella que me embriaga de tanto cariño y amor, sería muy duro para mí el poder lidiar con la relación que tengo con mi madre. El día de hoy mi madre me invito a desayunar para según ella disculparse y aclarar la situación ocurrida el día de ayer, realmente no tengo ganas de verla pero… **Himeko** me insistió tanto en ir para arreglar las cosas que no pude negarme y más cuando me convenció llenándome de caricias y besos… **Himeko** , mi **Himeko** eres mi todo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Será mejor que me apresure a llegar al restaurante acordado para desayunar con mi madre.

Al llegar al lujoso restaurante veo a mi madre acompañada en su mesa de un joven apuesto, es de estatura grande, de tez blanca, su cabello es largo y de color verde, sus ojos son color cereza, el viste un fino traje de seda completamente blanco, al acercarme el joven misterioso se pone de pie y mi madre procede a presentármelo, - Hola hija… -Quizá no recuerdes a tu primo **Tsubasa Gushiken** , es un primo lejano por parte de mi familia, tu y el jugaban cuando ambos tenían 3 años pero… Desafortunadamente desde pequeño se fue a vivir a New York con sus padres, tiene una semana que regreso para vivir definitivamente en Tokio pues quedo a cargo de las empresas de su familia, así que pensé en invitarlo a desayunar con nosotras para que le comentes los pormenores de la ciudad, me gustaría que le platicaras sobre tu empresa y si es posible le mostraras un poco la ciudad pues como te comente lleva años fuera del país y no debe recordar nada. Mmmm… Realmente mi madre me ha sorprendido, no sé que estará tramando, ni siquiera puedo recordar a ese famoso primo pero da igual… No me afecta en lo absoluto apoyar a ese joven.

Volteo mi mirada hacia donde él se encuentra, le extiendo mi maño y le digo… Bienvenido a Tokio **Tsubasa** mi nombre es **Chikane Himemiya** y será un placer el poder apoyarte, el tomo mi mano y la beso educadamente y me agradeció que lo apoyara, los tres nos dispusimos a ordenar nuestro desayuno, mi madre y yo platicábamos sobre los negocios de mi padre, sobre los lugares más exclusivos de Tokio, realmente fueron cosas muy triviales, al finalizar el desayuno me despedí de mi madre y acompañe a **Tsubasa** a dar un recorrido por la ciudad.

 **Narra Tsubasa**

 **\- Chikane** te agradezco por obsequiarme unas horas de tu tiempo, se que realmente eres una mujer empresaria muy ocupada así que no deseo abusar mucho de tu tiempo, solo te pido me muestres donde se ubica la zona empresarial, los centros comerciales y los mejores bares de la ciudad. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos el tour por la ciudad, aproveche el recorrido para preguntarle sobre su relación con la **Srita**. **Kurusagawa** , ella se sorprendió por mi pregunta, solo me dijo que ella era el amor de su vida, que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo pero que no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida personal con personas que acababa de conocer, le pedí que me disculpara por mi atrevimiento, ella me obsequio una sonrisa y continuamos el recorrido, dos horas después al finalizar el tour ella se despidió de mí, me dijo que era la hora de comer y su novia la esperaba, agradecí sus atenciones y le dije que estaba seguro que la vería pronto. Woow **Chikane Himemiya** es toda una mujer, es la criatura más exquisita que hayan mirado mis ojos, sea como sea ella será mía…

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 **Narra Miyako**

Estoy desesperada… Por más que trato de acercarme a **Himeko** – NO PUEDO, le obsequio cartas, flores, peluches, soy extremadamente detallista con ella pero haga lo que haga no funciona y ya me canse de este jueguito, no perderé ante **Miya Sama** , le quitare a **Himeko** y ella será mi novia…

De solo recordar el cómo tengo que fingir y tragarme mis celos cuando salgo a comer, a bailar, al cine, etc. En compañía de mi jefa, de **Himeko** Y hasta de **Souma,** reviento de coraje… - El tener que soportar ver como mi jefa besa, toca, y hasta manosea a mi **Himeko** me pone mal, daría cualquier cosas por ser yo quien disfrute del amor, de las caricias y del cuerpo de esa linda rubia. El día de hoy tengo planeado hacerla mía, tengo la seguridad de que una vez que pruebe mi pasión caerá rendida ante mis pies y se olvidara de **Himemiya** para siempre… El día de hoy **Himeko** tiene una cita a las 8:00 pm con su madre así que estará completamente sola cuando se dirija al estacionamiento, por ello he decidido sorprenderla, la estaré esperando escondida muy cerca de su vehículo con una ramo de rosas, nuevamente pienso declararle mi amor y aprovecharé para hacerla mi mujer en ese mismo sitio, para ser más precisa en su propio automóvil, vestiré tan sensual que le será imposible resistirse a mis encantos. Faltan diez minutos para que **Himeko** llegue a su automóvil, me encuentro en posición para sorprenderla… - Ahí está… Es mi exuberante rubia, - cuando se disponía a abordar su auto le tape los ojos con mis manos, ella me llamo **Chikane** … Estoy que estallo del coraje pero logro contenerme, así que le respondo… - No hermosa **Himeko** , soy **Miyako** la mujer que te ama con todas sus fuerzas y la que daría su vida por ti sin dudarlo, ella se giro rápidamente y me miro a los ojos un poco desorientada y con algo de molestia, inmediatamente tome el ramo de rosas y lo coloque entre sus manos, ella lo sostuvo y me dijo lo siguiente… - **Miyako** en verdad no has entendido que dejes de molestarme, entiéndelo de una vez por todas… - **AMO A CHIKANE** , ella es el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños, jamás podrás sepárame de ella, disculpa mi sinceridad pero… - Tu no significas nada para mí, no existe punto de comparación entre mi amada **Chikane** y Tú, así que ahórrate este tipo de situaciones y aléjate de mí. – No podía creer las palabras tan frías que pronuncio mi amor platónico, en verdad me dolieron en el alma, tenía ganas de tirarme a llorar pero… NO, definitivamente no me daré por vencida. Me acerque a **Himeko** lentamente, retire mis lentes de mi rostro, desabroche la larga gabardina negra que llevaba puesta, al terminar de desabotonarla quede en diminuta ropa interior pues no llevaba otra ropa puesta, deje caer lentamente la gabardina, tome de los hombros a **Himeko** , ella soltó el ramo de rosas y note de inmediato cómo se sonrojo al verme así, la arrincone contra su auto y comencé a besarla desesperadamente, repentinamente ella me tiro un rodillazo en el abdomen sacándome el aire, de inmediato caí al suelo, ella me tomo del cabello y me miro fríamente a los ojos y me soltó una fuerte bofetada, me grito que jamás volviera a intentar hacer lo que hice, me dijo que realmente le daba lástima, que yo era patética, que ella **NUNCA** dejaría a **Chikane** por un ser tan despreciable como yo, no pude evitar llorar, mis lagrimas escurrían sin parar por el coraje y la humillación que me provoco, alce mi mirada y le jure… - Que me las pagaría, que eso no se quedaría así, que nunca me daría por vencida y que le garantizaba que tarde o temprano ella sería mía, **Himeko** sonrió desafiantemente, tomo las llaves de su auto e ingreso en el, partió de inmediato del estacionamiento, tome nuevamente mi gabardina, subí a mi automóvil y me dirigí a un bar para ahogar mis penas o más bien dicho… Deseaba calmar mi maldita furia con bastante alcohol.

 **Narra Souma**

Estoy muy emocionado, el día de hoy acompañare a **Himeko** para ir de compras a varias tiendas de artículos para bebes, realmente en un abrir y cerrar han pasado ocho meses desde que ella recibió la noticia de que será hermana de una linda niña. - He visto tan extraña o quizá algo preocupada a **Himeko** que estoy seguro que le vendrá bien distraerse un rato saliendo de compras, supongo que todo se debe al estrés de manejar su empresa, realmente es una actividad muy demandante.

Llevamos más de tres horas pasando de tienda en tienda, **Himeko** estando de compras es realmente insaciable, cuanta ropita rosa o juguetitos tiernos se le ponen enfrente no puede evitar el comprarlos, realmente ya no puedo sostener ni un bolso mas en mis manos, así que le sugerí hiciéramos una pausa para poder beber alguna soda, al entrar a una cafetería **Himeko** toma asiento, le digo que me disculpe unos minutos mientras ordeno las bebidas y aprovecho para realizar una llamada importante, al pasar unos minutos regreso a la mesa y veo a **Himeko** con la mirada extraviada, lagrimas escurren de sus bellos ojos amatistas, lo más extraño es que ella no parece darse cuenta de la situación, así que me acerco a ella y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, ahora llora con más intensidad, le digo que se calme… Que todo estará bien, que siempre contará conmigo, le pedí que confiara en mí y me contara lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza y empezo a contarme…

\- **¡** Desgraciada **Miyaco!** … - Juro que esto no se quedará así… - Cómo es posible que se atreviera a intentar forzar a **Himeko,** nunca se lo perdonare… **Himeko** al verme tan furioso se asusta y me pide que guarde silencio, que no le cuente a nadie lo ocurrido ya que desea evitar que **Chikane** se entere pues no desea hacerla sufrir, para evitar preocupar a **Himeko** me veo obligado en mentirle, pues le prometí no decir nada, ni tomar alguna acción en contra de **Miyako**. Al terminar de beber nuestras sodas y finalizar las compras llevo a **Himeko** hasta su casa, le pido que ya no regrese a la oficina y se quede a descansar toda la tarde y noche, la abrazo fuertemente y me despido de ella.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

He decidido buscar a **Chikane** para platicar con ella, solo estoy en espera de que **Himeko** se reúna con un empresario a medio día en la sala de juntas, ese será el momento indicado para que pueda hablar a solas con **Himemiya** , así no se enterará **Himeko** de lo que pienso hacer. Es medio día y me encuentro en la oficina de **Miya Sama** , ella me pide que tome asiento y me dice lo siguiente… - Hola **Souma** , me extraño realmente que pidieras hablar conmigo de carácter urgente, ¿Dime si **Himeko** y Tú tiene algún problema con la campaña que están manejando?, rápidamente le respondo que no, que se trata de algo más importante, así que me armo de valor y comienzo a contarle sobre **Miyako** … - Realmente no sé si hice lo correcto pero **Chikane** está furiosa, a gritado como loca, ha destrozado todos los adornos y papeles de su oficina, se quito su saco y se remango su blusa, ella salió como bólido con dirección a la oficina de **Himeko**.

 **Narra Chikane**

¿Maldita sea por qué? Maldita **Miyako** jamás te perdonaré esta traición, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviste planeando robarme lo más preciado de mi vida, juro que te haré pagar por ello… - Al entrar a la oficina de **Himeko** alcance a ver claramente como **Miyako** la tenia arrinconada contra la pared, como ferozmente tocaba sus pechos e intentaba besarla en los labios, **Himeko** forcejeaba con ella. - Con todas mis fuerzas grite… - ¡Maldita bastarda aléjate de mi novia!... Acto seguido corrí hacia donde se encontraban, **Himeko** parecía estar en estado de shock, tome a **Miyako** del cuello y la arroje encima del escritorio, empecé a golpearla salvajemente en su rostro, ella intento defenderse pero le fue imposible ya que yo era superior, le dije que la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas y que haría lo que fuera para destruir su carrera y cualquier oportunidad laboral, jure hundirla en todos los aspectos, la tome del cabello y la arrastre hasta la recepción, **Souma** intento detenerme pero al ver a **Himek** o en ese estado se quedo a cuidarla, mi personal de seguridad subió de inmediato, les solicite escoltaran a esa mujerzuela a la calle y le prohibieran el acceso a la empresa de por vida.

Nuevamente regrese a la oficina de **Himeko** , ella está completamente asustada, **Souma** la esta abrazando pero ella sigue llorando, estoy tan molesta que la tome de la mano y la jale hacia mí, la mire fijamente a los ojos y le reclame lo siguiente… - ¿Por qué tú **Himek** o?, ¿Por qué me has traicionado todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué me ocultaste esa situación?, ¿acaso tienes que ver con **Miyako**?... – En qué momento te convertiste en una mujerzuela… **\- ¡Dimelo...** **Himeko!** ella me volteo a ver fijamente a los ojos y me propino una fuerte y certera bofetada, me dijo que como era posible que dudara de ella, que la ofendiera de esa forma, que si ella no me había comentado nada era precisamente porque sabía que reaccionara de esa manera tan irracional.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de mis ojos sin parar, abrace fuertemente a mi amada **Himeko** , le pedí que me disculpara por mis palabras, que me arrepentía de haberlas dicho, le dije que me sentía realmente mal por lo ocurrido y que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre nuestra relación, puesto que no deseaba lastimarla o faltarle a respeto por no tener aclarada la mente, le dije que regresaría a la mansión de mis padres por algunas semanas, ella me dijo que no era justo lo que le pedía, que realmente la estaba lastimando pero… sin embargo estaba dispuesta a aceptar porque me amaba mucho y deseaba pronto verme bien, la abrace fuertemente y nos besamos como si fuera la última vez que lo fuéramos a hacer, era el beso más triste y cruel del mundo, reuní todas mis fuerzas para separarme de ella, tome mi portafolio y las llaves de mi auto, le mencione que no me fuera a busca o a llamar, tome mi celular y lo tire al cesto de la basura, le mencione que en cuanto me sintiera mejor yo sería quien la buscaría. Me acerque a **Souma** y le pedí que se encargara de la empresa, que el asumiera la presidencia o en su defecto buscara a un buen director para el puesto. Camine directo hacia la puerta, me gire lentamente y le dedique una última mirada a **Himeko** una mirada llena de infinito dolor, le grite fuertemente que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, de inmediato cerré fuertemente a la puerta y salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y con el corazón herido.

 **Narra Himeko**

\- ¿Dios por qué?... Realmente no es justo lo que me está haciendo **Chikane** , la amo con todo mi corazón y es inminente que jamás la traicionaría de esa forma con **Miyako** , de hecho con nadie más… Ella está siendo tan injusta al juzgarme de tal modo pero… - No me importa si esta es una prueba de amor sé que no perderé ante nadie, la esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, la amo con toda mi alma y la necesito para seguir adelante. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, mis ojos no paraban de llorar, el aire me comenzaba a faltar, **Souma** me abrazo tiernamente, me pido que me controlara, que en verdad le dolía verme en ese estado, el prometió que nunca me dejaría sola, en un instante la vista se me nublo y caí desmayada entre sus brazos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA

**CAPÍTULO XVII "CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA"**

 **Narrador**

Han transcurrido tres días desde de la discusión que sostuvieron **Chikane** y **Himeko,** desafortunadamente la hermosa rubia aún no ha tenido noticia alguna de su peli azul, por lo mismo se encuentra terriblemente devastada Y hundida en una fuerte depresión,el día de hoy **Himeko** cumple **veintitrés años de edad** al igual que **Chikane** pero por obvias razones no existe nada que festejar, todos los planes que tenían para celebrar sus cumpleaños fueron arruinados, **Souma** y los padres de **Himeko** fueron a felicitarla para tratar de animarla pero no han podido conseguir ayudarla, se la pasa llorando prácticamente a cada instante, todo el día está metida en su cama, apenas si come lo necesario.

En una situación similar se encuentra **Chikane** , ella está completamente confundida y deprimida, se ha encerrado en su habitación por días, no le permite el acceso a sus padres, solo en ocasiones le permite la entrada a **Otoha** para que le deje sus alimentos, su mirada zafiro se ha opacado completamente por un profundo dolor posiblemente injustificado, el cual está lacerando su alma, ella no puede evitar borrar de su mente el beso que **Miyako** le dio a su hermoso ángel, a pesar de que **Himeko** realmente nunca le correspondió ese beso. **Chikane** llora de amargura por no poder festejar su cumpleaños con **Himeko** como ella lo había planeado semanas atrás, realmente sus inseguridades la estaban dominando, su orgullo no le permitía perdonar a **Himeko** por ocultarle esa situación, absurdamente ella prefería sufrir, así que por más ganas que tuviera de llamar a su novia para felicitarla por su cumpleaños o deseara hacer las paces ella jamás cedería hasta lograr apaciguar sus celos.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

 **Himeko POV**

Llevo más de una semana sin saber de **Chikane** realmente no sé qué hacer, sinceramente sé que ella es la que está mal por dudar de mí, aunque debo admitir que mi único error fue el de no ponerla al tanto de la situación, solo lo hice para protegerla pero… por donde lo vea fue un estúpido error que ahora me está costando bastante caro, siento esa maldita impotencia de no poder ir a buscarla pues le prometí esperarla hasta que reflexionara completamente las cosas, deseo disculparme con ella, pedirle que me perdone, la amo tanto que no me importa suplicarle, ella lo es todo para mí, - ¡DIOS MIO SOLO DESO TENERLA NUEVAMENTE A MI LADO! … Bip, bip, bip mi celular está sonando pero… No es **Chikane** , es mi padre quien me ha marcado en repetidas ocasiones, supongo que está preocupado por mí pero por esta ocasión le responderé para tranquilizarlo… - Hola papá… - Dime… ¡Qué has dicho! – Nooooo… Noooooooo… Realmente no puedo creer lo que he escuchado, siento que mi cuerpo se ha paralizado, no puedo evitar llorar… Mi padre me ha dado una terrible noticia, debo cambiarme y apresurarme para ir al hospital… - Mi mamá esta… Esta realmente grave…

Al llegar al hospital encuentro a mi padre llorando completamente abatido, él me dice que me apresuré a ver a mamá que ella solo ha estado esperando por mí, que él ya ha platicado con ella, al entrar veo a mi mamá con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, ella esta acostada con mi hermanita a su lado, al verme me obsequia una gran sonrisa y estira su mano para acariciar mi rostro, de inmediato la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, mamá comenzó a decirme lo siguiente… - Mi linda **Himeko** pensé que no alcanzaría a verte… Sabes amor quiero pedirte que seas muy fuerte, también deseo que cuides mucho de tu hermanita y de tu padre pues ahora debo despedirme de ti para siempre, lamentablemente algo salió mal en el parto y me queda poco tiempo de vida, los médicos no pueden hacer nada por mí, créeme que no tengo miedo a morir pues he vivido una vida plena, llena de inmensa felicidad, me hubiera gustado ver crecer a tu hermana como te vi crecer a ti, pero no será posible, sin embargo existe algo muy especial que deseo pedirte, es algo de suma importancia…

\- **Himeko** anhelo que seas feliz con **Chikane** , ella te ama con todo su corazón al igual que tú la amas a ella, por eso mismo te suplico que luches por ese amor, en verdad quiero a **Chikane** como a una hija así que nada me haría más feliz que ustedes estén juntas para siempre y que cuiden de mi pequeña **Sophia** como si ella fuera su propia hija.

– No podía asimilara lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba viviendo, sin embargo el poco sentido común que me quedaba me hizo reaccionar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle a mamá que todo estaría bien, saque fuerzas sobre humanas y contuve el llanto, le prometí cuidar de papá, de mi hermanita y luchar por el amor de **Chikane** … - Mamá y yo nos abrazamos muy fuerte, ella me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, sostuvo a mi hermanita entre sus brazos y la beso en su frente, después me dijo… **Himeko** te presento formalmente a tu hermana **Sophia Kurusagawa,** mamá la depósito en mis brazos y así la cargue por primera vez…

 **Sophia** realmente es hermosa, era la viva imagen de mamá, no pude evitar sonreír y besarla, le dije… ¡Dulce hermanita bienvenida a este mundo!, acto seguido mamá tomo mi mano y me dijo que ahora estaba tranquila y suavemente susurro… - ¡Las amo con todo mi corazón hijas!. - Mamá cerró sus lindos ojos y soltó mi mano.

¡Nooooo!… ¿Por qué Dios?... Mamaaaaá… Sostuve a mi hermanita con todas mis fuerzas, me abalance en el pecho de mi madre y lloré amargamente, comencé a gritar como una demente, mi padre entro corriendo al cuarto, al percatarse de la situación nos abrazó fuertemente, era la última vez que veríamos a mamá…

\- Hoy es el día más amargo de mi vida puesto que acabo de sepultar a mi amada madre, deseo dejar de existir para poder estar a su lado, realmente el dolor que siento es inmenso pero… Hice unas promesas que debo cumplir. Me siento tan mal que he decidido buscar a **Chikane** para pedirle disculpas, no esperaré a que ella decida regresar - ¡Ahora es cuando más necesito de su amor y apoyo para poder salir adelante!, supongo que ella aún no se entera de mi sufrimiento por qué no me ha buscado.

Al llegar a la mansión **Himemiya, Otoha** sale a recibirme y de inmediato me da el pésame por lo ocurrido, le pregunto por mi amada princesa, ella me responde que **Chikane** se fue a Osaka por quince días con su madre, **Otoha** me cometo que la **Sra. Ophelia** se aprovechó de la crisis emocional por la que atraviesa **Chikane** para alejarla de mí, dice que la mantiene incomunicada y que ella ignora por completo el fallecimiento de mi madre, **Otoha** me aconseja que aguarde al regreso de **Chikane,** me advierte que si viajo a Osaka para buscarla su madre evitará a toda costa que pueda verla. Desafortunadamente me encuentro atada de manos, no puedo descuidar a mi hermanita para viajar a Osaka así que debo luchar en contra de este dolor y esperar a mi amada **Chikane,** afortunadamente cuento con la amistad y el apoyo de **Souma** quien no se ha separado un solo instante de mí.

 **Chikane POV:**

Realmente no sé qué día es hoy, no sé cuántos días llevo en Osaka pero desde que no estoy con **Himeko** he perdido la percepción del tiempo, no me interesa nada, ya no puedo más. – ¡Necesito a **Himeko** a mi lado!, en este tiempo de soledad he reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido y he llegado a la conclusión de que soy la peor novia del mundo, soy una egoísta, no confié en ella, la ofendí, la lastime, posiblemente no merezco a **Himeko** pero quiero estar a su lado, deseo pedirle que me perdone, que me dé una nueva oportunidad, deseo que no sea demasiado tarde.

Desafortunadamente está cayendo una tormenta tan fuerte que todos los vuelos se han cancelado, las líneas telefónicas y redes de celulares están muertas, prácticamente estoy incomunicada y en verdad deseaba tanto hablar con **Himeko** para pedirle perdón, ahora tendré que esperar hasta el día de mañana para poder verla.

 _ **El día siguiente…**_

Estoy ansiosa por salir al aeropuerto pero mi madre aún no llega de compras con el chofer y quedamos de regresar juntas a Tokio, repentinamente veo el auto llegar, mi madre desciende del vehículo acompañada de mi primo **Tsubasa** **Gushiken** y de un misterioso joven,al entrar a casa le digo a mamá que debemos apresurarnos para regresar a Tokio, ella me dice que eso debe esperar porque tenemos invitados y debemos atenderlos, que ellos habían viajado hasta Osaka para verme pues se habían enterado que estaba atravesando por una mala situación y se encontraban muy preocupados, así que los invito a comer, al escuchar lo que dijo no me quedo otra que aceptar, mi madre prometió que al finalizar la comida podríamos regresar a Tokio.

– **Tsubasa** se acercó para saludarme galantemente y me presentarme a su asistente personal **Yukihito Oogami** , era un chico elegante, delgado y de gran estatura, eran muy atractivo a pesar de poseer facciones muy finas, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos son verdes, es de tez blanca, de inmediato se podía percibir que era muy eficiente y educado, al escuchar su apellido pude notar que posiblemente era familiar de **Souma** , no sé si será familiar cercano o lejano pero me abstendré de preguntar para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

 **Ophelia POV:**

Después de haber finalizado la invite a todos a la sala para tomar un café y revelar una excelente noticia a mi hija… Ella insistía en que dejáramos lo del café para otra ocasión y que regresaremos rápidamente a Tokio, pero al mencionarle que el tema principal de la conversación sería **Himeko** **Kurusagawa** de inmediato tomo asiento y presto atención.

Hija para comenzar tengo que revelarte que **Tsubasa Gushiken** en realidad no es tu primo, él es el prometido oficial de **Himeko** puesto que su padre el **Sr. Takeshi Kurusagawa** la ofreció en matrimonio cuando ella apena tenía tres años de vida, todo esto para que el padre de **Tsubasa** le prestara una suma de dinero considerable para poder salvar su empresa de la ruina, en la actualidad la familia **Gushiken** es la tercer familia más rica y poderosa de todo Japón, es obvio que **Himeko** ignora toda esta situación pues su padre no ha tenido el valor suficiente para confesárselo, o en su defecto el **Sr.** **Kurusagawa** olvido esa promesa pero… - Hija desafortunadamente no existe plazo que no se cumpla, el acuerdo fue que en cuanto **Himeko** cumpliera los veintitrés años de edad se convertiría en la **Sra. Gushiken** , sin embargo **Tsubasa** tiene una interesante propuesta que hacerte ya que él está al tanto de tu inapropiada relación con **Himeko** **Kurusagawa**.

 **Narrador**

 **Chikane** al escuchar las palabras de su madre quedo completamente atónita, era incapaz de gesticular o articular palabra alguna, por tal motivo solo se limitó a escuchar lo que **Tsubasa** y su madre le decían…

 **Tsubasa POV:**

 **Srita. Himemiya…** \- Como usted podrá darse cuenta su madre y yo somos buenos amigos, así que ella me comento su preocupación por la relación lésbica que sostiene con mi prometida, así que deseo hacerle una interesante propuesta, sinceramente **Himeko** **Kurusagawa** no me interesa en lo absoluto como esposa, solo me interesa su apellido y poder económico para poder fusionar ambas empresas y posicionarnos como la número uno en todo Japón, ni siquiera ustedes los **Himemiya** podrían igualar nuestro poder económico. No obstante estoy dispuesto a olvidar mi compromiso con las **srita.** **Kurusagawa** si usted accede a tomar su lugar y se convierte en mi esposa, desde que la vi en revistas de negocios y en televisión quede cautivado ante tal belleza, elegancia y sobre todo inteligencia… - Realmente me he enamorado como un loco de usted, disculpa las formalidades **Chikane** pero desde ahora dejaré de hablarte de usted…

\- Decía que si accedes prometo hacerte feliz y olvidar tu faceta lésbica con mis carisias, amor y lealtad, estoy dispuesto a darle a tu madre los nietos que tanto anhela, si los **Himeiya & Gushiken** se fusionan creáremos un imperio indestructible y sumamente poderoso el cual heredaran nuestros hijos.

Pero si te opones… -Mi padre hará uso de todo su poder para obligar al **Sr.** **Kurusagawa** a cumplir con su palabra, mi padre tiene todo el poder para destrozar el imperio de los **Kurusagawa,** de hechoahora es una buena oportunidad paraactuar, ya que esa familia atraviesa por un mal momento pero… De eso ya te enteraras más adelante… - Una vez que **Himeko** **Kurusagawa** sea mi esposa le haré el amor cada noche para regresarla al camino de la heterosexualidad y para asegurarme de que nunca más te vea la llevaré a vivir New York para siempre. **Chikane** tu madre ya me ha dado tu mano así que solo me falta escuchar tu respuesta, ¿Aceptas tomar el lugar de **Himeko** **Kurusagawa** y convertirte en mi esposa?...

 **Chikane POV:**

No podía dar crédito ante tal chantaje era un acto tan cobarde ideado por parte de mi madre y del maldito de **Tsubasa** que por donde fuera que lo mirara estaba perfectamente planeado, como fui tan estúpida de confiar en mi madre, desearía nunca haber dudado de **Himeko** , en estos momentos estaría a su lado, fui una estúpida y ahora me tienen contra la pared, no puedo permitir que **Himeko** se case con ese animal, así que tendré que aceptar…

-" **Tsubasa** accedo a tu chantaje así que me convertiré en tu esposa, solo con algunas condiciones; deseo que te alejes de **Himeko** , no quiero que en tu maldita vida le dirijas la palabra o intentes algo en su contra, por otra parte debes jurar que jamás le dirás sobre el arreglo que hiso el **Sr. Kurusagawa** para poder salvar su empresa, ni mucho menos le podrás decir que me convertiré en tu esposa porque me forzaste a hacerlo"…

\- **Tsubasa** se levantó del sillón y me dijo en un tono galante que me daba su palabra, que el cumpliría todas mis peticiones… -Entonces le grite… **¡PERFECTO TSUBASA!** quédate con mi perversa madre para fijar la fecha y todos los detalles para la boda.

Inmediatamente corrí a mi recamara con el corazón destrozado, miles de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos… - ¿Por qué **Himeko**?, ¿Por qué lograron separarnos? - Sí nos amamos tanto… De ahora en adelante como podré vivir sin ti… ¡Maldición!… Odio a mi madre con toda mi alma, ella acaba de arruinar nuestras vidas. - Mi amado ángel con tal de evitarte ese maldito sufrimiento estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti, aunque para ello tenga que destrozar nuestro amor y decepcionarte por completo… - Perdóname mi amor… Siempre te amare hasta el último día de mi existencia, a partir de mañana conocerás a una nueva **Chikane** , a la mujer más fría y desalmada del mundo.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 **Chikane POV:**

Por fin me encuentro en Tokio me siento sumamente feliz porque veré a **Himeko** nuevamente, aunque desafortunadamente solo la veré para herirla y desilusionarla por completo.

Al llegar a la casa que compartí por varios años con **Himeko** siento desfallecer pero me armo de valor. Así que tomo mi llave y abro la cerradura, al entrar encuentro a mi bella **Himeko** completamente dormida en el sofá, me acerco lentamente a ella y le doy un pequeño y último beso en los labios mientras le susurró al oído que la amo con toda mi alma, le digo que sea fuerte y que deseo de corazón que algún día pueda comprenderme y perdonarme… Poco después de besarla **Himeko** abrió sus hermosos ojos amatistas, los cuales lucían extrañamente sin brillo y proyectaban una enorme tristeza, ella inmediatamente me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo tape sus labios con mi dedo, le pedí que guardara silencio puesto tenía algo realmente urgente e importante que decirle, ella me miro extrañamente y guardo silencio… - Entonces procedí con mi plan.

" **Himeko** estos días que he estado alejada de ti tuve bastante tiempo para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que ya me es imposible seguir mintiéndote, ya no tengo motivación o interés para continuar jugando contigo… - Te he de confesar que solo estuve contigo con el único propósito de vengarme de todas aquellas veces que jugaron con mis sentimientos, quería demostrar que ahora soy capaz de pagar con la misma moneda, así que **Himeko** … ¡NUNCA TE HE AMADO! solo he pasado el tiempo jugando con tus sentimientos, quien podría amar a una chica tan poco atractiva e ingenua como tú, solo quería divertidme un poco contigo, sin embargo ya me he aburrido de este juego puesto que llevo más de un año sintiendo asco por las mujeres, finalmente he comprendido que lo mío son los hombres, no existe nada mejor que sentirse protegida por uno y ni hablar a la hora de follar… - Créeme que nada los supera… Estos días que estuve en Osaka en la casa de mi familia la pase muy a gusto en compañía de un apuesto hombre, - Que digo hombre… Un verdadero semental, el cual ahora me interesa de una manera muy importante, quizá él y yo en un futuro no muy distante podríamos llegar a… -

Repentinamente **Himeko** me dio una fuerte bofetada, su rostro proyectaba una inmensa furia combinada con dolor… Ella me gritaba… - ¡Calla **Chikane** eres una desgraciada!, todo este tiempo jugaste con mis sentimientos… - ¿Cómo pudiste y más ahora? **"CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABA",** **Himeko** me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me jalo hacia la entrada de su casa y prácticamente me saco a empujones de su casa, antes de azotar la puerta me grito… _ ¡ **Chikane** eres la persona más perversa del mundo, jamás quiero volverte a ver o saber algo de ti!"...

Con miles de trabajos logre llegar al auto donde me esperaba mi madre, no podía parar de temblar por el fuerte dolor que llevaba en mi pecho, mis ojos eran un mar de lágrimas, voltee a ver a mi pérfida madre y le dije que mi parte estaba hecha, pedí me llevara a la mansión para poder desahogarme en mi habitación…

 **Himeko POV:**

¿Por qué **Chikane**?... Me has matado en vida, ya no tengo ningún motivo para vivir, lo siento mucho pero me siento incapaz de velar por mi pequeña hermana, ella no merece estar con alguien tan patética como yo, creo que hablare con mi padre y le diré que debe sobre ponerse por la muerte de mi madre ya que ahora se debe ocupar de mi hermana, puesto que no lo podré hacer como se lo había prometido.

Ahora tengo planeado acabar con mi patético sufrimiento refugiándome nuevamente en el alcohol ya que deseo embrutecerme hasta perder la razón, todos los días de mi vida serán igual puesto que no quiero pensar más, deseo olvidarme de **Chikane** y de ese estúpido sentimiento llamado AMOR, a partir del día de hoy **\- Himeko** **Kurusagawa** la poco atractiva e ingenua mujerdejará de existir… - Tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y me dirigí al bar más cercano para ahogar mis penas.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Izumo…**_

"- Padre supongo que ahora estarás contento pues estas próximo a ganar el desafío"… Pronuncio la hermosa Diosa **Galatea**.

"Efectivamente Hija estoy a punto de salir triunfador, solo deseo que no te retractes y cumplas tu palabra de no interferir más en mis asuntos con las sacerdotisas".

 **Narrador**

El Dios **Riggardo** estaba seguro de ganar la apuesta pero su hija la Diosa Galatea le recordó que la fecha límite era cuando ellas cumplieran los veintiséis años de edad, así que aún les quedaban algunos años para dar un veredicto final, el Dios supremo **Riggardo** no tuvo de otra que cumplir con su palabra y esperar a que la fecha limite llegase, pues estaba seguro que las sacerdotisas no podrían superar esa difícil prueba.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII SACRIFICO PARTE I

**CAPÍTULO XVIII "SACRIFICO"**

 **PARTE I**

 **Narrador**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos han transcurrido cuatro semanas de la terrible discusión entre **Chikane y Himeko** , todo pareciera indicar que su relación se ha extinguido por completo ya que la peli azul contrajo nupcias con **Tsubasa Gushiken** tan solo a una semana de ese escalofriante día, la **Sra. Ophelia Himemiya** está organizando una espectacular comida en su mansión para recibir a los recién casados quienes vienen regresando de una corta luna de miel por Europa. Por otro lado **Himeko** ha perdido la noción del tiempo, no ha podido sobre ponerse al terrible daño que le ocasionó su amada **Chikane** , ni tampoco ha logrado superar la muerte de su querida madre, cada día despierta solo con el objetivo de embriagarse e intoxicarse con sustancias ilícitas conduciendo su motocicleta a alta velocidad, pareciera que desesperadamente busca terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

 **Chikane POV:**

Por fin he regresado a Tokio, las dos semanas que viví en Europa fueron un infierno, sin embargo me siento tranquila de ser yo quien este atravesando por este martirio y no mi amada **Himeko** ,ahora solo deseo saber cómo se encuentra ella, la preocupación no me ha permitido tener paz alguna y como acepte este maldito trato no tengo manera de hablar con ella, prometí alejarme de ella completamente, así que en cuanto vea a **Otoha** le preguntaré, estoy segura que ella ha estado al pendiente de **Himeko** tal y como se lo pedí, afortunadamente **Tsubasa** accedió a que viviéramos en la mansión de mi familia, pues él viaja constantemente y no puede estar al pendiente de mí, obvio eso no le preocupa pues de esta manera tendrá a mi madre trabajando para el cómo su espía de tiempo completo.

Al llegar a la mansión salé a recibirnos mi madre y nos guía hasta el comedor, papá no se encuentra en casa, él se siente destrozado por no haber luchado en contra de mi madre por mi felicidad, él no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos, por eso mismo se marchó a Italia para supervisar una de sus empresas y así evitar verme, realmente no lo culpo por lo ocurrido, el ama a mi madre con locura y no desea perderla.

Al sentarnos mi madre pregunta como la pasamos en Europa, **Tsubasa** responde de inmediato que fue una luna de miel mágica y que le tenía una gran noticia…

\- " **Sra. Ophelia** permítame notificarla… Su gran anhelo de ser abuela se ha cumplido, **Chikane** tiene dos semanas de embarazo".

Mi madre casi se ahogó con su copa de vino, corrió hacia donde me encontraba para abrazarme pero la detuve de inmediato…

\- "Madre no seas ridícula, en verdad crees que estoy de humor para festejar después de que prácticamente fui abusada sexualmente en varias ocasiones por el animal con el cual me obligaste a casar, pues permíteme decirte que te odio profundamente por el daño que me has causado, de mi cuenta corre que jamás te acercaras a tu nieto, nuca podrás disfrutar de su cariño, el solo me pertenece a mí y juro protegerlo de ti o de quien sea a toda costa, por ningún motivo permitiré que lo lastimes como me lastimaste a mí, la estúpida **Chikane Himemiya** ha muerto."

Acto seguido corrí hacia mi habitación para controlar mi furia y aprovechar para platicar con **Otoha** quien me acompaño por petición mía. Al entrar a mi habitación me acerco al balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco, de inmediato procedo a interrogar a mi asistente domestica.

\- " **Otoha** cuéntame por favor todo lo referente a **Himeko** … - Necesito saber cómo se encuentra, no deseo escuchar mentiras de tú parte, háblame sin rodeos y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ¡Te lo ruego!".

\- " **Oju Sama** le contaré todo lo que sé, solo le pido sea fuerte por ese bebe que lleva en su vientre, de favor no se alteré, seré muy directa y sincera con usted… Comenzaré por decirle que **Himeko** se encuentra bastante mal… Después del día que hablaron por última vez ella se encerró en su casa por una semana entera, sus empleadas domésticas son quienes me mantienen al tanto, ellas me comentaron que no probo bocado alguno en días, solo se la pasaba llorando en su cuarto mirando un álbum de fotos, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba a obscuras flagelándose, pasada esa semana se animó a salir pero solo para seguirse dañando pues se le ve en cualquier bar de la ciudad completamente alcoholizada, fácilmente a sufrido por lo menos dos accidentes leves en su motocicleta pero eso no la ha detenido, prácticamente abandono su casa para regresar al suite del hotel donde antes vivía, ese sitio lo ocupa para drogarse durante días, de hecho hace siete días estuvo internada por una fuerte sobre dosis de anfetaminas, sin duda trata de auto destruirse **Oju Sama** ".

"¡Demonios **Otoha**! ¿Acaso su padre no hace nada por detenerla y cuidar de ella?"…

"- Cierto **Oju Sama** … Posiblemente usted no esté enterada pero el día en que usted termino con la **Srita Kurusuagawa** fue un mal momento pues ella tenía dos semanas de haber perdido a su madre cuando dio a luz a la pequeña **Sophia, Himeko** llevaba dos semanas aguardando a que usted regresara de Osaka para apoyarla con su sufrimiento. Por esa misma razón su padre se marcho a Bélgica a supervisar una de sus empresas, el **Sr.** **Kurusuagawa** tiene la fe de que la distancia lo pueda ayudar a mitigar su pena, el se llevo a la pequeña **Sophia** , también quiso llevarse a **Himeko** pero ella se opuso rotundamente, pues ella no deseaba darle malos ejemplos a su hermanita, ni tampoco deseaba hacer sufrir a su padre más. Tengo entendido de que ella le miente… Le hace creer que ella se encuentra perfectamente, que es novia de **Souma Oogami** y que está tomando cursos de fotografía avanzada".

\- "¡Maldigo mi destino **Otoha** , soy una desgraciada!, como fui capaz de herir de esa manera a **Himeko** , ahora la he destrozado, la he hundido completamente. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo lo de su madre? Yo también adoraba a las **Sra. Yuco** ella me quería como si fuera su hija, aparte le hice el juramento de cuidar de sus dos hijas el día que ella no estuviera más en este mundo... – Como fui capaz de hacerle esto a **Himeko**... Deseo estar muerta, no merezco vivir después de esta canallada pero, Ahora estoy atada a este mundo por esta inocente existencia que crece cada día en mi vientre, siempre amaré a mi hijo y lo protegeré, luchare por hacerlo inmensamente feliz a pesar de que yo este muerta en vida, sin el amor y la calidez de **Himeko** mi corazón permanecerá congelado, será incapaz de sentir algún tipo de felicidad, de ahora en adelante solo latera por mi amado hijo... – **Alexander Gushiken Himemiya**.

Por el bien de **Himeko** no puedo dar marcha atrás, debo alejarme de ella por completo, solo deseo de corazón que se sobreponga a todo el dolor que le cause, mi único anhelo es que ella vuelva a sonreír, deseo verla feliz sin importar que sea con alguien más, viviré consciente de que el amor que me tenia **Himeko** ahora se ha convertido en un inmenso odio".

 _ **Ocho meses después...**_

 **Himeko POV:**

"Hey barman prepárame otro Whisky en las rocas, hoy acabo de ver en las noticias que el heredero de la familia más poderosa de Japón ha nacido... - **Alexander Gushiken Himemiya** así que es un gran motivo para festejar, así que de favor le agradecería mucho si me deja la botella completa para no limitarme"...

¡Maldita seas **Chikane Himemiya**!... ¿Por qué te burlaste de mi?, no puedo creer esta traición... - Sí me acerque en un principio a ti fue solo por el deseo de ayudarte, no deseaba verte sufrir más, mucho menos deseaba ver cómo te destruías, - Que ironía… "Ahora quien se encuentra destruida soy Yo", lo más triste es que haya sido por tu propia mano. No creo que sea justo que me utilizaras para vengarte de las personas que te han herido, me enamoraste solo para poder lastimarme y destruirme... Eres pérfida mi amada **Chikane** , así que brindo por tu maldita existencia, la cual solo sirve para acabar con personas estúpidas e ingenuas como yo...

Estoy completamente ebria realmente apenas puedo articular palabras y caminar... Creo que la habilidad de bailar un poco por ahora no está a mi alcance, el gerente del bar intento sacarme de su establecimiento por estar bebiendo en exceso pero... Con tan solo mencionar mí apellido ( **Kurusuagawa)** cambio de actitud e inmediatamente término por complacerme en todo, en un principio me encontraba en la barra pero el gerente me acomodo en el área **VIP** para estar más comida. - Me siento extremadamente ebria así que me veo orillada a inhalar un poco de cocaína para controlar la situación y estar anímicamente mejor, al girar mi cabeza logro ver a **Miyako** quien está sentada en la sala a unos cuantos metros de mi, anteriormente la culpaba por causarme problemas con **Chikane** pero ahora veo que ella tenía razón en lo que me dijo... **Himemiya** solo jugaba conmigo. Como sea... Mejor la ignorare y seguiré en mis asuntos.

Pasadas unas hora después de bailar con cuantas chicas o chicos se me pusieran enfrente, me vi en la necesidad de ir a la barra por una bebida refrescante, repentinamente alguien me toma del brazo y me llamo por mi nombre... Es **Miyaco**.

" **Himeko**... ¿Cómo te encuentras?, he tratado de localizarte por varias partes y nadie me ha dicho exactamente cómo lograrlo, "Gracias a Dios puedo encontrarte". Se perfectamente lo que te ha ocurrido y me siento terriblemente culpable y arrepentida jamás creí causarte tanto daño, realmente siento algo lindo por ti, no es una simple obsesión... **Himeko** permíteme ayudarte... – "Te lo suplico" no soporto el verte así, en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

\- "¡Hey **Miyako**! Casi me ofendes... No te sientas mal, ni te preocupes, únicamente ha ocurrido lo que tenía que ocurrir, nada es eterno todo en esta vida es efímero. No te culpo por nada de lo ocurrido, es más... Si aún me deseas tanto como antes te jactabas diciéndolo, hoy es tu oportunidad... Podemos pasar una noche increíble tu y yo en mi suite, embriagándonos por la pasión y el deseo".

\- " **Himeko** realmente moriría por eso, es mas... Solo moriría por poder probar tus dulces labios pero eso no sería correcto, no deseo aprovecharme de ti, lo que realmente deseo es verte bien y ayudarte a salir adelante".

\- "No sea ingenua, ni mucho menos moralista **Miyako**... - Para mí ya es demasiado tarde, no existe nada en el mundo que me interese o que me ate, lo único que verdaderamente deseo es... Vivir cada día de mi vida al límite, ya sabes... Alcohol, drogas, mujeres, hombres, etc. Solo deseo concluir con mi existencia rápidamente, es simple lo que deseo. Así que deberías de aprovechar esta oportunidad y pasarla bien a mi lado, solo por esta noche, prometo hacerte el amor de una manera tan deliciosa que quedaras completamente satisfecha".

 **Miyako POV:**

No daba crédito al escuchar a **Himeko** expresarse de esa manera tan vulgar, repentinamente ella se acerco a mí, me sujeto de la cintura y me beso en los labios apasionadamente. ¡Woow pareciera un sueño! Pero desafortunadamente sé que esto está mal, así que debo... **Himeko** , Himeko, Himeko se ha desmayado en mis brazos por tanto alcohol y drogas, será mejor llevarla a mi casa para cuidar de ella.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

\- "¿Buenos días **Himeko** como amaneciste?"

\- "Hola **Miyako** buenos días, supongo que amanecí bien pues me encuentro en tu cama y en ropa interior, seguramente la pasamos súper en la noche... ¿De casualidad tendrás una cerveza fría para reanimarme?".

Te equivocas **Himeko**... Ayer por la noche te desmayaste por tanto alcohol, así que te traje a mi casa para poder cuidar de ti, jamás me atrevería a tocarte en esas circunstancias, solo deseo cuidar de ti y apoyarte, de hecho acabo de llamar a **Souma** para que platique un poco contigo, ambos deseamos llevarte a la mejor clínica de rehabilitación de Japón, en ese sitio tienen a los mejores especialistas y psicólogos que pueden ayudarte, ¿Qué opinas **Himeko**? .

\- "Ya veo **Miyako** pues... Opino que perdiste la oportunidad de pasarla bien conmigo, así que en cuanto llegue **Souma** deseo y aproveches a pasarla bien con él. - Ya sabes... ¡Follando rico!, pues en lo particular no me interesa tu ayuda, mucho menos la de **Souma** , por tal motivo te agradeceré que me entregues mi ropa y me muestres la salida, pues no tengo nada realmente importante por hacer aquí, tengo varias citas para divertirme a lo máximo, como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, realmente eso es algo que no deseo cambiar"...

Por más que lo intente y le suplique a **Himeko** que esperará para hablar con **Souma** no lo logré, ella tomo sus cosas y se marcho... Deseo con todo mi corazón que se sobreponga ante tanto dolor.

 **Tsubasa POV:**

Después de casi un año me encuentro en la cúspide del éxito, soy el hombre más poderoso de todo Japón, los negocios que tengo por debajo del agua me están dejando bastantes ganancias, poseo la esposa más bella e inteligente del mundo, tengo un hijo magnifico el cual heredará algún día todo este imperio, soy muy popular en todas partes. Sin embargo... a pesar de poseer todo lo que he anhelaba, últimamente algo no está bien dentro de mí, trato de demostrarme algo que aún no sé con exactitud, mi manera de beber va en aumento, cada día tengo encuentros sexuales con distintas mujeres a pesar de tener a la mujer más bella del mundo a mi lado, realmente me aterra hacer el amor con ella, no soporto ver su mirada de asco que me tiene, odio forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales, por eso mismo busco placeres en otros lados.

Sinceramente existe algo más fuerte que atormenta mi mente, en ocasiones me duele el corazón, como si deseará reafirmarme algo, es un sentimiento bastante extraño. Esa persona me tiene completamente confundido, como podría sentir algo así, quizá estoy obsesionado, realmente creo que estoy desvariando, debo enfocarme más en mi trabajo...

El día de hoy tengo planeado traicionar a mi socio de negocios ilícitos, me refiero a **Mazaaki Oyamada** ese señor me fastidia completamente, odio las limosnas que me da por lavar su dinero, así que es hora de cobrarme todo lo que he hecho por él, le estafaré **10,000,000** de dólares y con esa cantidad mis honorarios estarán cubiertos, obviamente después de hoy no haré mas negocios con él, lo único que me molesta es la petición de **Yukihito** , prácticamente el me suplico que no fuera a atraicionar a **Oyamada** dice que es un sujeto extremadamente poderoso y vengativo que casi pareciera un líder **Jacuzza,** sinceramente creo que **Yukihito** está exagerando... Ahora yo soy el hombre más poderoso de Japón y nadie podrá tocarme.

De hecho para festejar el bono de **10,000,000** de dólares que tendré el día de hoy le pedí a **Yukihito** que me acompañará al prostíbulo más elegante y elitista de Tokio pero... El se negó completamente, me dijo que le daban asco esos lugares y que el día que decidiera perder su castidad lo haría con la persona que ama, no con una vulgar prostituta.

 **Yukihito** a veces me descontrola al grado de hacerme dudar de su masculinidad o realmente es demasiado caballeroso y posee grandes sentimientos, como sea me molesta ese lado que tiene, ¡Es un imbécil! no puedo concebir que a su edad sea casto. En fin... Es mi mejor amigo y mano derecha, siempre lo apoyaré en lo que sea, en verdad lo quiero demasiado.

 _ **Un mes después...**_

Bip, Bip, Bip, mi celular está sonando es un número desconocido, sin embargo contestaré por si es algo urgente... ¡Alo quien habla!...

\- "Hola **Sr. Gushiken** habla tu ex – socio **Oyamada** solo para saludarte respetuosamente e informarte que las traiciones se pagan con sangre, lo que me hiciste no se quedará así... Realmente el dinero no me importa puesto que poseo mucho más, lo que me robaste no significo nada, lo que me dolió fue la traición, me has fallado **Gushiken** , alguien que no cumple su palabra deja de ser hombre para convertirse en una vil rata, así que **Sr. Gushiken** cuídese mucho porque lavaré su ofensa con sangre, no será hoy, tampoco mañana, posiblemente pasará bastante tiempo pero sin duda alguna ese día llegará. Ciao **Sr.** **Gushiken** "...

Maldito **Oyamada** si creé que le tendré miedo y viviré escondido como una rata, ¡Esta completamente loco! sencillamente soy intocable y si deseo puedo destruirlo, realmente ignoraré su estúpida amenaza, seguiré mi vida con normalidad y no caeré en su juego.

 **Chikane POV:**

Aún no puedo creer que mi vida allá cambiado tan radicalmente, mi pequeño **Alexander** ha cumplido su primer año de edad, si no fuera por el seguramente ya hubiera perdido la cordura completamente...

 **Himeko** amor... ¿Cómo te encontraras? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, hace tanto tiempo que no te estrecho, hace tanto tiempo que no siento tus dulces labios, hace tanto tiempo que no siento tu cuerpo inerte completamente desnudo sobre el mío. No he querido preguntar a **Otoha** sobre ti por cobarde, me da miedo escuchar lo peor, tengo miedo de saberte en los brazos de alguien más, ni un solo día ha pasado en el que no piense en ti, mi amor hacia ti sigue intacto, te amo tan intensamente como siempre, daría mi vida para cambiar este maldito presente en el que no estás tú... ¡Te necesito tanto **Himeko**!... - Basta **Chikane** debes ser fuerte y dejar de llorar... Hazlo por tus dos grandes amores y razones de vivir **Himeko & Alexander**.

Debo animarme pues el día de hoy hace un día perfecto, llevare a mi hijo a pasear a **"Lake of the cherry"** para que respire un poco de aire fresco aparte ese sitio me trae muchos recuerdos, en ese sito **Himeko** tomo mi mano por primera vez y me ayudo a salir de la obscuridad en la que me encontraba, al parecer iré sola con mi hijo puesto que **Otoha** salió con mi madre de compras y llegaran hasta tarde, será mejor que me apresure para aprovechar el día, alistaré las cosas de Alexander y le diré al chofer que nos lleve de inmediato...

" _ **Lake of the cherry"...**_

Me encuentro disfrutando del hermoso sol y la fresca brisa de verano en compañía de **Alexander** , estoy recostada a lado de mi pequeño hijo, el está sentado en una pequeña manta que le acondicione para que pudiera jugar con sus juguetes, ambos nos encontramos bajo el árbol de cerezo donde hace bastantes años comenzó mi historia de amor con **Himeko** , afortunadamente no hay personas cercanas a mí al rededor, a excepción de una chica indigente que duerme a algunos metros de nosotros, no parece peligrosa solo está descansando, su forma de vestir es muy común lleva puesto un gorro y gafas obscuras, al sentirme tranquila no puedo evitar perderme en mis pensamientos de tan bellos recuerdos vividos con **Himeko** , los cuales ahora me duelen y atormentan al no poder estar cerca de mi amada.

Repentinamente escucho una voz que me grita furiosamente, es un hombre vestido con traje negro, el saca un arma y me apunta con ella…

\- "¡ **Sra. Himemiya** vengo por ordenes del **Sr. Oyamada** , el me ha solicitado tome la vida de su hijo para cobrar venganza por la traición que efectuó su esposo en contra de mi jefe, el pretende darle una lección al **Sr. Gushiken** asesinando a su primogénito, por eso mismo le ruego no interfiera y así usted no saldrá herida!".

\- "¡Dios mío que está ocurriendo!... – Noooo… Definitivamente tendré que intervenir y dar mi vida por la de mi hijo… - ¡Señor máteme y deje a mi hijo vivir!, le daré una enorme fortuna, lo que sea, -Por favor"…

 **Himeko POV:**

Maldición que son esos gritos… - No es posible que no le permitan a una linda chica con resaca dormir un poco en un lago tan lindo… Esto realmente es muy cruel dado que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar… ¿Qué estará pasando? Al incorporarme lentamente logro ver a una mujer que abraza fuertemente a su hijo, ella está tratando de protegerlo de un extraño hombre que les apunta con un arma…

¡Mierda no puedo creerlo! Es **Chikane** con su hijo, usualmente pensaría que estoy alucinando por el alcohol pero ya han pasado ocho horas de que termine de beber mi botella. Desafortunadamente no traigo teléfono celular para pedir ayuda, así que tendré que intervenir inmediatamente, aparte no creo que **Chikane** pueda reconocerme con este gorro y gafas, prácticamente parezco una indigente… Sea como sea debo salvar a **Chikane** de ese tipo.

Lentamente me acerco sin que me vea el criminal, cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a **Chikane** logro sorprenderlo por la espalda y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza reventándole mi botella de whisky la cual se hizo añicos, el hombre cayo inmediatamente al suelo, **Chikane** no paraba de temblar y abrazar a su hijo.

Por fin pude ver de cerca al pequeño **Alexander** , es realmente hermoso, saco los ojos color zafiro de **Chikane** y su mismo color de cabello, era de esperarse teniendo una mamá tan bella… Sin darme cuenta me acerque a **Chikane** para ayudarla a levantarse, ella no podía reconocerme, sin embargo lloraba por el susto y me gritaba eufóricamente…

\- "¡Señorita gracias por salvarnos, jamás podré pagárselo pero le suplico me pida lo que sea, juro por mi vida que se lo concederé!".

Inconscientemente sonreí y le dije que lo único que quería era que cuidará mucho a ese hermoso niño, inmediatamente me gire para retírame de ese lugar, cuando de pronto… El criminal completamente ensangrentado se había puesto de pie y nuevamente apuntaba con el arma a **Chikane,** sentí palidecer… - Corrí como nunca antes en la vida para detenerlo y forcejee el arma con el criminal, en un instante dos disparos salieron del arma e inmediatamente el criminal cayó al suelo, repentinamente la visión se me empezó a nublar, el aire se empezó a ausentar de mis pulmones y caí en un profundo sueño…

 **Chikane POV:**

¡Demonios! Seguramente han matado a la chica que nos defendió, llamaré rápidamente una ambulancia, mientras tanto dejaré a **Alexander** en su carriola para poder ayudarla en lo que pueda, por lo pronto la auxiliaré con RCP, - ¡No permitiré que una mujer tan bondadosa muera! al acercarme a la chica que protegió a mi hijo veo como pierde bastante sangre por el impacto de bala que recibió en su abdomen, inmediatamente procedí a desabrocharle su ropa, con mucho cuidado le retiré su gorro y gafas…

\- ¡Maldición!, No puede ser… ¿Por qué tú?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué **Himekoooo**!, esto debe ser un maldito sueño… ¡Por Dios!… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!... ¡Noooooo!. Miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, repentinamente ella comenzó convulsionar… " **Himekoooo** no dejaré que te vayas, no permitiré que me dejes". Ágilmente comencé a masajear su pecho forzando su corazón a bombear sangre, uní mis labios a los suyos para darle reparación de boca a boca, una y otra vez repetí el proceso cuidadosamente, gracias a Dios **Himeko** respiro y abrió sus lindos ojos amatistas por un instante, los cuales me miraron intensamente, con una débil voz ella pronuncio mi nombre e instantáneamente cayó desmayada…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola amigos (as) estoy a unos cuantos caps. De cumplir mi palabra y terminar mi fic. ¡Mándenme buena vibra para finalizar con éxito! ;) ;) ;)**

 **Por cierto… Acabo de subir un One Shot de Strawberry Panic "Siempre Fuiste Tú"… Si alguien disfruta de este anime los invito a leerlo y recuerden que su opinión siempre será bienvenida… :D**


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX SACRIFICO PARTE II

**CAPÍTULO XIX "SACRIFICO PARTE II"**

 **Narrador:**

 _ **Dos semanas Después…**_

 **Himeko** fue sometida a una larga operación y los médicos milagrosamente lograron salvar su vida, el panorama no suena demasiado alentador, **Himeko** cayó en un profundo coma y no se sabe con exactitud si llegará a despertar… Por otro lado los especialistas que la atienden le informaron al **Sr.** **Kurusuagawa** que en caso de que **Himeko** despierte le tomara bastante tiempo recuperarse puesto que la bala daño parte de su columna vertebral, existe la posibilidad de que nuca más pueda volver a caminar, por el momento todo es incierto solo el paso del tiempo ira brindando las respuestas deseadas, el **Sr. Kurusuagawa** decide regresar a Tokio con la pequeña **Sophia** para cuidar de **Himeko** …

 **Chikane POV:**

Llevo dos semanas estresantes viniendo todos los días para ver a mi amada **Himeko** , el **Sr.** **Kurusuagawa** afortunadamente no me ha prohibido el acceso al hospital, sin embargo él no me dirige la palabra. Por otra parte **Tsubasa** y mi madre intentaron evitar que viniera a ver a mi ángel pero como les hice ver… Gracias a **Himeko… Alexander** está con vida, el culpable de toda esta situación fue **Tsubasa** ya que por sus negocios sucios expuso la vida de nuestro hijo y no obstante **Himeko** fue herida, así que ninguno de los dos tiene calidad moral para prohibirme algo, prometí a **Tsubasa** que para no violar el acuerdo que tenemos, en cuanto **Himeko** despierte y le agradezca lo que hizo por **Alexander** me alejaría nuevamente de ella.

 _ **Dos meses después en el hospital…**_

Me encuentro camino a la habitación de **Himeko** , llevo un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y un pequeño pastel… Al entrar veo a mi amada rubia dormida como lo ha hecho estos últimos meses desde que entró en coma, lentamente me acerco a ella y besos sus dulces labios, posteriormente comienzo a decirle…

" **¡Happy Birthday amor!** ,el día de hoy ambas cumplimos **veinticuatro años** y me siento muy afortunada de poder pasar esta fecha a tu lado, sé que no es el mejor cumpleaños que hemos pasado juntas pero… Estoy segura que algún día despertaras y podremos festejarlo como nunca. Lo sé amor… - Simplemente estoy soñado, la felicidad a nosotras se nos ha negado, créeme que me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma verte así, saber todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que has pasado, esa vida tan destructiva que llevabas viviendo, aún me es difícil admitir que esa extraña mujer de aspecto indigente eras tú… ¿Qué te he hecho mi amor?... ¡ **Himeko** perdóname! Pero no encontré otra forma de protegerte de **Tsubasa** , ese hombre es un animal… Se la pasa maltratándome, abusándome sexualmente y humillándome, es un maldito alcohólico, un ser despreciable… Me siento feliz de haberte salvado de esa vida tan desagradable, acepte ponerme en tu lugar por el inmenso amor que te tengo, por eso mismo te ruego seas fuerte y no te destruyas, si no **Himeko** … - De que habrá servido todo este sacrificio por el cual estoy atravesando, este sacrificio es solo para que tú puedas ser feliz… - Sabes amor jamás podré agradecerte que hayas salvado la vida de mi amado hijo, siempre estaré en deuda contigo así que por favor sal adelante y recupérate pronto".

Después de pasar varias horas con **Himeko** contándole sobre lo buen niño que es mi hijo y también recordándole los momentos tan bellos que vivimos cuando estábamos juntas me retiré del hospital para ir a casa con **Alexander** , no sin antes besarla y abrazarla fuertemente".

 **Narrador**

A los quince días de haber cumplido veinticuatro años por fin **Himeko** despierta, ella se encuentra muy confundida por lo sucedido, su padre le comenta todos los por menores y su situación de salud actual, también le comenta que **Souma y Miyako** la han venido a visitar constantemente, pero la que ha venido todos los días a verla y a cuidarla ha sido **Chikane Himemiya** , **Himeko** siente una enorme tristeza e impotencia al escuchar ese último nombre y también al pensar que posiblemente jamás pueda volver a caminar, el especialista le comenta que pasará por lo menos una semana para que puedan darla de alta y ella pueda regresar a casa con su padre y su hermanita…

 **Chikane POV:**

El día de hoy me han avisado por teléfono que **Himeko** por fin ha despertado, es el día más feliz de mi vida en bastante tiempo… Debo apresurarme para verla y agradecerle lo que hizo por mí… Al llegar a su habitación toco la puerta, ella responde… - Adelante, sin dudarlo entro de inmediato con un ramo de rosas rojas entre las manos…

\- " **Himeko** gracias a Dios has despertado… ¿Cómo te sientes?".

\- "Ah… eres tu **Chikane Gushiken** , pues realmente aún no me siento del todo bien, he perdido algunos recuerdos pero no te preocupes… Desafortunadamente aún te recuerdo perfectamente… ¿Dime a que has venido?".

\- "Mi amor, - Perdona quise decir **Himeko** por favor no seas así conmigo, solo he venido para agradecerte por haber salvado a mi hijo, -Si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría muerta en vida, créeme que siempre estaré en deuda contigo, eres admirable **Himeko** ".

\- " **Chikane** no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice de corazón. Aparte fue una coincidencia que hayas sido tú, pues lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona sin dudarlo, lamentablemente el precio que pague por ser una heroína fue bastante elevado, ahora estaré atada a una silla de ruedas posiblemente de por vida, no deseo que te sientas mal o comprometida por lo ocurrido, fue mi decisión el protegerlos"…

\- "Pero **Himeko** permíteme ayudarte, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que vuelvas a caminar, te llevaré al extranjero para buscar a los mejores especialistas del mundo, te apoyaré en tus rehabilitaciones"…

\- "Basta **Sra. Gushiken** he dicho que no es necesario, usted no me debe absolutamente nada, ni deseo nada de usted, solo quiero decirle que tiene un hijo sumamente hermoso, así que cuide mucho de él y protéjalo con todas sus fuerzas. - Si ya termino de agradecerme le suplico se retire de mi habitación pues me siento demasiado cansada, por favor le pido no regrese o me busque más, entre nosotras no existe deuda alguna, mejor vaya a atender a su marido pues tengo entendido que es un semental y seguramente debe estar esperando ansiosamente por usted".

\- "Discúlpame **Himeko** sé que algún día podrás comprender todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras, deseo que no me odies y puedas perdonarme cuando llegue ese momento, - Te deseo éxito en tu recuperación y nuevamente te agradezco por todo… - Adiós **Himeko** ".

Salí corriendo del hospital para subir a mi automóvil, al entrar a mi auto comencé a llorar con mucho sentimiento, lágrimas de dolor e impotencia emanaban mis ojos, las palabras de **Himeko** me hirieron profundamente, pues ella guarda bastante odio en mi contra. Desearía poder estar nuevamente a su lado para ayudarla a recuperarse, sin embargo sé que es imposible… Prometí no volver a verla más.

 **HimeKo POV:**

Llevo una semana de haber sido dada de alta del hospital, mi padre me llevo a vivir a la suite del hotel temporalmente en lo que decidimos que hacer, él se ha hospedado con mi hermanita en la habitación contigua para estar al pendiente de mi… Durante este tiempo he vivido completamente abatida, sumida en un completo estado de depresión… Aún no supero la muerte de mi madre, la traición de **Chikane** , mi adicción por el alcohol y ahora para varear un poco debo acostumbrarme a ser una paralitica la cual dependerá de medio mundo para el resto de su vida… ¿Dios por qué no me permitiste morir ese día? No deseo ser una carga para mi padre, mucho menos causarle lastima a mi herma en un futuro, ahora ¿Que debería de hacer?...

Para tranquilizarme un poco y aclarar mi mente le pido al chofer me lleve a un parque muy cercano al hotel, me quedo sentada en mi silla de ruedas contemplando por un largo rato el lindo paisaje, mientras medito detalladamente mi vida, compro una hogaza de pan y comienzo a alimentar a las palomas que se encuentran a mí alrededor, pasadas unas horas…

\- "Lo he decidido completamente… Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi madre de cuidar de mi hermanita como si fuera mi propia hija, dejaré mis estúpidas adicciones, buscaré algo en lo que pueda ser útil y sobre salir, juro por la memoria de mi madre que… Sea como sea me levantaré de esta maldita silla de ruedas, no importa el tiempo que me llevé lograrlo, me olvidaré de una vez por todas de **Chikane** para que no me cause más sufrimientos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para apoyar a mi padre y hacerlo sonreír nuevamente… - Mamá prometo que te sentirás orgullosa de mi donde quiera que te encuentres".

 _ **Mahoroba tres meses después…**_

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando se sigue un camino firme e inquebrantable, desde que llegue a la mansión donde pase toda mi infancia he logrado sobre ponerme a la adversidad, cuido devotamente de mi hermana a la cual ahora siento más como una hija, todos los días tomo terapias de rehabilitación en lo que me dan fecha para operarme en Estados unidos, el especialista que me ha atendido y ha practicado bastantes estudios me dan grandes esperanzas de poder levantarme de esta silla, papá ha tenido mucho trabajo en el extranjero y por eso mismo viaja constante mente, aunque no por eso ha dejado de estar al pendiente de mí y de **Sophia** , afortunadamente veo a papá un poco más repuesto, de hecho le aconseje que se diera la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer que lo ayude a superar esa soledad, ambos sabemos que mamá siempre será irremplazable y siempre será la mujer más bondadosa y dulce que existo en la faz de la tierra, sabemos que mamá estaría tranquila si supiera que papá no está solo, deseo que pronto conozca a una buena mujer.

Lo más sorprendente de todo es que descubrí en mí una nueva faceta que desconocía por completo, adoro escribir novelas y cuentos de ficción, en un principio comencé posteando historias cortas en varios blogs y páginas webs, recibí tantas críticas positivas que decidí escribir mi primer novela de ficción la cual estoy a punto de terminar y publicar en una editorial de Tokio, la novela se titula **"The legend of the elements"** … Básicamente es una historia de seres fantásticos, en la trama habrá romance, intriga y mucho peligro… La Heroína de mi novela será **"Aya"** la cual siempre estará acompañada por su mejor amiga y guerrera **"Anthy",** en sus aventuras contarán con la protección de su mascota guardián **"Ragnarok"** un cerbero de tres cabezas… Esta historia la escribí inspirándome en mi pequeña **Sophia** , pues tengo el anhelo de poder leerle mi libro cuando ella tenga cinco años… Muero de ganas de ver publicado rápidamente mi libro… Me pregunto ¿cuál será la aceptación de mi primer libro?, sé que soy una novata en esto pero definitivamente le he puesto demasiado empeño.

 **Chikane POV:**

Estoy sumamente desesperada, no he sabido absolutamente nada de **Himeko** , quiero saber si ha mejorado anímicamente, si ha buscado especialistas para que pueda volver a caminar, realmente necesito saber de mi adorada **Himeko** , en mi desesperación fui a buscarla a la casa que alguna vez compartimos pero la propiedad fue puesta en venta hace semanas, en el hotel **Kurusuagawa Inn** los empleado guardan bastante hermetismo, solo he escuchado puros rumores… Que se ha ido a Estados Unidos para rehabilitarse por las adicciones, que su padre la llevo a Bélgica con él, que fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico en Osaka y por ultimo escuche que había regresado a vivir a su amado **Mahoroba** , realmente cualquiera de esos rumores no me satisface, necesito verla físicamente aunque sea de lejos para poder estar en paz…

 **Himeko POV:**

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

\- "¡Papá… Papá... ven rápido! - Te tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte…".

\- "¿Que sucede hija mía?"

\- "El libro que publique hace dos meses ha sido todo un éxito, he vendido más de 15,000 ejemplares y oficialmente **"The legend of the elements"** se ha convertido en un **Best Seller** "…

\- "Hija mía estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, sabía que te convertirías en una exitosa escritora… Una **Kurusuagawa** siempre será una ganadora, de corazón mi vida ¡TE FELICITO!".

Toda la semana he recibido cientos de llamadas para dar entrevistas por mi libro (periódicos, radio, televisión y medios digitales) a nivel nacional e internacional, el éxito ha sido tan grande que mi editorial **Shueisha Inc.** Tiene casi todo listo para arrancar con la impresión de más ejemplares, para ser distribuidos en América, América Latina y Europa por lo cual ha sido traducido en distintos idiomas. Me siento tan feliz de ir siempre acompañada de **Sophia** , realmente es una pequeñita hermosa y bien portada, e inclusive todo el mundo ha llegado a pensar que es mi hija.

 **Chikane POV:**

El día de hoy me encuentro en ni recamara desayunando con **Alexander** mientras veo la televisión… En las noticias que conduce la **Srita. Kazumi Kusanagui** acaban de informar sobre la entrevista que le realizaron una escritora novata que resulto ser todo un prodigio, su primer libro se ha convertido en un Best Seller y se ha publicado en varios países, su nombre de esta gran escritora es **Himeko Kurusuagawa** … - Estaba a punto de cambiar de canal cuando repentinamente la imagen y el nombre de **Himeko** aparecieron en la pantalla… No podía creerlo, por fin mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas y podría saber algo de **Himeko** , ella lucia realmente hermosa y repuesta a pesar de estar en su silla de ruedas, conservaba esa sensualidad y elegancia perfectamente combinada con un toque intelectual, irradiaba energía y frescura… Tenía puesto un set ejecutivo compuesto por una sexy minifalda negra, una camisa de seda blanca y un blazer negro, su cabello rubio perfectamente planchado y suelto, portaba unos lentes que la hacían lucir tremendamente sexy, en sus brazos sostenía a la pequeña **Sophia** , la cual lucia realmente tierna en el regazo de **Himeko**. Calme mis ímpetus de gritar y me concentre para prestar absoluta atención a la entrevista, que le estaba realizando la conductora del noticiero…

 _ **Conductora POV:**_

Buenas tardes **Kurusuagawa Sama** , muchas gracias por aceptar esta entrevista, por favor siéntase libre de comentarnos todo lo referente a su libro y de los proyectos que tiene en puerta…

\- "Buenas tarde **Srita. Kazumi** gracias por abrirme este espacio en su noticiero, básicamente deseo compartirles que **"The legend of the elements"** es todo un éxito a nivel mundial, hasta el día de hoy he vendido 75,000 ejemplares, he renovado mi contrato con mi editorial **Shueisha Inc.** Para escribir tres libros más los cuales conformaran una saga. Por otro lado hemos licenciado los derechos en Estados Unidos para la filmación de la primera película, la cual se rodará en New York y como primicia les diré que su servidora será quien escriba e interprete el tema principal de la película puesto que otra de mis paciones es el canto, también la empresa Sony Interactive Entertainment producirá el juego **"The legend of the elements"** para su consola de PS4, por todos estos motivos laborales viviré en New York indefinidamente, así que **Sophia** y yo tendremos tanto trabajo que nos mantendremos bastante ocupadas, de hecho entre los contratos y regalías me embolsaré bastantes millones de dólares, los cuales destinaré íntegros a la creación de una fundación para niños maltratados, esa fundación será en honor a mi amada madre y por ese motivo llevará su nombre".

\- " **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** realmente es para mí un honor tenerla en el estudio, usted es un gran ejemplo de vida ya que es bien sabido en el medio que usted sufrió una fuerte desilusión amorosa a causa de la ahora **Sra. Gushiken** , esa desilusión la llevo a caer en las adicciones y por si fuera poco la dejo en silla de ruedas, pero usted nos ha demostrado que no existen imposibles para triunfar y salir adelante, **Kurusuagawa Sama** de corazón la admiro".

\- " **Srita. Kazumi** le agradezco mucho sus palabras, como usted comenta he sufrido bastante por amor, pero afortunadamente encontré mi fortaleza en esta pequeñita que tengo entre mis brazos, definitivamente saldré adelante por ella, estoy decidida a caminar nuevamente y a seguir escribiendo, de hecho triunfaré en todo aquello que me apasione, el amor se me negó por completo, sin embargo ya no es un sentimiento del cual dependa para vivir, así que aprovechare mi estancia en Estados Unidos para someterme a una intervención quirúrgica para volver a caminar…

-" **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** le agradecemos infinitamente su tiempo y le deseamos el mejor de los éxitos. Seguramente una joven tan exitosa y abrumadoramente guapa como usted encontrara nuevamente el amor en esa ciudad".

 **-"Srita. Kazumi** el placer fue todo mío, sentimentalmente no sé qué me tenga preparado el destino pero… Laboralmente me esforzaré al máximo y pondré muy en alto el nombre de Japón. – Hasta pronto **Kazumi San** ".

 _ **Conductora POV:**_

Como podrán ver la **Srita.** **Himeko** **Kurusuagawa** es una mujer espectacular: Una empresaria prominente, una talentosa escritora, es también una excelente fotógrafa y para nuestra sorpresa debutara próximamente como canta - autora, por eso mismo es codiciada por miles de hombres y mujeres… Le deseamos la mejor vibra del mundo para que triunfe en Estados Unidos…

 **Chikane POV:**

¡Nooo maldita sea! Esto no puede estar pasando, **Himeko** amor mío no me dejes. – Definitivamente estoy feliz de verte repuesta anímicamente, de saberte una escritora famosa y de ver como cuidas a **Sophia** como una verdadera madre pero… La simple idea de imaginarte lejos y posiblemente en brazos de alguien más me destroza el alma, es morir en vida. Definitivamente pareciera el fin entre nosotras…

\- ¡NOOOO… ME REHUSO A ACEPTARLO!... Algo muy dentro me dice que no será así, ambas estaremos juntas por la eternidad, así que **Himeko** esfuérzate al máximo para lograr todas tus metas, que siempre estaré esperando por ti…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hola amigos (as) estamos cada vez más cerca del final, así que espero hayan disfrutado de este cap... En esta ocasión quiero aprovechar para informarles que el fic de **KNM "Las amantes eternas"** el cual está siendo traducido y publicado por mi editor - escritor favorito **Saizouhhh** aún está en proceso y para deleite de todos (as) ya subió el cap. 04 así que los invito a leerlo. Cuenta la leyenda que este es el fic mas épico de KNM, así que no deben perdérselo. O.k


	20. CAPÍTULO XX NUEVOS ORIZONTES

**CAPÍTULO XX "NUEVOS ORIZONTES"**

 **Narrador:**

Prácticamente a la semana de haber dado su entrevista **Himeko** partió junto con su hermanita **Sophia** a Estados Unidos, la empresa con la que firmo contrato para el rodaje de la película, la ha consentido a más no poder: Le otorgo un lujoso departamento en la quinta avenida, el cual fue adaptado completamente a todas sus necesidades especiales, cuenta con dos asistentes doméstica y una niñera para la pequeña **Sophia** , también le otorgaron un automóvil y chofer de 24 hrs. Para estar a su completa disposición, por lo único que **Himeko** se debe preocupar es por seguir escribiendo y ensayando el tema principal de **"The legend of the elements"** el cual interpretara en la premier de la película.

 _ **Estudios Rockefeller Center…**_

El día de hoy **Himeko** fue convocada a junta para conocer quién será su representante, los estudio Rockefeller Center con quien firmo contrató le prometieron conseguirle a la persona más adecuada y capacitada para ese puesto. Al entrar a la sala de juntas el presidente de los estudio el **Sr. Harvey Mason** le da la bienvenida y la ayuda a empujar su silla de ruedas para situarla en su lugar asignado….

\- " **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** sea usted bienvenida… Nos encontramos muy honrados de contar con su presencia el día de hoy, el motivo por el cual fue convocada a junta es para infórmale que ya le hemos elegido a su asistente personal, realmente fue una tarea difícil puesto que existía un gran número de candidatos muy competentes pero… Solo uno en especial logro captar nuestra atención de una forma impactante, no solo por ser de la misma nacionalidad que usted, ni por su elegante apariencia, ni por su espectacular currículo, realmente nos conmovió la forma en la que suplico, humillo, etc. Solo para obtener este puesto, Por un momento más pensamos que lloraría por una oportunidad… -Sin más preámbulos **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** le presento a su nuevo representante **Oogami Souma** , **Sr. Oogamia** sea tan amable de pasar para presentarlo apropiadamente con la **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa".**

 **Himeko** no podía dar crédito al ver a **Souma** en esa oficina, su amigo incondicional de la infancia se encontraba en Estados Unidos solo para apoyarla, la anonadada rubia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad, de inmediato le siguió el juego a **Souma** y se presentaron como si fuese la primera vez que se vieran.

-"Hola **Sr. Oogami** es un placer el poder conocerlo y una gran emoción trabajar a su lado, deseo nos llevemos bien"…

-"El placer es todo mío **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa,** es bien sabido en todo Japón que usted es una persona sumamente talentosa en varios ámbitos, así que deseo serle útil en todo lo que requiera, tengo la certeza que haremos un buen equipo de trabajo"…

Después de las presentaciones formales el **Sr. Harvey Mason** comenzó a informarles sobre cómo se rodaría la película y de la forma en que **Himeko** grabaría el tema principal de la misma, después de intercambiar varios puntos de opinión se dio por finalizada la junta, por lo cual **Himeko** y su nuevo asistente personal se retiraron para poder conversar en privado en un pequeño restaurant.

 **En el Restaurant…**

-"Hey **Himeko** te gusto la sorpresa"…

-"Por supuesto **Souma** realmente me has dejado completamente sorprendida, solo que no puedo entender por qué has venido hasta aquí, si tu vida está en Tokio"…

-"Pues te seré completamente honesto por primera vez, mi vida no se encuentra en Tokio, mi vida se mueve al ritmo de una persona muy especial así que te abriré mi corazón y te confesaré algo que llevo guardando por años, sin importar lo que suceda… De una vez te aclaro que al revelarte esta información por nada del mundo me alejaré de ti nuevamente, ni mucho menos permitiré que alguien más te haga daño, incluyendo tus irresponsabilidades al caer en adicciones"…

Al escuchar la advertencia de su amigo y el tono de voz que ocupo no le quedo de otra que asentar con la cabeza y escuchar a **Souma** atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

-"Adelante **Souma** seré toda oídos, así que no te preocupes prometo no interrumpirte, si lo llegará a hacer prometo pagar la cuenta del restaurant (bromeo Himeko)"…

-"Para comenzar déjame decirte que me siento muy feliz y orgulloso por todos tus éxitos personales, por la forma tan amorosa y responsable con la que cuidas de **Sophia** , realmente me ha hecho muy feliz el saberte mejor. - Ahora bien **Himeko** sin rodeos te confesare que… TE AMO, siempre lo he hecho pero por mi cobardía a ser rechazado me he alejado de ti en varias ocasiones, ya no me importa ser rechazado, solo deseo poder estar a tu lado aunque no sea correspondido, quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte en todos los aspectos, quiero que te sientas muy amada, no deseo verte sufrir nunca más, así que por eso me encuentro aquí, a tu lado para poder hacer mi deseo realidad… Así que te suplico me permitas estar a tu lado, no me importa no ser correspondido del modo que pretendo. ¿ **Himeko** me permites cuidar de ti y de **Sophia** para siempre?"…

 **Himeko** se encontraba prácticamente en shock al haber escuchado la confesión y propuesta de **Souma,** su corazón latía de una inmensa felicidad al saber que alguien se preocupaba tanto por ella, así que prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas le respondió lo siguiente"…

-"Vaya **Souma** … -Jamás imagine albergaras tantos sentimientos tan lindos por mí, ahora que me he dado cuenta puedo reflexionar todo el dolor que te cause al estar al lado de **Chikane** , siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Sin embargo… No puedo mentirte, hasta el día de hoy sigo amándola, con la misma intensidad de siempre, su nombre retumba en mi corazón y en mi mente, definitivamente tengo la certeza de que nunca la dejaré de amar, así que no puedo prometerte que llegaré a amarte como tú lo mereces, lo único que puedo prometerte es intentarlo, deseo corresponder tus bellos sentimientos y arrancarme este maldito amor que me destroza el corazón día a día, prometo intentarlo y esmerarme en ello, solo te suplico me tengas bastante paciencia"…

 **Souma** tomo la mano de **Himeko** , la beso con demasiada ternura y le agradeció por esa oportunidad, inesperadamente **Himeko** tomo de la barbilla a **Souma** y le obsequio un corto y dulce beso, como muestra de su compromiso"…

-"¿ **Souma** qué te parece si vivimos juntos para hacernos la estancia en Estados Unidos más agradable?… Solo no te emociones de más… Dormiremos en habitaciones distintas, aparte siempre duermo en la cama con **Sophia** , de esta manera estoy segura de que tendremos más en común, aparte ahora si pareceremos una familia: **Sophia** , tu y yo"…

-"Me parece perfecto **Himeko** , desde hoy me mudo a tu departamento para poder cuidar de ustedes las 24 Hrs."…

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

Luego del estreno de la película todo resulto en un rotundo éxito ya que **"The legend of the elements"** rompió records de taquillas, la película se doblo en distintos idiomas y se licencio en distintos países, pero no solo el éxito de la película fue enorme, si no que el tema de la película que compuso e interpreto **Himeko** causo una euforia a gran escala, por todos lados se rumoraba la posibilidad de que **Himeko** pudiera emprender una carrera como cantante profesional pero por el momento aun no existía nada en hoy **Himeko** ofrecerá una conferencia de prensa en la cadena televisiva _**Universal,**_ esta conferencia será transmitida a nivel mundial donde comentara sobre sus próximos proyectos, para esto estará acompañada de su representante y ahora novio **Souma Oogami.**

 _ **Estudios Universal…**_

Hola querido auditorio… El día de hoy tenemos la visita de la increíble y talentosa escritora la **Srita.** **Himeko Kurusuagawa** quien es la responsable del éxito de la película **"The legend of the elements",** ella es una mujer prodigiosa, ya que aparte de haber escrito tan increíble novela, tiene una excelente voz y talento para cantar. Así que **Srita.** **Himeko Kurusuagawa** sea usted bienvenida y platíquenos un poco mas de sus proyectos laborales y si es posible coméntenos un poco de su vida personal.

 **Himeko POV** :

Muchas gracias por asistir a esta pequeña conferencia de prensa… Básicamente puedo decirles que la película **The legend of the elements** ya es un rotundo éxito a nivel mundial,me siento realmente agradecida con todos los lectores que hicieron de mi novela un best seller y ahora un éxito taquillero, actualmente me encuentro trabajando en la segunda parte de mi novela, eh tenido bastantes ofrecimientos con varias compañías disqueras para firmar un contrato como cantante profesional pero por el momento me veo en la necesidad de rechazarlos, he decidió intervenirme a una cirugía para caminar nuevamente, si todo sale bien podre considerarlo seriamente pues el canto es una de mis pasiones en la vida.

-"¿ **Sr. Oogami** nos podría comentar que siente usted al tener como pareja a la **Srita.** **Kurusuagawa** "?,¿Cómo es que paso de ser su representante a ser su novia?...

 **Souma POV** :

Pues por muy extraño que les parezca conozco a **Himeko** de hace años, para ser más preciso la conozco desde la infancia, siempre la he amado profundamente pero apenas hace unas semana por fin pude declararle mi amor, ella me ha dado una gran oportunidad para estar a su lado… Indudablemente me siento muy orgulloso de ella, es la novia más linda e increíble, es la mujer perfecta, físicamente es una Diosa, pero indudablemente lo mejor de ella es su corazón tan puro, es la mejor hermana del mundo y la mejor hija. Realmente no existen las palabras para describirla, lo más importante es que estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso… Deseo casarme con ella, así que al recuperarse de esa cirugía viajaremos a Tokio para que pueda pedirla en matrimonio al **Sr.** **Kurusuagawa.**

 **Himeko POV** :

Así es… En mi vida ocurrirán bastantes cambios y uno de ellos será convertirme en la **Sr. Oogami** , deseo ser feliz a lado de este maravilloso hombre y formar una linda familia junto con mi pequeña hermana **Sophia**.

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo, en cuanto finalice de escribir la segunda parte de mi libro nuevamente convocare una conferencia de prensa…

Gracias por asistir… Nos veremos pronto…

 _ **Mansión Himemiya…**_

 **Chikane POV:**

No puedo creer lo que acaban de ver mis ojos, tampoco puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿esa entrevista que acabo de ver en la televisión será real? siento un enorme nudo en la garganta, pareciera que mi corazón estallará en mil pedazos… ¡ **Himeko** mi amor! ¿Por qué te has olvidado de nuestro amor?, ¿Por qué me has abandonado? – **Himekoooo** definitivamente te necesito para vivir, el estar sin ti y el saberte en los brazos de alguien mas es la muerte… Realmente me sentía desesperada por no saber nada de tu existencia, pero el saber de ti de esta forma es demasiado cruel, - Si tan solo existiera una forma de recuperarte…

 _ **Tokio zona empresaria Gushiken & Himemiya…**_

Un exaltado **Tsubasa** caminaba repetidamente en su oficina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, su actitud no era la habitual, indudablemente algo lo perturbaba e incomodaba. Después de varios minutos de caminar y prácticamente beber una botella de coñac se controlo un poco al percatarse de la entrada de su asistente **Yukihito Oogami** , decididamente **Tsubasa** se acerca hasta donde se encuentra el, se le planta enfrente tomándolo del mentón, esta actitud descoloco completamente a su joven asistente, hasta que repentinamente **Tsubasa** rompió con todos los esquemas y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, a lo que fue correspondido de inmediato por **Yukihito** …

-"¡Mierda por fin lo he comprobado!… Estoy enamorado de ti **Yukihito Oogami** , por más que he tratado de negarlo acostándome con cuantas mujeres se me han cruzado en frente, no puedo borrar tu rostro de mi mente, tu estúpida amabilidad para conmigo, esa sonrisa tan perfecta capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura, la calidez de tu mirada… ¿Por qué me está ocurriendo esto a mi?, ¿Por qué?…

-" **Tsubasa** por favor contrólate estas demasiado ebrio, en cuanto recuperes la cordura podremos hablar tranquilamente, no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas"…

-"Que fácil resulta para ti **Yukihito** … Te has metido en mi mete y en mi corazón… YO, yo "Te amo" y deseo hacerte mío, quiero sentir tu amor, ¿acaso me negaras que tu también sientes algo grande por mi?"…

-" **Tsubasa** para por favor… Si lo que quieres es que admita que TE AMO es realmente fácil, desde el primer día en que te conocí caí profundamente enamorado de ti, fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de saber que jamás me corresponderías por tus preferencias sexuales permanecí a tu lado por años callando estos sentimientos... Así que ¡ **Tsubasa Gushiken TE AMO** con locura, eres el amor de mi vida!"…

 **Tsubasa** al escuchar la confesión de **Yukihito** no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz, nuevamente se acerco para besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, la pasión del momento se salió de control y ambos terminaron cediendo a sus más bajos instintos, haciendo el amor en repetidas ocasiones en la oficina de **Tsubasa** …

 _ **Tokio zona empresaria Gushiken & Himemiya…**_

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

 **Tsubasa POV:**

¡Demonios como me duele la cabeza!, ¿por qué aun estoy en mi oficina?... Por Dios por un momento pensé que solo fue un sueño lo de ayer, pero realmente sucedió… Me encuentro completamente desnudo al igual que **Yukihito** , abrazándolo a mi pecho… Esto es repugnante, - yo **Tsubasa Gushiken** soy homosexual, absolutamente me niego a aceptarlo, esto no está nada bien, nadie debe saber de esto…

-"¡Hey **Yukihito** despierta! Es hora que te largues de aquí, esto nunca debió suceder, me causas repugnancia, más vale que nunca comentes nada al respecto o te costaría muy caro, haremos de cuenta que aquí nunca paso nada"…

-"No te preocupes **Tsubasa** muy en el fondo sabia que ocurriría esto, eres incapaz de aceptar el amor, eres un estúpido ya que el amor no tiene forma ni sexo, el amor es meramente intangible, solamente podemos percibirlo con el corazón y la mente, en verdad eres un retrograda, - Vive tu existencia siendo infeliz por tu gran cobardía, solo que aun que siga trabajando para ti, ya no me importas en lo absoluto, no necesito amar a un cobarde egoísta, así que juro te lograre olvidar"…

 **Yukihito** se vistió rápido y salió de la oficina apresuradamente, dejando atrás a un **Tsubasa** completamente confundido y lleno de furia…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	21. CAPÍTULO XXI CAMINOS SEPARADOS

**CAPÍTULO XXI "CAMINOS SEPARADOS"**

* * *

 _ **Mansión Himemiya…**_

Un confundido y furioso **Tsubasa** llega a la mansión de su esposa gritándole desesperadamente.

-"¡ **Chikane Gushiken** donde demonios estas!…. acaso no sabes que debes estar al pendiente de mi regreso para recibirme como lo merezco.

-"Lo siento mucho **Tsubasa** pero no escuche cuando llegaste, estaba leyéndole un cuento al pequeño **Alexander** ".

-"Ya lo veo… Siempre tienes el pretexto ideal para desentenderte de tus obligaciones, cuando será el día que dejes de usar a **Alexander** como excusa para evitar cumplir con tus deberes de mujer, he sido muy flexible contigo, pero eso terminará en este instante.

 **Narrador**

 **Tsubasa** tomo del cabello a una asustada **Chikane** y la arrastro de la sala hasta su habitación, la cargo y arrojo a su cama mientras **Chikane** le gritaba exaltado que se calmara y no le hiciera daño, desafortunadamente no sirvieron en lo absoluto las suplicas, puesto que **Tsubasa** se posiciono encima de ella y la beso a la fuerza sujetando fuertemente sus brazos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la despojo de su hermoso vestido haciéndolo pedazos, **Chikane** se cansó de suplicar piedad y en todo momento guardo silencio sin oponer resistencia, **Tubasa** se desnudó y comenzó a envestirla furiosamente una y otra vez mientras la única respuesta de **Chikane** era derramar lágrimas de sufrimiento, una vez que **Tsubasa** termino de saciar sus más bajos instintos, se vistió de inmediato y corrió para encerrarse en su despacho para embriagarse, el trataba de convencerse a toda costa que sus sentimiento por **Yukihito** fueron un error y que su hombría no estaba en duda.

 **Chikane POV::**

-" ¡Maldigo profundamente mi existencia! La mujer que más amo en la vida se casara con un hombre espectacular que seguramente la hará muy feliz y así ella se olvidara de mí. No obstante, tengo que soportar el asco de ser abusada por un hombre al cual no amo, de no ser por el cariño de mi pequeño hijo ya hubiera renunciado a este mundo, a esta estúpida existencia. Esta es la quinta ocasión que ese desgraciado abusa de mí, este cuerpo solo le pertenece a mi amada **Himeko** , ella es la única que tiene el derecho de disfrutar de mi existencia; lagrimas escurrían por mi rostro hasta que el agotamiento me venció y quede profundamente dormida."

 **Narrador**

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Los días han transcurrido y **Tsubasa** no ha podido sobreponerse y aceptar los sentimientos que tiene por su joven asistente, todos los días acude a prostíbulos para enredarse con mujeres de la vida galante, no existe un día el cual este sobrio, se ha olvidado por completo de las empresas, en todos los medios de comunicación se habla de sus adicciones y de una posible baja de acciones en las empresas **Gushinken & Himemiya**.

 _ **Zona empresarial…**_

 **Sr. Gushiken POV:**

-"Mi querida nuera **Chikane** disculpa que te haya citado tan temprano a la oficina pero realmente es de carácter urgente platicar contigo, como sabrás mi amado hijo **Tsubasa** está llevando una conducta muy inapropiada, sus vicios ya son realmente preocupantes y lo peor de todo es que ha descuidado las empresas, por tal motivo tu padre y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres la persona más adecuada y capacitada para quedar al frente de las empresas por algunos meses, mi intención es llevarme a **Tsubasa** a Europa a un centro de rehabilitación muy prestigioso, deseo recuperar a mi hijo cuanto antes, así que a partir de mañana tomaras las riendas de todo, la ventaja es que cuentas con el apoyo y consejos de tu padre en ausencia de **Tsubasa** , así que mi querida **Chikane** confió plenamente en ti, tienes el futuro de las empresas en tus manos, ya que ese será el legado para mi amado nieto **Alexander**.

"- No se preocupe por nada **Sr. Gushiken** , realmente estaré encantada de ser útil y sentirme productiva, mi vida en la mansión realmente es muy monótona, sin embargo, el estar al pendiente de las empresas y de **Alexander** será un gran reto en mi vida personal, créame que mi padre y usted no se arrepentirán de haber tomado esta decisión".

-"Perfecto **Chikane** mañana haré el anuncio oficial ante los medios y si de algo estoy plenamente seguro es de que no nos decepcionaras".

 **Tres semanas después…**

 **Narrador**

A lo largo de las semanas **Chikane** se ha convertido en una mujer demasiado proactiva puesto que ha logrado en muy poco tiempo que las acciones de sus empresas estén día con día al alza, a aperturado nuevos mercados en el extranjero, es toda una celebridad en el mundo bursátil, lo más increíble es que ha sabido acomodar sus tiempos para estar a lado de su hijo, gracias a toda esa presión y actividad **Chikane** ha recuperado una poca de sus seguridad, milagrosamente se ha buscado un tiempo para practicar y componer temas en su querido piano, realmente **Chikane** pareciera ser una mujer renovada, sin embargo no puede ignorar ese inmenso dolor en su pecho llamado **Himeko** , después de dormir a **Alexander** y de un día demasiado agotador se recuesta en su cama y comienza a divagar.

"-Mi linda **Himeko** pareciera que fue ayer cuando me obsequiaste este hermoso brazalete con la nota musical de sol la cual esta bellamente adornada con zafiros, siempre tan detallista y siempre preocupándote por mí a pesar de que aún no compartíamos estos bellos sentimientos tan libremente, la frase que le mandaste a grabar aún me estremece completamente el corazón, _**un día estuve en tu lugar, sé lo que es sufrir**_ _ **para**_ _ **hablar de tu interior para sentirte mejor, tú no estás sola, yo estoy aquí. Con cariño Himeko…**_

Esas noches insaciables las cuales no parecían tener fin, cada que tú y yo hacíamos el amor, esos momentos divertidos que compartimos, nada en este mundo se podrá comparar, **¡HIMEKO TE NECESITO COMO A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO!** Juro que algún día estaremos juntas nuevamente, aun que te cases con **Souma** nunca perderé la esperanza de tenerte conmigo… Te amo con todo mi ser **Himeko** ".

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

 _ **Estudios Sony Music Entertaiment N.Y…**_

"¡Welcome Ladies & Gentelmen! Muchas gracias por asistir a esta presentación, el día de hoy daremos a conocer quien se une a las filas de esta compañía disquera, cabe mencionar que para nosotros es un gran honor tener a esta chica tan talentosa a nuestro cuidado, esta chica tiene una voz espectacular, una presencia arrolladora y un talento inimaginable, esta chica es sinónimo de las palabras: lucha, perseverancia y disciplina… con ustedes **¡HIMEKO** **KURUSUAGAWA! "...**

 _(Repentinamente se apagan las luces y se alza el telón, una luz cálida y tenue empieza a alumbrar la silueta de una hermosa rubia que se encuentra de pie, ella esta sensualmente vestida, lleva un micrófono en la mano, en unos instantes un cover comienza a sonar y así da inicio un increíble espectáculo de luces y fuegos pirotécnicos)._

 **Tóxico**

 **Bebé, no puede usted ver**

 **estoy llamando**

 **Un tipo como usted debe usar una advertencia**

 **Es peligroso**

 **estoy cayendo**

 **No hay escape**

 **No puedo esperar**

 **Necesito un golpe**

 **Bebé, dame lo**

 **Eres peligroso**

 **Me encanta**

 **Demasiado alto**

 **No se puede venir abajo**

 **Perdiendo la cabeza**

 **Spinnin '' vueltas y vueltas**

 **¿Me sientes ahora?**

 **Oh,**

 **El sabor de tus labios**

 **Estoy en un paseo**

 **Eres tóxico Estoy resbalando bajo**

 **Con un sabor de un veneno del paraíso**

 **soy adicto a ti**

 **¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**

 **Y amo lo que haces**

 **¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**

 **Se está haciendo tarde**

 **Para darle hasta**

 **Tomé un sorbo**

 **Desde la copa de mi diablo**

 **Poco a poco, se apodera de mí**

 **Demasiado alto…**

La prensa y el público quedan atónitos ante semejante talento y sensual coreografía, la música finaliza y una multitud comienza una avalancha de gritos y aplausos, se encienden las luces y cierta rubia comienza a hablar…

 **Himeko POV:**

-"Hola excelente noche a todos y a todas les agradezco infinitamente su presencia, el día de hoy me encuentro sumamente feliz de estar aquí y ahora con todos ustedes, puesto que después de varias operaciones y varios meses de rehabilitación por fin pude nuevamente caminar e inclusive bailar, no existe duda alguna que la perseverancia trae buenas consecuencias, el día de hoy veo uno de mis más grandes sueños materializados, en este momento está iniciando mi carrera como cantante, todo gracias a mi compañía disquera **Sony Music Entertaiment** que me convenció y motivo a materializar este sueño. Ahora me he convertido en una chica demasiado inquieta e incansable, iniciare mi gira en el continente Europeo y posiblemente la finalice en el continente Americano, no obstante continuare escribiendo las secuelas de mi libro **"The legend of the elements",** gracias a Dios cuento con el apoyo de un hombre maravilloso el cual pronto se convertirá en mi prometido, si no fuera por su inmenso amor e infinita paciencia jamás hubiera podido caminar nuevamente… **¡OGAMI SOUMA GRACIAS POR TODO CORAZÓN!".**

El espectáculo continuo por dos horas más, **Himeko** complació en todo momento a sus fanáticos interpretando canciones y tomándose fotografías, **Himeko, Souma** y los directivos de **Sony Music** brindaron por un inminente éxito y así finalizo esa noche tan maravillosa.

 _ **Departamento de Himeko N.Y…**_

-"Gracias por todo **Souma** en verdad fue una noche espectacular, eres el novio más increíble y atento de todo el mundo".

 **Himeko** abraza tiernamente a **Souma** y le da un apasionado beso en los labios.

-"No tienes nada que agradecerme amor, bien sabes por qué lo hago, este día fue bastante emocionante y agotador así que es hora de que te vayas a acostar con **Sophia** , ella debe estar dormida en tu cama esperando por ti… como siempre."

 **Souma** besa a **Himeko** en los labios y posteriormente le da un beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches, la hermosa rubia se dirige a su habitación, le da un tierno beso a su hermanita, apaga las luces y abre su cortina, toma del buro un pequeño álbum fotográfico, para ser más exactos el que le obsequio **Chikane** , **Himeko** se recuesta en su cama y comienza a mirar la majestuosa luna que ilumina su habitación mientras observa las fotografías.

 **Himeko POV:**

Este día realmente fue muy especial y satisfactorio en mi vida, sin embargo… Ese vacío en mi corazón no me deja ser feliz, no puede ser llenado con nada, - **Chikane** porque tuviste que traicionarme, solo jugaste conmigo cruelmente, pero a pesar de ello sigo amándote como siempre, con la misma intensidad, aun puedo sentir en mi cuerpo esos brazos tuyos que me rodeaban al dormir, ese delicioso aroma de tu cabello, la calidez de tu pecho y esa linda voz retumbando en mis oídos un te amo. Aún puedo recodar como si fuera ayer el día de nuestra graduación y cumpleaños, la primera vez que hicimos el amor y confesamos nuestros sentimientos.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva…**_

Tome del brazo a **Chikane** para ayudarla a levantar, lentamente le quite su abrigo para de igual manera tenderlo sobre la arena, tome su mano y la invite a recostarse sobre los abrigos, una vez que mi princesa se acostó me subí encima de ella, busque sus labios para fundirme en ellos, mientras la besaba mi mano acariciaba su hermoso cabello, posteriormente su rostro, seguido de sus enormes pechos y muslos… Sentí como los vestidos nos empezaban a estorbar, de inmediato me quite el mío quedando en ropa interior, después fue el turno de desnudar a mi novia, a la cual también deje en ropa interior, ahora sí podía sentir la calidez de su piel, bese cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le decía una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada, acerque mi rostro al suyo para decirle que ya podía abrir su bellos ojos, también le pregunte que si le estaba agradando du regalo de cumpleaños, ella me miro completamente extasiada diciéndome que era el mejor obsequio del mundo, sin perder más el tiempo le pregunte a **Chikane** que si me autorizaba para hacerle el amor, a lo que ella me respondió… - **Himeko** amor, siempre te jactas de ser una maestra besando, ahora quiero ver si eres tan buena haciendo el amor, si no apruebas tendré que darte unas clases aquí mismo para mostrarte como lo hace una mujer completamente enamorada, ambas empezamos a reír…

\- Nuevamente bese a **Chikane** con una tremenda pasión, el simple hecho de oler la fragancia de su piel y su reparación agitada me excitaba al máximo, bese su cuello tiernamente, acaricie su sedosa cabellera, al llegar a sus pechos le retire el sostén, comencé a lamer sus pezones erectos, los mordisqueaba sutilmente mientras notaba como **Chikane** se estremecía por la pasión, baje mi mano para acariciar su intimidad, la cual estaba tremendamente empapada de deseo , con mi lengua recorrí todo su abdomen, - Demonios! Su piel es tan suave, tan blanca, toda ella es exquisita, en unos instantes mi boca se encontraba en su intimidad, que aroma tan delicioso emanaba de ella, en un instante la despojé de sus pantis e introduje mi cálida lengua muy lentamente y en un instante estaba degustando ese manjar tan exquisito, los gemidos no se hacían esperar…

\- Cada vez lamia más rápidamente con movimientos ondulatorios mientras bebía su néctar, repentinamente **Chikane** clamaba por que la hiciera mi mujer, era inminente que se acercaba al orgasmo, sutilmente introduje dos dedos en su centro, los metía y sacaba rítmicamente hasta que mi amada no pudo más, ella gritaba **Himekoooo! Amor me corro! No pares! Agrrr… Te amo!** Solo vi cómo se retorcía de placer mientras empezaba a emanar un líquido blanquecino de su intimidad, el cual no dude en tomar con mi mano y untarlo en mis muslos, me recosté a un lado de mi amada, la abrace y le dije… **Happy Birthday Chikane… Te amo!**

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

 **-** "Ahora sé que debo aceptarla terrible realidad… **Chikane** jamás será mía nuevamente, ella no me ama. Por eso debo esforzarme y olvidarla definitivamente, **Souma** es muy importante para mí y en verdad deseo hacerlo muy feliz, así que de ahora en adelante me enfocare en **Sophia** , **Souma** Y mi carrera de cantante profesional".

 _ **Meses después…**_

 **Narrador**

Transcurridos algunos meses **Tsubasa** regresa nuevamente a la mansión **Himemiya** , aún no se encuentra rehabilitado al 100% sin embargo los especialistas le recomiendan regresar a cargo de las empresas para mantenerse ocupado. **Chikane** le da la bienvenida junto con el pequeño **Alexander** , **Tsubasa** rompe en llanto y a braza a su pequeño hijo, se arrodilla frente a **Chikane** y le pide perdón por el daño que la ha ocasionado, sínicamente le dice que no le dará su libertad, pero le promete ser un hombre nuevo, un padre ejemplar y un esposo muy amoroso y comprensible, promete esforzarse para darle una familia perfecta a su pequeño primogénito.

 _ **Zona empresarial Tokio…**_

Al entrar **Tsubasa** a su oficina un emocionado **Yukihito** corre a darle la bienvenida dándole un cálido abrazo y derramando lágrimas de alegría a verlo notablemente recuperado.

-"Discúlpeme **Sr. Tsubasa** por semejante atrevimiento, en verdad le pido disculpas, solo que no pude contener mi alegría al verlo tan repuesto, siempre ore por su salud, **Sr. Tsubasa** sea bienvenido y cuente en todo momento con mi apoyo en lo que necesite".

-"Muchas gracias **Yukihito** por tus buenos deseos y por tu apoyo incondicional, mi esposa me dijo que fuiste de gran ayuda para ella en mi ausencia, así que nuevamente gracias… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, solo evita temas personales entre nosotros y así no existirá inconveniente alguno en nuestra relación de jefe y empleado".

 **Narrador:**

 **Tsubasa** milagrosamente logro contener sus impulsos y emociones, su corazón latió al máximo al sentir entre sus brazos a **Yukihito** , no pudo evitar recordar esa noche tan especial que vivió a lado de su joven asistente, sin embargo, se concentró y empezó a revisar los asuntos más importantes de las empresas, los cuales realmente eran pocos puesto que su eficiente esposa llevo a un acelerado crecimiento a las empresas en su ausencia.

 **Chikane** una vez liberada de las responsabilidades de las empresas hace una petición a **Tsubasa** , al estar **Himeko** en otro continente y estar comprometida con **Souma** deja de verla como un peligro, por lo mismo accede a dejar a su esposa emprender un nuevo proyecto, así que **Chikane** monta un estudio de grabación y continúa componiendo temas mientras perfecciona su técnica de piano.

"- **Himeko** mi amor… Si físicamente no puedo estar a tu lado, tengo la certeza de que mi música te transmitirá mis verdaderos sentimientos, el infinito amor que te tengo, me convertiré en una famosa pianista, mi música te alcanzara en donde te encuentres, no importan los **caminos separados** que estemos transitando, sé que al final se cruzaran y nuevamente podremos ser felices".

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias Saizouh por no dejarme claudicar, iré bastante lenta pero cada mensaje tuyo me motiva a seguir adelante. Compa eres lo máximo :D Te mando muchos besos y te dedico este cap. ;)**


	22. CAPÍTULO XXII ARREPENTIMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO XXII "ARREPENTIMIENTO"**

* * *

 _ **Zona empresarial Tokio…**_

Ring… Ring… Ring…

\- "Buenas tardes ¿quién habla?"

\- "Buenas tardes mi estimado y "leal" amigo **Tsubasa Gushiken** , habla tu querido y respetable socio **Mazaaki Oyamada,** me encuentro bastante preocupado por tu salud y bienestar, en los medios salió la noticia que te encontrabas internado en una clínica de rehabilitación así que por eso me atreví a llamarte".

\- " **Oyamada** déjate de estupideces y dime ahora qué pretendes, ¿acaso no te basto con intentar acabar con la vida de mi hijo?

\- "Cuanta agresividad de tu parte **Tsubasa,** solo deseaba ser un poco cortes con un gusano traidor como tú, pero si lo que pretendes es que vaya al grano lo haré" …

\- "Me parece perfecto **Oyamada** puesto que no te temo en lo absoluto".

\- "Mi leal amigo **Tsubasa** aún sigo esperando que me regreses los Diez Millones de dólares que me robaste, si no lo haces de inmediato en esta ocasión no iré tras tu primogénito, esposa o familiares, simplemente no dejaré que tú vivas para disfrutar de mi dinero, así que la decisión está en tus manos, espero una pronta respuesta o tomaré acciones inmediatas y lo mejor de todo será que tu hora llegará cuando menos lo esperes, no existirá un mañana para ti, así que a partir de hoy olvídate de vivir tranquilamente y despreocupadamente".

\- " **Oyamada** realmente eres patético si crees que con esas amenazas baratas lograras intimidarme, ese cliché realmente es estúpido. Yo soy el grandioso **Tsubasa Gushinken** el hombre más poderoso de todo Japón y jamás me dejare intimidar por un perro como tú, un hombre de mi estirpe jamás se inclinará o cederá a alguien tan insignificante… con esto prácticamente te he dado mi respuesta, así que pasa una grandiosa tarde.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

 _ **Restaurante Ulysses A Folk House N .Y**_

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear ( **Himeko** )

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,

From old friends and new,

May good luck go with you,

And happiness too.

\- " **Souma** realmente me sorprendiste por completo, jamás hubiera imaginado que contrataras este exclusivo restaurante para festejar mi cumpleaños, nuestras amistades más cercanas y compañeros de la disquera se encuentran presentes me has hecho muy feliz con esta sorpresa".

\- "Mi amada **Himeko** tu mereces lo mejor del mundo, no todos los días se cumplen **veinticinco años** , eres una mujer espectacular, increíble, llena de fortaleza, tu energía es inagotable mi amor, realmente eres incansable, por eso mismo soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado".

 **Narrador**

La música comienza a sonar, todos en el restaurante brindan alegremente por ese momento tan especial para **Himeko** , **Souma** la tomo de la mano para invitarla a bailar, la música tiene un ritmo tan movido que **Himeko** no puede evitar bailar sensualmente a lado de su futuro esposo, repentinamente las luces se apagan y una tenue luz ámbar comienza a iluminar la pista, todo parece indicar que la música movida ha quedado atrás y es la hora de la música romántica, todo mundo se hace a un lado para que **Himeko** y **Souma** aperturen la pista con un romántico baile, **Souma** toma de la cintura a **Himeko** y ella a su vez posa sus brazos sobre los hombros de **Souma** , una melodía increíblemente romántica comienza a ser interpretada por un joven pianista de un aspecto tremendamente varonil, al escuchar esa melodía **Himeko** no puede evitar que su corazón se aceleré, las manos le empiezan a sudar frio, en unos instantes ya no puede coordinar bien sus pasos de baile, acto seguido lagrimas escurren de su rostro sin explicación lógica alguna, **Himeko** se disculpa con **Souma** y le pide unos instantes para retirarse al tocador, afortunadamente **Souma** no pudo notar que **Himeko** rompió en llanto.

 **Himeko POV**

\- "¡Demonios que me está ocurriendo! ¿Por qué me ha comenzado a doler el corazón?, sentí como si **Chikane** hubiera estado a mi lado bailando en esa pista de baile, pude sentir su aliento susurrándome palabras de amor, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, supongo que todo se debe a que hoy también mi amada **Chikane** cumple veinticinco años y no estamos juntas festejando, prometimos siempre pasar ese día tan especiales juntas, pero desafortunadamente el destino no lo quiso así".

Al salir del tocador casi topo de frente con ese varonil pianista, él se disculpa conmigo, de hecho, se puede notar bastante apenado, para relajarlo comienzo a cruzar palabras con él.

\- "Te felicito por tu excelente interpretación en el piano, esa melodía fue realmente hermosa".

\- "Señorita **Kurusuagawa** en verdad considero que exagera con sus elogios, aunque son realmente bienvenidos viniendo de usted, sinceramente me falta mucho por perfeccionar mi ejecución en el piano, jamás estaré al nivel de ella".

\- "¿Se puede saber el nombre de tan bella melodía y a quien admira usted tanto? Que casi muero de los celos (bromeo **Himeko** ).

-"No sé si usted conozca a la mujer que tanto admiro, ella pertenece al mismo país que usted, ella es realmente prodigiosa y talentosa con el piano, sin mencionar que es realmente atractiva y elegante, es el sueño de todo hombre, la melodía que interprete se titula **Preludio de Amor** y fue compuesta por la increíble pianista **Chikane Himemiya** , la ejecución que ella hace en el piano con esa melodía es magistral, espero tenga la oportunidad de adquirir su CD para que usted misma pueda comprobarlo, en tan sólo unos meses ha desarrollado una fama increíble a nivel mundial".

"Ya veo el porqué de todo… Realmente lo felicito por la interpretación, definitivamente fue muy buena, en cuanto tenga tiempo comprare el CD que me comento, mientras deseo siga pasándola bien en la fiesta, con su permiso, me retiro".

Ahora me explico por qué me comenzó a doler el pecho, pude sentir esos bellos sentimientos a través de la música de **Chikane** , no sabía que habías adquirido fama a nivel mundial, realmente no es algo que me sorprenda puesto sé que eres la mejor pianista del mundo, te deseo mucho éxito **Chikane** donde quiera que te encuentres… ¡Happy Birthday mi amor, Happy Birthday **Chikane – Chan**!".

 _ **Mansion Himemiya**_

 **Chikane POV**

El día de hoy mi padre me sorprendió organizándome una fiesta de cumpleaños en la mansión, para mi mala fortuna **Tsubasa** y mi madre estaban presentes para que almenos pudiera decir que fue perfecta. Mi padre adorno la mansión con muchos listones azules y varios arreglos florales, la comida estuvo a cargo de mi madre ya que ella hizo la elección de los platillos, la orquesta musical que amenizaba la fiesta fue electa por **Tsubasa** , pero lo mejor de todo fue el pastel, mi padre me comento que cuando fue a elegir el enorme pastel no sabía por cual decidirse hasta que el pequeño **Alexander** prácticamente se abalanzó sobre uno en especial que estaba repleto de chocolate blanco, mi padre no tuvo otra opción que complacer a su nieto y comprar ese pastel, solo pidió que en el centro llevara escrita la leyenda "Felices 25's mi adorada **Chikane** ".

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más tranquila y agradable que pude haber imaginado, interprete varios temas en el piano, de echo me atreví a cantar dos canciones a dueto con mi padre, al finalizar la fiesta cada quien se retiró a su habitación, afortunadamente **Tsubasa** tenía agendado un viaje a Inglaterra esa misma noche. Repentinamente alguien llama a mi habitación, es mi padre quien me trae unos obsequios de cumpleaños, él me dice que son de su último viaje por el continente americano, me da un tierno abrazo y besa mi frente retirándose de mi habitación. Al recostarme en mi cama comienzo a destapar mis obsequios los cuales me dejan completamente sorprendida, uno de ellos resulta ser una revista de sociales que está dedicada completamente a **Himeko** donde se le ve completamente hermosa y radiante, el otro obsequio es un DVD del último concierto en vivo que dio **Himeko** en el **Cesars palace.**

\- "Extrañamente en esta ocasión no me duele el ver fotos de **Himeko** y no poder abrazarla, realmente me siento muy feliz de verla tan hermosa, se ve espectacular mi **Himeko** , aunque no estemos juntas como lo prometimos soy inmensamente feliz de saber que hoy ambas cumplimos veinticinco años. Happy Birthday Himeko, Happy Birthday mi amor".

 _ **Un mes después…**_

 **Restaurante kinugawa**

 **Narrador**

El día de hoy **Tsubasa** y su asistente **Yukihito** se encuentran realmente nerviosos pues tienen una comida de negocios con unos inversionistas ingleses, esa comida es súper importante ya que si se logra llegar a un buen acuerdo **Gushiken & Himemiya** tendrá presencia en el mercado inglés, logrando expandir aún más su mercado en el continente europeo. Al parecer todo está marchando bien ya que todos levantan las copas para brindar y festejar ese gran negocio, **Tsubasa** no podía despegar la mirada ni un solo segundo de su amado amor imposible **Yukihito Minami** , el verle tan comprometido, tan sobre saliente y el escucharle su perfecto inglés con el que interactuaba con sus nuevos socios, le hacía admirarle y desearle cada vez más.

\- " **Tsubasa** te miro bastante distraído, ¿algo te preocupa?

\- "Para nada **Yukihito** solamente estaba divagando, realmente estaba disfrutando de este triunfo, me siento muy feliz y bastante agradecido contigo ya que el 90% de este triunfo fue gracias a ti, por todos tus conocimientos y habilidades de negociación que posees".

\- "Basta **Tsubasa** vas hacer que me apene y aún más peligroso… Que me la crea y te pida aumento de salario, sabes perfectamente que mi único propósito en la vida es verte feliz, así que por hoy cumplí mi misión y te obsequie este triunfo".

\- "Gracias **Yukihito** , gracias por apoyarme y estar a mi lado siempre".

Al finalizar la comida **Yukihito, Tsubasa** y los inversionistas salieron del restaurante para abordar sus vehículos, cuando de repente un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se parquea justo enfrente de ellos, de inmediato desciende un tipo encapuchado vistiendo de negro, saca un arma de su gabardina y apunta directamente a **Tsubasa** diciéndole que tiene un obsequio que entregarle de parte del **Sr. Oyamada** , repentinamente se escuchan dos disparos, gritos por todos lados, gente corriendo, mucha confusión la cual es aprovechada por el sicario para poder escapar, al finalizar la huida del criminal y al apaciguarse el tumulto se puede observar la imagen de **Yukihito** abrazando a **Tsubasa** para cubrirlo con su cuerpo, segundos después cae arrodillado justo a los pies de **Tsubasa** obsequiándole una sonrisa.

\- "¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste **Yukihito**? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaaaa!".

\- "¿Acaso no es obvio **Tsubasa**? Lo hice por amor, pero sobre todo por cobarde… ¿Crees que podría seguir viviendo en este hermoso mundo si me faltara tú existencia? Realmente no tendía el valor para hacerlo, me daría un inmenso miedo vivir en un mundo sin ti, a pesar de no ser correspondido por ti o tener esperanza alguna de que me ames, decidí protegerte para que algún día puedas ser feliz".

 **Tsubasa** se arrodillo ante **Yukihito** , lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras infinitas lagrimas escurrían por su rostro, se percató que las heridas de bala que sufrió eran mortales, la sangre brotaba sin parar, en su desesperación **Tsubasa** trato de hacer presión con su mano en la herida para contener la hemorragia, un charco de sangre se espacia velozmente a su alrededor.

\- "¡Ayuda que alguien llame a una ambulancia, rápido!".

\- " **Tsubasa** cálmate esto ya no tiene remedio alguno, solo permíteme pasar estos últimos instantes así… a tu lado, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, esta fue mi decisión".

\- " **Yukihito** … Te suplico que no me dejes solo, porque, porque **YO TE AMO** , siempre fui un cobarde al no aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, de no ser por ti jamás hubiera descubierto el verdadero significado de la palabra **AMOR** , perdóname mi amor, solo deseo permanecer a tu lado, jamás me avergonzaré de sentir este inmenso amor, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos".

 **Tsubasa** abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su amado y lo beso con toda la pasión y el amor del mundo.

\- "Realmente me acabas de hacer el hombre más dichoso del mundo, **Tsubasa** sinceramente estoy feliz ya que has correspondido a mis sentimientos, no me arrepiento de nada y mucho menos te culpo a ti de mi decisión… **Tsubasa Aishiteru** ".

 **Yukihito** le dedico su última sonrisa a su amado, cerro sus ojos y su mano se soltó de la de **Tsubasa** , el cuerpo inerte de **Yukihito** quedo en los brazos de **Tsubasa** quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras lloraba sin parar".

\- "Te lo suplico… ¡Nooooo me dejes amor! Quiero estar siempre a tu lado".

 **Una semana después…**

 **Mansion Himemiya**

Un desconsolado **Tsubasa** se encontraba sumergido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, encerrado en su despacho, bebiendo whisky directamente de la botella, pero bebiera lo que bebiera no podía apaciguar su dolor, después de reflexionar por varias horas, le pidió a **Otoha** que fuera en busca de **Chikane** ya que deseaba hablar con ella.

\- "Adelante **Chikane** toma asiento por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirte y pedirte así que te suplico no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado, O.K".

\- "Esta bien **Tsubasa** , será como tú digas".

\- " **Chikane** deseo pedirte que me perdones por to el daño que te he hecho a ti y a **Himeko** , sé que como ser humano soy una porquería, mi existencia es solamente una mala pasada del destino, sé que lo que pido es imposible, quizás ahora mismo no lo puedas hacer, pero si algún día logras perdonarme te lo agradeceré mucho. **Chikane** te devuelvo tu liberta, eres libre de ir a lado de **Himeko** y ser feliz con ella, solo te suplico cuides bien de mi pequeño **Alexander** , es el amor de mi vida y solo quiero que él sea muy feliz, sé que eres una excelente madre así que no dudo que será un hombre de bien, lleno de muchos valores, así que **Chikane** corre y busca a tu amor, busca a tu **Himeko.** Yo desearía tener una oportunidad más para cambiar mi destino, perdí a mi verdadero amor, perdí a **Yukihito Minami** el hombre de mi vida, así es **Chikane** … **Tsubasa** el homofóbico perdió su felicidad por prejuicios estúpidos, quise reafirmar cientos de veces mi masculinidad, incluso te llegue a lastimar por ello, solo para poder engañarme de los sentimientos que sentía por él, para mí ya es demasiado tarde pero tu **Chikane** … Aún puedes ser feliz".

\- " **Tsubasa** realmente me has dejado completamente confundida, sin embargo, es indudable que me has causado demasiado daño, realmente siento mucho tu perdida, deseo de corazón que en verdad esta experiencia te haga cambiar para bien, ya que aún tienes un motivo hermoso por el cual luchar, así es… **Alexander** , por el mismo te perdono de corazón y deseo algún día puedas borrar ese dolor por el cual estas atravesando. Está por demás decirte que iniciare el trámite del divorcio y en cuanto tenga esa acta en mis manos, estaré lista para ir en busca de **Himeko** , el amor de mi vida".

\- "Gracias **Chikane** en verdad eres una mujer grandiosa y mereces ser completamente feliz, nuevamente gracias por perdonarme".

 **Narrador**

 **Chikane** salió del despacho con una sonrisa enorme, por fin podrá estar al lado de **Himeko** , así que no se demoró en llamar por teléfono para conseguir al mejor abogado de todo Japón.

 **Tsubasa** se encerró en su despacho, continúo bebiendo sin parar, se decidió a escribir una carta a su hijo diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, le pidió que siempre luchara por el amor así pareciera imposible, incluso si va en contra de la sociedad, le suplico que si encuentra el verdadero amor nunca lo deje escapar, que sea una persona honesta y con buenos principios, le aseguro que el siempre estará cuidando de él, que lo ama con toda su alma. También le suplico cuidara mucho de su mamá puesto que es una gran mujer y la mejor madre del mundo, al terminar la carta, tomo el retrato de **Yukihito** lo abrazo con intensidad a su pecho, saco una pistola de su cajón y se disparó en la cabeza.

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

Al transcurrir un tiempo considerable y después de celebrar el funeral de **Tsubasa** , **Chikane** empezó a buscar noticias sobre **Himeko,** para ello se apoyó en contratar los servicios de un investigador privado, pues ahora ella tendrá que asumir el mando de las empresas **Gushiken & Himemiya** puesto que es el legado de su pequeño **Alexander** , por lo mismo desea hablar con **Himeko** y convencerla de que regrese a vivir con ella a Tokio. Después de algunos días el detective privado le dice a **Chikane** que ya tiene la dirección de **Himeko** en **N.Y,** ya ha conseguido su número celular y correo electrónico, le comenta que ella vive en un departamento en compañía de su pequeña hermanita **Sophia** y de su futuro esposo **Oogami Souma** , al escuchar eso **Chikane** siente desfallecer, se da cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha perdido, ella se pregunta si **Himeko** ya la ha olvidado; Sin embargo, ella está dispuesta a recuperar a su amado sol cueste lo que le cueste.

 _ **Departamento de Himeko N.Y**_

\- "Ring, ring, ring … Aló habla **Himeko** , ¿Quién llama?".

\- "Hola **Himeko** , mi amor habla **Chikane** necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, ¿puedo verte mañana mismo en N.Y?".

\- "Para broma estuvo excelente **Chikane** pero realmente no deseo hablar contigo, supongo que será sobre tu matrimonio, aún no me he casado así que no puedo darte consejos o intercambiar puntos de vista sobre la vida marital, así que te sugiero llames a otra persona, no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más, aléjate de mí… Ciao".

 **Himeko POV**

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo **Chikane** tenga la desfachatez de llamarme para seguirse burlando de mí, esta sí que es una mala pasada, no puedo negar que el escuchar su voz me hizo sentir tremendamente feliz, mi corazón se aceleró como loco, pero no permitiré que ella aún se siga burlando de mí, mañana mismo cambiare de numero celular.

 **Chikane POV**

Como lo imaginaba… **Himeko** está muy molesta conmigo y sé que no es para menos, solo requiero de unos minutos para explicarle todo, el por qué la lastime y aleje de mí, mañana a primera hora viajaré a N.Y para poder ver y hablar con mi amada **Himeko** , no me importa rogarle o hacer lo que sea para que me escuche y me perdone por el sacrificio que acepte en su lugar".

 _ **Aeropuerto de N.Y…**_

Perfecto llegue a muy buen tiempo para comprar un ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche blanco para mi linda **Himeko** , no puedo llegar con las manos vacías.

 _ **Departamento de Himeko…**_

\- " **Souma** apresúrate a terminar de bañarte recuerda que tenemos que pasar por **Sophia** a sus clases de natación y yo aún no me he bañado, llevo 20 minutos aquí afuera, solo con mi bata de baño puesta y el señor nada que se apura".

\- "Pues falta de confianza **Himeko** puedes pasar a ducharte conmigo, de esta forma ahorraremos agua y sobre todo tiempo jajaja (Bromeo Souma)".

\- "Eres muy simpático **Souma** pero bien sabes que mientras no estemos casados no habrá nada de nada y cuando digo nada es ¡NADA!".

\- "Lo se amor mío, pero afortunadamente ya falta poco tiempo".

 **Narrador**

Al llegar **Chikane** al departamento de **Himeko** se encuentra muy nerviosa y toca en repetidas ocasiones el timbre pero nadie atiende la puerta, se percata que la cerradura no tiene seguro y decide entrar al departamento, al abrir la puerta no ve a nadie por las sala así que deja los obsequios en el sofá y sigue avanzando hasta llegar al baño, el cual tenía la puerta abierta, cuál es su sorpresa al ver a amada **Himeko** en bata de baño, besándose apasionadamente con **Souma** , el cual solo llevaba puesta una toalla amarrada en su cintura.

\- "¿ **Himeko** que significa esto?".

\- "Por Dios **Chikane** , ¿Qué haces aquí en N.Y? y sobre todo ¿Qué heces en mi departamento?".

\- "He venido hasta aquí para poder hablar contigo de algo muy importante".

\- "Sea lo que sea no me interesa **Chikane** , ¿acaso no ves que estoy en medio de algo importante?, no me digas que a ti te gusta dejar a **Tsubasa** a medias cuando haces el amor?".

\- " **Himeko** no digas estupideces y ven conmigo para poder hablar".

\- " **Chikane** hazme el favor de retirarte de mi departamento o llamare a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí, no es posible que desee hacer el amor con mi hombre y tu solo me estés interrumpiendo".

 **Chikane POV**

Salí corriendo del departamento, no podía creer lo que habían visto mis ojos, ni tampoco lo que había escuchado, el pecho me dolía de infinita tristeza, no podía parar de llorar. ¿será acaso que **Himeko** me ha dejado de amar?, ¿ **Himeko** realmente ama a **Souma** y me debo hacer a un lado?...

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hello, hello, hello... Mil disculpas mis queridos lectores, sé que en verdad les he quedado mega mal con los tiempos de actualización, pero realmente me la vivo ocupada y no tengo tiempo de nada, mi nueva metas es finalizar este fic antes de navidad jijiji . Les mando un mega abrazo a todos mis lectores y sobre todo les mando miles de besos a mis compas "Saizouh" y "NadaOrginal" ya que ambos me tienen hipnotizada con sus increíbles fics de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. ("El resultado de decirlo todo" by Saizouh) ("La comunidad del anillo" by nadaoriginal). Ciao :D**


	23. CAPÍTULO XXIII UN CONCIERTO PARA EL CORA

**CAPÍTULO XXIII "CONCIERTO PARA EL CORAZÓN"**

 _ **En el avión…**_

Juro que no me daré por vencida **Himeko** y te recuperare cueste lo que me cueste eres lo más importante en mi vida, así que nunca desistiré en reconquistarte.

 **Narrador**

Al regresar **Chikane** toda cabizbaja de su viaje a **New York** se topa con una pésima noticia, su madre la solicito el divorcio a su esposo el **Sr. Himemiya** argumentando que con el deceso de **Tsubasa** su familia se iría directo a la mierda y que antes de sufrir tal vergüenza ante la sociedad preferiría mudarse al viejo continente, ya que ningún sentimiento la ataba en Japón, hasta cierto punto a la peli azul no le sorprendió mucho la noticia, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al saber qué clase de ser desalmado era su progenitora.

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

 **Mansión Himemiya**

\- "Padre he optado por retirarme de la dirección de las empresas puesto que están marchando excelente, necesito tiempo para mí y para **Alexander** , puesto que piensa retomar mi carrera de pianista, deseo que puedas entenderme padre y no te moleste".

\- "Hija mía no tienes de que preocuparte de echo te lo pensaba proponer, que tomaras unas largas vacaciones para estar con tu hijo, estos meses has sufrido demasiado y yo solo he andado holgazaneando, así que es hora de regrese a tomar el control de las empresa, ahora que tu madre se ha marchado tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar al pendiente de la herencia que he logrado para ti y para mi hermoso nieto, así que no te preocupes por nada, solo deseo que mi hija adorada sea la mujer más feliz del mundo… Y si para ello tienes que luchar y recuperar a **Himeko** no lo dudes ni un segundo, sé que ella aún te ama, aunque parezca que ella te haya olvidado".

\- "Eso lo haré sin duda alguna, padre… Agradezco a los Dioses infinitamente el amor y apoyo que me has brindado desde el día en que nací… Te amo con todo mi corazón papá".

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

 **Sydney opera house (Australia)**

En el escenario una potente luz ámbar ilumina un hermoso piano color blanco, una hermosa peli azul vestida con un elegante vestido entallado color rojo bordado con lentejuelas se encuentra sentada justo encima de él, en una pose completamente elegante y a su vez exquisitamente sensual, camina lentamente para tomar asiento y comenzar a interpretar una melodía. Una varonil y elegante voz hace la presentación.

\- "Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, en esta ocasión tenemos el gran privilegio de tener a la mejor pianista de todas las épocas, en tan solo unos meses ha subido más rápido que la espuma, hoy somos afortunados de que en su larga gira por el continente americano, europeo y asiático nos tocara presenciar su magistral ejecución con el piano".

\- ¡Con ustedes **Chikane Himeniya**!...

 **Narrador**

El concierto resulto un éxito y todas las personas salieron encantadas por el increíble talento de la peli azul. Al día siguiente en varias revistas y diarios nacionales como internacionales salieron notas relacionadas sobre la nueva prodigio en la ejecución del piano… **Chikane Himemiya**.

Por otra parte una adorable rubia sigue triunfando, adquiriendo miles de fanáticas (os) y enamoradas (os) en cada país que visita, en su día libre decide dar un paseo en la ciudad de Milán Italia en el centro histórico el cual es demasiado imponente por su arquitectura, después de tomar miles de fotografías la linda **Himeko** se dispone a tomar un café en uno de los restaurantes ubicados a las orillas del centro histórico, - cuál sería la sorpresa que se llevó **Himeko** al ver sentada en la mesa de enfrente a una chica hermosa, de llamativa estatura, cabello castaño corto, ojos color esmeralda y un perfecto cuerpo de modelo profesional, así es… Se trataba de su ex pareja **Makoto** , **Himeko** intento levantarse y retirarse de ese lugar, pero en menos de tres segundos **Mako** se encontraba a su lado regalándole una impactante sonrisa y suplicándole que le permitiera hablar con ella unos minutos, a lo cual la rubia asintió con la cabeza que estaba bien, **Makoto** tomo asiento a su lado y ordeno al mesero traer café a su mesa y así prosiguió…

\- " **Himeko** en verdad luces espectacular y tan hermosa como siempre jamás imaginé volver a verte en esta ciudad, quisiera preguntarte si… ¿ya has podido perdonarme por las canalladas que hice contigo?".

\- " **Mako** no puedo olvidar todo el inmenso daño y dolor que me causaste, pero bien sabes que no puedo albergar ese tipo de sentimientos en mi corazón, te perdone completamente desde el día que nos vimos por ultimas vez, siempre serás una persona muy importante en mi vida, la diferencia es que ya no siento nada por ti como pareja, finalmente pude conocer el amor y amar intensamente sin importar que esa persona a la cual amo demasiado no me corresponda en lo absoluto y ame a alguien más, esto es realmente amar… Un inmenso amor que trasciende el tiempo sin importar que no tenga esperanza alguna.

\- "Cielos **Himeko** realmente suenas muy enamorada y a la ves demasiado herida, siento mucho por lo que estas atravesando, pero algo me dice que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, así que ten fe y verás que esa persona a la cual amas tanto regresara a ti".

\- "Que cosas dices **Mako** … Mi historia con ella ha terminado por completo, ella tiene un feliz matrimonio y un hijo hermoso así que por lo mismo me mantendré al margen, me enfocare en mi carrera, en mi pequeña hermanita y en **Souma** quien es mi incondicional y el jamás me ha permitido caer".

\- "Ya veo **Himeko** … A pesar de tu negatividad sé que todo saldrá bien ya que tu mereces ser feliz, entonces debo entender que estas intentando una relación con **Ogami Souma** tu representante, pues me da mucho gusto que esa persona este a tu lado para apoyarte, por cierto, podrías autografiarme esta fotografía que conservo de nosotras dos, tengo una amiga que afirma que esa foto no es real y que no es posible que tú la famosa **Himeko** haya sido mi pareja, así que te pido le pongas una grandiosa dedicatoria".

\- "Aun sigues siendo bastante infantil **Mako** pero accederé a tu petición y le pondré lo siguiente: (Para la modelo más atractiva e increíble de Italia, mi amor de la universidad **Mako** , con cariño: **Himeko** **Kurusuagawa** )".

Después de varias horas la ex pareja universitaria se despidió con un gran abrazo y una enorme sonrisa deseándose lo mejor del mundo, dejando atrás cualquier resentimiento y reafirmando una sólida amistad.

 **Souma POV**

Ring… Ring… Ring…

\- "Hola aquí **Ogami Souma** en que puedo servirles".

 **-** "Muy buenos días **Sr. Ogami** mi nombre es **Alessandro Lombardi** y quiero solicitarle de su apoyo para que su representada **Himeko Kurusuagawa** nos agende una fecha en la ciudad de parís y se presente en nuestro majestuoso recinto el **Théâtre Paris -Villette** , su increíble fama es tan impactante que nuestros ciudadanos están ansiosos de tenerla aquí pero en esta ocasión deseamos que esta presentación sea espectacular así que nos dimos a la tarea de traer a una conciudadana suya la cual acepto gustosamente de compartir escenario con la **Srita.** **Himeko,** Se trata de la famosa y prodigiosa pianista – canta autora **Chikane Himemiya** la cual está arrasando en cada una de sus presentaciones, en tan solo unos cuantos meses ha adquirido una increíble fama a nivel mundial; así que dígame usted **Sr. Ogami** que posibilidades tenemos de contar con su representada".

\- " **Sr. Lombardi** se me hace muy precipitado darle una respuesta en este momento ya que debo revisar la agenda de **Himeko** y ver que con que compromisos cuenta actualmente, lo platicare con ella y en una semana a más tardar le daré una respuesta, le agradezco mucho su propuesta y este al pendiente de mi llamada, le deseo una excelente tarde. Ciao".

 _ **Departamento Himeko…**_

\- ¡Demonios! **Himeko** qué opinas de la propuesta del **Sr. Lombardi** ".

\- " **Souma** desde que me llamaste para avisarme de esa propuesta no he parado de analizar los pros y los contras así que tranquilo amor, ya he tomado una decisión… Aceptare compartir el escenario con **Chikane** , esa presentación beneficiara infinitamente a mi carrera , la reciente fama adquirida de **Chikane** es demasiada extensa y ya que mi carrera está consagrada será un plus demasiado interesante, aparte el público de Francia es muy difícil de conquistar y con esa presentación no me queda la menor duda que triunfaré, si te preocupa en el aspecto sentimental no tienes nada que temer **Souma, Chikane** esta felizmente casada, tiene una familia y se ha olvidado de mi por completo, aparte después de tantos años no creo que la gente recuerde la relación que llegamos a tener ella y yo, lo único que realmente me extraña es que su esposo **Tubasa** la esté apoyando en cumplir ese sueño, quizás resulto ser un buen esposo y apoya a su mujer para lograr sus metas, como sea… Eso no es asunto mío, mi prioridad es mi hermana, mi carrera y por supuesto que tú **Souma** …

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

 **Chikane POV**

Por fin **Himeko** … Amor mío, tendré la oportunidad de volverte a ver para poder aclárate todos los malos entendidos, para hacerte saber por todo lo que he tenido que pasar todo este tiempo, necesito decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te necesito, estoy segura que después del día de hoy todo será un mal recuerdo y caminaremos juntas de la mano hacia un maravilloso futuro juntas.

 **Himeko POV**

¡Cielos realmente debo ser muy fuerte!... No tengo la menor idea de cómo esconder todos estos sentimientos que tengo por ti **Chikane** : (Odio y amor) Siento como mi corazón escapa de mi pecho de solo imaginar el azul profundo de tus lindos ojos o el exquisito aroma de tu piel, afortunadamente los recuerdos de tu desamor, indiferencia y traición me ubican nuevamente regresándome a la realidad, jamás te perdonare tanto dolor que me haz causado, me esforzare al máximo para triunfar y brindarle a los asistentes un espectáculo digno de recordar".

 _ **Teatro Paris -Villette**_

 **Narrador**

En un escenario demasiado brillante una peli azul se encontraba recargada sensualmente en un hermoso piano de color blanco, ella vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino entallado cubierto de lentejuelas, con un sensual escote que mostraba sus encantadores atributos, su hermoso cabello azul resplandecía como nunca, portaba una hermosa tiara repleta de brillantes y zafiros, sus aretes y collar eran exquisitamente elegantes, en su mano derecha portaba una hermoso brazalete de platino y brillantes, el centro del brazalete tenía la nota de sol con incrustaciones de zafiros, era el mismo brazalete que **Himeko** le obsequio por sus tres meses de amistad y para proponerle que vivieran juntas. Ella tenía un micrófono en su mano y parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Repentinamente se ilumina una hermosa silueta y una cálida luz la va guiando paso a paso al centro del escenario, obviamente se trataba de **Himeko** , ella tenía un sexy vestido negro de licra entallado, llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio completamente recogido con un peinado alto, portaba una linda gargantilla de rubíes; sus aretes, brazalete y anillos eran imponentes ya que hacían juego con la gargantilla, ella también llevaba un micrófono en la mano.

 **Chikane** levanta su micrófono y da la bienvenida al público…

-"Hola muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, el día de hoy me siento realmente feliz de poder estar en este majestuoso escenario y poder compartir esta mágica noche con la talentosa **Himeko** **Kurusuagawa** , esta noche haremos historia y les brindaremos un concierto inolvidable".

Cientos de aplausos se comienzan a escuchar y la gente comienza a gritar, **Himeko** toma su micrófono y empieza a dirigir unas palabras".

\- "¡Buenas noches a todos! Para mí es un gran placer encontrarme en este país tan maravilloso, en este escenario tan glamouroso, rodeada de la calidez de cada uno de ustedes, en esta ciudad indudablemente se respirar el amor en cada esquina, así que nos esforzaremos al máximo para brindarles el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas. **Srita. Himemiya** muchas gracias por permitirme compartir escenario con usted, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de tener a su lado una mujer tan famosa y tan atractiva".

 **Himeko** se acerca hasta donde se encuentra **Chikane** , lentamente se pone a su lado y le da un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente **Chikane** se sonroja y su corazón se acelera, miles de aplausos y gritos se comienzan a escuchar, la gente se encuentra eufórica y así da comienzo el increíble concierto de **Himeko y Chikane**.

Después de interpretar varias melodías anuncian que cerraran con broche de oro interpretando la canción de **All By Myself** , para lo cual **Himeko** se sienta aun lado de **Chikane** , la peli azul sonríe de infinita felicidad y comienza a cantar mientras que ejecuta la melodía en su piano, **Himeko** no para de mirarla intensamente mientras canta con un sentimiento increíble.

 **"All By Myself"**

 **When I was young**

 **I never needed anyone**

 **And making love was just for fun**

 **Those days are gone**

 **Livin' alone**

 **I think of all the friends I've known**

 **When I dial the telephone**

 **Nobody's home**

 **All by myself**

 **Don't wanna be**

 **All by myself**

 **Anymore**

 **Hard to be sure**

 **Sometimes I feel so insecure**

 **And loves so distant and obscure**

 **Remains the cure…**

El telón bajo por completo lentamente **Himeko y Chikane** cruzaron sus miradas, **Himeko** quedo paralizada ante esos ojos color zafiro que la miraban intensamente, **Chikane** tomo del mentón a **Himeko** y la beso apasionadamente a lo cual fue correspondida por unos segundos ya que **Himeko** reaccionó inmediatamente y la alejo de ella diciéndole que se comportara en el escenario y que no jugara con ella, el telón comenzó a subir nuevamente de una manera lenta, **Himeko** tomo de la mano a **Chikane** y se sorprendió que portaba el brazalete que le regalo con tanto amor, siguió caminando y se pararon en el frente del escenario para agradecer a su público con varias reverencias, el público estaba maravillado y muy feliz del espectáculo y del talento del cual habían gozado así que aplaudieron sin parar por varios minutos.

Al finalizar la presentación y bajar el telón **Himeko** soltó la mano de **Chikane** y se dispuso a correr hacia su camerino con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta **Chikane** impidió que lo hiciera e irrumpió en el camerino, **Himeko** trato se exalto y le pidió que se marchara a lo cual no accedió **Chikane,** ella le comento que hasta que no le permitiera hablar con ella y explicarle varias cosas no lo haría, **Chikane** la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente suplicándole que le permitiera aclararle muchas cosas, la peli azul le propuso invitarla a cenar para poder estar a solas y platicar tranquilamente, le comento que la estaría esperando en un restaurante muy famoso que está ubicado en la torre **Eiffe** l ( Jules Verne ) a las 10:00 pm, **Himeko** casi en estado de shock asintió con la cabeza y en voz muy baja la respondió que la vería en ese sitio, **Chikane** le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la soltó de entre sus brazos y se retiró.

 _ **Torre Eiffel, restaurante Jules Verne…**_

Una impaciente **Chikane** se encuentra extremadamente nerviosa bebiendo una tasa de café en lo que espera la llegada de su amada, los minutos transcurren y **Himeko** no aparece, después de varios minutos de espera y de su egunda tasa de café, por fin aparece una espectacular rubia luciendo divina, mostraba su hermosa cabellera dorada completamente suelta, ella iba vestida de una manera muy casual con una blusa blanca que llevaba estampadas las iniciales N. Y., tenía puesta una chaqueta de piel en color negro, unos jeans azul claro y unas zapatillas negras con brillantes, a metros se podía respirar la extasiante fragancia que llevaba puesta.

 **Himeko POV**

No podía creer que me encontrara en el máximo monumento al romanticismo con la mujer que tanto amo, en un restaurante tan lindo, mirar a **Chikane** hace que desfallezca de felicidad, pero desafortunadamente debo dejarle en claro que no siento nada por ella, puesto que no permitiré que se siga burlando de mí, acaso pensara que aceptare ser su amante y que sostendré tríos con ella y su esposo, no puedo creer el monstruo de ser humano en el cual se convirtió mi amada **Chikane**.

 **Chikane POV**

Por fin… **Himeko** está justo enfrente de mí la razón de mi existencia, ahora si podré expresarle todo lo que siento, le contaré de todo el sacrificio que he realizado todos estos años para poder cuidar de ella, estoy consciente que también la he hecho sufrir demasiado, ambas hemos sufrido por no poder estar juntas pero eso terminara el día de hoy, sé que **Himeko** me podrá entender y me perdonara todo el daño que le he causado, amabas tenemos veinticinco años de edad y es tiempo de que el resto de nuestras vidas lo pasemos juntas, amándonos y siendo felices.

 **Narrador**

Ambas enamoradas se encontraban por fin frente a frente, sin nada, ni nadie que las interrumpiera y dispuestas a escucharse… O al menos eso parecía ser. Ambas comenzaron a ordenar la cena y a platicar cosas triviales de sus carreras artísticas, al terminar de cenar **Chikane** se puso seria e intento expresar sus sentimientos a **Himeko**.

\- " **Himeko** quiero decirte que eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, la mujer que tanto amo y por quien estaría dispuesta a dar la vida, eres con quien deseo compartir el resto de mi vida, quiero pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te he llegado a causar, créeme que nunca ha sido esa mi intención, sé que con mis actos te he demostrado todo lo contrario pero todo esto tiene una increíble explicación, para comenzar debes saber qué hace algunos meses enviude…

\- "¡ **Chikane** déjate de este estúpido teatrito!, en verdad piensas que soy la misma estúpida que conociste, a la que lastimaste, humillaste y destrozaste, obviamente ya no lo soy, después de tanto sufrimiento he podido comprender a la perfección que clase de ser humano eres".

\- "¡Basta no digas tonterías y déjame terminar de explicarte todo!".

\- "Por Dios **Chikane** ya te dije que no soy la chica ingenua que conociste, si acepte esta cena era para dejarte muy en claro que no deseo que te acerques a mí, te odio como no tienes una idea, eres lo peor que me pudo ocurrir en la vida, mi vida y amor le pertenecen completamente a **Souma** , él es el verdadero amor de mi vida, es un ser humano increíble, deseo formar una familia a mi lado y darle los hijos que tanto desea y estoy extremadamente feliz porque estoy a nada de llegar al altar para entregarme a él, en cuerpo y alma. ¡Mirate Chikane… No eres absolutamente nada, eres peor que basura y mi error fue el haberte recogido y ayudarte a salir de tu vida inmunda llena de adicciones! Busca a otra estúpida que te siga el juego, supongo que como acabas de enviudar debes estar muy aburrida y sedienta de sexo lésbico, ya que de sexo heterosexual has de estar más que satisfecha.

Espero con esto hayas comprendido que no soy la misma de antes y también te quedará en claro lo mucho que te detesto y el infinito asco que me causas, mi vida y corazón únicamente pertenecen a **Souma**.

 **Himeko** tomo su bolso y se retiró del restaurante dejando a **Chikane** en completo estado de Shock, lagrimas del rostro de **Chikane** comenzaron a brotar sin poder parar, la rubia abordo un taxi y le pidió que la llevara al parque más cercano que hubiera por esa zona, al llegar al parque **Himeko** bajo del vehículo, su alma se quebró por completo, se tiro a la orilla del lago y comenzó a llorar.

 **Himeko POV**

Discúlpame por eso mi amor, realmente no siento ningún tipo de rencor en contra de ti, de echo te amo con toda mi alma, eres al amor de mi vida y deseo que seas inmensamente feliz, ahora que has enviudado tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, estoy segura de que encontraras a tu verdadero amor, sé que si me hiciste tanto daño fue porque nunca me amaste, posiblemente tu misma te engañaste y creías que si me amabas, pero cuando realmente se ama jamás se lastima al ser querido y se lucha por estar siempre a su lado. **Chikane** ; mi **Chikane Chan…** Siempre te amare y a partir del día de hoy quedas fuera de mi vida, de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos, me esforzare por hacer feliz a **Souma** y a **Sophia** , aunque jamás pueda volver a amar a alguien como te amo a ti.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
